FAMILY REVELATIONS
by EMILY AND RICHARD
Summary: This a story about Emily and Richard. A big revelation from their past was coming. Also Lorelai and Rory. CHAPTER TEN COMPLETELY CHANGED.
1. The truth of lunches

_All character recognized from _Gilmore Girls_ are not mine._

It was a very long day. A very hard long day. Emily tried all the time to control her emotions, not to show how she felt, but now she's at home, her home. The car trip from Yale was absolutely silent. Richard gave her some little gazes, but she didn't respond. All that she needed was to be alone, to be far from him. So now she was in their bedroom. Richard in his study. She never loved emotional breakdowns, but she can't help to feel the urge to cry. Going through the closet, she undressed, took her pajamas, and then went to the bathroom, entered and locked the door. Her face at the mirror could not say how much this situation hurt. She was glad that she was still able to hide her deep feelings to the others. Emily Gilmore was strong, she had to be strong, she was a Gilmore, and Gilmores never showed emotional breakdowns. How many times she had listened to this phrase, how many times Richard's mother told her that! But now nobody could see her, nobody could see tears rolling down her cheeks, her shoulders sobbing while her knees slipped down to the floor. She put her arms around her legs and stayed in that position for a long time, not able to stop the tears. When finally she regained her self control she opened the water in the tub and tried to relax a little. She was able to think only to the image of her husband lunching with her. Speaking with her. Accompanying her to the car, giving her a tender smile and perhaps a little kiss on the cheek. Why? Why did he done that to her? Why did he not care about her feelings? It's possible that he cheated on her in this way for….for all the duration of their marriage? It's possible they were not only lunches? Why did he want to remain connected with her? A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Emily, are you ok?"

"It's not your business."

"What?"

"I repeat, it's not your business."

"I'm your husband. It's certainly my business!"

A long silence.

"Open this door, now!"

"Don't you dare to talk to me in this way, Richard! Don't you dare!"

"Emily, please open this door. Talk to me. I need to apologize. I need you understand."

"There is nothing to understand, Richard. Nothing. Please let me alone."

"No Emily. I don't want you think there is something between me and Pennilynn. I need to explain…."

"Shut up Richard! I don't want to listen to you! Not now! Call her if you need to talk to somebody!"

Another long silence. She thought he probably was downstairs now, so she put a towel around her body, trying not to sobbing. Slowly she dressed with her white silk pajama, combed her hair and put some night cream on her face, looking at the mirror. Her eyes were still red. A tear rolled down her left cheek. Unlocking the door she felt helpless, vulnerable. She hated this feeling, but she couldn't help to be fragile. With her big surprise Richard was waiting for her. He looked very afraid, his eyes on hers. Nobody talked. Nobody moved. Their eyes still fixed on their faces. She couldn't ignore the situation and surrender to the urge to hug him, to let him hold her thigh. Not this time. It hurt too much! Turning herself to the closet she inhaled deeply. She was not in the mood to argue, so she decided to go downstairs. She was approaching the door when Richard stood up from the edge of the bed and spoke slowly:

"Emily, please sit down." She didn't turn to look at him, but she simply responded:

"It's late Richard. I go downstairs to control that the maid has finished cleaning the kitchen." She put her right hand on the handle.

"Emily the maid is gone home half an hour ago. Please look at me" He wanted to explain the situation to her wife. He didn't want she was angry at him like this. He needed let her know how much he felt sorry, and how much he loved her. He looked at her silhouette in the soft light of the nightstand lamp. She was so beautiful, so perfect. The perfect woman he always dreamed for. And she was her wife. How could he been able to hurt her, how could he been able to ignore her feelings? He hated himself for those stupid lunches. He needed to fix the situation now, he was absolutely worried by the possibility to lose her. To lose her love.

She turned her head to him, her eyes at the floor.

"Richard please let me alone. I'm not in the mood to discuss with you now. I wanted today was a good day with Lorelai and Rory, I would never have thought that my husband…. It's not important. I'm really tired. Please Richard." She sat on the edge of the bed, her hands on her laps.

Richard understood she was not angry at him. It was worse. She was hurt and resigned. He felt horrible. She was the love of his life, she has devoted her life to him. And he put her in this situation. To think that her husband liked another woman. Not exactly another woman, but the woman he wanted to marry before to meet her.

"Emily I'm sorry for all. I'm sorry for the lunches with Pennylinn. Please believe me, there was nothing more. We are only friends." He gave a little gaze to her, but she didn't notice that.

"I know I hurt you, your feelings. There are no justifications for my behaviour. Honestly I don't know why I acted like this. I thought only to myself. I'm sorry. I didn't mind to lie to you."

He tried to find the right words to let her know nothing happened, but she seemed not to listen to him. Her eyes were closed, her back completely stiffened. A long silence filled the room. It was hard for both of them to continue this conversation, but Richard knew very well that if he didn't fix the situation now, it would be too late.

"Emily I love you, don't doubt of that. I made a great mistake to meet her during these years, not informing you. I didn't want you to be angry. I simply wanted to be connected with a friend. She's nothing more then a friend. Emily, please look at me." He lifted her chin, to oblige her to meet his gaze.

"Emily she's nothing for me. I choose you more than forty years ago, and I never thought to have made a wrong choice. You changed my entire life. You showed me how many deep and passionate love could be. I'm nothing without you Emily, nothing. And I'm very sorry. Please forgive me."

He took her hands on his and squeezed them gently. Her eyes were filled of tears. She was absolutely speechless. Richard was a man of actions, not a man of words. Rarely has he spoken so openly to her. She was angry for his lies, but at the meantime she was grateful to him to have told her how much he loved her. She turned her head to her husband, looking at his mouth. Then she started to speak slowly, her voice a whisper.

"Richard you lied to me for all the duration of our marriage. I know I have not always been the perfect wife, but I think I didn't deserve this from you. It's hard for me to think at you lunching with her. She's not any woman, she's the woman you wanted to marry. She's the woman your mother loved and respected more than me. How many times she compared me at her. Pennilynn is more obliging, she's more educated. She's blonde and Richard has always liked blonde women. Your mother told me these things every time she could. She also told me that if you had married Pennilynn you could have had your male heir. That I was not a good mother, that I obliged Lorelai to run away…." Emily felt she was completely guard off. Her hands in a little shake.

"It's hard for me to accept that you Richard, the only person that loved me for who I am, wanted to be connected with her. It's like you needed to have her into your life to….to be complete."

All the emotions she had tried to hide overwhelmed her and she cried. Her small figure completely shaken from the sobs. Richard looked at her so afraid to be the cause of her pain. He reached her with his arms and tightened her in his embrace. She felt helpless, fragile, like a little girl. He lifted her chin and kissed lightly her mouth.

"Richard tell me you didn't…. you didn't made love to her." She asked worried about his possible affirmative respond.

"Oh Emily, no. I didn't made love to her. Never. Never. The only woman I made love in all these years is you Emily. It's impossible to desire any other woman when you have the most beautiful and sexy woman you met. And do you want to know the best part? The best part is that this perfect woman is mine, and only mine. I'm completely in love with you. You know?"

A little smile appeared on Emily's face. She shorted the distance between them a give him a tender kiss on the cheek.

"That means you forgive me?" He asked hopeful.

"Yes, that means I forgive you." She caressed his right cheek exactly on the spot where she kissed him just a moment ago.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too."

She relaxed in his arms and he gently supported his head on hears. How much he loved his wife!

"Are you tired?" He asked with a mischievous look.

"I can say I'm not." He began to speak, but she cut him off brushing her lips on his. A shiver down her back confirmed her that she was hopelessly in love with that man. He deepened the kiss and started to unbutton her pajama top. She relaxed against the mattress and let him undress her. He slid the top off her arms and touched her silky skin, kissing her collarbone. He freed her from the rest of her pajama and underwear, and then he stood up and looked at her.

"You're gorgeous" He said and notice a light red on her cheeks. After so many years she was always so flattered from his compliments. He bended down and kissed her. His lips sucked hers, and then his tongue asked for entrance. She opened her mouth and her tongue met his. They played a passionate fight of love. She forced him to lie down on his back and undressed him as fast as she was able. She wanted him. She needed to feel the extraordinary sensation of him making love to her.

They rolled on her side of the bed and he traced and imaginary line under her chest with his fingers. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the touches on her skin. He massaged her breasts and kissed the spot between them. His right hand slipped down to her hips, and finally reached the spot between her legs. She moaned softly at this, and rolled her head on the right side. He slowly guided himself into her, taking her by surprise. She moaned loudly this time, feeling how he filled her completely in a few seconds, becoming one. He adored the way she moved behind him, her body responding in anticipation to his trusts. He caressed the side of her body and moaned when he felt her legs around his back, letting him fill her more deeply. She stood up a little to take his face in her hands and kissed his lips. He responded hungrily and moaned her name aloud.

Tock.Tock.

Tock.Tock.

They suddenly looked to each other and stopped to kiss.

Not now! Who could be knocking the door at this hour? The maid? No, she was gone at home hours ago. Perhaps she forgot something and she came back? Why on hell somebody came to their bedroom without announcing him?

They turned to the door and saw it opening.

Oh my God! Why she was here? Emily thought.

She was staring at them. They were completely naked, only the sheets around them. Their faces reddened because of their passion. Emily was so embarrassed.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's note: I'm sorry for my not perfect English. I'm Italian and I'm trying to improve it.


	2. The best surprise

She stayed near the door, looking to them without speaking. Why she didn't turn around? Why she didn't close that damn door? Emily thought. Richard looked down at his wife and gently pulled him out of her, rolled to the other side of the bed and took his robe. He stood up and went to Emily, kissed her softly on her forehead and reached the woman on the door, closing it behind him.

Emily put the sheets over her shoulders and thought of how many embarrassed she was for the unexpected intrusion. She listened to Richard and the woman talking in the hall.

"Richard, what were you doing?" She asked annoyed.

"Trix, all well? Why are you here, at this hour? I believed you were at your home. Something wrong?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"The workers didn't complete their job in time to my return from London, so I cannot back to my house. I remembered I have a copy of your house keys, so I came here. But not change the subject guy! What were you doing?"

Richard puffed. He didn't want to talk to his mother about his sexual life.

"Richard don't puff and answer to me!" She asked one more time, putting her arms on her stomach.

"I was loving my wife" He responded shortly.

"You were loving your wife. Good. But I don't think she'll able to satisfy you. It seems like she didn't accept she's an old woman now. Maybe you can find a younger lover to enjoy your time."

Richard was speechless. Emily listened to her mother-in-law suggestion and whispered "Oh well, now she thinks I'm not good enough for his son even in bed!"

Richard was annoyed by his mother behaviour toward his wife, so he said aloud "Trix, Emily is not old, and I don't need a lover to be satisfied. My wife is good enough." He wanted Emily to listen to his words.

"Well, if you are happy…. I have not eaten yet, can I have a decent dinner in this house?" She asked sarcastically.

"Please go downstairs, we will joint you in a few minutes." Richard said, angry with her mother to have interrupted his lovely moment with Emily, and have insulted her. He turned to the door and slipped inside the room.

Emily looked at him with a smile, thanking him to have defended her from Trix attack.

Richard sat down near his wife and put her in a tender embrace.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mind to interrupt our love. I go downstairs to prepare a "decent dinner" to my mother. You stay here and wait for me…." And then he kissed her.

"Never mind. I dress and come with you." She said looking at him.

"It's not necessary Emily, I can tell you are embarrassed about the situation…."

"Shh." She put a finger to his mouth and kissed him passionately this time. She knew very well that if she didn't welcomed Trix, she surely have blamed it to her.

They dressed and reached the elder woman in the living room.

"Emily, how are you? I hope you're not too tired to welcome me as it is owed." She spoke, another time insinuating Emily was too old for love.

"Don't worry Mother. There is some turkey from the dinner, if you want I can heat it for you." She responded politely.

Richard talked about some banal matters with Trix, while Emily prepared the dinner in the kitchen.

She was putting the turkey on the dish when she felt an arm around her waist, and suddenly Richard's lips sucked her neck.

"Richard please, your mother is the living room. I can tell she has already seen enough for this evening.

"Ok, I will wait. It's only that you are so beautiful that I'm not able to resist to the urge to have you in my arms."

"It's the same for me."

The three spent more or less an hour in the dining room and then they came upstairs. Richard left his mother in the guest room, the most distant from their bedroom, and entered in his own.

Emily was waiting for him, no more suits….Richard was speechless. How was it possible she seemed still more gorgeous than a few hours ago? His heart beating in his chest. He undressed and joined her in the bed. They slipped under the sheets and restarted their passionate encounter exactly where they have been interrupted.

The following morning they woke up at the same time with a weird sensation. The sensation of being observed.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Emily spoke putting the sheets over her shoulders for the second time in the last twelve hours, looking at Trix that was exactly in front of them.

"I was waiting for someone enough educated to accompany me downstairs. Emily nobody has ever told you is not ladylike to sleep naked?" Trix asked twisting the nose.

"Trix please…." Richard started to answer, but Emily cut him off.

"Mother I think to enter in a room without knock and look persistently to an intimate situation is definitively not ladylike. And now, if you are so nice to go out, I have to say good morning to my husband." She said pointing out the door to her mother-in-law. It seemed the elder woman didn't want to go any place. She sat down into a chair near the bed and crossed her arms, not breaking her gaze to the couple.

"Good, if you don't want to move out, I must to say good morning to my husband in front of you!" Emily said convinced.

"Emily, please…." Richard tried to dissuade his wife from the idea, but he suddenly felt her lips on his. He was stunned from her attitude, but didn't want to disappoint her. He thought to the things she told him last night, about how many times his mother disrespected her, so he decided to not break the kiss. Rather he deepened it, putting his arms around Emily, gently rolling her a top of him.

He started to caress her shoulders sliding down to the small of her back. She moaned aloud.

"It's too much. Emily you're not a lady! Stop immediately your stupid behaviour" Trix said, a look of challenge on her eyes.

"You think this? Never mind. I have no intention to not satisfy my husband because of you. So if you don't want to see me making love to your son please go out. Otherwise I have no intention to stop me, so look!" Emily responded, without moving from Richard embrace.

"Richard tell your wife to stop! Richard listen to me! I'm your mother!" Trix said getting more and more angry.

"Trix, please go downstairs. I'm sure the maid has yet prepared your English breakfast. I will come in a few, let me the time to enjoy my personal good morning." Richard spoke panting, while Emily was kissing his neck, her hands exploring his chest.

"Richard I have no intention to be disrespected from your wife in this way!" The elder woman didn't mention to leave the room.

"Mother, it's too much! You came here yesterday evening, not announcing yourself. You came upstairs and opened our bedroom door without waiting for us to allow you in it. You came here this morning, no knocks, no words, only your gaze on us. And you have the courage to tell me I don't respect you! You're in my house. I'm the one that deserve to be respected from you! You understand me? And now please go out, you didn't want your son to be unsatisfied? Or not?" Emily cried out.

Trix slowly stood up from the chair and went out, grumbling.

"Richard I'm really sorry to have fought with your mother." Emily said embittered. She moved to her side of the bed, presenting her back to him. He shorted the distance between them, and supported his body to hers.

"It's ok Emily. She provoked you." He whispered on her right ear, giving her a little kiss.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked playing with her hair.

"Sure."

"Were you serious about your idea to make love to me? Or were you simply challenging my mother?" He turned her to look at him.

"Richard, your mother is downstairs waiting for us to join her for breakfast."

"So you don't want to make love to me…."He looked afraid from her response.

"It's not this the point, you know." She tried to complete the phrase when he bend down to kiss her mouth.

"In that case I think my mother will wait…." He put her in his embrace and kissed her deeply.

The entire day was full of tension between the two Gilmore women. Emily avoided Trix look, while her mother-in-law argued with her for everything.

It was Friday night, so the girls were coming for dinner. Emily has informed Lorelai about her grandmother presence, praying her to be punctual and presentable.

Lorelai made a big effort to grant her mother requests, so she and Rory arrived at the Gilmore mansion in a bit advance. Approaching the living room she noticed the tension between the two women. Not that usually they were happy to be together, but this time it was more unease.

She reached her father to the cart drink, and spoke to him in low voice.

"Dad it's all ok between Mom and Grandma? I have the feeling they are colder than usual?"

"They had a fight this morning." He continued to prepare the drinks.

"Really? I thought Mom tried to avoid fights with Grandma. Not that Grandma makes her the easy thing." Lorelai responded. She wanted to know more. "And what was the topic?"

"Lorelai, please it's not the moment."

"Ok. I will ask them" She replayed to her father, moving to the pink couch.

Richard stopped her, putting his left hand on her right arm.

"They fought about our…. How to say? It's a little embarrassing. About our intimate life."

"What? I want the details" She was growing impatient.

"Lorelai what are you talking about with your father?" Trix spoke.

"Nothing, nothing." She responded and sat down on the couch.

"I can tell your father was explaining how your mother behaved this morning. Let me say that the topic of our discussion was that your mother pretended to have sex in front of me."

"Mother! It's not true! Lorelai believe me. She simply came into our room this morning, while we were asleep and didn't want to leave." Emily tried to cut off the topic as soon as possible.

"I think you must to know that your mother lay completely naked in the bed. It's the why we discussed. She sustained it was a normal thing, so I called her not ladylike and she started to kiss your father in front of me." Trix wanted to humiliate her daughter-in-law.

"Lorelai please let it go. It's nothing so important to be told." Emily blushed staring at the girls.

"So Mom kissed Dad in front of you." Lorelai continued addressing to her grandmother.

"Yes and she challenged me. She pretended to make love to your father in front of me if I didn't go out to the room, and she started her job. So I went downstairs. But let me say that your mother was simply challenging me, she sure is too old for that kind of thing. I suggested your father to find a younger lover if he needs to be satisfy." She was abruptly interrupted by Richard, which stood up and started to speak aloud.

"I don't intend to listen to you one more second. My wife is not old, and she's absolutely good at this kind of things. I can say the way she loves me is….intoxicating. Trix you really thought that we needed more or less an hour to be ready for breakfast this morning? I can say there is nothing to add to this topic. And now go to the dining room and try to have a civil dinner." He turned himself to Emily and helped her out of the chair.

The dining was silent.

Richard was evidently nervous, and the women imputed his mood to the previous discussion.

The maid entered the room, and gave the mobile phone to Richard, who reached for it immediately.

He was looking for this call during all the dinner.

"So Joshua are you sure she is her? I mean, there are not doubts?" He listened to his interlocutor attentively.

"So she is alive. Wow. Thank you Joshua. Thank you so much." And he hung up. A tear rolled down his right cheek. He was absolutely speechless.

"Richard are you alright? Why you were talking to Joshua? And who is her?" Emily was worried for his husband behaviour.

His cell phone rang and he put it out of is jacket pocket.

"Hello." "I know, Joshua called me just now." "Are you ok?" "Well I told her immediately." "Eh…. If you want to meet her you can come here" "Wonderful, I'm looking for you. Drive safe."

"Bye."

The women looked at him puzzled. Who was that mysterious woman?

"Richard please let me know what is going on." Emily pleaded.

"Go to the living room." Richard moved to his wife and took her hands in his.

"Richard you're scaring me. Tell me…."

They sat down on the pink couch, while Lorelai and Rory took their positions on the other sofa. Trix sat down on her favorite chair.

"Emily, I received an e-mail two weeks ago. A woman wrote me that maybe she could be our daughter. I mean, she said she was adopted and she was looking for her real family. She was born in Italy, in a Florence hospital, the same day you…. I was speechless. She told me about a scandal of adoptions in that hospital. They took the babies from their parents and gave them in adoption in exchange for money. She told me she has made some searches and finally she was reached to us. I wanted to verify her story, so I hired a private investigator, who confirmed me all. Then I asked her to come here and make a Dna test. That why Joshua called me this evening. It's all true Emily, she's our little Italian princess. I'm sorry for not have informed you about this, but I was worried about you reaction in the case she was not our daughter. I didn't want to deceive you." He looked straight in her eyes. She was shocked. Her eyes were filled of tears.

"They told us she was died. Why?" She was trembling. "Did you meet her? How she is? Is she fine?"

She wanted to know all about her daughter. She needed to know she was safe.

"Yes I met her the day before yesterday. She's fine, and just now she's in her own way to come here. She wants to meet you." Richard was overwhelmed by his emotions, exactly like his wife.

He put his arms around her wife and tightened her. They stay in their embrace for a long time, waiting for their daughter arrival. The other members of the family were shocked by the sudden revelation.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The unknown sister

Emily finally broke the embrace and looked up at her husband. She was so grateful to him for his revelation, that she lowered to him and put a tender kiss on his mouth. Usually they didn't share effusions in public, but this time it was different. It seemed like a big stone had been lifted from their hearts. Richard responded gladly to her kiss, knowing that their physical contact sometimes told more than words. She glanced at the rest of the family and simply smiled. She stood up and went toward the stairs.

"I need to clean my face". She stated and climbed the stairs in her usual elegant way.

The women stared intently at Richard, who was still stunned from the course of the things. He spent the last twenty eight years thinking to his lost daughter and now he discovered she was alive. In a way he was worried by the idea it could be only a dream. But not, that wasn't a dream. He met her, he saw her, and he spoke to her. For a moment he lost his mind in his thoughts, didn't noticing the women were waiting for him to explain the weird situation.

Lorelai spoke first. She was absolutely under shock. She had a sister of which nobody ever told her about.

"Dad I think we deserve a good explanation for this." It sounded more a demand than a request.

"Why you never informed me Richard? I'm your mother! I guess Emily forbade you of talk to me. Obvious! She was ashamed. Gilmore women never went through of this kind of failures." Trix said the last words with growing emphasis. Richard didn't seem in the mood to argue with his mother, so left go the absurd affirmation.

"Lorelai, do you remember the year we went to Italy? I've to organize the Florence office, so I and your mother spent several months there." He started.

"Yes, I was more or less twelve and you let me at home with Aunt Hope." Lorelai remembered.

"So a few weeks later our arrival you're mother discovered to be pregnant. We were on heaven. Another child. It sounded great. But suddenly your mother started to have some problems, so the doctors obliged her to stay in bed for all the duration of the pregnancy. She had to be calm, and we decided don't tell anybody about her state. We want to be sure everything went for the best. We planned to make you come to Italy after the birth, to meet your little sister. Three weeks before the presumed date of the birth your mother started to have the contractions, so I drove her to the hospital. She went in the labor, and I wanted to stay with her, but they forbade me. I listened to her crying out, and I waited for somebody to tell me something. More or less an hour after a nurse came to me and told me she was a girl. Another girl I thought, wonderful. But the nurse killed all my thoughts when she added she was died. I run to your mother and I found her devastated, she was crying. She cried for all the day, and the night, and the day after. I decided to come home as soon as possible. She needed you. She needed to love her girl." His eyes filled with tears at the memory of those terrible moments.

Lorelai and Rory were speechless. Trix no.

"Are you sure she's your daughter? I mean you know Italian men, maybe Emily…." He cut her off.

"Trix stop! Emily was yet pregnant when we arrived in Italy!" He tried to maintain his self control.

"Why you never told me this story?" Lorelai thought that once more her parents wanted to exclude her.

"You were young. It was not right to give you such a big pain."

"But when I grow up…."

"You mother didn't want to talk about this. It was too painful for her. I didn't want she relived all."

"So I have a sister. Wow. She has to be very smart. I waited seventeen years to run away, she made it immediately."

Emily was at the middle of the stairs while Lorelai was speaking. Hear her daughter was like if a sharp knife cut in two her heart. A moment ago she was so happy, and now she was destroyed by her words.

Richard glanced at her and saw her expression. He stood up and quickly reached for her. He put her in his arms and tightened her as strong as he could without hurting her. She didn't move. She was paralyzed by Lorelai statement. Richard drew her through the living room and gently helped her to sit down on the couch. Then went toward Lorelai and took her right arm firmly, obligating her to stand up. She looked at him puzzled.

"Apologize immediately to your mother!" He demanded. His gaze full of anger.

He never told to her in this way, even when he found out she was pregnant. Lorelai knelt down in front of her mother and put and hand on her shoulder. Emily stared at her feet. At the unexpected touch she looked up to meet her daughter eyes.

"I'm sorry Mom, I didn't mind to say what I said. I'm really sorry. I'm happy for you and Dad. Really. You deserve your second chance." She honestly spoke.

"I don't want a second chance Lorelai. I simply want to have both of my daughters around."

She wanted to add "and love them", but she was unable to say it aloud.

They stayed in silence for what seemed an eternity.

The doorbell rang and brought them out of their thoughts. Richard went toward the main door and opened it before the maid could make it. He looked at the woman intensely. It wasn't the first time he saw her, but this time was different. Completely different. He was sure she was her little Italian princess. He noticed she was staring at him in the same way and suddenly both of them laughed openly. The tension seemed to melt. He took her arm and guided her through the foyer. When they arrived to the living room he put his right hand on her back and looked at her. She was nervous. She has never been so nervous in all her life. She dreamed for this moment for years, she was sure she would be prepared for this. But now all her certainties crumbled. She was in front of four women, all of different ages, she looked slowly at them, when finally her gaze stopped on the woman on the white couch. She looked at her too. Nobody talked. Richard finally broke the silence and whispered to her left ear. "She's Emily, your mother." Her heart beat loudly. Her mother. She wanted to be sure it was not a dream, so she walked toward her and sit down next to her. Emily was not able to say a word. The only thing she could do was staring at her. She was so alike to her. Maybe she was her carbon copy. The same hair, the same eyes, still her body was similar to hers. She was so beautiful. She was fine, safe and alive. The young woman put her arms around Emily's back and embraced her.

"You are real." She said softly, letting her go.

"Yes I'm real. And I can say you too." Emily replayed.

Richard reached them on the couch and sat near his wife. "Are you happy?" He whispered in her ear. "Sure". She was overwhelmed by the emotions. It was real, she have back her little baby. She looked another time at her and she suddenly remembered she didn't know her name.

"What's you name?" She asked.

"Fiore." She simply responded. Noticing Lorelai frowning her eyebrows she added "Like flower".

"Fiore. You have the name we choose for you. How is this possible?"

"Oh, I don't know. But I'm grateful to have this original name." She smiled.

"Richard I think it will be polite if you present us to your new daughter." Trix suggested in her usual annoyed tone.

"Oh, yes I'm sorry. Fiore this is my mother Lorelai, but I love to call her Trix, and they are my daughter Lorelai and my grandaughter Lorelai, but we call her Rory."

"I can say that Lorelai is a family name." Fiore stated. "Why you didn't call me Lorelai too?"

"Mom I can say she is surely my sister!" Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Oh, wonderful! Three Lorelai were not enough!" Emily replayed smiling.

"So Fiore I want to know all about you" She continued addressing to her.

"There is not too much to say. I graduated to a Venice's university in art history class and now I'm a critical of art. I work for an international art review. That's all. But tell me something about you. I know Richard is an insurer and loves golf. What about you?" She was getting more and more curious.

"I am Richard wife, and believe me that means a great job." Richard snapped lightly at her arm.

"I'm a member of DAR…." Fiore interrupted her. "Wow, you are a daughter of American revolution! My fiancé told me about this foundation. It's really a nice thing. It's a shame that there is not a DIR." She added.

"DIR, what is DIR?" Emily asked.

"Daughter of Italian Renaissance!". She replayed trying to be serious, but the light smile at the corner of her mouth can't help to tell she was joking.

"You are definitively Lorelai sister!" Richard stated.

"So you have a fiancé…." Emily wanted to know more about him.

"Yes, his mother wanted so deeply to be a member of DAR, but she has no the requisites."

"That means he's American?"

"Yes. He lives and works in New York."

"That sounds great." Rory spoke for the first time.

"Yes, it sounds great. But honestly I think his job is a little, how to say….boring."

"What's his job?" Richard asked interesting.

"Please don't be angry with me Richard, but he's an insurer too. He always teases me about my job. He says that it's an abstract job, while his is a concrete job."

"I can say I will like this guy!" Richard said happy. He was so proud that her daughter fell in love with a man that made his same job.

"So he thinks your job is less important than his?" Lorelai asked.

"No. It's not this the point. Simply he thinks that my job his more unstable. If he only knows exactly how many money you can earn writing about Caravaggio…. He also sustains that his college is better than my university. But I can forgive him for this."

"And where did he study?" Trix said.

"He's a Yale Man. He is so proud of this." Fiore responded smiling at the idea of her fiancé.

Richard couldn't ask more. His daughter was here, she had a good, if abstract, job and she was engaged with a Yale man insurer. His heart was full of joy.

The rest of the evening was delight, they talked about Fiore and about Italy. The girls were absolutely interested in her tales. Richard looked at Emily and finally he saw the woman he fell in love more than forty years ago. He thought to have lost her forever after Fiore birth and Lorelai escape. But now she was here, sitting next to him. He took her in his arms and enjoyed the good sensation.

The girls went home near midnight and Fiore went to her hotel. Emily would have wanted to ask her to stay for the night, but didn't want to force her. Richard was helping Trix to her room, while she entered her bedroom. She started to undress, thinking at the extraordinary evening they spent. She would preferred Trix were not here, but in any case she didn't pay too attention to her.

Richard opened the door of his bedroom, and noticed Emily were undressing near the window. The light was turned off. Her silhouette was illuminated only from the moon light. She seemed completely relaxed. He approached silently to her and bent down to her naked shoulders. She felt a shiver crossing her back when his lips touched her skin. She turner to him and smiled.

"Thank you Richard." And then she kissed his forehead.

"I'm happy you enjoyed the night" He said not breaking his taking on her back.

"She's alive. Fiore is here, with us. I'm feeling if I had finally found again a part of me that I've lost twenty eight years ago." She put her head on his chest.

"I know. It's the same for me." He helped her out of her skirt and lifted her on his arms.

"Richard what are you doing?"

"You will see." He gently supported her on the edge of the bed.

"I have not my pajama. Please let me…."

"Shh. You don't need your pajama." His lips brushed over hers. He was completely in love with his wife. He finally had found again his Emily. He wanted to love her that night. To show her how much he loved her. On the other hand she wanted to thank him for have brought Fiore to home.

She pressed him to her side of the bed and undressed him slowly. She kissed every inch of his body.

He didn't move, enjoying the shiver her touches sent across his back. When she finally freed him from his pants she lay atop of him. She looked in his eyes deeply. He understood what she was saying.

"Don't worry Emily, she will not run away from us. She's not Lorelai. Let us the time to know each other. All that she needs now is our support. She told me she will be here tomorrow. And she added that I have really a good taste in women, because of your beauty. Maybe it's a common thing for Yale men. Did you notice she's absolutely alike to you? The first time I met her I've the feeling to see you at her age. She's beautiful, exactly like her beautiful mother." And then he closed the distance between them and kissed her mouth. The moment their lips touched Emily smiled against his mouth. He deepened the kiss and she found herself completely lost in her husband advances.

They loved each other in a passionate but tenderly way.

For the second time in the last two days they woke up naked in their bed. But this time nobody could disturb them, Richard locked the door the night before.

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope you're enjoying the story. Please let me know your opinions about.


	4. The unexpected apology

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Emily snuggled on Richard embrace. The look in their eyes could tell how much they enjoyed the night. He moved a lock of hair from her forehead and then bent down, tenderly supporting his lips on hers. It was extraordinary how much he liked the intense feeling consequential from the touch of her body after near forty years of marriage. He knew every inch of her, but every time he searched for her it was like he was tasting her for the first time. When he married her he hope their passion would have lasted for a long time, but this was superior of all his expectations. Sometimes she was unreadable, stubborn, angry, but he could always see that passion in her eyes.

He made little circles on her back with his hands and held her tightly for a long while, grateful to have her in his arms. They were enjoying their closeness, when a knock on the door attracted their attention.

"Emily I think it's not polite to make a guest to wait for so long to have breakfast. I give you five minutes to come out to this room." Trix demanded.

Emily threw a look to the clock on her nightstand and sighed when she saw it was only 6:30.

"Mother I can say it's a bit early for breakfast. What if you take a walking on the yard and we'll meet downstairs in half an hour?" She tried to suggest.

"No matter. I gave you five minutes, two are yet past. Hurry" Trix said impatient.

She never liked her daughter-in-law. Why on hell his son found her so attractive? She was no tall, no blonde, no blue eyes and above all no well mannered as a Gilmore was supposed to be. She secretly hoped that his son a morning woke up and understood his mistake, divorced and married Pennilynn. A divorce would not be good for the family, but at last she didn't have to bear Emily's presence anymore. She sat down to the chair in the hall and waited for her coming out.

Emily jumped out of the bed, run to the closet and dressed as fast as possible. Then she sat down to her vanity and tried to put some make up on her face. She had thirty seconds to open the door before Trix demolished it with her hands. Richard looked at the scene amused. His wife noticed his expression and glanced at him with annoyance. When she finally was ready, she went toward her bedroom door, grabbed the handle and inhaled deeply. With her big surprise the door didn't open.

She turned to Richard with an interrogatory look.

"I locked it yesterday night. I thought I didn't want my mother interrupt our good morning…." He explained winking. She breathed in relief. For a moment she thought her mother-in-law locked her in the room to be free to inspect every corner of the house. She turned to the door, unlocked and finally opened it.

"Emily, please be so gentle to explain me why did you lock the door. Did you believe I'm a killer that jumps in your bed with a knife to cut you in two? Or did you believe I'm a kind of maniac that likes watch to you while you are sleeping?" Trix asked sarcastically.

"I have been me to lock it yesterday night." Both the women turned their head to the male voice coming from the open door. Trix horrified to the sight of his son in the bed. He was obviously naked. The silk sheets covered only his belly and legs.

"Emily I think we must to go to make some shopping this morning" Trix stated, dissuading her look form Richard to put it on Emily face with disappointment.

"What?" Emily answered incredulous.

"I can say you didn't buy any pajama to your husband recently."

"Mother, believe me that Richard didn't need new pajamas. It's not this the motive he doesn't wear one of it now." Emily said with a proud smile on her mouth.

The breakfast was calm. Definitively calm considering Trix presence.

She criticized the tea, the eggs, the coffee, all kind of food or beverage that appeared on the table. Emily was silently praying for the workers to finish as soon as possible their work. She also thought to the possibility to give them a money bonus to go faster. But honestly Trix was not her first thought at the moment. She was impatient to meet Fiore. She lived far from her for twenty eight years, and now not to see her for twelve hours seemed like an eternity.

Fiore was in her hotel room. She had a simply breakfast. A brioche and a cappuccino. She was absolutely happy this morning. She had finally found her parents, and they seemed really nice people. She looked at the mirror before to leave and smiled at what she saw. She remembered immediately how much her mother was alike to her. She loved this new sensation that warmed her heart. She took her cell phone and dialed Richard number.

"Hello"

"Hello Richard. How are you? I hope I don't disturb you."

"Fiore, good morning! I'm well thank you. And not, you don't disturb."

"I was thinking that maybe, if you are free, we can have lunch together. I don't want you change your plans because of me."

"Don't worry I'm free, and I'm sure Emily will agree with pleasure to your invitation."

"Ah, well. I can be at your house at 11:00 if for you it's ok."

"It's perfect. See you later. Bye."

"Bye"

Richard went out to his study and looked for his wife. He noticed the living room was empty, but listened to some voices. He drew near to the French window and saw her chatting with Trix. He loved so much his mother, he was always happy when she spent some times in his house, but this time it was different. He needed to be alone with Emily, to live this wonderful moment with her, and only her. He had to find the way to get his mother busy, at last for a while.

"Trix, did you like Emily roses? They are so beautiful." He started, sitting near to her on the patio.

"Oh, nothing special. You must to see my roses in London, they are extraordinary, and their smell…." She inhaled to the idea.

"I thought you can go home for a couple of hours this morning, to check the situation. I can drive you, if you want." He suggested hopefully.

"I think it's a good idea. But I don't want you renounce to your job. Drive me at home and then come here to finished your work. I can take a taxi to come back." She answered serious.

"And please, when I'll come back please let me find you dressed!" She added, glancing icily to Emily.

Mother and son stood up to leave, when Emily grabbed Richard's arm and whispered to him "Thank you."

She decided to have lunch at the Dragonfly with her daughter, hoping that Fiore would be free to join them. When Richard came back and told her about his conversation with Fiore a big smile appeared on her face. She looked radiant, Richard thought. They agreed to have lunch at the Dragonfly and waited for Fiore to arrive.

An hour later they were at the Inn. Lorelai was talking animatedly with Kirk when she saw them entering in the hall.

"Mom, Dad, Fiore come on. Don't stay here. I asked Sookie to cook something special for us, let's go to the dining room. Michel please check that Kirk didn't stay here anymore." She gave an impressive gaze to Michel, who responded puffing.

"Lorelai, why Kirk is eating a hamburger in your hall?" Emily asked. She met him twice at the Inn in the last month.

"Oh yesterday he decided that he wanted to learn to run a diner, so he spent all the day around Luke, chatting on all the time. So Luke this morning forbade him to sit down at the diner. He took his hamburger…. Well the rest his under your eyes." Lorelai explained. Sometimes she had spoken about Kirk with her parents, so she knew they understood. Fiore looked at her puzzled.

"Don't worry. It's all normal. Maybe it has to be the Stars Hollow air." She added.

"Oh." Fiore smiled.

The four sat down. Emily and Richard were opposite to Lorelai and Fiore. They stared at each other for a while before Lorelai broke the silence.

"So Fiore you are an art critical. Interesting."

"Yes interesting. I think the fact to be grown up between Florence and Venice helped me to choice this job. When I was in Florence I lived in a little street in front of Palazzo Vecchio. It was absolutely amazing. Every day hundreds of tourists waiting for hours and hours to enter to Galleria degli Uffizi, it was extraordinary to see how high their interest in paintings and sculptures was. I have to admit that I had my personal way to admire those masterpieces. I was a friend of the museum's keeper son, so I was allowed to enter every time I wanted and to stay for a long time." Fiore's excitement was evident. Her parents listened to her attentively. They needed to know the more possible about their found again daughter. Lorelai too.

"When I moved to Venice I found a little flat near Piazza San Marco. It was wonderful to open the window and look at the water between the houses. But I don't want to monopolize the lunch. So Lorelai you have a very nice daughter." She tried to know something more about her sister.

"Yes she's really cute. And smart. She's at Yale now. We spent all her childhood talking about how wonderful it would be for her to go to Harvard and at the end she chose Yale. I was not very happy at the beginning, but now I'm sure she made the right choice. Right Dad?" She glanced at her father that smiled a big smile.

"Are you married?" Fiore asked.

"No, honestly no. They wanted I had married Rory's father" She motioned to her parents. "But I refused. So I raised Rory alone. Not really alone. The entire Stars Hollow helped me. Everybody loves Rory." She not mentioned Mia.

"I can imagine that your parents gave you a big support in this situation. I mean I guess it was not easy for you. You were young." Fiore continued.

"Mmm, really I moved to Stars Hollow few months after Rory birth." Lorelai looked up to her mother and bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to make her sad now. She felt so guilty. Her mother tried to hide her pain to her and the only thing she was able to do was running away from her.

"I was young and…. And stupid. I disrespected my parents' feelings. I run away from them, from their house, from their lives. I was sure they didn't love me, they didn't care enough. They gave me all that I wanted. They tried to create a wonderful future for me. But I didn't love their world. I want to feel free. I got pregnant and they asked me to marry Chris. I couldn't. He was not ready for that. And honestly he's not ready even now. He's basically absent in Rory's life. I run away that evening thinking to be ready to create my life alone. I was wrong. It was hard. I needed them, but I was too stubborn to admit it, so I tried to cancel all the beautiful memories. Not to think to them. I was so stupid. I spent sixteen years far from them. We met only in big occasions. I went to them a few years ago to ask them the money for Rory's school and Mom obliged me and Rory to met them every week, for the Friday night dinners. I spent all my time to avoid my father and to fight with my mother." Emily and Richard were speechless. She was telling to the sister she knew from only a day their entire story. She was not accusing them, she never called her mother tyrant. In her personal way she was apologizing. "Mom, Dad I'm sorry for all the pain I gave us. I thought a lot last night about the two of you and I remembered all the funny moments we have had together. When we go to visit Grandma and me and Mom secretly run away to go to take an ice cream. When I and Dad ate cake before dinner without Mom knew about. I thought that Fiore never had this. I'm sorry Mom to have forbidden you to stay with me in the labor. I'm sorry Dad to have ruined your plan. I hope you will forgive me one day. I'm really sorry." She stood up and went to the kitchen crying.

"Wow, what story!" Fiore stated and suddenly followed Lorelai.

Emily looked at Richard and noticed a tear on his right cheek. She put her head on his chest and started to cry. She was overwhelmed by the emotions. She had both Fiore and Lorelai back. Richard held her tightly, making little circles on her back. He looked at her small frame sobbing. He knew it was not pain, but happiness. She was happy. He was happy.

Fiore put her hand on Lorelai shoulders and squeezed it gently.

"I'm really touched from your speech. You must to love them a lot. I don't know how was, or how is your relationship, but I'm sure they love you too. I think you are an extraordinary family." Suddenly Lorelai turned to her and said. "We are an extraordinary family. You're my sister. And their daughter. I'm happy for them. They always dreamed a daughter like you." She sounded a mix of anger, resignation and jealousy.

"I'm not perfect Lorelai, and if I'm sure they can like me, but I'm also sure they cannot love me in the way they love you. You have memories, a life spent together. We not. We have to build our relationship from zero. If someone has to be jealous it's me." And she looked firmly on Lorelai eyes, which softened at her sister's words.

When they came to the dining room, they found their parents lost in a lovely embrace. Richard's hands on Emily back. Her hands on his neck. The women smiled at the sight.

"Hey guys, if you need a bit of privacy we are full of bedrooms here." Lorelai tried to lighten the moment.

"Lorelai! Please call back the woman that made such an emotional speech five minutes ago." Emily replayed.

"Lorelai we are speechless. We are sorry too." Richard swallowed hardly.

"Your father is right. I think is time to go ahead. All of us made mistakes, but now we have the precious possibility to change the things. We have our babies back." Emily tried to control her shaking voice.

Lorelai knelt in front of her parents and gave them a tender hug. "I love you" Emily and Richard spoke at concordant. "I love you too".

Fiore smiled at the sight of her family. How many things she had to know about them, she thought.

The four finished the lunch chatting on several topics, enjoying their closeness. Richard and Fiore thanked Lorelai and went to the parking lot, while Lorelai asked to her mother to stay for a moment.

"Mom I saw you yesterday night with Fiore. The way you looked at her, hugging her. I felt the urge you looked at me in the same way. I wanted so badly you hugged me so tightly." Lorelai stared her shoes, embarrassed and afraid at the same time.

"Come here" Emily said. And took her daughter in her arms, caressing her hair.

"You're my little Lorelai. Anybody will never take your place in my heart. Never. I love you dear." She whispered. They maintained the position for a long time, and finally Lorelai pulled away, taking her mother hands in hers.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked. Emily nodded. "You're the first to know. I didn't tell Rory, even Sookie. Luke kissed me yesterday." She waited for her mother reaction. She was pretty sure she would have criticized her.

"And did it was a good kiss? Don't look at me like this. I told you he was in love with you years ago, so I'm not surprised."

"You're not mad at me?"

"For what?"

"Oh Mom, he's not a Yale man, he's not a rich man, he's not at the top of the society. Oh, well, in a way he is at the top of the society, Stars Hollow society."

"Lorelai you know I never liked too Luke too much, and honestly is not my favourite person, but I understand he really cares of you. If he makes you happy for me it's ok. I'll try to be supportive."

"That means a lot. Thank you." And the two women embraced again.

Emily joined Richard and Fiore in the parking lot and went to Hartford. When they arrived at the Gilmore mansion, they went out the car and spoke a little more. Fiore promised to come back in two days and then she took a taxi for her hotel. She had to come to New York to his fiancé. She was really comfortable with her new family, but she missed John. She needed to share her feelings with him. Emily and Richard entered their house and took off their coats. He carried her on his arms and walked toward the living room, all the time whispering lovely words on her ear.

"I love you Emily, thank you for have given me two beautiful daughters."

"My pleasure."

"I was thinking about how to thank you, perhaps a good film and a good restaurant this evening?" He kissed her forehead softly.

"It's sounds lovely" She put her head on his shoulders.

"Finally you came home! Emily are you not able to walk by yourself?"

Trix! They had forgotten Trix! Richard lowered Emily on her feet and looked to his mother.

"Trix, how do the works proceed at your house? I hope they are at a good point. I know how much you love your home." Richard asked.

"I talked to the works manager and he told me that there are many unexpected things to do. So they need more time to finish." She explained, with her regal expression.

"What does it mean more time?" Emily asked worried.

"One month."

Oh my God! One month! It was not possible! One entire month with Trix around her all the time. How could she handle this?

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thank you so much to all those that have made a review! I appreciate your suggestions and comments. Continue to let me know your opinions. A special thanks to Mary!!**


	5. The golden dinner

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

One month. Emily was shocked by her mother-in-law statement. It was hard enough to bear her "precious" presence for a week-end, but one month. She mentally made two accounts. One month meant thirty days, 720 hours, 43.200 minutes, 2.592.000 seconds. And suddenly she thought that none of her maids has ever been in her house for so long. But obviously she couldn't fire her. Ah, what big pleasure if she could make a similar thing!

"Emily, are you ok?" Richard asked her trying to read her thoughts.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I was making some mental accounts." She responded innocently.

"About what? Are you sure you are able to make correct mental accounts? It will be better if you use a calculator." Trix said annoyed.

The afternoon was quite calm. Trix made a long nap, so Emily was free to make her appointments for the DAR. She stood up from the dining table, when she felt a hand on her left shoulder pressing her down on the chair. She didn't turn. She knew so well her husband touch. Firm but always tender and respectful. He bent down to whisper on her right ear, his nose inhaled the familiar smell of her hair.

"I think is time you go upstairs to change…." And he kissed her cheek. She put her head on his chest and relaxed for a moment.

"I don't need to change to have dinner with your mother, Richard." She responded fighting with the desire to lose herself in his arms.

"We won't have dinner with my mother. We will have dinner in one of the most beautiful restaurant of Hartford." She turned her head and gave him a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Simply. I suggested to Trix to organize a little dinner here for some of her friends." Richard smiled.

"And obviously we can't disturb her…." With this statement he bent down and sucked gently to her neck.

Lorelai was sat down on the armchair, her elbows on the desk. She was shaking her head. Why on hell did she apologize in that way to her parents? For more in front of Fiore? She knew nothing about her, why she told her the entire story? Maybe she lost her mind. Sure. She lost her mind, it was the only reasonable explanation to her weird behaviour. She spent more than twenty years fighting with her mother, disliking her life, avoiding her rich world, and now she felt like if she wanted to be a part of her life again. And not the worst part. The look she saw yesterday night in her eyes. She couldn't remember that look toward her. She was awake all night long. She thought to her mother. Not evil Emily, but her mom. The woman that helped her so much in the last month at the Dragonfly. The woman that supported her. She was afraid to lose her. She was afraid her mother could prefer Fiore, she could choice to spend all her time with her found again daughter. She simply was jealous. But then her mother reassured her. She felt so good in her embrace. She needed it, she wanted that closeness. So she talked to her about Luke. It was right. She wanted to share that moment with her mom. That's all. She felt lifted.

Emily was in her bedroom, choosing the right dress for the evening. It was the first time she went out alone with Richard in a very long time. The last months he was always busy with work, and the few occasions he was home earlier, she convinced him to attend to some social functions. She wanted to be beautiful for him. She had noticed the changing in his mood the last few days. He defended her in front of her mother. Never before he made such a thing. Every time Trix disrespected her or attacked her he lined up from the part of her mother. She felt so helpless in those moments.

She needed he knew how much grateful she was to him now. Maybe her speech after the Yale - Harvard match made him reflect.

She looked at the vast assortment of suits and thought for a while. Unintentionally she knelt and sat down on the carpet. It felt good, soft and comfortable. She was used to sit like this during the first years of her marriage. She remembered how astonished Richard was the first time he found her. He was worried something was wrong, she was not well. So she gently took his hand and silently asked him to sit near to her. She put her slender finger in direction of a big white box supported on the floor of the closet, under her long suits. She remembered exactly his puzzled expression when she stood up and walked to the box. She tenderly carried it on her arms and put it down in his knees. When he opened it he gasped in surprise. There were her wedding dress, her tiara and a little pink box. She carefully handed it to him. There was the ticket of a restaurant. She had conserved the ticket of the restaurant where they went for their first date. She didn't consider the art gallery like a really date. And there were a lot of other little things that remembered to her their encounters. During the years she made about ten of those little boxes.

Now she was sat in the same position, looking straight in front of her, smiling at the sight of the big white box. A little noise caught her attention, she turned her head and started to stand up when she saw Richard motioning her to sit down. He sat near to her and simply took her in his arms. He looked at the closet and smiled at the sight of the box. Then looked at her wife and kissed her softly. She responded willingly and caressed his hair. He deepened the kiss and gently placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her down on the carpet. He lay atop of her and left her mouth only to explore her neck and collarbone. Putting his hands under the soft material of her robe he made it to slip off her shoulders, discovering her silky full breast. He brushed his lips on her left breast, biting softly to her nipple. She moaned his name and rolled her head to the side. He unfastened the belt and opened her robe. She was completely naked. And radiant. She was absolutely perfect. Her body seemed definitively younger that its really age. He loved the curves of her breasts, her flat stomach, and the way she lightly shivered at his touch.

"Sometimes I don't understand what I made to deserve a woman like you. So beautiful and so sexy…." He whispered against her lips. She said nothing, simply caressed his cheek and smiled.

Suddenly she remembered why they were there, in front of the closet.

"Richard, it's getting late, I need to dress." "Please, let me go" Her voice a whisper. She looked down at his hands that were exploring her legs.

"You alright. I'll wait for you downstairs." Richard kissed her softly and disappeared from her sight.

She regained her composure and stared at the suits. She finally opted for a long color sand-blasts dress, with tulle sleeves, enriched with silver pailettes. It was unusually unstuck, adherent up to the tights, and it fell softly fluffy along her legs. It covered in part her high heels. She looked at the long mirror at the left side of the closet and she made a sign of approval. She looked absolutely elegant and refined. Her hair collected in a chignon, stopped from a little pin. She wore the golden hanging earrings his husband gave her for her thirtieth birthday and put her things into a little silky purse before to go out of the room. From the top of the stairs she could listened to Richard chatting with Trix about the dinner. She inhaled and came down slowly. Richard turned his head and looked at her speechless, his mouth slightly open. When she smiled her best and intimate smile he swallowed hardly. She was stunning. She had a special aura around her, and her Chanel nr.5 filled up his lungs.He didn't notice that his mother was still speaking to him. In that exact moment there were only him and Emily. His Emily. He felt like he was falling in love with her all over again. His heart beat in anticipation and he seemed paralyzed from all that beauty. She approached to him and put her right hand on his left arm.

"We can go." She simply stated.

They went out from the front door and walked hand in hand around the mansion. When he didn't stop in front of the garages she raised her eyes to find his. He nodded and guided her to the pool house.

"Richard I thought we had to go to the restaurant now…." But he cut her off with a small kiss.

He opened the front door and allowed her inside. He took her stole and gave her a single red rose.

She sniffed to the rose and looked around surprised. How was it possible that he made all this in a few hours this afternoon?

The room was illuminated only by golden candles. The table was richly prepared, a long silver chandelier in the middle. He put his hand on her face to cover her eyes and turned her gently to the window.

She didn't opposite, but relaxed her back on his chest. He freed her from his hand and put it around her waist. She was speechless. The swimming pool was completely surrounded from hundreds small low candles. Along the side there were a lot of golden shining petals that formed the write "I love you Emily". She felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I love you too." She said in a low voice and lifted her head on the crock of his neck. She snuggled in his embrace fore a while and finally she turned to face him and kissed him deeply. Their tongue made a lovely dance in their mouth. When they broke the kiss they stared at the window.

"What shame!" She said afraid.

"Yes. But don't worry. I have other surprises for you tonight." He replayed looking at the rain out of the window. She glanced to him grateful.

He gently accompanied her to the couch and held her hand until she sat down. He observed her smoothed her dress along her legs, and couldn't help to staring at her breasts, now partially exposed from her position. He gasped and bit his bottom lip. She was intoxicating that night. He went to the little wall piano in the corner of the living room, and started to play a romantic song. She leaned her back more down to the couch and closed her eyes. She had always loved when he played the piano only for her. There was something magic in the atmosphere he could create with his fingers on the white and black keys. He stopped the music, but she didn't open her eyes. She made that only when she felt his hand on hers.

"Please, follow me, Madame. The dinner is ready in the dining room." He said ceremonious.

Really there wasn't an appropriate dining room in the pool house, simply a table at the left side of the living room. He helped her to sit down on the chair and disappeared. He came back a couple of minutes later carrying two dishes.

"I didn't want anyone to disturb us tonight, so no maid". He smiled at her.

She looked at him and returned the smile. The dinner was delicious. They ate spaghetti with shrimps, lobster and potatoes, and drunk an incredible good white wine.

"I think we are ready for the dessert" He informed her. She nodded. She was waiting that he got up and went to the kitchen, as he made twice before, when he stood up he took her hands, silently asking her to follow him. He stopped in front of the bedroom and lifted her in his arms. He couldn't help to kiss her neck when she put her arms around his shoulders. She moaned softly, then put her right hand on the handle and opened the door. The bedroom was illuminated only by a few candles here and there. In the middle of the bed there was a beautiful whipped cream and chocolate cake. Naturally her favourite. Another surprise he arranged so lovely for her.He lowered her down to the edge of the bed and walked to the opposite side. He cut a slice of cake for his wife and one for him. They ate in silence. When they finished he put the dishes and the remaining cake on the nightstand and sat near to her. She thanked him with a light kiss on his forehead.

"Please close your eyes." She told him. He obeyed. And suddenly he felt some whipped cream on his lips. She placed her lips on his and sucked the cream from his mouth.

"I can definitively say that my cake is better if I can eat it from your lips." And she bent down to kiss him. She wanted to show him all her gratitude. She was starting to unbutton his white rich shirt, when he pulled away from her. She looked down at him puzzled.

"I've not finished with your surprises." He explained shortly.

He pleaded her to sit on the armchair opposite the bed and handed her a little golden box. She loved the size of the box. It surely could contain jewellery. She took it from his hand and gently brushed her finger against the yellow velvet. She pressed on the little hook and there was the magical "click" sound. She closed her eyes for a second before to open them and stare at the precious content. It was a beautiful golden necklace, with a marvellous lily diamond. She swallowed hardly and caressed carefully the gift.

"Emily I want you know the story of this necklace. I bought it in a famous jewellery of Florence, a few weeks before Fiore was born. I choose the lily diamond to remember the beautiful moments we spent in Florence, and to celebrate our little Italian princess. But then…." He stopped for a moment, a cloud in his look at the reminiscence of the event. "So I preferred to hide it. When Fiore contacted me two weeks ago I decided it was time for you to have your gift. I polished it and I waited for Joshua confirmation. Yesterday when I saw you and Fiore together I thought to a special way to thank you for our daughter, and I organized that evening." She never dissuaded her eyes from his during the speech, excited. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't stop them.

"Thank you Emily, for to be the mother of our Fiore. And…. I know I thanked you many years ago, but I want you know how many grateful I am to you to have given me Lorelai. I love you Emily."

He took the necklace from the box and put it around his wife's neck, he fixed it and bent down to kiss her cheek, before to lift her and sit down to the armchair. She suddenly positioned herself into his lap and embraced him.

"Thank you Richard. I love you. It's a pleasure for me to be the mother of your extraordinary daughters." She wanted to add more, but her shaking voice was unable to speak clearly. She relaxed her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the warm feeling of his breathe on her ear.

They stayed like this for a long time. There were no words to describe the deep love that united them. His hand was making little circles on her back when a thunder shaken her slender frame. She was always frightened from thunderstorms. Richard immediately tightened her, moving her closer to him, and reassured her. It was a fortune he had used so many candles that night! The electricity was often out during thunderstorms. He carried her on his arms and gently guided her to the bed, following her at the middle. She snuggled closer, her arms firmly around his waist. He caressed her hair, kissing her forehead. He knew from the years she was completely frightened from thunderstorms, and the only way to calm her down was to be as close as possible to her physically. A lightning illuminated for some seconds the room, so he could see her eyes on his, a little smile on her mouth. They managed under the years to transform her fear in passion, so every time they were alone during a thunderstorm they made love. She needed to feel him close to her, to feel protected from his body. He slowly caressed her cheek and slipped down toward her full breast. A shiver crossed her back. When another thunder tore the air he remembered her mother was alone in the house. "I need to call Trix to check if she's ok." She understood his concern and nodded in the dark. He reached the phone on his nightstand and picked it up. Fortunately the line was on. He dialled the short number of the principal house and waited for his mother to respond. After a few rings she answered and reassured his son she was ok, the maid was still there and she would remain for all the night. He explained they were in the pool house and prayed her to call him if she needed something. During his phone call Emily freed him from his bowtie, kissing quickly his now exposed skin. He put the phone into its place again and lowered down to Emily. He searched for her mouth and brushed his lips on hers. He parted them and gently his tongue found her and became a lovely fight.

His hands squeezed her bottom, while hers unbuttoned his shirt. The thunderstorm seemed so far away for them now. A strong noise caught their attention, maybe a thunder they thought. When thy listened to the same noise a second later they understood it was a knock on the door. Richard prayed Emily to stay in the bedroom and he went toward the frontal door, grasping a candle in his hand. She obviously was unable to attend to his order, and followed him through the living room.

"Emily please sat on the couch and wait." He whispered to her. She obeyed this time. Richard lifted the candle and looked through the window. When he saw who was in front of him, under the beating rain, he immediately opened the door.

"Lorelai what are you doing here in the middle of the night during a thunderstorm?" He asked concerned.

"I want my mommy." She said in a low voice.

TO BE CONTINUED

**In the next chapter another big revelation from Lorelai and a hard blow to face for Emily. From who? Trix naturally...**

**Thanks to all!! Please leave reviews and suggestions...**


	6. The new closeness

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

"I want my mommy." They were shocked. The last time she had wanted her mommy she was six, and she had fallen on the yard, a large cut on her right knee. Richard focused his mind on her wet daughter. She was in the doorstep, her hair completely smoothed by the rain, her arms firmly around her waist. She seemed paralyzed. Her look fixed on her mother eyes. He pushed her inside and quickly closed the door behind her back. She didn't move. Emily was unable to say or do nothing. She never saw that look on her daughter. Suddenly she obliged her body to react and stood up, walking toward her trembling, crying helpless baby. She stopped a few inches from her and gently moved a lock of hair from her face and opened her arms to hug her. She didn't want to rush her, so she moved slowly, giving her the possibility to make a step back. Lorelai didn't move and let her mother hold her. Emily arms gently closed behind her back and moved in little circles. She felt her daughter relaxing in their embrace, so she tried to understand why she was here, in that condition.

"Lorelai, dear, what happened?" She asked in a low voice. Waiting for her to respond, she lifted her eyes to meet Richard. He was still standing behind Lorelai, the worry evident on his look.

"Mommy, I made it! It's unbelievable, I made it again! How is this possible? Why? Why I'm so stupid? Mommy tell me w…." She didn't finish the answer that her head collapsed on her mother shoulder. Emily instinctively tightened her, turning them to the couch. Richard reached Lorelai back and helped Emily to sit her down. He sat on the armchair and looked to his wife, silently asking her to make something. Usually he was the one that took the decisions, but with Lorelai he had always been unsure. Emily understood his request and bent down, to caress Lorelai forehead. She shaken her head and put it in her hands.

"Lorelai, please. Let us know what happened. You are frightening us to death. Are you ok? And Rory?" Lorelai nodded.

"Maybe Luke?" Hearing her mother pronounce his name, she turneed her head to look at her angry.

"Or Sookie, or any of your friends?" Emily immediately added, comprehending her daughter's concern about their secret. Lorelai expression softened and nodded again.

"Lorelai, please talk to me. We need to know what you made if you want we help you."

Lorelai swallowed hardly before to respond. Why did she come here? She thought. She dissuaded her gaze from her mother and looked straight ahead. She noticed the candles. Normally, she thought, the electricity was off. But then her gaze stopped on the table, observed the silver chandelier, and turned to her mother again. She was wearing a beautiful evening suit. Her hair was perfectly combed. She turned to the other side and looked to his father. He also was very elegant. A red handkerchief on his pocket. His shirt half unbuttoned. It seemed like they were having a romantic dinner. And she interrupted them. She felt guilty. She acted on impulse, without thinking. She stood up and went to the door. Emily immediately made the same and put a hand on her shoulders, to stop her.

"Lorelai, where are you going?" She asked a little impatient. Her daughter came there nearly midnight, in the middle of a thunderstorm. She looked shocked, she didn't say anything and now she pretended to go away without explanations. Emily had to know.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your lovely time." She spoke, presenting her behind to her parents. Before she could take the handle, her mother quickly turned her around, obliging her to face them. Richard stood up and went to the door as well, stopping in side to his wife. Looking at them now, one close to the other, they seemed reassuring. Why did she never have this feeling before? She had always seen them united against her, but now she felt like if they were united for her. To help her. Her mouth mentioned a little smile. Richard and Emily looked puzzled.

"I had always known that there was something weird in the women of your family, my dear." He seriously stated to Emily.

"What? Are you kidding? The women of my family are all absolutely normal!" She responded aloud. Her anger evident in her eyes. He loved the dark passion he could see in her gaze when he put her a little more far.

"Are you saying that I'm weird?" Lorelai asked dramatically.

"I'm kidding both of you." He said innocently, putting his hands ahead to prevent their slaps.

Lorelai was the first to break the silence after Richard admission, and laughed openly. A second later their parents made the same thing. Richard put his hand around Emily waist and lightly kissed her on the forehead. Lorelai regained her composure and tried to explain the situation.

"Please, go to the couch." She went first and waited for them to sit down.

"Mom, Dad I know it's a really good moment for you, and I'm really sorry to disappoint you right now." She swallowed and inhaled deeply. It was hard for her, if possible more than the first time. She looked down to her hands. She wanted to find the right words. She needed they understand and support her this time. She slowly lifted her head to meet her father eyes. She was uncomfortable. She simply couldn't speak in front of him.

"Dad, please let me alone with Mom." She asked.

Richard felt afraid. He wanted so much to help his daughter, but evidently she didn't think he would be comprehensive. Slowly stood up and went to the bedroom, caressing his wife arm on his way. She put her hand on his and squeezed it gently. She could understand him. She felt the same many times before. When Lorelai listened to the clock that his father made closing the door, she resumed her speech.

"Mom you know that I and Luke…." It was harder than she thought. She never opened so much to her mother before. Usually she talked to Rory or Sookie about her personal and intimate life. But this time she felt like the only one that could really help her was her mother.

"He kissed you. I know." Emily said, trying to make the things easier.

"Yes he kissed me, two….two months ago." She stopped, waiting for her mother attack.

"What? Two months ago? So you lied to me yesterday. I was not the first to know. Why did you do that to me? I was so happy. It was the first time we shared a secret. The first time you confided something to me. And it was all false. Why, Lorelai?" Emily spoke slowly. No yells, no anger, only a big disappointment. Lorelai saw the helpless expression on her mother face, and felt guilty to have made her like this.

"You alright, I lied to you. But only on the time he kissed me. Nobody knows. He asked me not to tell anything about us for the moment. You know, Rory cared a lot about Luke. We don't want her suffers if our relationship did not last. And Sookie, she's surely my best friend, but she and the discretion don't live together. So you are the only one to know about us." Emily breathed in relief.

"That night we, you know…. And I made it again!" Lorelai quickly said. It took a little to Emily to understand her daughter revelation.

"Are you….pregnant Lorelai?" She asked doubtful.

"I don't know. I'm not sure. I have a delay."

"A delay. Of how many days?"

"Three weeks. Usually I'm punctual, but this time….The first week I didn't noticed the delay. The second week I thought that maybe it could be the stress, but the third week…." Lorelai looked down to her feet. Emily remained silent for a while, trying to elaborate what Lorelai just finished to say.

"Are you sure? I mean, did you make a test?" She finally said.

"No, I'm too scared. I bought it the day before yesterday, but I didn't use it." She responded honestly.

"Lorelai, have you the test with you, now?"

Lorelai nodded.

"So I think the best thing to be done is to verify. Take the test and go to the bathroom. I'll wait here. And don't worry. I'm sure Luke loves you." Emily smiled shyly to Lorelai.

"I don't know. It happened all too fast. I'm not sure he wants a baby now."

"Shh, don't worry. It will be ok." Emily reassured her.

Lorelai took the pregnancy test from her purse and went to the bathroom. She didn't wait for the result and hurried to the living room. Her mother seemed calm. Maybe she really cared about her. She didn't expect her to be comprehensive, but she was. And not only, she was supportive.

"Lorelai, tell me, do you prefer a son or a daughter?" Emily asked smiling to her.

"I really don't think to this. Not still. I can imagine Luke prefers a boy. I have Rory, so for me it's the same."

"Please Lorelai, make me a promise. If you are pregnant and you will have a girl, please don't name her Lorelai too." She seemed very serious.

"I promise. If I will have a girl I won't name her after grandma again. But if I will have a boy, can I name him Lorelai?" She responded laughing.

"It's almost time to find out." She added a minute later and went to the bathroom. When she returned to the couch, she sat down and simply said. "Pink."

"Oh my God, another baby! I'm so happy for you Lorelai!" Emily said and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, another baby." Lorelai said between the tears. She was happy, honestly happy. And her mother was right. Luke would have understood and would have accepted this baby well.

"I think your father deserves to know as well." Emily glanced to Lorelai. She nodded in return and looked down to the test. Pink.

Emily stood up and went to the bedroom, opened gently the door and looked at Richard. He was sat on the edge of the bed, his hands supporting his head. He seemed so sorry. When he noticed Emily he lifted his look and motioned her to sit near to him. She could see the pain in his eyes. She wanted that pain went immediately away.

"I think Lorelai preferred to talk alone with me only because it would be easier for her. You're not…." He cut her off. "I'm not a good father, I know it."

"Oh, honey, no. You simply are not a woman. She was a little embarrassed, and above all she was afraid to disappoint you, again." She put her hand on his. With the other she lifted his chin and obliged him to look at her.

"She's pregnant Richard. We will have another grandchild." He was absolutely speechless. Pregnant. Again.

"Who is the father?" He had no idea. He didn't know she was dating someone.

"Luke."

"The man of the ice?" He asked not too surprised.

"Exact." She smiled. She was happy he remembered she referred to Luke in this way the first time she told him about their daughter friend.

They embraced tenderly and kissed softly before to join Lorelai.

Lorelai stood up when she saw her parents approaching. It was perfect with her mother. But she was afraid her father could yell at her, or worse not speak at all to her. Richard helped Emily to sit down to the couch and turned to Lorelai, with a heavy expression.

"Lorelai, I'm really disappointed from you." He started. Lorelai swallowed slowly. Emily motioned to stand up. He seemed really happy few minutes ago when she told him about the pregnancy, and now he had yet changed his mind, she thought. Richard looked at her and prayed her to sit down again. She obeyed.

"Lorelai, I repeat, I'm really disappointed. Please let me know why on hell you promised to your mother to not name your girl Lorelai?" And then he reached her and hugged her tenderly.

"I'm so happy for you, my little girl. Truly happy." He whispered on her ear. A fear rolled down his cheek.

"Dad I'm sorry but I really promised that to Mom. Really Dad, I cannot name her new granddaughter after the woman that is moving all the furniture of her living room right now." She said smiling a big smile.

"She's what?" Emily yelled horrified.

"I'm joking, Mom. But I don't exclude you can find the house completely changed tomorrow." Lorelai glanced amused to her father, who grinned at her comment.

They spent a long time enjoying the new closeness, before to go to sleep. Lorelai spent the night in the pool house guest room and drove to Stars Hollow the morning after.

Richard went to the office and Emily came back to the house, relief seeing that everything was at the same side. She spent a couple of hours with Trix, and then she excused herself for a DAR function. Fortunately Trix didn't ask her to join the function, and obviously she didn't invite her.

When she came back in the late afternoon she saw a car on the driveway. Maybe Trix had guests. She hurried to the main door and opened it quickly. It was still raining a lot outside. She put off her coat and listened to the voices coming from the living room. Trix was laughing. Emily didn't want to interrupt, and above all she didn't want to spend her time with some Trix acid friends, so tried to go upstairs since her mother-in-law noticed her. Too late.

"Emily, are you already at home? I hoped you stayed out for a longer time. So since you're at home now be so polite to join us. I want you meet a person." Trix demanded.

Emily nodded and went to the living room looking at her mother-in-law annoyed.

When she approached the pink couch she didn't believe to her eyes.

"Emily I think you know my dear friend Pennilynn." Trix said.

TO BE CONUTINED

**In the next chapter Emily must face a hard truth. And Richard, what he will do to handle the situation? And Trix obviously won't stay to look...**

**Thanks to all!! Please leave reviews and suggestions...**


	7. The painful encounter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Emily looked at the blonde woman incredulous. How was this possible? She would never have allowed that woman in her own house. Never. Then she moved her gaze to Trix. She was sat on her favourite armchair, a glass on her right hand, her icy eyes scrutinizing her reaction. Emily felt her blood boil on her veins. Surely Trix was waiting for her to explode, to yell and make a scene. She couldn't give her that satisfaction. No. She had no intentions to humiliate herself in front of the women she tolerate less on the world. So she made a fake smile and greeted Pennilynn. Then she sat down on the opposite couch and breathed slowly.

"How are you Pennylinn?" She asked polite.

"Very fine, thanks. And you? I've learned about your daughter, I mean the new. How is she?" The blonde woman replied.

"I'm fine thank you. And Fiore too." Emily said shortly. She had any desire to share this argument with her.

"Pennilynn, you must to see that girl. I had to admit she's quite smart. Unfortunately she's not as beautiful as Lorelai. Did you meet her recently?" Trix asked, completely ignoring Emily.

"Yes, I met her last week at the Yale-Harvard match. She's surely a pretty woman. And she resembles a lot to Richard. They have the same blue eyes." Pennylinn responded to the oldest woman.

"She's a Gilmore. The other Richard's daughter has not the Gilmore class. She's too alike to Emily." Trix added acidly, looking straight at her daughter-in-law this time. She had organized this meeting to humiliate Emily, and she was putting all her forces in it.

Emily, on the other hand, wanted so badly to yell at her, but she forbade to herself to fall in the trap. Swallowing hardly she crossed her legs and put her hands on them.

"Oh Emily, I make you my compliments for this house. It's really nice." The blonde woman seemed to stop ignoring her.

"I remember the first time I saw it. It was the week after my engagement with Richard. He brought me here and showed that house to me. He was so excited, if I close my eyes I can still see his dreaming expression. He made me make the turn of all rooms with a big enthusiasm. Honestly I didn't like this place so much. Too big and aristocratic for my taste but I've favored him. He seemed really happy that day. The place he liked more was a room upstairs. There was an old bed in it and I remember he showed me in what he wanted to transform it. We spent a lovely time in that bed, and I understood he wanted that room became our bedroom. But I don't want to annoy you with old memories." Pennylinn smiled at the shocked expression that it was formed on Emily's face.

Emily tried to stop her mind. The thought of Richard in their bedroom with her was too painful. He had said to her that she was the first to see the house. He lied. Why? Why when there was that stupid blonde woman in the middle he always lied to her? She was hurt. Deeply hurt. She fought with the urge to run away and simply nodded.

"So Emily. Did you enjoy the match last week?" Pennylinn asked with a perfidious grin. "I'm so sorry you fought with Richard. I can imagine how you felt discovering about our lunches." She added before Emily could respond.

"Oh, Richard didn't tell you that I phoned him the day after? I believed he told you everything."

Emily felt as she was unable to speak. Her voice was lost in her broken heart. He lied again.

"Emily please don't look at me like this. I can assure nothing happened between the two of us. Nothing physically at last. I noticed the expression on Richard face the last times I saw him. He seemed so sorry, so unhappy. I had the sensation he was regretting something. Maybe his choice. I can comprehend him, honestly I can. He married you because you seduced him. I'm sure you gave yourself to him at the first date. I remember he was so happy when Lorelai was born. He wanted another child soon, but evidently you were not able to succeed in this. When we were engaged he always told me how much he wanted many children, minum three. And obviously a boy, to continue Gilmore descent. It's really bad that you disappointed him like this, Emily. I'm pretty sure that if he could, he didn't make the same choice now. I'm really sorry for him. I always cared a lot of him. You know. There is something special between the two of us." Pennylinn stood up and went to the drink cart to pour herself another scotch.

Emily was visibly shaking. She was so angry with Pennylinn. She hated her. She always did. And she hated Trix as well. She brought that stupid woman in her own house. She wanted to stand up and slap at her, once, or better twice. She felt another wave of pain crossing her body. Richard, she thought. The man she loved so much continually lied to her. She wanted to hate him as well. But she was unable to do this. Simply she couldn't. She tried to speak, to say that she was not that kind of girl. She didn't seduce Richard, she conquered his trust and love honestly. And he loved her, or at least she hoped so. She opened her mouth but for the second time in the last ten minutes her voice didn't exit. Her vocal ability was lost somewhere inside of her. She looked down at her hands, to notice they were trembling. She put them along her side and slowly stood up. It was painful. Her entire body hurt, she could feel every muscles tensing in pain under her skin. Without look at the two women she walked through the living room, stopped in the foyer and inhaled deeply. She turned to the stairs and for a moment supported her body to the balustrade. When she heard Trix voice approaching she quickly took her coat and purse and went toward the main door.

"Where are you going? You're the most impolite woman that I know! Leaving without hello your guest!" Trix yelled reaching her in the foyer.

"Do you know a thing? I'm really tired to tolerate your presence here. What you did it's too much for me! I'm leaving, it's all you need to know!" She yelled in return. The oldest woman looked at her angry. How did she dare to talk in that way to her? She was her mother-in-law, she pretend to be respected!

Emily hurried to the garage, climbed in her jag and started the engine. She really didn't know where she was going. It was raining more than before now. It was also difficult to see the street. She operated the windshield wipers and looked straight ahead. Her trembling hands were on the steering wheel, and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was devastated by Pennilynn revelations. Maybe she was right. Maybe Richard really regretted his choice. What if he didn't love her anymore? She was confused and tired. The last days were a rollercoaster of emotions. The fight after the Yale-Harvard match, Fiore return, Lorelai apologize, Richard gift, Lorelai pregnancy and now this. It was toot much also for her.

Richard was in the driveway, a smile on his mouth. He came back early to surprise Emily. He wanted to spend some time with her before dinner. He entered the garage and parked his car. Going down from his Mercedes he noticed that Emily car was not there. Weird, he thought. Maybe she was at some DAR tea, and he forgot this. He removed the keys from his pocket and walked to the front door. He opened it and went toward the table under the stairs. He took off his coat and put his briefcase on the floor turning to the living room. He opened wide his eyes at the sight of his mother chatting with Pennilynn. Why she was there? What if Emily came home now and saw her? He was speechless. He never invited her in his house. It would be painful for Emily, and honestly he had no reasons to make such a thing.

Emily founded herself in the Yale student parking lot. She stopped her car and turned off the engine. In a few seconds it was impossible to see clearly out of the window. The rain was forming an abundant layer of water, tens of rivulets rolled down quickly. Exactly like her tears. She breathed heavily and put the keys on her purse. Slowly taking it from the passenger seat she went out of her jag and walked through the yard. She didn't take the umbrella, but she didn't seem to notice the rain beating on her body. Her heart was broken, all that she was able to notice now was only her pain. She walked for a while, looking down at her feet. When she finally stopped she turner her head to the side and closed her eyes, slowly sitting down to a bench.

"What are you doing here?" Richard asked firmly to Pennilynn.

"Your mother invited me for a tea. Are you angry Richard?" She responded, smiling openly.

"Angry? No I'm not angry, I'm furious! Trix why on hell did you invite her here, in my house?" He turned his anger look to her mother.

"Richard, don't dare to talk to me in this way! I'm your mother!" Trix yelled in surprise. Richard never talked to her with such a tone.

"This is my house! You have no right to bring her in my house. You know how Emily could react if she found her here!" Richard cut off her mother.

"She's the most impolite woman that I know! I really don't understand why you preferred her to Pennilynn." His mother stated.

"Stop talk in that way about Emily! She's my wife and I pretend you respect her!" He yelled in return. His eyes were filled of anger, and his hands began to shake for the tension.

"She didn't respect me today! She yelled at me and simply left in the middle of a conversation." She said, trying to defend herself from his son attack.

"What? What does it mean she left? Where she went? Tell me mother! Where is Emily?" He demanded with more force, the veins in is jaw completely filled by is boiling blood.

"I don't know. She blinked the door behind herself. That's all." She responded annoyed.

"When?" He needed to find Emily as soon as possible.

"More or less ten minutes ago."

"What? That means she met Pennilynn here?" He silently prayed thather mother didn't confirm his fear.

"Yes. And she was…. Richard where are you going? You can't leave like this! We have a guest!" Trix stood up to stop his son.

"I have no guest! When I'll come back I don't want to see none of you two here!" He turned his head. "Clear?"

Emily put her head on her hands and huddled, her feet on the bench. Her slender frame shaken from sobs, her hair completely wet, her arms firmly closed around her legs. She never allowed herself to behave like this in public, but now the pain was too big to permit her to think rationally. She tightened her arms and she lost herself into her memories. The bench. Richard proposed to her sitting on that bench. The ring. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The yes. She was speechless. He surprised her with his lovely words, her heart beating in anticipation. She thought it was the most beautiful day of her life. The kiss. The first kiss he gave her with the awareness she would be his wife.

Richard was sitting in his car, his phone on the left hand. "Lorelai, did you see your mother?" "No, but why you asked me?" "She left, I don't know where she is. I need to talk to her as soon as possible. I must to explain…." "What? What happened?" "She found Pennilynn at home, your grandmother invited her and…." "Pennilynn? That Pennilynn" " Yes…." "Oh my God, she hates that woman…." "Lorelai please help me…."

Rory was in her flat at Yale. It was raining more and more out, but she was hungry. So she took her raincoat and her blue Yale umbrella and ran to the cafeteria. When she reached the porch, she stopped for resume her breathe. She was starting to walk again when she noticed someone on the bench at her left side. Crazy she thought, absolutely crazy to stay there in the middle of a storm. She felt a shiver crossing her back. She looked one more time to the figure on the bench and put a hand on her mouth when she recognized it.

"Grandma!" She whispered in disbelief. She ran to her grandmother and knelt in front of her.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Emily asked embarrassed. She hadn't thought to the possibility to meet Rory.

"Grandma, are you ok?" She asked helping Emily out of the bench.

"Yes, it's only that…." She couldn't put such a weight on her granddaughter, so she cut off herself.

"Come with me, you are completely wet. You will sick you."

Lorelai approached the window to stare at the rain. Where was her mother? She was worried something happened to her. She felt a new sensation. She needed her mother, she wanted her mother to be with her, and above all she wanted her mother to be safe. She sipped her coffee and closed her eyes. She opened them only to reach the phone that was ringing.

"Hello, it's Lorelai." She waited for her interlocutor to speak.

"Mom, it's me Rory. Grandma is here, I found her in the yard, sat down on a bench under the storm. She seemed shocked. What can I do?" Rory spoke quickly.

"Rory calm down, how is she? Did she say something?" Lorelai voice became more concerned.

"She was crying when I found her, but she didn't want to speak with me. Now she's taking a shower in my bathroom. She seemed so afraid, and helpless. I never saw her like this." Rory explained.

"Your grandfather called me and said me she had a fight with Trix, please tell her to call me after the shower." Lorelai asked to her daughter. She didn't tell her about her mother meeting. She was not sure if her mother wanted Rory to know. Suddenly she remembered her father.

"Hello, Emily?" Richard prayed it was his wife.

"Dad, it's me, Lorelai. Rory found mom at Yale, she was sat down on a bench and she was crying. She's with Rory in her flat now. Please go to her, Rory said she seemed a quite shocked."

Emily entered Rory's bedroom and looked at her afraid. She sat on the edge of the bed and inhaled deeply before to start to speak.

"Rory, I'm sorry to have frightened you. I'm fine now." She spoke slowly, her voice a whisper.

"Grandma, are you sure you're ok? Are you cold? Do you need something?" Rory wanted so much to help her. She didn't know the details, and she didn't want to rush her grandmother, but she understood something serious happened.

"I'm fine thank you. I think I need something to wear, but I guess there is nothing for me from your closet." She responded smiling weakly. She needed to calm down Rory, so she put her hand on hers and added. "I'm really fine".

"I'm going to the Yale store to buy some garments for you. I'm coming back soon." Rory stood up, took her purse and went to the door.

"Please call mom, she's waiting for you." Rory added before to go out.

Emily relaxed her back on the pillow and lay in a fetal position for a while. Then she looked for the phone around the room. What mess! Rory was definitively her mother's daughter, she thought. She found it under a half opened book on the desk, and took it with her on the bed. She dialed Lorelai number and waited for her to respond.

"Hello, it's Lorelai." Lorelai responded walking to the couch.

"Lorelai, it's me, your mother." Emily lay again down the pillow, her knees on her stomach.

"Mom, how are you? Are you ok? Do you need something? Do you want I come here?" Lorelai spoke so quickly that it needed a moment to her mother to comprehend all her questions.

"Lorelai, I'm fine thank you. I need nothing, and no, I don't want you come here. You must to be calm now." Emily responded slowly, her head spinning.

"Mom, do you want to talk?" Lorelai asked with hesitation. She didn't know if her mother was ready to open to her.

Emily reflected for a while. She needed to speak to somebody, also if it surely would be uncomfortable. But she didn't know if talk to Lorelai was the right thing. Then she thought to the night before, to the look she saw on her daughter eyes when she hugged her and understood that she wanted to open her heart to her. She slowly told the story to Lorelai, the way she felt after the encounter in her house with his father old fiancé. The humiliation her mother-in-law inflicted her. The fear that Richard could regret his choice. When she finished she felt emptied but relief. Lorelai tried to be supportive, to reassure her, and that meant a lot for Emily. She put the phone on the desk and turned to the bed, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Rory, please don't tell me you buy so many things that you're not able to open the door by yourself." She said walking to the door. She took the handle and gently turned it. When she opened the door she was surprised at the sight.

"Richard what are you doing here?"

TO BE CONTINUED

**In the next chapter Emily must listen to Richard apologize... She will be able to forgive him? And Trix, how will she react to Richard request to leave his house?**

**Thanks to all!! Please leave reviews and suggestions...**


	8. The long storm

Emily used all her forces to prevent her voice to shake

Emily used all her forces to prevent her voice to shake.

"Emily, dear, how are you?" He looked straight into her eyes, and he was frightened at the sight. She was devastated, hurt, afraid, worried, scared. The last time he saw that look was when Lorelai ran away. It was not possible, not again.

She turned herself and went to sit down on the bed.

"Emily please talk to me." He pleaded.

"I've nothing to say. There is nothing to add. You lied to me, again." She responded lying down to the edge of the bed. She put her head on the pillow and firmly encircled her knees with her arms. Richard looked at her helpless. The woman he loved most in the world, the perfect creature he married was lying in their granddaughter bed stunned, and he was responsible for that. His mind went to their wedding night, when, after she fell asleep, he took her in his arms. She was so beautiful, naked, warm and peaceful, she had become his wife that day. He promised himself to protect her, to make her happy, to give her all that she wanted. But he failed. He miserably failed. He hurt her so many times during their marriage, and now she was completely destroyed. He had to do something to make her feel better, to reassure her, but he had to know exactly what happened, even if he could imagine.

He slowly walked to her, sat near her knees and gently caressed her hair.

"Emily, please. Look at me." He said never stopping his caresses.

She forced her eyes to look up at him. Sometimes she was frightened by his eyes, she knew that she could forgive him everything looking at them. But this time was different, this time her heart was too hurt to accept apologies.

"Emily please let me know what happened." He asked looking straight at her.

"Richard, why? Why did you lie to me again? Why did you have always lied to me? From the beginning." She closed her eyes again, freed her knees and buried her face on her hands. She knew she was near to cry, but she didn't allow herself to break down in front of him.

He took her hands away from her face and tenderly squeezed them. He bent down to kiss her cheek, but she suddenly turned away, changing her position. He stared for a while to her back. Her small frame lightly shaken by her sobs, any sounds of her silently weeping. He swallowed hardly, closed his eyes for a second and thought at the right way to handle her state. He didn't want to hurt her more.

"Emily, I know who you met this afternoon. I came back early to spend some time together and I found her in the living room with Trix. I can imagine how you have felt. I was so angry with them. Please believe me I would never have allowed her in our house." He breathed heavily, waiting for her to react. She stiffened and covered her face with her arms. She was emotionally and physically too tired to argue with him now. She wanted to be alone, to stop her mind, to sleep and then to wake up and discover nothing was ever happened.

"Grandma I found only these, I know it's not the best, but for tonight…." Rory said entering the flat. She immediately stopped on her tracks when she saw her grandmother on the bed and her grandfather sat few inches further.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mind to interrupt you." She said in a low voice. She put the bags on the floor and turned to the door.

"I think it's better that I leave. I'll spend the evening with Marty. If you need something please call me, I take my cell phone with me." She made a few steps and then turned again toward them.

"Grandma, are you sure you're ok?" She asked, worried for her.

"I'm fine, thank you. And it's not necessary that you leave. I'll get dressed and then we'll go home, please stay and make company to your grandfather." Emily spoke with a thread of voice before to move to the bathroom. She took the bags and opened the door.

When she closed it behind of her Rory sat down near to Richard and stared at him for a while.

"I don't know what happened, but I don't think she's fine. You must to have seen her when I found her in that bench on the yard. I never saw grandma like this. She's always so strong…." She kicked off her shoes and sat more comfortable on the bed. Richard shook his head slowly, trying to clear his mind.

"Me too, Rory. I'm very worried for her, and I need to know exactly what happened. She didn't want to speak with me, and honestly I don't want to force her. I hope she would open to me soon." He responded.

Emily wore the Yale tracksuit Rory bought for her and looked at the mirror above the sink. She seemed aged. She looked so beautiful only the night before, and now she seemed ten years older. She put herself together and went back in the bedroom. Walked to Rory, sat near to her and tightened her in a long embrace.

"Thank you, for everything." She whispered into her ear.

She quickly stood up and took her things. She wore the new raincoat and walked to the main door. Richard hugged softly his granddaughter and followed Emily. They went toward the yard silently. When they reached the end of the porch he gave her his umbrella and waited for her to open it. When she made it he gently lifted her in his arms and went to the parking lot. She didn't opposite to his action, but left him carry her. She felt more hopeless than before. She realized how much she belonged to him, and how deeply it would hurt to leave him. Leave him, was she sure? She really didn't want to leave him, but she didn't even want to ignore the situation.

Richard put her down on her feet and opened the counter. She quickly sat down on the seat and gave him the umbrella. In that moment he covered her hand with his and a shiver crossed Emily's back. She looked up at him and stared for a while at his gaze. She loved him. Despite everything she loved him. He broke the gaze only to walk around the car and slip in it. After to have put the umbrella in the back seats, he looked at her. Her silhouette was lightened only by a distant lamp-post. The orange light made her skin to bright. She seemed so small and vulnerable. He was afraid to break her only touching her silky skin. He turned his head to the window and moved to start the engine. She suddenly stopped him with the light touch of her hand on his.

"Don't." It was the only thing she was able to say. Once more her voice disappeared.

"Do you want to stay here for a while?" He asked surprised.

"Richard, I suppose you know why I'm….so hurt." She whispered.

"I suppose I know." He replayed, hoping she continued.

"Pennilynn told me that you showed the house, I mean our house, to her the week after your engagement. It's that true?" She looked up at him, to see his reaction.

He simply nodded. To lie now would be definitively worse, he thought.

"So you lied to me?" She asked, or better, she stated.

He nodded again.

"She also told me that you…." She stopped. The only idea of him with her made her head to spin. "You made love to her in our bedroom, or in that that would be our bedroom."

"What?" He opened his eyes in disbelief. "It's not true Emily. I never made anything to her in the house. I showed her it, I stopped in a room that now is our guest room and kissed her. Nothing more. I swear." He said aloud.

"I'm sorry to have lied when I said you that nobody saw the house before. I were only worried about the possibility you didn't want to see it if you had known. Please believe be, nothing happened." He continued trying to calm down.

She inhaled deeply and looked straight ahead. She couldn't see clearly out of the window. The storm was more intense than before. The only sound in the car was the beat of the rain. She fixed an old tree in the distance.

"Richard, did you listen to her after the Yale-Harvard match?" She had to know if he was still able to lie.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You were so happy the last days that I thought it was not the right moment to talk about this topic." He admitted.

"I'm your wife. I think I deserve to know if my husband feels the urge to be connected with his old fiancé." And she motioned to go out.

"Don't go. It's raining, you will silk you. Please stay and listen to me." Richard stopped her, gently supporting his hand on her back. Unintentionally he began to make little circles on her back, pulling her closer. She simply closed her eyes and relaxed lightly. His touch had always had the capacity to calm her down. When she regained her composure she sat back on her seat and resumed her speech.

"She told me that you have given her the impression that you regretted your choice. That you…." She was no more able to control her emotions and allowed herself to cry.

"That I? What? Emily please…." He pleaded.

"That you regretted to have married me. That you didn't love me anymore and…." Her slender frame entirely shaken from her sobs. This time she didn't hide herself.

He felt so guilty. She thought he failed with their marriage. How could she think that?

"Emily, look at me." He asked lifting her chin to oblige her to meet his eyes.

"I never regretted my choice. Never. I told you few days ago, and I confirm you now that you are the only woman of my life. You, and only you, are my true love. I'm lost without you. If it could possible I'll chose you hundreds of times. I'm sorry to have hurt you so often in the last years. I'm truly sorry. Please believe me I need you. You are my air, my sun, my water, my world. I love you Emily. I don't know why my mother never accepted you, and I'm sure that she invited Pennilynn today only to mortify you. I'll never forgive her for this. I'm sorry to have permitted her to interfere in our lives. I promise you that I'll do everything to make you happy. Please forgive me." He felt himself on the edge to cry too.

Emily looked down at her hands. She felt different. She felt like he told her that he loved her for the first time in many years. She needed it. She needed to be reassured. She wanted so badly to believe to him. She hoped the pain she still felt went away as soon as possible. She didn't mind to relive all this in future. She had to be prudent, she had to make him understand how much he hurt her.

"I need time Richard. I cannot forgive you now. I have to be sure you are changed."

He was stunned. He never expected her to not forgive him. He imagined her yelled at him, she accused him, but in the end forgave him. Not this time. Now all that she did was speaking in a low voice, a thread of resignation between her words. What if she decided to leave him? He made too mistakes! He was stupid and egoistical. Why on hell he continued to see Pennilynn? He had the perfect woman he always dreamed for and nevertheless he maintained a connection with his old fiancé. Stupid. He was stupid. He thought. What if Emily had seen his old boyfriend during the years? He surely would have made a scene to her, forbidding her to see him. He never looked at the situation from her point of view. He slowly turned to his wife and stared at her silently.

"Emily, please tell me that you don't want to leave me." The fear was audible in his voice, and Emily understood it.

"No Richard, I'm not leaving you. I'm simply asking you to give me some time to overcome all this." She tried to reassure him.

"Emily, I love you. I promise you I'll show you I deserved your trust." He said breathing in relief.

She smiled shyly and closed the distance between them. She needed time, but that didn't mean she didn't want to stay with him. She bent down and kissed him quickly. He reacted immediately at her changed mood hugging her tenderly. When she felt his strong arms around her back, she kissed him again. He wanted to respond hungrily, but he knew that this time he had only to respect her emotions.

"I think it's time to go home." She said breaking the kiss.

"I think you're right." He responded, brushing his thumb on her left cheek.

"Are you hungry? If you want we can eat in a restaurant in the proximities and then drive home." He suggested. He thought that maybe another romantic dinner would be nice.

"Yes and no." She responded fastening the seatbelt.

"Yes I'm hungry, and no I don't want to go to the restaurant. I'm not comfortable in this tracksuit." She added noticing his perplexed face.

"Oh, I think you are simply beautiful in that tracksuit. And honestly, you are always beautiful, no matter as you dress." He could see the faint blush in her cheeks, and smiled to himself.

When they arrived home the storm was still racing. They stopped in the foyer, she brushed her lips on his and kissed him. It was a slow long kiss this time.

"I like this storm." She said trying to regain her breathe.

"Me too. It's wonderful to have you in my arms." He walked to the living room and helped her on the couch. They didn't stop the kiss. He lay atop of her and started to massage her breasts. His lips parted hers and their tongues finally met. She moaned his name and deepened the kiss. He was completely turned on and he knew she was too.

"Don't." She whispered.

He pulled away and simply helped her to sit down.

"Don't here. In our bedroom." She added and his eyes widened at her request.

They stood up and turned to the stairs, when Richard noticed her mother staring at them from the corner of the fireplace.

"What are you doing here?" He asked serious.

"I'll stay here until the works in my house will be finished, you know." Trix replayed icily.

"I believed to have been clear. I don't want you here. You have to find another place to stay."

Emily looked at him speechless. He took her hand and guided her upstairs, in the guest room.

"Please handle me the suitcase." He asked her. He was out of himself from the anger. She simply nodded and gave him the half opened suitcase. He quickly emptied the closet and threw all his mother things in the dark green suitcase. Then hurried downstairs and put the luggage on his mother laps.

"That's all. I call you a taxi. I'm sure you'll find a good hotel." He spoke staring straight at Trix.

"I don't deserve this! I'm your mother! That stupid woman is driving you crazy!" The older woman yelled in return.

"Emily didn't deserve your little show with Pennilynn! She's my wife, the most important woman of my life! I love her! If you don't accept this it's your problem, not mine. I have no intentions to tolerate your disrespectful behaviour with her! Up to when you won't respect her you're not allowed to come back in my house. And now go, it's late and we have to prepare for dinner. Bye Mother!" He climbed the stairs and stopped in front of Emily in the hall.

She listened to his infuriated speech to Trix with incredulity. He lowered to her and kissed her passionately. It was only the beginning of Richard changes.


	9. The Italian trip

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

PLEASE NOTE: THE END OF THE CHAPTER COMPLETELY CHANGED.

Emily thought that it had been a long time that Richard didn't kiss her with such a big passion. She liked his new force, but she knew that if she surrendered to the temptation to lose herself in his arms she surely wouldn't be able to stop in time. She broke the kiss and pulled away to avoid that her body forgave him before her mind. Both breathed heavily, but happy. Richard was a bit disappointed, but understood his wife. He had to wait. He wanted she forgave him completely, not only with her body. Slowly he regained his composure, gently stroked a lock of hair from her face and looked intensely at her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked caressing her upper arms.

"A little. I'll go to look for the maid and I'll ask her to cook something." She responded, caressing his left cheek.

He took her hands on his and gave them a light kiss.

"Stay here. I'll do it. Go to bed and relax. I'm coming soon." And then he opened the door of their bedroom for her.

He gone down the stairs and found the maid in the dining room. She was preparing the table when she jolted at the sight of her employer. Why on hell all the maids that Emily hired were so frightened from him, he thought. Maybe it was his tallness, he reasoned.

"Gwendolyn, please clear the table and go home." He tried to sound gentle and not demanding. The middle aged woman nodded and immediately took the dishes from the table and brought them in the kitchen. Richard waited for her to finish in the living room. He poured himself a scotch and sat down on the armchair, his feet on the coffee table in front. Usually he would never have done a similar thing, but tonight he felt different. He felt free. He knew that probably tomorrow he would have regretted the way he talked to his mother, but now he had the strong awareness to have done the right thing for his marriage. He listened for the service door closing, and then walked to the kitchen smiling.

He silently entered the bedroom and put the tray on Emily nightstand, awkwardly moving her book and glasses. She turned her head at the noise that the book made falling on the floor.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her as if he was a little boy caught with the hands in the jam.

"Never mind, it's a boring book that I have to read for the club. But what there is in the tray?" She asked lifting her on the elbows.

"The dinner. I prepared some sandwiches and I cut two slices of the cake Lorelai gave me today." He explained moving the tray to the middle of the bed.

"Did you meet Lorelai today?" He didn't mentioned her that. After all it was a very weird evening, so probably he forgot about.

"Oh, yes. I went to the Inn for a quick lunch. I was near Stars Hollow, so I thought to stop in it and…." He was mumbling something when Emily cut him off.

"The truth, please." She demanded with a playful look.

"Oh, well! I wanted to see her. It seems so incredible she's pregnant again. Another grandchild sounds so good that I wanted to control it's not a dream." He admitted shyly.

"I can understand. So Lorelai gave you this chocolate cake to thank you for the visit." She ascertained.

The noise of a cell phone interrupted their conversation.

"Hello" "Yes, I think I can postpone my appointments." "Two week." "It sounds great!" "What airport?" "Ok, see you tomorrow, good night."

Richard stared at Emily with a puzzled look.

"Who was?" He asked suddenly.

"Fiore. She asked me to accompany her to Italy. Oh, it's wonderful. Two weeks her and I alone around Sicily. I hope she'll have a good time with me. What if she doesn't like me? Richard, I want so badly she enjoys the trip with me." She spoke quickly.

Richard was a bit disappointed. He was happy for her. She waited for so long for this possibility. It was only that he had had the idea to organize a little surprise for her next week. But looking at her now, so happy, he simply nodded and tightened her in a long and tender embrace.

"I'm sure she'll spend a wonderful time with you." He whispered in her ear.

They ate the dinner quietly chatting about Fiore and the trip. Emily was so excited, and Richard was happy to see her like this. She fell asleep before midnight, his arms around her waist. He was awake all night long. He knew he would miss her for the next two weeks, so he spent all the time staring at her, gently caressing every inch of her body.

Fiore arrived at the Hartford airport half an hour before the departure. She looked for Emily and was glad to see her with Richard. She squeezed John's hand and walked to them.

"Hello" She said simply.

"Hello Fiore, how are you?" Richard asked, hugging her.

"Well thank you. I'm happy to introduce you John Smith, my fiancé." She said proudly.

The four chatted for a while before Emily and Fiore had to go.

"Please bring back your mother in one piece, without tattoo, piercing and above all without Italian lovers." Richard whispered in Fiore ear. She nodded smiling.

"I love you my dear Emily. Be careful and have a good time. I'll call you when you'll arrive in Palermo." He said caressing his wife cheeks.

Emily excused herself and Richard for a moment, walked hand in hand toward a hidden corner and pushed his back on the wall. She took his face on her hands and fixed her eyes in his. He was surprised by her behaviour, she usually didn't show physical attentions in public, but he didn't opposite. She brushed her lips on his and kissed him passionately. Her tongue forced in his mouth to meet his. They fought lovingly around each other, their hands exploring their neck and shoulders.

"I love you too." She whispered between the heavy breaths.

The flight was calm, mother and daughter spoke for a while about their projects for the weeks before Fiore fell asleep. She usually didn't like to fly, so she read some pages of an old Latin book to help her to sleep. Emily slept a couple of hours too.

The arrival to Palermo was amazing for Emily. It was the first time she went to the Falcone Borsellino Airport and she was stunned looking out of the airplane window. She could see the extraordinary closeness between the sea and the mountains. It was an incredible sight.

They took their luggage and went to the hotel. It was and elegant old hotel in the centre of the city, with big white balconies decorated from red flowers. Along the avenue there were tens of palms and the climate was definitively warmer than in Hartford. They made the check in and climbed the stairs to join the second floor. Fiore loved the pictures on the walls and showed them to Emily.

It was not the Ritz, Emily thought, but the suite was comfortable and clean. It was enough. Fiore reached her bedroom and put her purse on the little wooden desk at the left side of the balcony door.

Emily walked in her own bedroom and gasped at the sight of a bouquet of sunflowers. Not her favourite kind of flower, she thought, but the way they illuminated the room was beautiful. She noticed a little cream colour paper in it and walked to the table to bring it up.

"I hope you like the flowers. I wish you to spend a lovely time with our Fiore.

I miss you my beautiful wife.

I love you.

Richard."

She caressed the spot where there was his name and searched for the phone.

"Richard Gilmore speaking." He responded seriously dipped in the reading of an insurance contract.

"I love you too Mr. Gilmore." She said softly.

The night was amazing. Mother and daughter dinned in a little picturesque restaurant in shore to the sea. The fish they ate was superb, like the two glasses of white wine they had. Then they walked around the city for a couple of hours. Emily was exhausted, but the look on her daughter eyes was so excited that she hid her tiredness and followed her up and down the alleys.

Emily was half asleep, her right arm on her face to avoid the weak light coming from the curtains, when she was totally brought out of her dreams by the ring of the room phone.

"Good morning sweetheart." Richard said in a low and sensual voice.

"Good morning Mr. Gilmore." She said.

He smiled at the sound of his wife calling him Mr. Gilmore. She used to call him in that way during the first years of their marriage.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes, I was so tired last night. You know, the flight, the jet lag and the after dinner…." She made an audible yawn.

"What did you mean with the "after dinner"?" He asked wondering what her wife and daughter could have done the night before.

"Oh, we made a step tour of the town. A two hours walk up and down the alleys. She was so happy with her sneakers, and I was so painful with my high heels…." She could still feel the pain in her feet.

"Oh, darling. I'm sorry." He said honestly.

Emily spent other fifteen minutes talking with him before to stand up and take a shower.

Richard lay down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. He missed her. She was gone no more than twenty hours before, and he already missed her. It was a weird sensation for him to be alone in their bed. Usually he was the one that went out of the town, and not her. He could understand Emily better now. She often told him that she was unable to sleep well without him. It was truth, he thought. He wanted to make her happy, to see again the extraordinary light in her eyes that he saw at the airport. He would make all his efforts to succeed in this.

Emily chose to wear an elegant blue suit, her diamond earrings and the necklace Richard gave her two nights before. She looked very refined. She wanted to be perfect that day.

Fiore knocked at the door twice before to enter.

"Good morning Emily, wow you're very elegant this morning." Fiore stated.

"Good morning Fiore, you are very elegant too this morning." Emily smiled in return.

Fiore wore an elegant black suit, adherent but not too revealing. Her hair was combed in a classic chignon and she wore glasses. Emily noticed them.

"I didn't know you wear glasses." She said.

"Oh, usually I don't wear them. It's not a very necessity. But when I attend to some important conference or meeting I'm accustomed to wear glasses, I think they give me a more professional air." Fiore explained.

They had breakfast at the hotel, and then they went to the Palermo Cathedral. Fiore was one of the critical of art invited to the show of the restored Santa Rosalia statue. Emily looked at her with proud. Her name was the first in the list of the critical of art. She had to be important in her job, also if she tried to hide it. She was a modest smart girl, Emily thought. Fiore made her speech with safety and competence, and Emily could see the looks of admiration that her colleagues gave her. She felt the tears fill the corner of her eyes. The last time she felt like this was at Lorelai graduation. She smiled to herself for to be the mother of two such excellent girls.

When the conference finished Fiore suggested another tour around the city. Emily willingly accepted, despite her feet were still painful. They took a taxi and came back to the hotel to change.

"You were really great!" Emily said walking out the hotel hall.

"Oh, thank you. But it was nothing of extraordinary. It's my job." Fiore responded blushing.

Emily smiled at the sight of her daughter embarrassment. She was definitively modest.

They visited some museums, lunched in a little restaurant and walked for all the afternoon. Emily understood that her daughter didn't love taxi or cars in general. She loved to walk, to see every hidden corner of the town, trying to find something special. She was amazing like tourist guide. She was only twenty eight and her feet were so good! Emily needed to sit down as soon as possible.

"Fiore I love so much the way you show to me the city, but my feet are not so young…." She looked a little embarrassed.

Fiore noticed the faint blush on her cheeks, and smiled. She liked the similarities they had.

"What do you say if we'll go to the hotel to take a nap, and then we'll look for a good restaurant?" Fiore suggested.

"I agreed. I really need a short nap." Emily whispered in Fiore ear.

They took a taxi and came back to the hotel. Fiore climbed the stairs easily, while Emily arrived to the first floor painfully. She looked around and quickly took off her shoes. She breathed in relief. She reached for her bedroom slowly, but less painful without shoes. Fiore was leaned out the balcony. Emily closed the door behind her back and sat down on the armchair next to the bed. She closed her eyes and relaxed her feet on the soft carpet. When she reopened her eyes she put a hand on her mouth to cover the little yell of surprise she made. On the edge of the bed there was a big pink box, with a golden silk bow. She jumped to the bed, despite her feet still hurt, and enwrapped the box. She smiled at the sight of the beautiful white sneakers. She took them off the box and put them on her chest. She inhaled deeply. When she put them into the box again she saw a little paper card. Like the night before, she thought. She brought it out of the box and read it.

"I hope you can have good walks with these.

I love you.

Richard."

The paper was not hand written, obviously, but she liked it as much as the shoes. She took the phone and dialled Richard number.

"Richard Gilmore speaking." He said, moving some papers out of the desk.

"Thank you Mr. Gilmore. I don't understand how you can make so many beautiful things from the other side of the world, but I want you know I appreciate these so much!" She said in a soft and sexy voice.

He closed his eyes, to imagine her in her hotel room. They spent more or less half an hour on the phone before finally they hung up. Emily lay down on the pillow when she heard a knock on the door.

"Can I?" Fiore asked gently.

"Come in, it's open." Emily responded, moving to sit down.

"How are your feet?" Fiore asked entering the room.

"Not too bad. Your father just sent me a pair of sneakers." Emily motioned to the box near to her.

"Oh, wow! What a nice thought. It seems like he cares a lot of you." Fiore responded, walking toward the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked at the sight of her daughter disappear into the bathroom.

"You'll see." She responded playful.

Fiore stepped back in the bedroom with a white plastic basin full of warm water in her arms. Emily looked puzzled at her.

"For what?" She asked.

"Please take off your pantyhose ant put you feet into the basin." Fiore said calm. Then she turned to the wall to give her mother more privacy.

Emily obeyed to her daughter silently. She lifted her skirt up, took off the pantyhose and put her feet on the water. It felt so good. It was warm and relaxing. She looked up at Fiore and gave her a thankful gaze. The younger woman knelt down to the basin and upset the content of a little plastic bottle on the water.

"The best part." She added.

Emily looked surprised.

"What?" She asked looking at the white content.

"Sea salt. It's the best thing to regenerate the feet." She simply explained.

"You're really a good girl." Emily smiled down at her daughter.

They spent the following two days visiting museums, walking through the near towns, relaxing on the beach, and talking. They talked a lot about their lives, their passions and obviously their loves.

The third morning Emily was sat down on a big couch, a town map on her lap and a cup of coffee in her right hand. She was waiting for Fiore to come.

"Emily, I'm sorry for have made you to wait. I had some e-mails to respond, you know how my job is." Fiore said approaching Emily in the hall.

"Don't worry Fiore. I was just drinking my coffee, or better my second coffee. I had to admit that this Italian coffee is really wonderful, strong but creamy." Emily said.

"So, are you ready for a new tour of the city? I think that we can begin with a walk through one of the most characteristic street of the town. Vuceria." Fiore suggested.

Emily nodded, put the cup on the little wooden table in front of the couch and stood up. Fiore walked out of the hotel, and Emily followed her smiling. She really loved the way her daughter showed her the city, she was so enthusiast and involving. They walked through the principal avenue for more than ten minutes, the climate was really warm and the sun was high in the sky, no clouds. It was the perfect day to explore the coast, Fiore thought imaging their afternoon on the beach. They turned into a narrow alley, it was difficult to march side by side, so Fiore went first. When they arrived at the end of the alley both of them opened their mouth in surprise. There was a very picturesque market, with all of kind of vegetables and fish. Fiore and Emily spent half an hour in the market, looking at the singular way the sellers used to sell their products. Everywhere there was people yelling and gesticulating. Mother and daughter decided it was time to find a more silent place to spend sometime talking. They came out of the market and entered into another little alley. Like the time before Fiore went first. Suddenly two men stopped their way. They were masked and completely dressed on black. The taller one immobilized Fiore, putting a hand to her mouth to prevent her to yell, and the second one hit Emily with a blow in the head. The men ran away quickly with Fiore, while Emily fell on the dirty cement of the alley, stunned.

TO BE CONTINUED

**I'm sorry to have changed the end, but it was necessary for the following chapter. I want Emily and Richard more involved in the investigations, and above all together...**

**In the next chapter Emily had to face the fear to lose her daughter again. Richard will join her in Italy and Emily will discover his hidden side... or sides?**

**Thanks to all!! Please let me know if you like the different end of the chapter!! Please let reviews if you want!!**


	10. The gentle inspector

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

PLEASE NOTE: CHAPTER COMPLETELY CHANGED. PLEASE READ THE NEW END OF CHAPTER 9 BEFORE, SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND BETTER.

Emily opened slowly her eyes, but she closed them immediately because of the pain it caused. Her head was spinning and she felt as if she was unable to move. She tried again to open her eyes and this time it worked. She sat in a higher position looking around. Where she was? What happened? Suddenly she remembered. The alley, Fiore walking before her, the men and the blow.

"Fiore" She cried out. "Fiore, where are you?" She yelled aloud, with all her voice.

A middle aged woman knelt in front of her.

"Come sta, tutto bene?" She asked concerned.

"My daughter, they took my daughter!" Emily responded shaking.

The woman looked at her puzzled, obviously she didn't understand her.

"Police, I need to go to the police. La polizia." Emily added hoping that the woman understood and helped her.

"Polizia, ok la accompagno io.". The woman helped Emily out of the alley and accompanied her to the nearest Police station.

Emily hurried toward the first officer she saw and spoke quickly, between the tears. The policeman prayed her to sit down and wait for the inspector to come. She stood on the iron chair for less than five minutes, also if it seemed an eternity to her. She was holding her head in her hands when a middle aged man gently asked her attention.

"Good morning, I'm Mr. Lojacono. I'm the inspector of this district, please follow me in my office. There we could talk with more calm." And then he took her hand and helped her out of the chair. Emily walked toward the office and sat down on a wooden chair in front of the desk. The inspector took his position at the other side.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Gilmore, Emily Gilmore. Please help me. They took my daughter, she could be in serious danger. Please find her." Emily responded trying to catch her breath.

"Mrs. Gilmore, I need to know exactly what happened to help you." He continued.

Emily closed her eyes and swallowed hardly, then began to tell the entire story to the man sat in front of her. She was so scared. She couldn't help her mind to think to the worst. She was not an optimist, and this situation didn't help to be positive. She had finally met her daughter and suddenly she disappeared in the nothing again. The inspector made his best to calm her down, went out of his office and returned with a glass of water for her. He explained her that the police would made everything to find out where the kidnappers brought her daughter and that she needed to calm down to be supportive. He wanted her to be collaborative, and for do this she had to be reasonable.

"So nobody knew that Fiore is your daughter?" He asked gently after some minutes of conversation.

"We found out that she's alive and she's our daughter two weeks ago. As I said it was a long and painful story. But then she came back in our lives and so, suddenly she…." Emily wiped her eyes and looked straight ahead.

"I think it's better to call your husband and ask him to come to Palermo. You cannot stay here alone, and maybe he could know something more about your daughter's life. You told me he assumed a private investigator." The inspector spoke looking at her gently. He could see that she was devastated and worried. Her hands didn't stop to lightly shake from the first moment they met. Her eyes were wet, also if she tried strongly not to cry in front of him. He was hit from the strength of this woman. She tried so hardly to remember every single particular, to speak clearly and to be of some help. There was something special in her, and he couldn't deny he was attracted by this. Obviously he didn't show nothing to her, simply offered her his compassion.

Emily looked at the inspector walk slowly out of his office and then she turned to her purse and took out her cell phone. It was time to inform Richard. She dialed the familiar number and waited for him to respond.

Richard was in his study taping something on his laptop. He was quite annoyed by a contract of one of his new client, when smiled at the sound of his cell phone. He was almost sure it was his wife. Usually Floyd and his clients called him at the office or at his study phone line. He took the cell phone from the desk and looked at the name on the display "My dear Emily". He pressed the green button and responded in a sensual voice.

"My dear Emily, I was just wondering what you're doing." He started to speak, but Emily cut him off.

"Richard please sit down and listen to me." She began.

"Emily, why are you so serious, something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Richard, it's about Fiore. We were walking through an alley when suddenly two men approached and…." She stopped for a second. The scene reappeared to her mind, and it hurt too much.

"And what Emily? What happened?" Richard asked growing impatient.

"They took her. She had been kidnapped Richard. Again." She said in a low voice.

"What? Kidnapped? But why? I can say that she's not so rich to be attractive for criminals." Richard reasoned.

"Not, she's not so rich, but we….we are rich, and….Oh my God! It's my fault Richard! They saw her with me, I wore my jewelers all the time in these days. Maybe they followed us and understood that I'm rich. Oh my God! It's my fault!" She spoke forcing the tears not to escape.

"Emily, please calm down. I'll take the first flight for Palermo and I'll come as soon as possible to you. Did you talk with the police?" He asked, letting his practical side get the upper hand.

"Yes, I'm at the police station now. I talked with the inspector, Mr. Lojacono and he told me they would do everything to find her." She responded stroking a lock of hair from her face. When she put her hand back on her lap she noticed there was blood in it. She stood up quickly and walked to the window to look at her image mirrored in it. She had a cut just at the join of the hair. She breathed heavily and turned around to take again her place on the chair.

"Emily, are you ok?" Richard asked after a long silence.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Please let me know when you'll arrive. I need you Richard. I'm so scared. She's our baby, and she's so beautiful, what if they rap- Oh, I'm not able to say it aloud. Richard please come here soon." She pleaded.

"Emily, don't worry. She's a smart girl, I'm sure she's able to defend herself. I call you later. Let me check when I can take the first flight. Be calm Emily. I love you." Richard said trying to calm down his wife. He knew very well she needed him now, she was surely a strong and intelligent woman, but she was so vulnerable in the past week. He hurt her so deeply and he felt guilty for have put her so down emotionally.

"I love you too." She simply responded.

Richard looked down at his laptop and thought for a moment to what to do. He had to leave, but he had also to be prepared for the kidnappers' request. He was sure that sooner or later they would have called and asked a ransom. He had to go to Italy with a considerable amount of money. So he called the director of the Hartford Central Bank and fixed an appointment for the morning. Then reserved a ticket for the evening flight and called Floyd to explain him that he wouldn't be at office in the next days. He didn't drop in the details, it would be better that nobody knew at the moment, he had to act prudently.

Emily put her cell phone back into her purse and went out of the inspector's office. She looked for the bathroom and when she finally found it she entered slowly. She was tired, but above all scared. The idea of those two men alone with her daughter frightened her to death. She looked at the small mirror and saw the cut. It seemed bigger than she first noticed. She bent down, opened the water on the sink and washed her forehead. She thought that probably the hair stopped the blood flow at the beginning, but now it seemed abundant. She took some deep breaths and turned to the door. She opened it and walked through the hall, looking for someone that could help her. Suddenly the inspector saw her and took her arm, noticing her pale face. She didn't remember why, but she woke up in an armchair.

"Are you ok? You were so pale, I fortunately prevent you to fall on the floor. I put a handkerchief on your forehead, now please let me drive you to the hospital to treat your wound." The inspector told her, knelt in front of her.

Emily simply nodded. She was so frightened for her daughter that she hadn't feel the hurt of the cut until now. Mr. Lojacono accompanied her to his car and helped her to sat down on the front passenger seat. She closed her eyes in pain.

Richard spent more or less an hour on Jonathan's office. He didn't bring the money from his account, but opened a new account on the bank branch in Palermo. He moved a big amount to this new account to be sure that he would be able to pay the ransom. Then he came back to home and go to the basement to take a suitcase for the trip. When he came in the living room asked to Gwendolyn to prepare his luggage. The fact that the same maid was also in his house from more than a week was absolutely singular, he thought. Obvious, Emily was too far to fire her, he added silently. He poured himself a scotch and sat down on the couch. Ten minutes and a drink after the doorbell rang. He hurried to the door, preventing to the maid to open it before him. A tall muscular man stood at the other side. He wore casual suits and a leather coat. Richard greeted him quickly and guided him to the study. The men sat down and Richard started the conversation.

Emily lay on the little bed of the hospital after the doctor examined her. She had a bandage over the cut and the doctor was giving her a painkiller to let the pain go away. She felt helpless. Her mind was clouded, she had always in her eyes the image of Fiore speaking at the conference two days ago. She was so beautiful and professional. Emily was so proud that morning. She felt finally complete. But now all the fear and the pain she lived in the past came back. She relaxed her back and let her head fall on the pillow. Her sight slowly began unclear, the painkiller mixed to the strong emotions made her to sleep in a few minutes.

Richard lit his cigar and put the lighter down on the desk, near to the black glass ashtray. The other man listened to him attentively, trying to know exactly what happened. Richard was absolutely focused on his report. It took him more or less twenty minutes to finish it, and then he waited for the man to respond. The atmosphere in the study was tense. Richard looked concerned and worried, but also clear in his reasoning, while the other man kept writing some notes in a paper that he took out from his jacket. When finally the two went out of the study, Richard breathed heavily and guided the man to the front door.

"We'll se this evening at the airport. Thanks for your help" Richard said, looking at the man, who simply nodded in return.

He was closing the door when he saw Lorelai approach to him.

Emily left the hospital after a couple of hours. The inspector drove her back to her hotel, making sure she was fine.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked her, walking with her into the hall.

"Yes, thanks. I think I need to rest for a while. Please let me know if you discover something new." She responded in a low voice.

It was hard to walk, she felt so weak that she needed to support her body to the wall to prevent her to fall down. Mr. Lojacono saw her pain and immediately put his arm around her waist and held her firmly. She turned her head and smiled lightly to him grateful. She let him to accompany her to the suite she and Fiore had reserved. The inspector couldn't help to inhale in her scent. The smell of her hair was so good, something that he surely would have not forgotten for a long time. Her body was slender, her stomach flat. When she accidentally put her hand on his, he felt a shiver cross his back. He was not a man that fall in love at the first sight, never happened such a thing to him in all his life. But this time something was different, she was different. The way her back moved behind his arm was so elegant, also if she was not in the best mood. He thought to how beautiful she could be in her usual herself, without the bandage and the reddened eyes. He felt a strange sensation in his stomach.

Lorelai entered the door and stopped in the foyer. The expression on his father face was not encouraging, on the contrary he looked concerned and bothered.

"Dad, are you ok? Something wrong?" She asked, taking off her coat.

"Yes, Lorelai, I'm well. But why are you here?" He tried to change the topic.

"I came to Hartford to buy a new lamp for the Inn, so I thought to make a little visit to my Dad." She explained.

Richard invited her to sit down in the living room and fought with the temptation to pour himself another drink. He renounced, it was better if he was as sober as possible at the moment.

"So Lorelai, did you talk to Luke about the pregnancy?" He asked directly. He was not in the mood to chat about stupidities.

"Yes. At the beginning he was shocked, but after a while he regained his composure and said that he was happy, also if all happened so fast. We are thinking to the possibility to renovate my house. What about you? Did you clear the situation with mom? She didn't tell me the details, but it seemed as she forgive you." Lorelai tried to know what was bothering his father.

"Yes, we talked a lot, but she didn't still forgive me. I had to be patient." He responded sadly.

"It's for this that you look as if a train passed over your body twice?" She asked.

"Lorelai don't worry for me. You have only to think to your health now." He stood up and went toward the stairs.

"Tell me what happened. I'm starting to think that you want to hide something to me". She followed him in the foyer.

Richard put his hands on her upper arms and squeezed them gently, then looked at her for a moment before to speak.

"Fiore had been kidnapped. You're mother is shocked." Waiting for her to respond he hugged her tenderly.

"What? Oh my God! And now, what can we do?" She spoke not pulling away from his father. She felt so good in his arms.

"I'll take the first flight to Palermo this evening to join your mother. The Italian police is working to find out where she could be. We have to be faithful Lorelai." He pulled away to see her eyes filled from tears.

"Tell to Mom that I love her and that if she needs some help she could call me in any moment." She whispered.

When Emily finally reached her room the arm of the inspector was still on her waist. It was hard for him to let her go. She looked for the keys in the purse and then opened the door slowly. The man guided her in the bedroom and helped her to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Now I have to go. Please let me know if you need something. I write my cell phone number on the paper on the table, don't hesitate to call me to any time." He said looking at her.

She thanked him for the help and then lay down on the mattress and closed her eyes. In a few minutes she fell asleep.

The flight to Palermo was silent for Richard and the man with him. He met George more than ten years ago. He worked for the CIA at that time. A couple of years later he became a collaborator of Richard's Insurance Company. George was the member of the kidnapping insurance division. Richard was not too faithful in Italian police so he thought that an extern help would be useful.

Emily was in the hall of the hotel waiting for a taxi when her cell phone rang.

"Hello Emily, it's me, Richard. How are you?" He asked concerned.

"I'm tired. What about you? Are you already arrived?" She asked hopeful to see him as soon as possible.

"I'm at airport now. I can be able to come to you in half an hour. Are you still at the hotel?" He asked.

"I'm going to the police station. We can see there." She responded seeing the taxi approach.

"Ok, see you later. And don't worry we'll find her. I love you Emily." He said honestly.

"I love you too." She responded before to hang up.

Richard left George to a little hotel on the coast and then took his taxi for the police department. Fifteen minutes later he stood in front of it. He walked through the hall and asked for Mr. Lojacono to a young policeman. He thanked him quickly and then turned for the second door at right.

Emily sat down on the same chair of the day before. She felt weaker and tired. She allowed herself to cry when the inspector told her that there was no news about Fiore. She buried her face on her hands and let the tears roll down her cheeks. The man stood up and sat on the chair near to Emily. He put his hand on her shoulder and softly said reassuring words to her. His head bent down to meet her eyes. She lifted her chin and looked at him. She didn't notice how handsome he was the day before. He had dark eyes and grey hair, his body seemed muscular and toned, his suits casual but not banal. She shaken her head and closed her eyes again. Apparently she didn't feel his hand on her. She was too focused on her pain.

When Richard entered the door he was stunned by the scene in front of him. His wife sat on the chair, her head in her hands, and the inspector near to her, too near to her, comforting her. He couldn't take his eyes off the man's hand on Emily shoulder. For a moment he forgot why he was there and felt a strong sensation building in his stomach. There was something in the attitude of the man that made him absolutely jealous.

TO BE CONTINUED

**In the next chapter Emily and Richard have to collaborate with the police to find Fiore. But Richard has another plan... What about the inspector's feelings for Emily? And Richard reaction?**

**Thanks to all for reading!! Thanks to Barbara for the precious help!! I hope you enjoy the new version of this chapter. Please let reviews if you want!!**


	11. The husband arrival

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Richard fought the urge to take the man's hand and pull it forcefully away of her. He tried to regain his composure and knocked on the half opened door. The inspector turned his head and looked at the tall man standing on the doorstep, didn't move his hand from her shoulder. Emily seemed miles away from the room, her head still buried in her hands.

"Emily" Richard said looking at her, apparently ignoring the man.

She gasped at the sound of his voice. In that moment their eyes met and she stood up and quickly ran towards him. She put her hands around his neck and pulled her body as close as possible to his. He held her tightly, bending down to kiss her forehead softly. She leaned her head on his chest, slowly relaxing at the reassuring sound of his beating heart.

"How are you?" He asked in a low voice.

"I'm so scared Richard. Please tell me they'll find her." She responded still encircled by his strong arms.

He caressed her hair and only in that moment he noticed the bandage on her forehead. He gently put his fingers over the patch and asked her what happened.

"One of them, the kidnappers I mean, hit me and I fell down on the alley. But it's not a big cut. The inspector accompanied me to the hospital. The doctor said I'll recover in a few days. Richard, we have to find her." Emily spoke in a low voice, her eyes fixed on his. Her hands had seized firmly the lapels of his jacket.

"Don't worry Emily. I'm here to find her. I promise you that you'll hug her in a short time." He responded, trying to calm her down.

"I'm glad you're here. I missed you." She stared at him with her reddened eyes.

"I missed you too." He whispered.

It ached his heart to see her in such a big pain. He bent down slowly and kissed her mouth. It was a soft and light kiss, they were not alone, he thought. But Emily needed to feel him, not that that was the proper moment for effusions, but she knew that his physical closeness was the best thing to calm her down. She took his face into her hands and kissed him. He allowed her to part his lips and seek out his tongue. It was quick, but both of them felt the pure love that passed through their mouths. To be in his arms was reassuring. She felt safe and protected only when she was close to him. Never in her life had she felt in this away with any other people, even her parents.

Richard gently pulled away from her, partially twirling her, so he could be able to walk. He went towards the middle aged man, still holding Emily in his left arm.

"Good morning, I'm Richard Gilmore." He introduced himself, shaking his hand.

"Good morning, I'm Giuseppe Lojacono. I'm the inspector of this district." The man responded polite. The hold of Richard hand on his was a bit too strong, but he managed not to show the light pain it provoked.

"So, there is some news about the kidnapping of our daughter?" Richard asked directly.

The inspector invited Richard and Emily to sit down, before responding. He saw the scene of Richard's arriving, and he was a bit annoyed by the way Emily touched her husband. She never let go of him from the moment he showed up at the door. Lojacono could feel a wave of envy towards this man. But he put this thought into a corner of his mind. He was in his office, sat in front of a couple of parent worried because of the kidnapping of their daughter. No matter how beautiful the mother was, he had to be professional.

"We have found the car they probably used yesterday morning at Carini. Usually the kidnappers used more than a car for their moves, so I can rule out that they stopped in that town for more than a couple of hours. They probably changed the car there and then drove to another destination during the night. The zone is almost uninhabited, so it was easy for them to move without being observed." Lojacono explained.

"So, let me get this straight, you find a car, but you're not sure it's the same they used for the kidnapping. You did even look for them in Carini, because they probably ran away from there. Let me say that with "probably" we'll go nowhere. I don't know how it works in Italy, but in Connecticut the police don't think at the probabilities, but look for the facts. Search. I need you give me some certain information, Mr. Lojacono." Richard spoke serious, looking straight at the policeman.

"We are searching Mr. Gilmore. I can assure you that the entire department is involved in your case." Lojacono responded loudly. He had no intentions to let that rich American man insult and disrespect his job.

"My daughter is somewhere most certainly not in his office with two unknown men that took her away from her mother and me. I need to be sure you're doing everything to find her. I came here to bring my daughter home, and I have no intentions to stay for that long. Is that clear?" Richard challenged the man. He hated him from the first moment he saw him. The way he looked at Emily drove him crazy. That man courted his wife under his eyes. He couldn't had tolerate such behavior; otherwise he wouldn't have almost started a fight with him. He was intelligent enough to know that a fight with the inspector could only give a more pain to Emily, and on the other hand he needed his help. He brought George with him from Hartford to have an external help, but he had to know the details and obtain more information to make him able to do his work and find Fiore.

The three stayed in silence for a while. The room was filled with tension. Both Richard and Lojacono stared at Emily, but she had eyes only for her husband. She belonged to him, she wanted him to help her through all of this. She had to be strong for her daughter. The first time she lost her she spent weeks crying, but now she wouldn't allow herself to break down. She had to fight for her, and now that Richard was at her side she knew she could be able to face the situation and to be collaborative. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently, a weak smile forming on her face. He nodded, understanding the unspoken statement she made with her eyes. He was glad she tried to be strong. He caressed her hair gently, slipping down to cup her cheek. In that moment the ring of his cell phone broke the silence. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked down at the display. "Number withheld". It took him only a couple of seconds to understand, before a shiver crossed his back.

"Hello" "I want to talk with her. I need to know she's alive" "Ok, I'll wait for your next call." "I promise." Richard tried all the time to sound firm and sure, but when he hung up he breathed heavily, but also in relief. He heard her. She talked to him, she spoke few words, but she was alive and seemed alright.

Emily never moved her eyes from his face during the brief conversation. She scrutinized his expression, but he was unreadable. He closed his eyes and swallowed hardly, then took a deep breath and started to speak.

"They asked for 5.000.000 €. I think I can get the money from the bank this afternoon. They'll call me later, hopefully before tomorrow." He explained calmly to the inspector, and then he turned his head to face Emily.

"I talked to her. It was a brief conversation, but she seemed ok. She said they didn't hit her and she asked me to pay the ransom." He added.

"Did she sound frightened?" Emily asked concerned.

"I had the impression she was fine. She spoke calmly and with a firm voice. She also added that she was sorry, but I don't know why. I really don't understand why she has to be sorry." Richard said caressing Emily cheek.

The inspector was surprised by the man who sat in front of him. He was so cold and sure of himself just a moment ago, talking with the kidnapper, and now he was reassuring and tender with his wife. He never saw a father act in this way in a similar situation. Usually there was fear and desperation in the parents, but this tall man was different. The way he was handling the whole situation was remarkable. He talked with the men that took his daughter with self-confidence, at a certain point he sounded even demanding.

"Mr. Gilmore, I guess you know that is prohibited to pay any kind of ransom in Italy. I have to inform you that your Italian account will be blockade." He said looking straight in the man eyes.

"What? Does it mean you're forbidding me to pay them to free my daughter?" Richard spoke aloud. The tone of his voice was angry and surprised at the same time. He felt the blood boil in his veins.

"So I think it's time we go back to our hotel, Emily." He said taking his wife hands, forcing her out of the chair.

Emily looked at him stunned. Why did he act so rude? She didn't try to contradict him, but simply followed him. They quickly said goodbye to the inspector and went out of the police station. Richard took his cell phone from his pocket and called a taxi. It arrived five minutes later. They got in it and sat close. Emily put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

When they arrived at the hotel Richard gently guided her in their room and suggested to rest for a while. Emily was evidently tired, and he was worried for her health. He was sure she minimized the whole hit matter as to not frighten him. On the other hand he needed some time alone to handle the situation in his way. He didn't want Emily to know about this side of him. He never told her about George and his kind of job. He never told her that he knew people that were connected with the CIA and not high society. Honestly he never met in person criminal people, but he knew how to obtain his information when it was necessary. In order to leave Emily out of it, he needed someone to stay with her. He went to the balcony and sat down on a white iron chair looking at the sea in the distance. Who could comfort Emily while he was busy in his personal investigations? He thought about Lorelai first, but she was pregnant and one daughter in danger was enough, he told himself. Rory? No, she was too young to deal with such a painful situation, and maybe she would be in danger as well. It was a hard thing to resolve, but suddenly his mind went to Hope. Emily was so close to her little sister that surely she would be feeling better if she had talk to her. He took his cell phone, called his sister-in-law and told her quickly about the kidnapping and Emily. Hope agreed to come and took the first flight from Paris to Palermo. Richard closed his eyes for a while, inhaling the breeze coming from the sea, and then he stood up and went back to the room. He looked at his Emily on the edge of the bed. She was suffering as well in her sleep. The bandage covered the left side of her forehead, a lock of hair partially slipped over it. Her hands were near to the pillow, while her legs were drawn close to her stomach. Usually she lay in that fetal position only when she felt hopeless and hurt. He swallowed hardly at the thought that in the last years he saw her in that position many times, too many times, and partially because of him. She was so hurt when two years ago his mother said her that she was not a good wife! It had been a Friday night dinner and Lorelai was sat near to Emily, while Rory was opposite of her. Emily was speaking about the Christmas party she was organizing for the DAR, when out of the blue Trix attacked her. She insulted her in front of the girls, saying that a good wife was more obliging than her, that a Gilmore's wife never contradicted her husband. She arranged the final hit saying that a good Gilmore's wife always gave to her husband a male heir. So she called Emily not a good wife. He could perfectly remember how her body stiffened, her facial muscles contracted and how her eyes looked down at her lap for the rest of the evening. She barely spoke until the girls went back to Stars Hollow, and then she excused herself and went upstairs. He followed her half an hour later and found her exactly in the same position she was now. She silently cried until she fell asleep that night.

Richard felt a wave of pain cross his entire body at the memory. He had had to stand up in front of his mother that night, but he was too respectful towards Trix to criticize her behavior. He hated himself to have put his Emily in that condition.

He walked towards her side of the bed and sat near her back. He bent down and kissed her cheek softly.

"I love you Emily. I promise I'll do everything to bring Fiore back to you. And I promise I'll do everything to make you happy." He whispered to her ear.

"I love you too." She mumbled half asleep and then she turned to the other side.

Richard asked for the room service at lunch. They ate in silence, and he had to force her to eat at least the salad. An hour later they sat on the edge of the bed when somebody knocked to their door. Richard stood up to open it. It was surprised to see the inspector, but he allowed him in the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have something to discuss with you Mr. Gilmore." Lojacono followed Richard in the little living room of the suite and took a place in the pink armchair. Emily walked in it and looked at him hopefully. He was unable to take his eyes off of her. He felt so stupid for this, he was acting like a teenager experiencing his first love. She looked a bit more relaxed than the last time he saw her, and she seemed still more beautiful. He was brought back from his thoughts by her voice.

"Mr. Lojacono, please tell us why you are here. Something happened? Did you have some news about Fiore?" She asked concerned.

"I'm here to inform you that you have a couple of days before the judge prepares the block of the goods. So Mr. Gilmore if you…." The inspector stopped before to finish the phrase. It was not exactly legal what he was doing, but at the moment it was better to have the money available.

"I can say that the kidnapping of your daughter is not connected with the local mafia. There are no elements to join it to the local heads of gangsters, so I think that the agents will be connected with somebody that knows your family well." Lojacono spoke looking always at Richard, avoiding Emily gaze.

Emily looked intently at Richard, trying to overcome the shock provoked by the inspector words.

"The only people that know about our daughter are my mother, my daughter Lorelai, my granddaughter and my sister-in-law. I can rule out the fact that they are involved in the kidnapping." Richard reasoned.

"And John and Pennilynn." Emily added.

"Pennilynn?" Richard asked confused. He never mentioned Fiore to her during their last encounter in his house the week before.

"Your mother told her." She responded annoyed.

"Who are those two people?" Lojacono asked trying to understand.

"John Smith is Fiore fiancé, and Pennilynn Lott is….she is a friend." Richard said slowly.

"Friend?" Emily remarked.

"Well, she is my old fiancé." Richard added looking down at his feet.

"Is possible that your old fiancé holds some grudge towards you?" Lojacono asked suspiciously.

"I can rule that out. Emily and I have been married from over thirty nine years, and the relationship with Pennilynn was always merely friendly." Richard spoke avoiding Emily's look. She did even forgive him for his encounters with his old fiancé.

The three talked for half an hour about the topic, until Richard excused himself to go to the bank. The idea of Emily alone with the inspector made him crazy, but he needed to get the money as soon as possible, and Emily was not fine enough to follow him or for to stay alone. He gave a challenging look at the man before he kissed Emily on her lips and go out of the room.

"I'm sorry you have to stay here to keep me company, Mr. Lojacono. But my husband is a bit apprehensive in the last time. I hope it's not a big inconvenience for you, I'm sure you have a lot of things to do in your office." Emily said looking at him.

He could feel the same sensation building in his stomach he had felt the day before carrying her up the stairs.

"It's not a problem Mrs. Gilmore, I have some calls to make and I think I'll be able to make them from here." He responded.

"Oh, well. In this case I leave you alone. I'll go back to the bedroom, if you need something please call me." She stood up and walked towards the bed. She sat on the edge and let her head fall on the pillow.

Lojacono walked back and forth along the little living room for a while, his left hand carrying the cell phone and the other in the pocket of his casual jacket. He spoke with his informants and ordered his detectives to do research about Fiore adoptive family. He was sure that the solution of the case was in her family. When he finally put his cell phone back in the pocket he leaned out to the bedroom door and saw Emily sleep. She probably had fallen asleep by accident, she still half sat on the edge of the bed and her head was supported on the pillow. He swallowed hardly, she was like a vision for him. Just a moment ago he was his usual ultra professional self, efficient and demanding with the men of his district, and now he was so stunned by the woman in front of him. He had never gotten married because of his job. He was convinced that a policeman had to devote his life to his job, to defend the others. He remembered the time when he was part of the team of Judge Paolo Borsellino. He spent so many months at strict contact with the regretted of mafia. He saw some of his colleagues killed by the mafia, and their families devastated by that. So he understood that he couldn't have a family, that he didn't want people he loved to suffer because of him. But now he was changing his mind. If he had met a woman like Emily before, he surely had asked her to marry him and perhaps he would have chosen her over his job.

Richard went to the bank and organized the money he needed for the morning after, then went to the little hotel on the coast where George was waiting for him. When the man told him the results of his investigations Richard was speechless. How was this possible? The inspector was right, only a member of his family could know….

He came back to the hotel two hours later, and he was absolutely tired and stunned. He had to find a way to inform the inspector about his discovery without letting him understand how he could know this. He climbed the stairs and walked towards the room door. He knocked twice and waited for Emily to open. His face frozen at the sight of the inspector.

"Where is my wife?" He asked suddenly. Maybe leaving her alone with that man was not the best idea, he thought.

"She's out on the balcony, she took a nap and then she needed some fresh air." Lojacono explained quickly.

He noticed the look on Richard eyes, and honestly he couldn't blame him for being jealous. He followed him through the bedroom towards the balcony.

"I have to go now. Please let me know if you need something Emily. I need you to come to the district this evening to sign some documents for the judge. Good bye." He said looking at her.

"Thank you Giuseppe. See you later." She responded with a weak smile.

"See you later." Richard added before the man could say anything more. He already said enough for his taste.

When Richard saw the door closed he turned towards Emily and gave her an angry look.

"Why on hell did he call you Emily?" He said sitting near to her.

"Because it's my name." She responded astounded. Why he was so upset about such thing?

"I know that. You understand very well what I meant." He continued.

"He told me to call him Giuseppe, I thought that maybe he could call me Emily. It's all. But why are you angry at me now?" She asked concerned.

"I'm sorry. I'm not angry at you, it's only that I don't like much that man." He responded caressing her cheek.

He motioned her to sit on his lap and she agreed silently. They were in their embrace for a very long time. He finally lifted her chin and looked in her eyes, then bent down and kissed her lightly on her lips. She responded willing at his attentions and let him deepen the kiss. He stood up and lifted her in his arms, constantly kissing her, down her neck and walked inside. He gently laid her on the bed and lay atop of her. They were not in the mood to make love, but both of them needed that closeness. They kissed for a long time, their hands caressed their dressed bodies while their lips pulled away every now and then only to breathe.

In the late afternoon they left the hotel and went to the police station. When Lojacono saw them approach to his office he stood up and walked around his desk.

"I think that we have to talk Mr. Gilmore." He said.

TO BE CONTINUED

**In the next chapter Richard in action. What about George discovery? And what about Emily's admirer?**

**Thanks to all for reading!! Thanks to Barbara!! Please leave reviews!! I appreciate a lot to know your opinions about this story!!**

**To Emily&Richard4ever: Thanks for your reviews!! **


	12. The kidnappers request

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Emily and Richard exchanged a worried look.

"Please Emily, give me a minute alone with your husband. I need to ask him something." Lojacono pleaded her.

Emily looked puzzled at Richard. Why Giuseppe needed to talk to him alone? Suddenly her perplexity changed into fear. Probably the inspector knew something about Fiore and didn't want to tell it to her directly. Her hands reached Richard arm and encircled it. He looked down at her, caressed gently her hands and prayed her to exit the room. She obeyed reluctantly and took a seat on the armchair near the office door. She stared for a while to an old picture hung on the opposite wall. There was Giuseppe with another man, both smiling. They were sat on a rock, the calm sea behind their backs, and a journal in the older man hands. It seemed as the two were ease to be so close. She looked down at the frame and she noticed a little handle sign "To my friend Giuseppe. Paolo Borsellino."

Richard sat down on the chair and looked straight at the inspector.

"Mr. Gilmore, who is the man you met this afternoon at the Stella Maris Hotel?" Lojacono asked directly. He didn't like the man per se and discover his weird encounter only increased this feeling.

"So did you tail me?" Richard asked angrily. He felt his hate against that man increasing more and more. Not only he flirted with his wife under his eyes, but he even tailed him as he was involved in a shady affair.

"I simply followed the procedure Mr. Gilmore. Your daughter had been kidnapped and they asked you a lot of money, so I have to be sure you're not in danger too. My detectives followed you when you went to the bank, and then when you went to your mysterious appointment. Mr. Gilmore I ask you to be honest, I'm not in the mood to listen to falsehoods. I remember you that we are here to help your daughter so I want the truth." Lojacono spoke hastily.

"He's a friend of mine. I had something to talk about to him. Nothing more." Richard responded hoping to have been convincing.

"Mr. Gilmore I repeat. I want the truth and now. If you persist in your no-collaborative behavior you'll force me to ask the truth to your wife. You didn't want she know about your dark side, or not?" Lojacono knew that the only way to obtain the information he was looking for was to threaten him.

Richard thought for a moment to the possibility to lie, but then he realized that the inspector was smart enough to discover George's identity without his help. He was surely a good policeman. George told him that Lojacono worked for several years with Paolo Borsellino in the anti-mafia team. He was not an incompetent and in a certain way he was grateful that Lojacono was running the investigations. But he had an enormous defect, he liked Emily. He liked her too much and didn't try to hide it.

"The man I met is really a friend of mine. I asked him to help me to find Fiore." Richard said avoiding the details.

"In which way does he help you, Mr. Gilmore? Does he console you? Does he give you a legal advice about financial matters? What Mr. Gilmore? Tell me!" Lojacono was growing impatient.

The tone of voice of the two men was grown higher in the past few minutes, so Emily could hear them speaking. She listened to the last question incredulous. Why Richard met a man in the afternoon? Who was he? He said nothing to her about his encounter. Why? Suddenly she stood up and opened the door.

"I have no intention to tell you his identity. My daughter is in a serious danger and I need his help. I'll do everything to bring my daughter home." Richard responded looking straight in the other man's eyes.

"Richard, what's going on?" Emily asked in a low voice. She wanted to yell at him, but she preferred to wait for his response before to attack him openly.

Richard turned his head to face her and swallowed hardly. He didn't want her to know. Not now. Not in this way.

"Emily, please wait for me out. I'm coming soon." He tried to sound reassuring.

"Richard, why did Giuseppe ask to you about this man? Who did you meet this afternoon? I didn't know you had a friend here. Richard please let me know." She asked walking towards the desk and sat near to him.

"Emily please stay out of this story…." He began to respond, but she cut him off.

"You cannot shut me out this time! I'm your wife, I deserve to know if my husband is involved in shady affaires." Emily cried out. She felt hurt, deeply hurt. He was hiding to her a part of his life, again. She was on the edge of the weeping, her hands started to shake and a tear was rolling down her right cheek. Richard looked at her intently. He had to tell her the truth about George and his investigations, but he wasn't sure the inspector would understand. Looking one more time in her eyes his doubts faded out.

"He's a member of the kidnapping insurance department of my company. He knows very well the mechanisms of this kind of situation, so I asked him to help me freeing Fiore. He had a lot of experience as intermediary. Emily I'm sorry not to have informed you, but I couldn't put him in a difficult position. I promised him to be reserved." Richard explained.

Emily looked stunned. She ignored this side of him. She never thought that he could know people that did this kind of job. She was disappointed and hurt, but she could comprehend him. It was part of his job and she had to accept this. And this man was not a criminal, but was an expert intermediary that Richard brought here to help us. She had to be grateful to her husband to have thought to every possibility to free their daughter. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then looked up at him and stared at his blue eyes. She could see he was sorry and worried at the same time. She leaned forward him and shorted the distance between them before to rest her lips on his for a light kiss. He stroked gently her back and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for understand me." He said looking deeply in her eyes.

She simply nodded tightening the grasp on his hands.

Lojacono looked silent at the scene. One more time the rich man knew how to handle perfectly the situation with his wife.

"Mr. Gilmore, tell me what your friend discover." He said obliging Richard to pull away from Emily and look at him. He knew perfectly the results of George investigations. His men informed him about it no more than twenty minutes before, but he wanted to hear it from Richard.

"Fiore has a brother, or better his adoptive parents have a son. He's a gambler and he's in serious financial troubles. He lives in Florence with his family, but two days ago he arrived in Palermo, apparently to visit a friend." Richard spoke calmly.

"I thought that maybe he could be the agent of the kidnapping. Fiore mentioned to me that she informed her adoptive family about us." He suddenly added.

Lojacono nodded. It was a good thing that Richard had been honest with him.

"What? It's not possible!" Emily whispered covering her mouth with her hands.

"Emily, I know it's a horrible thing, but I think it is a serious and probably possibility. We don't know anything about her adoptive family, so we can't rule this out." Richard said moving her hands from her mouth to his lap.

"Richard, what kind of people raised our daughter? She grew up with that fool guy. How is this possible? Which kind of brother can think to kidnap his own sister?" Emily continued, her hands on Richard upper arms.

"Emily, please calm down. We don't know her adoptive parents, maybe they are honest people. The most important thing now is that we find her." Richard said looking deeply in her eyes.

"Emily, your husband is right. No matter who is the agent we have to find your daughter, so we have to take in consideration all the possibilities." Lojacono told her.

"And we have to consider also that maybe Fiore can be involved in the kidnapping." He added slowly.

"What? Are you kidding? Why on hell she can be involved in her own kidnapping?" Richard cried out.

"Richard is right. Why Giuseppe? She's my daughter, she can't make a similar thing to me. I'm her mother!" Emily snapped.

"Emily, I repeat. We have to consider all the scenarios." Lojacono responded defensive.

Richard saw the nervousness and fear in Emily eyes, she was on the edge of the weeping again. He helped her out of the chair and sat her down his lap. She immediately put her arms around his neck and buried her face on his shoulder. He made little circles on her back with his left hand and kissed the top of her head.

"Shh. Emily it will be alright. I'm sure she's unconnected with the kidnapping." He tried to reassure her whispering in her ear.

After a long silence finally Lojacono spoke.

"Mr. Gilmore I want to talk with your friend as soon as possible. Can we go to him now?" He said looking down at his watch.

"I think we can. But let me the time to take my wife back to the hotel. My sister-in-law will be there in an hour. I'll be able to come back to your office before eight p.m." Richard responded thoughtful.

He was sorry for George. He promised him to not reveal his presence, but the inspector discovered it anyway.

In that moment Richard cell phone rang. The three suddenly thought to the kidnappers. Richard took it out of his pocket at looked down at the display.

"It's Floyd." He said and with this stood up and disappeared down the hall.

Emily looked down at her lap, smoothing the material of her brown skirt. She sighed audibly and closed her eyes, letting her head fall ahead.

Lojacono couldn't help to stare at her. He fought the urge to stand up and take her in his arms to console her. This time she wasn't crying, she seemed stronger than the day before, nevertheless her fear was readable in her face. More he looked at her and more he felt his feelings for her increasing. He wanted to touch her, also if only for a second. He stood up silently and walked towards her to finally sit near to her.

"Don't worry. I promise you that we'll find her. You have to be strong in that moment Emily. I know you are able to go through all of this. You're a strong woman. You're…." He cut himself off before to say her that she was a special woman. He took her hands in his and squeezed them gently.

Entering the room Richard felt the blood boil in his veins at the sight of the inspector so close to his wife. He had a hard moment to ignore his jealousy feelings before to call out her name.

"Emily, I think it is better we go now." He said approaching to her.

He gently helped her out of the chair and kissed her right cheek. She put her arm on his waist and leaned her head on his chest.

"Mr. Gilmore, I'll come to your hotel at eight p.m. It will be better that we meet your friend at his hotel, I don't want anybody see him near the police station." Lojacono said before the two go out his office.

"See you later." Richard responded shortly.

"Thank you Giuseppe. I'll see you tomorrow." Emily said looking at the inspector.

Lojacono had a hard moment to suppress the little smile that was forming on his mouth and simply nodded in return.

Richard looked down at his wife bored. He had to clarify the situation with that man, but this was not the right moment.

They climbed the stairs to their suite silently. Richard took the key out of his pocket and opened the door. There was a faint light coming from the balcony door. The climate was still warm and the brackish smell of the sea filled the air in the room. In a normal situation she had found the atmosphere romantic, but now it was hard not to think to her daughter. She walked directly towards the bed and kicked off her shoes, enjoying for a moment the good sensation of the soft carpet against her feet. Richard sat down near to her on the edge of the bed and encircled her with his arms. He caressed her hair before to bend down and kiss her forehead lightly.

"I think that Hope will be here in a half an hour." He said pulling away from their embrace.

Emily stood up and walked towards Fiore bedroom. She looked around and saw her things on the nightstand, her glasses atop of an Italian book near to a couple of CD and a paper. She didn't notice it the day before, but obviously she was too shocked to see the details. She took the letter in her hands and sit down on the edge of the bed.

"_Dear Anna, _

_I'm in Palermo now. I attended to a conference at the Cathedral few days ago. It was great. There were so many colleagues from every corner of the world! But the most important thing is that there was also my mother. Not Isabella, you know that she doesn't care about me. There was Emily, this is her name. She's so sweet with me! I have the impression to know her from all the life. She's elegant and refined. My opposite you'll think. But she's really alike to me. And my father, Richard…. He's so tall. I never met a taller man before. He seems really a good man. I have also a sister, Lorelai and she has a daughter, Lorelai too. It's a family name…. Fortunately they chose a different name for me! I'm so happy Anna! I never spent many time with Isabella. She never came to my conferences or took me out for shopping. She thought always to Ginevra and Raffaello. I wonder why they adopted me…. Well now is all different. I spent all the day with Emily. We walked through the town for hours chatting and making shopping. I like her. And I hope she likes me too._

_Now it's getting late….I go to sleep. I hope to meet you as soon as possible. Maybe you can come to New York for Christmas Holidays…._

_I love you._

_Fiore" _

"I like you too." She whispered leaning the letter on her chest.

Richard saw the scene and sat near to his wife.

"She likes us." She said looking up at him.

"And we like her." He responded simply.

They stood up and came back to their bedroom. They spent more or less half an hour talking about Fiore, the kidnapping ant their feelings. Richard was grateful to see her to react. To be faithful and strong. He needed that she was fine to better concentrate on the situation.

She looked up at him and caressed his lips with her index finger.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

He lay her down on the bed and covered her body with his. She put her arms around his neck and looked intently at him, pleading him to help her to relax. He slowly bent down and touched lightly her mouth with his. The moment their lips met she closed her eyes and moaned softly. He caressed her cheek with his right hand and deepened the kiss. She allowed him to explore the inside of her mouth with his warm tongue. Her hands moved to his shoulders, while his left leg wrapped behind his right knee. He cupped her left breast with his hand and massaged it through the silk material of her white shirt. She moaned his name when his hand moved down to her belly. They continued the passionate kiss for a long time, before the cell phone of Emily brought they back to the reality. She pulled away from Richard's arms and stood up quickly. She took her purse from the little coffee table in the living room and looked for her cell phone. When she found it she looked down at the display. "Lorelai".

"Hello." She responded.

"Hello Mom, how are you?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"I'm tired and worried Lorelai. I want your sister back. And you? How are you?" She asked coming back to the bed.

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry for Fiore. How are the investigations going on?" Lorelai asked walking towards the hall of her Inn.

"It seems as her brother, or well her adoptive brother, is involved in the kidnapping. He's a fool and he needs a lot of money to pay his debts." Emily explained leaning her head to Richard's chest.

"I'm speechless." Lorelai whispered sitting down the soft pink couch in the living room.

"Me too." Emily added while Richard held her tightly in his arms.

"Mom?" Lorelai asked after a short silence.

"Yes Lorelai?" Emily responded cupping Richard's hands with her free hand.

"I talked to Luke about the baby. You're right. It took him some minutes to understand completely the new situation, but he's happy now. We are thinking to the possibility to renovate my house." Lorelai spoke looking at Michel who was talking to a couple of English guests.

"I'm happy for you my little baby." Emily responded honestly. Richard smiled at the sound of his wife calling their daughter little baby.

Lorelai gasped at the same sound at the other line of the phone. Her mother was really changed in the last couple of weeks. She felt really sorry for her sister's situation and for her mother pain.

"Mom?"

"Yes Lorelai?"

"I wonder if, after you'll come back home with Fiore…." It was weird for Lorelai to ask a similar thing to her mother.

"What Lorelai?"

"If you can help me with the house. I think you can give us some good advices. But you're not obliged. It's only an idea." Lorelai asked hesitant.

Emily was really touched by her independent and grown daughter request. She never asked her such a thing before. She felt so excited that it took her a moment to respond.

"I think it's a lovely idea. I'll happy to help you." Emily responded smiling for the first time in the last two days.

"Well, I call you tomorrow. Have a nice evening and give my love to Dad." Lorelai said hiding her growing smile.

"Thank you Lorelai. I …. I love you." Emily felt the need to let her daughter know that she loved her. It was unusual for her to be so open, but the painful experience she was living made her to reflect about her feelings and her family.

Richard looked down at her while she put the cell phone on her nightstand. She seemed so close to Lorelai. He had hoped for so long to see his wife and his daughter get along so well. Emily turned herself to come back in his arms and snuggled close to him.

"She asked me to help her with the restoration of her house." She said against his chest.

"She chose the best adviser that I know." He responded stroking gently her back.

"Oh you!" She slapped playfully to his arm.

He bent down and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Emily." He said between their heavy breaths.

"I love you too Richard." She whispered in his right ear.

He rolled her on her back and brushed his body to hers, exploring her curves with his hands. She spread her legs and let him to position his between them. He was kissing her collarbone when the ring of the room phone interrupted him.

"Hello." He responded trying to regain his regular breath.

"Mr. Gilmore, The inspector Lojacono is waiting for you in the hall." A female voice informed him.

"Thank you, I'm coming." Richard said before to hang up.

"Lojacono is here. I'm sorry but I have to go now my dear love." He explained in a soft voice.

"What? I thought that we….you know." Emily responded disappointed.

"Emily, I'm really sorry, but I can't make him wait. I promise that when I'll come back we'll finish this….speech." He tried to reassure her.

"Oh certainly. The next time you decide to seduce me, please make sure to have the time." She said angrily.

"I'm sorry. I really have to go now. See you later. Have a good time with Hope." He said standing up.

He walked around the bed and bent down to kiss her, but she turned her head to face the balcony.

"It's getting late. You have to go." She simply stated.

She waited for him to close the room door before to allow her tears to roll down.

Richard greeted Lojacono with a weak smile and went out to the hotel with him. He decided it was time to speak from man to man to the inspector.

"Mr. Lojacono I know that you are a good policeman and I'm sure you're absolutely able to make your job. But I ask you to comprehend my position. I have to do everything I can to free my daughter. That's the why I asked an external help for the investigations." He started looking out of the car window.

"I know. But I have to inform you that I cannot accept interferences on my job. I'm the one who is responsible for this case and for your daughter's life, so I, and only I, decide how to handle the situation. I want to be honest with you. I need you and your friend to be collaborative and supportive." Lojacono explained calmly driving his car.

"I want to find my daughter. I'll make everything to find her and I promise to not hamper your investigations." Richard responded honestly.

Richard looked one more time out the car window before to speak again. It was the moment he waited for all the day.

"I need to clarify the situation and I want to be honest Mr. Lojacono. I saw the way you look at my wife. I found you twice in your office holding her hands. I didn't say anything before because I didn't want to upset my wife, but I think it's better you change your behavior towards her. I'm her husband and I want you know that in a normal situation I had reacted in a more forceful way. I can understand why you're interested in my wife. She's a beautiful amazing woman, but fortunately for me she's mine. I suggest you to stop to court her. I won't tolerate your behavior. No more. " Richard spoke slowly to be sure the other man understood every single words of his speech. He referred to Emily always as his wife, to stress the fact that she was a married woman. His married woman.

Lojacono remained silent for the rest of the trip. The man was right. She was a beautiful amazing woman, but she was his wife. He acted like a stupid, but he couldn't help to look at her or to not feel the strange sensation building on his stomach when he met her. Nevertheless he had to be strong and fight these emotions. He promised himself to hide his feelings in front of her, and above all in front of her husband. He decide to not respond to Richard accusation. The man was absolutely right but any other man in his position have never say "excuse me" in a similar situation.

"We are arrived." He simply stated parking his car in the hotel parking lot.

Emily sat down the white chair on the balcony and stared at the landscape in front of her. She thought to the scenes in the inspector office and to the way Richard asked her to go out. Twice he took her arm and obliged, or better gently obliged, her to stand up and follow him. It was not his usual behavior. But suddenly she remembered his reaction when she called the inspector "Giuseppe". It made sense. He was jealous. But why? She didn't do anything to make him jealous. She shook her head and looked down at the street. She noticed a taxi stop under the balcony and saw her sister went out of it. She was wearing a grey short coat and blue jeans. Emily smiled. Hope was definitively more casual than her. She stood up and went towards the big mirror in the corner of the bedroom. She looked at her face and sighed heavily. She was a mess. A couple of minutes later her sister knocked at the door. She hurried towards it and opened it quickly.

"Hopie." She said hugging her little sister

"Em." Hope responded willingly at the hug.

The women entered the room and Emily showed the suite to Hope. Her sister put her bags on the floor of her bedroom and looked at Emily softly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Fiore is alright and that you can hug her soon." Hope tried to reassure her sister.

"I hope so." Emily whispered.

"I think it's time for dinner." Hope said changing the topic.

"I think so. I'll ask the room service, we have a lot to talk about." Emily suggested.

The three men looked at each other in silence for a while before Lojacono spoke.

"I know the results of your investigations Mr. Johansson. Mr. Gilmore promised to be collaborative, I hope you'll do the same." He started.

"I'm here to help. I'm an intermediary and I'll do my job." George responded shortly.

Richard looked at the two thoughtful. He knew George and he trusted him, but he didn't know enough the Italian inspector. He listened to them talking about the ransom and the possible agent when he heard his cell phone rang. The other men immediately stop to talk and looked at him.

"Respond." George simply said to Richard.

After a few exchange of words between Richard and the kidnappers George took the cell phone and started the negotiation. He spoke calmly and firmly to them. He explained that the family asked him to follow the situation and that they had to speak only with him about the ransom. They asked for the 5.000.000 €, but he offered only 3.000.000 €. After a long negotiation George finally obtained an encounter for the day after.

"They finally accepted our offer of 3.000.000 € and asked for an encounter. They'll wait for us at the abandoned little bus station of Piano Margi tomorrow at 4p.m." He explained.

"Well, I know the place." Lojacono nodded.

"And…." George started, afraid for what he had to say.

"What?" Richard and Lojacono said at unisono.

"They demanded that only a person go to the appointment." George continued, avoiding completing the phrase.

"Ok, I'll go." Richard responded firmly.

"No Richard. They asked for another person." George said in a low voice.

"Who? You? The inspector?" Richard asked growing impatient.

"Emily." George finally admitted.

TO BE CONTINUED

**In the next chapter Emily has to face the kidnappers... And Richard, what will he do? They finally can hug Fiore? A lot of Emily and Richard alone...**

**Thanks for reading!! Thanks to my loyal reviewers Mary, Emily&Richard4ever and Curley-Q. Thanks to Barbara. I appreciate a lot all your reviews... **

**Let me know your opinions about the story...**


	13. The night before

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Richard gazed George for a moment. He was speechless. His right hand had moved to cover part of his forehead, while is left remained on the desk near the balcony. It was hard to think clearly. It was also difficult to breath regularly. He closed his eyes and swallowed slowly. The other men stared at him in silence. George knew him from a decade and also if he had never met Emily he was sure that Richard was deeply in love with his wife. In effect he was surprised by this at the beginning. He had met a lot of men in the same Richard high position, but none of them like him. They usually were married from tens of years with the same woman, despite this they enjoyed their time with many younger lovers. He remembered the trip he made to Denver with Richard and Floyd, it was no more than five or six years before. Floyd kissed lovingly his wife at the airport and then he sat near a young blonde girl in the airplane and spent all the time with her. She was surely a beautiful girl, even better when she kept in silence, he had thought. He was sat near to Richard during the flight and involuntary threw his look on the book that his friend was reading. He noticed a thin note on the top of a page. "I love you my dear Mr. Gilmore. Emily." He had sat near to Richard many other times after that first trip and had seen tens of those thin notes in Richard books, always written in an elegant calligraphy and always made with a crayon. During the years Richard became a loyal friend for him, and looking at him now was painful.

He lifted his hand to touch Richard shoulder, making him to lift his eyes.

"Richard I can comprehend your worry now, but I can assure that I'll do everything to protect your wife." George said honestly.

Richard nodded and covered George hand with his friendly. Then he stood up and walked towards the balcony, leaning out to look at the sea. It was warm, he noticed. Warmer than he had expected. He saw the twinkle of the moon reflected on the sea. It was calm all around. The only audible sound came from the rippling of the waves against the waterline. It was exactly the contrary inside of him. His heart was beating faster and his breath became heavier than usual. His daughter were somewhere in that foreigner isle with people that he didn't know, with criminals that took her away from her family. And his wife was in danger too. They asked for her. They wanted her to deliver the ransom. He had to prevent them to hurt her. He had to protect her.

Inside the room George and Lojacono discussed about a plan for the day after. They agreed to accompany Emily at the appointment, following her from a reasonable distance. They also thought to the way to tail the kidnappers up to the burrow after they took the money. Their tone of voice was low and serious. When they noticed Richard going back into the room they gazed him.

"Mr. Gilmore I need to talk to your wife as soon as possible." Lojacono said, avoiding referring to her as Emily. It was not the case to upset Richard even more.

"I'll talk to her. I'll tell her about the kidnappers' request. I need to stay alone with her to make it in the less hurting way. We'll come to your office first thing in the morning." Richard spoke firmly, looking straight in the inspector's eyes.

"George, I'll call you tomorrow morning. Thank you for your cooperation. It means a lot for me to be able to count on you." He added turning his head to face his friend.

He slowly walked towards the door and opened it.

"I'm coming." Lojacono said following Richard.

"I'll call a taxi. See you tomorrow." Richard responded without turning.

He needed to be alone for a while before meeting Emily. In that moment the last person he wanted to spend time with was the inspector.

Emily was grabbing the phone to ask the room service when suddenly her sister stopped her. She looked at Hope's hand on hers and lifted her eyes to see the weak smile in her sister face.

"I've a better idea." Hope whispered.

Emily looked one more time at her and she didn't oppose. She knew her sister better than any other person and by the playful look in her eyes she could say that Hope was thinking to something nice to assuage her pain. Hope walked towards the little table near the room door, opened the drawer and took off the yellow pages. She went through the pages for a while before to stop more or less at the middle of the book. She went back to the couch and took the phone from her sister's hands. She dialled a number and then waited for someone to respond at the other side of the line.

"Good evening, I want to order two pizzas, the best ones that you have" "Yes, one with tomato, cheese, shrimps and olives, the other with tomato, cheese, brie and artichokes." "Yes." "Please deliver them at the hotel…." "Room nr. …." " Well, thank you." She spoke in her personal Italian.

Emily smiled at the sound of her little sister speaking in that way. It was an amusing mix between English and French accent with a note of Sicilian accent too.

"I think that having had a Sicilian fiancé when I was seventeen had helped me to improve my Italian. Or not?" Hope asked playful to her.

"Oh well, if I remember well in that period you had also a Spanish fiancé, and a Swiss one and a French one…." Emily responded smiling.

"I was young and it was our first time alone in Europe. You were so serious! You spent all the time writing lovely letters to Richard." Hope said teasing her sister.

"It's not true. I sent him some postcards every now and there. No more…." Emily defended herself.

"Yes it's true. You addressed them to his parents' house and they were always polite and short. But the letters you sent to Richard's apartment were the opposite. "Oh I miss you…. I want to be with you…. I'm counting the days to finally meet you…. I miss your lips, your kisses…. ." Hope said moving her hands in the air.

"How do you know?" Emily asked.

"I read them after you fell asleep. I'm sorry…." Hope tried to sound mortified, but the light smile on the corner of her mouth couldn't help to tell her amusement.

"You're incorrigible!" Emily said slapping lightly her sister arm.

Suddenly the lightness of the moment faded out. Emily face returned sad and the twinkle in her eyes vanished. Hope noticed the change in her and could read her thoughts. She slowly sat near to Emily and took her in her arms, caressing her hair. She smiled seeing the perfect colour of it, no grey roots and no double points. Her sister had always been a perfectionist, above all about her physical appearance. She stroked gently her back and held her sobbing figure.

Usually Emily was not that kind of women that cry for every thing, she was the strongest one between them, but now she allowed herself to show her deepest emotions to her little sister. She knew she could trust her and she let her to console her. They stayed in that position for a while, up to the delivery guy knocked at the door. Hope stood up and opened it, paid the young man and took the pizzas. She walked towards the living room and put the cardboard boxes on the coffee table. There was a wonderful smell coming from them, and immediately both laughed.

"Did you remember?" Hope asked.

"Yes, I was so unease that night. We went out with your Sicilian friend and he brought us to that little pizzeria near the Colosseum at Rome. You met him the day before. He was on holiday and he told you that he was the heir of a rich Sicilian man. I remember he was quite handsome and you looked at him with dreaming eyes. When the waiter handled him the bill he look at us desolate. He hadn't enough money to pay it, so we helped him." Emily remembered.

Richard walked for a while along the street and then he sat down on a bench and waited for the taxi to arrive. He couldn't help to think to Emily. Her beautiful face appeared in his mind. He remembered the first time he had come in Italy with her. It was during their honeymoon in Venice. It was a raining day, the sky was filled by dark clouds. She was wearing a dark green dress with a little silk blue belt. She was like a vision for him. She was wearing high heels and an elegant hat with wide brims. They walked over the wooden gangways that covered the alleys flooring that day. He hugged her tightly with his free arm while the other held up the umbrella. Their shoulders were lightly wet by the rain, the tip of their shoes as well. It was a funny visit the city in a day of high tide. He remembered that at a certain point she started to run with her high heels and she laughed aloud. He had never saw her so free and happy before. When he finally joined her they collapsed on a red velvet couch inside the Florian café, both out of breath. He gently removed her hat and saw the twinkle in her brown eyes. She was simply beautiful. The perfect woman he had always dreamed for. He caressed her cheek and then bent down to kiss her mouth. She covered his hand with hers and he suddenly he felt the cold material of the golden ring brushing against his fingers. He pulled away and took her left hand in his. He stared at the golden ring for a while before to rest his lips on it. It was a magic moment. The atmosphere all around them was perfect. He could still remember the intense coffee smell mixed to the sweeter smell of the cakes that filled the air inside the café that afternoon. They waited for the rain to stop and then went through the city hand in hand. They climbed the stairs of tens of little bridges and every time they stopped at the top of them Richard kissed her lovingly. It took them a couple of hours to finally reach the Cipriani Hotel. He had reserved the Palladio suite for their first night in Venice. There was a suggestive lagoon view from the terrace. They ate at the fabulous restaurant of the hotel and then spent a long time kissing sat down on the soft white couch in the middle of the terrace. "We're married. It's wonderful." She whispered before to go back in their room.

Closing his eyes he could still smell the scent of the red and yellow flowers on the terrace.

There it was. To think to the beautiful moments with his Emily, scared by the idea to lose her. He closed his eyes and inhaled in the brackish air. He promised himself to bring Emily to Venice when this entire painful story would be concluded.

"Hopie, this dinner was really excellent. When I'll tell Lorelai that I ate pizza she surely won't to believe me." Emily said cleaning the corner of her mouth with the paper napkin.

"Oh now. Don't tell me that you never ate pizza with your daughter!" Hope responded incredulous.

"Only once with Rory." Emily finally admitted.

"How are you Em?" Hope spoke seriously this time.

"I'm frightened for Fiore. We met her only two weeks ago. She's an amazing young woman. She has an interesting and original job, and she's engaged with a Yale man from New York." Emily started telling her when suddenly she remembered John.

"Oh my God!" She said shaking her head lightly.

"What Em?" Hope asked concerned.

"We completely forgot about her fiancé. I have to tell Richard to call him when he'll come back here." Emily explained.

She remained silent for some minutes before to continue her story.

"She's a critical of art. We came here for her conference at the Palermo cathedral. She was so professional and beautiful that morning. I was really proud of her. She's so alike to me. Richard said that the first time he met her he had had the impression to see me at her age." Emily continued.

Hope sat near to her sister and put her feet on the couch. Emily made the same and encircled her legs with her arms, putting her chin between her knees. They chatted about Fiore calmly, Hope asking and Emily willingly responding.

When Richard finally arrived at the hotel he took two deep breaths and walked towards the stairs, his hands firmly in his jacket pockets. He climbed the stairs quickly and finally stopped in front of his room. He could hear the familiar voices that came from the inside. He was glad that Hope had accepted to help them. He weakly smiled at the sound of his wife laughing. He waited some more minutes before to knock to the door. He simply wanted to taste longer the wonderful sound of Emily laugh. After what seemed an eternity he lifted his hand and knocked softly to the door.

Emily and Hope looked at each other for a second and then Emily stood up and walked towards the door. She grabbed the handle and cautiously asked her usual polite "who is?" before opening. The sound of his low voice made her to shiver and she immediately opened the door.

Richard looked down at her and caressed her cheek. He took two steps forward and closed the door behind his back. He grabbed her upper arms and before she could greet him he bent down and brushed his lips against hers. He kissed tenderly her mouth, sucking on her bottom lip before to part his lips and ask for entrance. She was flattered by his attentions and reluctantly took a step back pulling away from him. He looked at her puzzled.

"I think you forgot that Hope is here." She whispered turning her head towards the couch.

He suddenly regained his composure and smiled at his wife. Then he went towards his sister-in-law and greeted her with a sincere hug. Hope looked up at him and smiled. She had always liked him. There was a moment when she was eighteen that she thought that maybe he could be the right one also for her. But that moment lasted only a week and fortunately Emily forgave her for that. Anyway she was deeply closed to Emily and her family and seeing them so down ached to her heart.

"How was the flight?" Richard asked pulling away from their embrace and sitting near to Emily.

"It was good, thank you for asking." She replied sitting down on the armchair.

Richard lifted Emily in his lap and put his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. She leaned her head on the crock of his neck and breathed in his scent. Suddenly his eyes fell on the little coffee table and he noticed the rests of their dinner.

"So you two ate pizza tonight…." He stated.

The grumbling coming from his stomach made the women to laugh.

"I think that we can order a pizza also for you, if you want." Hope suggested.

"I think it's a good idea, thank you." He responded caressing Emily shoulders.

Hope stood up and reached the table near the door and ordered a pizza for him. Emily sat back on the couch and looked at Richard expectantly.

"So, what did you discuss with your friend?" She asked directly.

"Emily….I received a phone call when I was with George and Mr. Lojacono." He started hesitantly.

"And?" She asked impatiently.

"The kidnappers called. They talked with George and asked for an encounter tomorrow afternoon. They also accepted George's offer of 3.000.000 €." He explained looking deeply in her eyes.

Hope sat back on the armchair and listened attentively.

"I thought they asked for 5.000.000 €. I didn't know it was possible to negotiate a ransom." Hope said thoughtful.

"It's a normal thing. George is an intermediary and he explained me that usually there is a negotiation for the ransom. That because if you pay immediately the amount they asked for, then they won't free the hostage and continue to ask money. It'll be too dangerous because they can decide to get rid of the hostage and ask more and more. Usually the negotiations last longer, but the fact they accepted in a so short time would be a good thing." Richard explained to her.

"What do you mean with "get rid of the hostage"? That they can decide to kill her?" Emily asked terrorized.

"It's not our case Emily. They accepted the negotiation and it's a good signal. Don't worry, I'm sure Fiore is fine." Richard immediately tried to reassure her.

"So the encounter will be tomorrow afternoon. Will the inspector go alone?" Emily asked.

Richard face darkened.

"No Emily. They asked for another person." He said taking her hands in his.

"Don't tell me that they want you to deliver the ransom?" She asked growing impatient and scared at the same time.

"No Emily. They asked for…." He was not able to finish the phrase and hugged her tightly.

"For who Richard? Tell me!" She asked with concern.

"For you Emily." He finally said.

It took her a moment to realize what he had just said. She looked down at her lap and then she lifted her head in order to stare at Richard speechless.

"Ok. I'll go." She whispered.

She could feel her head spinning. Probably the effect of the painkillers was fading or simply what Richard had just said was too frightening.

"It must be another solution." Hope spoke after a long silence.

"I talked to George and the inspector. They'll wait for us tomorrow morning at the police station to discuss the plan's details. You'll be not alone my dear. I'll be with you, and also George and the inspector and a special team of policemen will be with you. We'll follow you from a reasonable distance, ready to protect you." Richard said tightening the grasp on Emily upper arms.

"But why did they ask for her?" Hope asked concerned.

"Because she's the less offensive person they could ask for." Richard simply responded.

"I think it's time to go to bed." Emily simply said standing up.

She turned towards her sister and caressed tenderly her cheek before to wish her goodnight, then she made some more steps and entered into her room. She didn't wait for Richard to join her and silently opened the bathroom door. She undressed slowly and opened the water in the shower. She stepped in it and washed her body with her favourite gel.

Ten minutes later she was staring at her image reflected on the big mirror in the bathroom. She put on some light make up on her face and then she wore the necklace Richard gave her the week before. She looked for her perfume in her beauty case and when she finally found it she sprinkled her Chanel nr.5 on her neck, down on her full breasts and then on her wrists. She wore her silky white nightgown and took two deep breaths before to exit the bathroom. She didn't know why she was acting like this. She knew only that she needed to feel alive that night.

Richard was waiting for her on the balcony. She noticed he was sitting on the white chair staring at the sea in the distance and decided to surprise him. She walked silently behind him, bent down a little and supported her lips on his neck. She kissed it softly before reaching his earlobe. She passed her tongue over it biting it gently. He folded lightly his head of the side allowing her to better explore his skin. She kissed his neck one more time before taking his hands and inviting him to stand up and follow her inside the room. He obeyed and walked towards the bed holding her hand. She pleaded him to sit down and then she turned off the light on his nightstand. She stopped a few inches from his side of the bed and stared at him lovingly. He couldn't see her expression clearly, but he could see perfectly her silhouette in the faint light of the night. The orange light coming from the street lamp permitted him to see her slender body, the white of her nightgown seemed to be resplendent. He loved it when she preferred to wear the nightgown instead the pajamas. He could explore her body easier in that way. She slowly folded up to grab the edges of her silky gown. Standing up again she slowly took it off and threw it towards Richard. He grabbed the nightgown and inhaled the good scent of his wife that still was in it. She waited for him to look again at her and then she continued her strip-tease. She took off her bra and her panties as well letting them to fall on the floor. She walked slowly around the bed and sat down on her side. He looked in ecstasy at her back. The line of her spine was immaculate, her hair covered her neck and her shoulders looked so perfect. He didn't fight the urge to touch her but simply shorted the distance between them. His warm touch on her bare skin made her to shiver. She didn't turn and let him kiss every inch of her back. He started from her neck, moving down to her shoulders and spine. When he finally reached the small of her back his lips tasted like her skin. He decided to make his way up to her back. He threw out his tongue and licked her spine slowly. She arched her back and moaned softly his name. He reached her neck and gently moved his hands to touch her belly. He brushed his chest against her skin and started to caress her full breast. She leaned back her head on his shoulder and covered his hand with hers. His free hand explored her side, making her to shiver under his touch.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in her hair. Then he moved his hand to grab her left breast. He squeezed it gently and teased her hardened nipple with his fingers, while his other hand slipped down to caress the spot between her legs. She moaned his name a bit disappointed when he moved his hand up to her shoulder. She slowly turned to face him and looked deeply in his blue eyes. All that she saw was his love for her. She smiled tenderly and lifted her hands starting to unbutton his shirt. She took her time doing it, kissing every inch of new exposed skin. She was grateful he didn't wear his undershirt that night. When she finally finished her job with his shirt she moved her hands down to his belt. In a couple of minutes she freed him from the rest of his dresses. He lay on his back and she leaned over his chest kissing slowly his mouth. He wanted to pin her in the mattress and take her as soon as possible, but he knew that this was her moment. He simply stared at her and looked at her beautiful body moving atop of him. She caressed his heart with her fingers before to cover it with her mouth. He moaned feeling her tongue licking all around his nipple. He cupped her breasts with his hands massaged them gently, burying his face in the valley between them.

"I don't want that you are so gentle." She whispered looking down at him. She didn't need his soft and lovingly he touched. She didn't want feeling as he was loving her for the last time. She wanted only to be alive. To taste the intensity of the moment. To feel him moving inside of her with passion.

He looked at her intently and understand her request. He wanted only to love her in that moment, to satisfy her. He wanted her to be happy, to enjoy their closeness. He grabbed her arms and pulled her down on her back. He covered her body with his and kissed her hungrily. His tongue passionately battled with hers for a long time. Her hands moved up and down his back while her legs caressed his. She moaned in his mouth, arching her back to feel more of his naked body against her. Without letting go of her lips his hand slipped down to spread her legs a part. She allowed him to position his legs between hers and moaned aloud when she suddenly felt him entering her with a single thrust. He slowly filled her entirely. She felt complete in that moment. She was sure that her body had been created to welcome him, and only him. She closed her eyes and parted partially her lips. Grabbing his shoulder she started reacting at his moves. He caressed her right leg, bending down to kiss the spot between her breasts. His tongue drew an imaginary heart on her chest before sucking at her nipple. He teased it with his teeth, making her to moan his name in ecstasy. He felt like it was the first time he loved a woman. Not any woman, but his perfect woman. He had always enjoyed their making love, but this time was different. He had the feeling of loving her with his deep soul for the first time in many years. He looked down at her and smiled at the sight of her closed eyes, a wave of pleasure crossing her face. His thrusts became faster and shorter and he knew that he was near to his peak. She took his face on her hands and kissed him passionately. Feeling him moving harder in her she felt the familiar tingle in her lower body. She could feel very inch of him inside of her. She loved him. And she forgave him for his lies. She felt him thrusting in her twice before helding her breath and experienced her climax. Hearing the sound of her voice moaning his name he released himself into her. He buried his face on her breast and held her back tightly. Trying to regain his breath he gently rolled on his side with her. They stayed in that position for a long time before he finally pulled out of her. They loved each other in way they never experienced before. There was passion, physical closeness, pleasure, excitement and love. Pure and deep love. He silently prayed to be able to love her in this way still for a long time. She caressed his heart and she felt like she was caressing his soul. They fell in love again that night.

"I love you Mr. Gilmore." She whispered against his chest.

"I love you too my beautiful, amazing and gorgeous wife." He responded stroking her back.

"I forgive you, Richard." She needed to forgive him with her soul too.

He swallowed hardly and then stood up a little, leaning his head on the pillow. She made the same, looking at him puzzled.

"Don't forgive me. Not now. Make it tomorrow night." He pleaded.

She understood his fear and she simply nodded.

"I'll forgive you tomorrow, promised." She said looking in his eyes.

They remained in their embrace for more than half an hour before standing up and taking a shower.

"I hope that my sister didn't hear us." She said tightening the belt of her robe. She lay down on the bed and waited for him to join her.

"I hope so." He said approaching the bed.

"I think we have to call John." She said looking at him laying near to her.

"He's coming here. When I arrived at George's hotel this evening I suddenly remembered that he didn't know about Fiore and so I called him. " He responded caressing her cheek. She smiled at him and closed her eyes enjoying the warm touch of his hand.

They took off their robes and slipped under the sheets naked. She snuggled against him and leaned her head on his chest. He put his arm around her back and caressed her gently. They slept hugged that night. The night before the most painful day of their life. Or not?

TO BE CONTINUED

**In the next chapter Emily and Richard finally will meet Fiore... but in which way? And how will the encounter between Emily and the kidnappers end? **

**Thanks to all for reading. Please let reviews if you want... I like a lot to know your opinions...**

**For Mary: I responded at one of your question. For the others I ask you to wait a little more... I'll let Fiore to answer at them... Thanks for reviewing!!**


	14. The silky ribbon

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Emily woke up early that morning. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She glanced at the snoring figure next to her and smiled weakly. Richard was sleeping on his left side, an arm gently leaned on her waist. She looked over his shoulders and immediately closed her eyes. The faint light coming by the curtains seemed too intense for her. She snuggled closer to Richard and breathed in his scent. She had always loved his cologne. The first time she smelled it was at their weird encounter at the Yale Art Gallery. She was walking a few steps behind him, her gaze on a Renaissance picture, when she stumbled in a stair and suddenly she felt his strong arms around her, preventing her to fall on the floor. She remembered how she buried her face on the crock of his neck for a long moment, inhaling his scent, before pulling away and looking in his eyes. She let him hold her and hug her one more time that afternoon. She remembered perfectly how she felt. She had the impression that they was only her and him in the world. She wanted to know this tall man better, he smelled divine. It was simply perfect. Too perfect to be real, she added now in her mind. It was before all her pains, before Pennilynn, before Trix, before Lorelai, and before Fiore. Immediately her mind went to her little daughter. It was the day. She finally could hug her again. If…. If nothing had happened to her and if nothing would happen to herself that afternoon. She swallowed hard and fought a couple of tears that were on the corner of her eyes. She rolled on her side and slowly stood up. Walking around the bed she put on her robe and walked towards the balcony. Moving the curtains, barely perceptible, she walked outside on the little terrace and closed the French window behind her. It was still dark, grey clouds filled the sky. Big waves broke against the waterline. She noticed a little wooden boat approaching the beach. It was colder than the days before. She looked one more time at the spectacle of the sea darkened by the clouds before going back in the room. She silently opened the French window and started moving the curtains when a thunder tore the sky. She instinctively jumped inside and hurried towards the bed. She was surprised when she felt Richard taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly the exact moment her back touched the mattress.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." She whispered against his chest.

"You didn't wake me up. The storm woke me. Anyway it's a pleasure holding you in my arms." He responded stroking her back gently.

"I love you." She said pulling away from him slowly.

"I love you too." He said before bending down and kissing her forehead.

"What time is it?" He mumbled against her neck.

She lifted her and glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand.

"6.30 a.m., it's early, back to sleep." She responded in a low voice.

He nodded and slipped under the sheets, leaning his head on the valley of her breasts. The soft material of her robe smelled of her. It was the magic mix between her shampoo, her night cream, her Chanel nr.5 and her skin. He smiled weakly and closed his eyes. He was scared, deathly scared. What if something happened to her? What if he was not able to protect her? He put his arms around her waist and held her tightly, as if he was worried she could disappear any moment.

Emily looked down at him and felt the tears burning in her eyes. She had to be strong. She had to be the usual strong Emily Gilmore. When she wanted a thing she fought to obtain it. Now all that she wanted was her daughter back. And also her life back. She wanted to be Mrs. Richard Gilmore, to love this man with all her heart and she wanted to be grandmother again. She thought about Lorelai for a moment. She finally had her back. Nobody could divide her family now. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was the day. And she had to be ready to face it in the best way. She gently bent down and nuzzled Richard's hair, then stood up and went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and put on her underwear. She walked towards the closet and chose something comfortable to wear.

Half an hour later both Emily and Richard were ready for breakfast. She was walking towards the door when he grabbed her arm and stopped her. She looked at him puzzled.

"Hope is surely wondering what we are doing here." She said trying to free her arm from his grasp.

"Please wait. Only a moment." He said before praying her to close her eyes.

She obeyed unwillingly. It was not the moment for this kind of behaviour, she thought.

He took her hands in his and gently put a little ribbon on her palms. She opened her eyes and looked down at her hands. There it was a dark green silky ribbon. She bent down a few inches to have a better sigh of the fabric.

"Do you remember?" He asked looking lovingly at her.

She shook lightly her head and tried to focus on the ribbon. Why did he give her it? And above all why now?

"You wore this silky ribbon the day we went at the Yale Art Gallery. Your hair was pulled in a pony tail. When you stumbled on that stair and I hugged you my hands slipped behind your head. You buried your face in the crock of my neck and suddenly my hand touched this ribbon. A couple of hours later I hugged you on the yard and my hand touched this ribbon again. I simply untied it and put it on my pocket. You had not even realized that you hair had fallen on your shoulders." He explained looking deeply in her eyes.

"I thought I had lost it somewhere. You kept it for all those years. You're so sweet." She whispered surprised.

"I put it into my wallet that evening and well…. It remained always here. Obviously not in the same wallet of more than forty years ago, but I kept it always with me. Every time I was far from you on a trip and I missed you I took it out my wallet and stared at it. It became my mascot. Usually I put it in my pocket when I have to close an important contract. I thought that you should have it today. It could be your mascot as well." He said cupping her cheeks.

She was speechless. He remembered their first date perfectly. He remembered the details and kept her silky ribbon for all that time. She breathed deeply and stared at him.

"May I?" He asked taking the ribbon from her hands.

She nodded.

He wound it around her right wrist and knotted it carefully. She lifted her head and got lost her look in his for what seemed like an eternity. She closed her eyes the exact moment his lips brushed against hers.

"I love you Mr. Gilmore." She said out of breath.

"I love you too Emily." He responded stroking her back gently

They had breakfast in the little dining room of the hotel with Hope. From the big window in the corner they could see the rain beating heavily against the sidewalk. The red flowers under the window were moved by the wind and the street lamps were still turned on. By the time they finished their breakfast the storm was growing stronger and the thunders were increased rapidly. The three came back to the suite to take their things. Richard helped Emily with her brown overcoat while Hope wore her short grey coat. They went downstairs and waited in the hall for the taxi to arrive. Emily and Richard sat close, Hope on the elegant chair in front of them. Emily started to speak when suddenly she stopped. Her gaze fixed on a tall young man. She stood up and walked straight ahead.

"Mrs. Gilmore, how are you?" He asked reaching her right hand.

Usually Emily didn't allow people she barely knew to touch her but in the last days she seemed not caring.

"John, I'm…. how was your flight?" She responded hesitantly.

He was the man her daughter loved. Fiore wanted to marry him, and by the helpless expression on his face, she was sure he cared a lot about her daughter. Richard and Hope approached them and talked for a couple of minutes all together. Then Emily and Hope went to the police station while Richard and John went to the bank.

Emily walked through the hall silently holding her sister's hand. Hope gazed at her and smiled lightly to her. When they finally reached the inspector's office Emily unwillingly let go her sister hand and knocked to the door. Hearing a male voice inviting them to enter, she slowly opened the door and walked towards the desk. Lojacono stood up immediately and went towards Emily. Hope looked at the scene with incredulity. Emily had told her about the confidential behaviour of the inspector, but this seemed too confidential.

"How are you?" The inspector asked concerned to Emily.

"I'm fine. Or I hope so. Please let me know what I had to do this afternoon." She responded directly.

The three sat down at the opposite sides of the desk and then Lojacono started explaining the plan for the ransom's delivery. Emily and Hope listened to his words silently, glancing to each other every now and there.

Lojacono had promised himself to control his feelings for Emily, but it was harder than he had thought.

Hope looked at him and then at her sister. Emily seemed focused on the plan, while he seemed focused on her.

"So Mr. Lojacono, do you think you can tell us something more about the plan, or do you want to stare at my sister for all the time?" She snapped. The diplomacy was not her better merit.

Emily turned her head towards her sister in disbelief. Why she spoke in that way? Maybe Richard was right. Maybe the inspector was really courting her. Anyway it was not the moment to lose time with suppositions.

Lojacono looked at Hope speechless. Then he regained his composure and continued talking about the plan.

More or less an hour later Richard and John joined them at the police station. During the past hour Richard had observed the young man. He seemed really a good guy. The look in his eyes could tell how deeply he loved Fiore and how deeply he was scared.

Richard walked directly towards the inspector's office, silently praying to find him far from his wife. He breathed in relief at the sight of his wife and Hope alone. He reached Emily chair and bent down to kiss her softly on the mouth.

"Mr. Gilmore, good morning." Lojacono said coming back into his office.

Richard asked him more details about the afternoon and then excused himself and Emily for a couple of hours. Hope and John went to the cathedral, while Emily and Richard came back to the hotel. Richard was grateful to Hope for having understood his request. He needed being alone with Emily for a while before lunch.

They entered the suite and quickly took off their coats. The storm was also raging out, and the cold air coming from the half opened window made Emily to shiver lightly. Richard lay on the edge of the bed and put her in his lap. He caressed her hair and whispered loving words in her ear. Then he rolled on his side of the bed and brought her with him. She lay atop of him and stared at his deep blue eyes. She didn't say a word, but simply bent down and brushed her lips against his for a tender kiss. By the time the kiss grew more passionate and his hands started exploring her back. They kissed for a long while, both knowing they needed that closeness. After more than half an hour they finally pulled away and reluctantly stood up. They went downstairs hand in hand. Entering the dining room they found Hope and John sat on a table near to the big window. The lunch was silent and Emily could feel the painful looks that Richard and Hope gave her every now and there.

At three o'clock Emily started the engine of her grey Mercedes. She looked at the passenger seat and noticed a little white paper. She took it in her hands and read it.

"I hope you like the car."

She felt the blood boil in her veins. Why the hell the inspector did such a personal thing to her? Why was he courting her so openly? Her anger suddenly faded at the sight of the signature.

"Richard."

She breathed in relief and smiled. Also in such painful circumstances he thought to her comfort.

The trip to Piano Margi was longer that she had expected. The only noise she heard was the beating of the rain against the car. The sky was dark and twice she had had to stop for some minutes because the rain prevented her to see the street. When she finally arrived at the little town she looked around in disbelief. It was like as she had entered a scary movie. The alleys were desolate, the shops closed and abandoned. The windows and the doors of the houses were cracked. The plaster was half scraped from the façades. When a light illuminated the church a shiver crossed her back. It was like she was immersed in a lost world. Slowly she parked the car near a rusted bus and turned off the engine. She took the suitcase from the back seats and put it down on her lap. Touching its brown leather she looked down at her wrist. She smiled weakly at the sight of the dark green silky ribbon. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply before grabbing the umbrella and going out from the car.

Richard was sat on the passenger seat of the inspector's car. He was far from his Emily, half hidden behind a heap of tarpaulins, but he could see her walking through the plaza. Her back was covered by the umbrella while her legs were visibly wet by the intense rain. He stared at her silently, the only sound coming from his heart beating faster in his ears.

Emily walked towards the abandoned church trying to contain her emotions. A single tear rolled down her cheek when she stopped for a moment on the doorstep. The wooden front door was partially unhinged and beat noisy against the wall when a gust of wind crossed the plaza. She jumped inside and looked straight ahead. A faint light was coming from the altar. A couple of candles illuminated the crucifix. The benches were methodically prepared, a little red book atop of them. She looked around cautiously and noticed a fresh bunch of flowers just under the Madonna statue. It seemed like the time hadn't stopped inside the church. All around there was desolation, but inside everything was perfectly conserved. She shook her head and walked towards the pulpit. The air was cold. She stopped again when she noticed that intense smell. Incense she thought. Swallowing hard she took in two deep breaths before walking again. It was all so weird. She was frightened by the dark atmosphere. She slowly reached the pulpit at the right of the altar and climbed the few stairs to reach the top of it. It was made by inlaid mahogany. She put the suitcase on the base and looked at the precious bible on the lectern. The cover was red while the letters were printed with golden ink. When she heard a smothered noise she instinctively looked around. Her trembling hands grabbed the balustrade and she hurried down the stairs. She ran through the aisle as fast as she could. When she reached the doorstep she heard a strong noise and a second later she fell on the floor. Her cheek beat against the wet marble of the front stairs, while her hands stayed immovable at the sides of her head. She breathed slowly and weakly. Her eyes closed. She prayed for somebody to help her. She listened for some steps approaching behind her and she stopped breathing. A man grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. She fought the urge to open her eyes.

"Thank you my lady for the money." The male voice said.

Suddenly the hand that grasped her pulled away and she fell on the floor. She counted to ten and finally opened her eyes. She slowly stood up and turned her head towards the plaza. Her heart stopped for a second when she heard the sound of a hit of gun. She looked straight ahead and saw a man falling on the floor, a blood strip flowing down his right leg. Before she could move she saw Richard running towards her.

"How are you?" He asked out of breath.

"I don't know. What happened? Why the shot?" She asked leaning her head on his chest.

"We heard the strong noise and suddenly we jumped out of the car. And then the man ran out of the church with the gun in his hand. The last thing I saw was Lojacono lifting his gun against him." He explained trying to catch his breath.

He caressed her back and stopped his hand near her left shoulder blade. He turned her around gently and looked more nearby. There was a burnt circular tear on her overcoat.

"What?" She asked.

"He shot you." He whispered.

"Fortunately I wore the bulletproof jacket." She said turning quickly to face him.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her mouth tenderly.

"I love you." He said in her ear.

"I love you too." She responded.

"Thank you." He whispered looking gratefully at the crucifix.

They went towards Lojacono and waited for him to look at them.

"He's Fiore brother. The police team is going to the burrow with him." The inspector said.

"How are you?" He added in a low voice.

"I'm fine. And thank you for this." She responded touching the jacket.

"Now I have to go. We'll see after." He said.

"Can I come with you?" Richard asked.

"No Mr. Gilmore. It's better you stay with your wife. She was in a great danger and I think she needs you. Go and inform the rest of your family. I'll join my team and I'll bring Fiore to you soon. It's possible that we have to conduct your daughter to the hospital after the liberation, so go back to your hotel. I'll call you as soon as I'll meet her." Lojacono said looking straight in Richard's eyes.

Richard nodded and put an arm around Emily's shoulder. They looked at the inspector going towards his car and slowly started walking as well. Richard helped Emily out of her overcoat and bulletproof jacket and then handed her his own jacket. She wore it willingly. The air was colder than before and she was completely wet by the rain. The trip back to the hotel was silent. Both were tensed.

"What if something wrong happens during the liberation? What if they had hurt her?" She asked concerned, her voice a whisper.

"She'll be fine." He responded shortly.

Emily looked intensely at him while he was parking the car in front of the hotel. He looked tired and aged. It seemed as if years had passed since the night before. She looked down at her lap and closed her eyes slowly leaning her head on the headrest. He silently took her hands and kissed her palms.

"She'll be fine. We'll be fine." He whispered close to her ear.

They entered the hall hand in hand, walking quickly to prevent their shoes dirtying the elegant carpets. Suddenly she heard her sister's voice calling her. They turned towards the living room and saw Hope and John staring at them hopefully and scared at the same time. Hope stood up from the couch and reached for her sister, followed by John.

"The policemen are going to free her just now. The inspector promised to call us as soon as he'll meet her." Richard responded to the unspoken ask.

"Emily how are you?" Hope asked concerned.

Emily nodded and smiled a weak smile at her sister.

"Did you meet somebody at the encounter? How did the police discovered the burrow? Where is Fiore?" John asked so quickly that Richard looked at him stunned.

"We met Fiore's brother. He was the agent of the kidnapping. He's bringing the policemen to the burrow just now. That's all that we know at the moment." Richard said.

"I'm not surprised. I mean, Fiore told me about Raffaello. He's a gambler and he tried to threaten us some months ago. He wanted a lot of money, but we refused helping him." John explained looking at Emily and Richard.

The four stayed for a while in silence before Hope suggested Emily and Richard take a shower. The two agreed and went to the suite.

Richard slowly undressed his wife, caressing her damp skin. She let him guide her to the bathroom and shower her. He cleaned her hair and her body with tenderness. Then he dried her and helped her dressing. She looked at his hands moving over her body gently and smiled at him when he lifted his eyes to meet hers. She lay on the bed, her head on the pillow, and waited for him getting dressed as well. A couple of minutes later he joined her and she immediately snuggled closer to him. Richard was stroking her back when he heard his phone cell ring. He stood up and crossed the room to finally get to his jacket on the chair near to the closet. Taking the phone out of his jacket he looked down at the display. He recognized the inspector's number and breathed deeply before answering.

"Hello." "Oh, well." "Yes, surely." "We're coming." "Thank you."

Emily stared at him with a mix of hope and worry.

"She's fine. Mr. Lojacono said that she's shocked and weak, but she's safe. He's bringing her to the hospital." He explained to his wife.

In both their eyes appeared tears of joy. Finally this horrible nightmare was over. Richard hugged Emily tightly and bent down to kiss her hungrily. Their lips were wet and salty because of their tears, nevertheless they didn't pull away.

"I call Lorelai." She said partially out of breath.

He nodded and walked towards the closet to take their coats. He listened to her voice telling Lorelai about the liberation, avoiding the shooting part. They would tell her after. He smiled at the sound of his wife calling their daughter "my little baby". These few words warmed his heart. He continued listening to Emily while he was folding the silky ribbon and putting it back into is wallet.

Ten minutes later they were sitting in the car driving to the hospital with Hope and John.

They ran through tens of halls before finding a couple of policemen near to a half closed door. By the time they reached the door they saw Lojacono coming out from it.

"Emily, she's fine. She's also worried and weak, but she's fine. I talked to her a little during the return to Palermo and I can say that she's absolutely extraneous to the kidnapping. I think she had a hard time with her brother. Now go to her, she's waiting for you." The inspector said looking deeply in Emily's eyes.

She nodded and thanked him with a quick handshake, then she opened the door of the hospital room where Fiore was waiting for her. She stopped on the doorstep for a moment looking at her little daughter laying on her back, her arms partially crossed over her stomach. She smiled at her and walked towards the bed slowly. She was afraid to touch her and seeing her disappearing. Fiore turned her head to her mother and smiled weakly.

"How are you little princess?" Emily asked sitting near to her daughter on the bed.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for all this. It's my all fault. My brother Raffaello organized the kidnapping. I'm sorry, I didn't think he could do such a thing. I'm sorry Mommy, I'm really sorry." Fiore said between the tears.

Emily felt her heart warming by the way Fiore called her. It was the first time she called her Mommy. It was a beautiful sensation.

"It's ok Fiore. It was not your fault. Calm down." She said caressing her hair.

She slipped her hands down to stroke her back when she heard her daughter complained in pain.

"What?" Emily asked concerned.

Richard spent some more minutes with the inspector talking about the liberation. Hope and John listened to them in silence, waiting for their turn to visit Fiore.

Fiore looked deeply in her mother's eyes, a new wave of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What happened? Why did you complain when I touched your back?" Emily asked again.

Fiore tried to respond but her voice failed. She simply stood up a little, lifting the back of her hospital gown. Emily immediately understood her unspoken request to look at her back and went down from the bed, taking a couple of steps ahead.

She stared at her daughter's back speechless, her hands covering her mouth to prevent her crying aloud.

In that moment Richard opened the door and looked at his daughter half folded on her lap and then moved his eyes to his wife, her eyes full of tears.

"What happened?" He asked in a low voice.

Emily and Fiore turned towards him speechless. Looking at their shocked eyes he felt tears burning in his eyes too.

TO BE CONTINUED

**In the next chapter Fiore will disclose the details of her imprisonment. How will Emily and Richard react? Will Emily keep her promise to forgive Richard that night? **

**Thanks to all for reading!! Please let reviews if you want... I enjoy a lot knowing your opinions!!**


	15. The raining afternoon

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

**Please note: The lily is the symbol of Florence.**

Richard stared at them for a moment. The shock was visible in Emily's eyes. Her hands stayed on her daughter's shoulders, while her legs were partially folded next to her waist. Fiore slowly looked down, unable to sustain his look. Showing her mother her back had been hard. She had thought about how to hide it from her and her father, but it had been impossible not to complain at that touch over her wounds. She wanted so badly to be strong, to keep all her pain inside of her. She spent all of her adolescence fighting her insecurities. It took her several years to finally stop them. She always felt inadequate, she always stood a step behind other people. During the last years she finally found the courage to overcome her uncertainties. She became a respectable critical of art, her colleagues esteemed her. She met the man she always dreamed for, and finally she stopped thinking to her adoptive family. All seemed to be going well before the kidnapping. But the last days had made her insecurities come back. Years of efforts seemed to be failing. She felt guilty for having put Emily and Richard in such a painful situation, and on the other hand she was afraid they could feel a sense of pity towards her. She took the edges of her gown and pushed them down, covering her back.

Richard closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed, stopping a few inches from his daughter. He looked at her and then lifted his eyes to meet Emily's. She closed her eyes for a second, letting a couple of big tears roll down her cheek. He gently took a step forward and bent down to caress Fiore's hair. She shook a little at the unexpected touch, but didn't move. His hand slipped down to cup her cheek. It felt good. The real first touch of her father on her skin was something extraordinary. His big hand covered her cheek, part of her cheekbone and chin. She felt like a child. Safe and protected. She never experienced something like this before. In the past week she spent a lot of time with her mother, but she never allowed herself to share a physical closeness with her. Now it was different. Being in the reassuring arms of her mother, caressed by her father was an emotion she never thought to be able to try. She relaxed and finally stopped thinking. For the first time from when she discovered the truth about them she felt really connected with them.

Richard caressed her hair one more time before finding the courage to ask what was going on. It was hard for him seeing her like this. Hurt and sobbing. She was his little princess. From the day she was born he thought of her every day, even if he never admitted it to Emily. It would be too painful, even if he was sure she made the same. It was their unspoken agreement. They preferred hiding their pain, preventing the other from suffering more than was necessary.

"How are you?" He finally asked in a low voice.

"I'm fine." She whispered against her folded knees.

Emily and Richard shared a concerned gaze.

"Don't worry Fiore. We are here to help you." Emily said bending down to kiss her forehead.

"Your mother is right. We'll help you going through all of this. You can ask us everything you need." Richard added.

Fiore lifted slightly her head to face him and then turned towards her mother. She knew so less about them, she spent so little time with them, but she was sure she could trust them.

"Mom, does it look so bad? I mean my back." She asked with a whisper.

Emily swallowed hard. It looked bad, horribly and terribly bad. She never saw anything like this before. She couldn't admit it openly.

"I'm sure the doctors will take care of your back in the best way." She responded hesitantly.

"I know that. They told me that the wounds won't leave scars, but the other…. Please be honest Mom, it's so bad?" Fiore asked with a firmer voice.

Richard silently listened to his daughter and wife interacting. He wanted to ask, he wanted to see, but he didn't want to force Fiore. By the way Emily looked he was sure that seeing it would not be easy. He covered Emily's hand with his, encouraging her to respond.

"The wounds are long, but there are only few bruises over them. And…. And the other thing is covered by a patch." Emily said slowly.

"Please look at it." Fiore pleaded lifting the gown again.

Richard moved his gaze from her face to her back and put instinctively a hand over his mouth. Four red bruised lines covered the upper part of her back, crossing along her spine. They formed two perfect overlapped crosses. He felt tears burning in his eyes. Emily looked at him and silently asked him to hold up the gown and slowly her hands reached the patch. She carefully lifted a corner of it and moved it down. Fiore gasped in pain for a moment, but then bit her bottom lip and stopped the complaints. Emily slowed down her motions preventing her daughter to suffer and took her time to completely remove the patch. What her eyes saw was inexpressible.

A big lily was branded on the small on her back. The skin swollen and dark. The edges were perfectly defined. If something had seen it from a far distance had could think it was a tattoo. But looking at it so close was painful. The skin was visibly burnt and the entire sight was appalling.

Richard was unable to move his gaze from the lily. He was sure that the crossing wounds would fade sooner or later, but that? She was branded. Her skin would be never the same after what they did to her. Emily carefully repositioned the patch over the lily, as if in that way it would disappear for ever, and then covered Fiore's back with the gown.

"Tell me the truth, please." Fiore asked after a long silence. It was hard for the doctor looked at her, she could only imagine how it would be for her parents, but she had to know.

"It's a lily." Emily simply said.

"A lily? He branded a lily on my back?" Fiore asked surprised.

Emily nodded, her eyes full of tears.

"Who branded the lily?" Richard asked.

"Raffaello." Fiore whispered. The idea of her brother made her shiver.

Immediately Richard opened his arms and let her encircle his waist with her arms. He put his hands behind her neck and held her for a while. Emily looked at the scene crying silently. She never saw Richard so sweet and supportive with anyone else but her. It was a roller coaster ride of emotions for her. The joy of having her daughter back mixed to the pain for her wounds and the hatred for that damn young man.

"The night of the kidnapping he proposed me to become his accomplice. He said that he would free me if I had accepted to steal more money to you. I refused, so he whipped me. I don't know what exactly he used to do this, but I think it was a sailor rope or something similar." Fiore started explaining against Richard chest.

"And then yesterday morning he came back to the burrow and asked me the same thing. I refused again. When I felt his hands tying my wrists together I understood he wanted hurting me. His two friends immobilized me while he took off my blouse. I lay down on the mattress, my face buried into a pillow and suddenly I felt the fire on my back. I cried out with all my voice, but one of them pinned my head deeper into the pillow and I fainted. When I woke up he was went away and all that I remembered was the smell of burnt flesh." Fiore said pulling away from Richard and slowly and carefully laying back on the pillow.

Emily and Richard were stunned. Both of them looked back at Fiore when they noticed she started speaking again.

"He said me that I had to remember my mistake for the rest of my life." Fiore continued.

"He also said that I would always been a Florentine and nobody could change it. Not even you." She added.

"He took revenge on you because you refused to steal more money from us?" Emily whispered between her tears.

"You're my parents. I looked for you for all my life. Finally I met you and I had not intentions to ruin all because of that fool stupid man." Fiore explained to her mother.

Emily was speechless. Her daughter preferred being branded instead of betraying them.

"But how did he brand you?" Richard asked hesitantly.

"He's a typographer, like his father and grandfather. I suppose he used one of their ancient irons. I saw one of his accomplices turning on a little fire in the corner of the burrow and I think he used it to make red-hot the iron." Fiore responded looking at him seriously.

Talking about those moments was extremely hard for her. She could still hear the hysterical voice of her brother yelling at her and then laughing grabbling the iron.

Emily and Richard spent all evening with her and the rest of the family. John and Hope stayed with Fiore alternatively preventing her to get too tired. When she finally fell asleep they left the hospital.

When they arrived to the hotel they noticed a crowd of journalists in the hall. Before they could get out of the car they could see them walking towards the parking lot. Obviously Fiore's kidnapping had been discovered. Looking around Richard was grateful to Lojacono for having kept the situation secret up to the liberation. He could only imagine how he could have reacted if one of them had bothered him or worse Emily during the kidnapping. He got out of the car and walked around it. Reaching the handle to help Emily he heard someone calling his name. He turned his head and saw Lojacono standing behind him. Immediately five or six policemen joined them.

"I'm sorry for all of this. I'm coming from the Ucciardone jail and I realized only few minutes ago that these journalists were here." Lojacono said.

Immediately the policemen forced the journalists to leave the hotel.

Hope excused herself and went directly to the suite. She fell asleep completely dressed. The events of the day got her so tired that the moment her body touched the mattress she was already sleeping.

The others spoke for a while with Lojacono about his encounter with Raffaello and then John called a taxi and went back to his hotel.

Emily and Richard went to the suite and entered silently inside. Emily checked on Hope and smiled weakly at the sight of her sister still dressed sleeping deeply. She grabbed a blanket and gently covered her, then closed the door walking towards her own bedroom.

Richard was waiting for her sat of the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

"What do you think about taking a shower?" Emily said sitting on his lap.

Richard put his arms around her waist and leaned his head between her shoulder blades. Taking in her scent he inhaled deeply and then blew lightly close to her earlobe. That made her shiver for a moment. She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. It had been a very stressful day and the joy of Fiore's liberation was darkened by the discover of her back. The image of that burnt edge of skin was still clear in her mind. She could see every inch of the lily branded on the small of her back. She closed her eyes and sobbed. Richard felt her stiffening in his embrace and lifted his chin to join her cheek and kissed it tenderly. Then he lay down the mattress and brought her with him. He was as shocked as she was, but he needed to make her feel better. She rolled atop of him and looked down at him. His eyes were wet and his weak smile couldn't hide his pain. She cupped his cheeks with both her hands and bent down to kiss him. The moment her lips brushed against his mouth she felt all her emotions exploding inside her and she parted his lips with hers forcefully, moaning when her tongue met his. He responded willingly at her unexpected kiss and deepened it with growing passion. His hands slipped under her shirt and caressed her back. Feeling her silky skin under his fingers he couldn't help thinking of Fiore. He stopped his caresses and tightened Emily in a long embrace. She didn't need to ask anything. It was evident in his eyes he was worried for their daughter future. They were still hugging when Richard heard his cell phone ring. He unwillingly let her go and stood up. She rolled on her side and looked at him taking his cell phone out of his jacket. Seeing the number on the display he nodded. He was sure that sooner or later that night he had called him. He pressed the green button and sat down the chair next to the closet. He smoothed the small folds on his pants and listened attentively to George. He asked him many things, he had to understand what had really happened, and then he thanked him for the friendly collaboration. He was absolutely sure that asking for his help was the best thing to do in this difficult situation. Emily half sat on the bed, her head lifted on the pillow while her arms encircled her folded legs. She never broke her gaze on Richard during his phone conversation. By the way he spoke and nodded she could understand he was talking with his friend. When he finally put his cell phone back in the pocket of his jacket she stood up and walked towards him. Taking his hands in hers she looked in his blue eyes and stared at him for a couple of minutes before kissing his lips softly. He leaned his hands on her chest and kissed her passionately. His tongue met hers and started a love battle. Their hands explored their backs and necks, while her legs caressed his. They had always loved kissing for a long time, but in the last years they stopped it. He was often too tired even for the goodnight kiss, which became more and more quick. In that moment he regretted having allowed that his job took him away from her. He hated having put her in a corner and making her feeling underestimated and alone.

"What did he say?" She asked pulling away slightly.

"It's a long story. What do you say if we take a shower and then I tell you everything?" He asked hopeful.

He wanted to share with her what George told him, but not now. All that he wanted now was to love her. She nodded and grabbed his arms. She turned him around and made him sitting on the bed before kneeling in front of him. The soft material of the carpet brushed against her knees while her hands found their way on him. She caressed his neck, his collarbone and down to his chest. Her right hand stopped over his heart and she slowly closed the distance between them to finally kiss it. She leaned her lips gently over his shirt, giving it a quick kiss, then her hands grabbed it and she stood up a little to be able to unbuttoning some of its little buttons. Her hands slipped inside the shirt and caressed again the spot over his heart. Her lips touched his skin softly, little long kisses all around his nipple. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Her mouth on his body took his breath away. She flipped out her tongue and licked his nipple, beating it with her teeth gently, then she looked up at him and smiled at the sight of his mouth partially open and his eyes closed. She unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and unfastened his belt as well. She removed his pants and socks before repositioning herself between his legs. She teased him through his silky blue boxers. His growing arousal against the palm of her hands turned her on completely. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He looked at her puzzled.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Follow me." She responded.

He stood up and starting to reach her, but she lifted her hand asking him to stop.

"Give me five minutes before coming in." She added blushing.

Obviously something had come up in her mind and she wanted to surprise him. He obeyed and lay again on the bed. She closed the door behind her, looked around for a moment and decided what that she would be doing.

He looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand several times waiting for the five minutes to pass. When finally the right moment arrived he counted to ten to be sure and then walked towards the bathroom. He knocked softly to the door and heard her allowing him inside. The sight that welcomed him was extraordinary. Some little candles illuminated the room, while a good intense smell of orange and jasmine filled the air. His look fell on the big mirror. A red lipstick writing over it.

"I want to keep my promise."

He looked towards the bathtub and saw Emily stretched out inside, her body partially hidden by the foam. Her hair was pulled in a small chignon, while her eyes were glued on him. He removed his boxers and walked towards her. He stopped next to the tub and knelt down. Caressing her cheeks he bent down and kissed her lovingly. The atmosphere was so romantic that he felt his heart warming. The rain out had started to beat heavily again and the window was completely covered by many little streams of water, partially illuminated by the faint light of the candles. He broke the kiss and joined Emily inside. She moved lightly permitting him to better sit down. Immediately he grabbed her wrists and made her lay atop of him. The big bathtub was more comfortable than he had thought. His back leaned on it, while his long legs were partially stretched. She positioned herself between his legs, leaning slowly on his chest. He moaned softly feeling her covering completely his body, pressing against him sensually. He put her closer to his face, kissing every inch of her. His lips finally brushed against hers and she moaned in his mouth. The way he touched her, so familiar but exciting at the same time, and the way he whispered in her ear brought her on the edge.

"Love me." She pleaded him whispering.

His hands slipped down her back and bottom. He gently spread her legs apart and slowly entered her. She breathed aloud, letting go a long moan feeling him filling her completely. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, her only thought was the way he moved under her body. He lifted his look from her breast to her face. The expression that he saw increased his excitement. She seemed being in ecstasy. A stroke of hair covered part of her forehead while her lips were lightly open. Her breasts moved slowly near to his face, driving him crazy. He leaned his face on the valley between them, nuzzling his nose on her chest. He inhaled her scent and mumbling something she didn't understand. She moved atop of him, shaken by his trusts, looking for his lips. He stared at her while she bent down, stopping a few inches before their mouths touched. He put his index finger on her bottom lip and caressed it more than once.

"I love you." He said looking straight in her eyes.

"I love you too." She responded out of breath.

The way he loved her was absolutely intoxicating. She could feel every fibre of her being shivering because of his moves. He drew an imaginary line down her spine, covering her mouth with his. She moaned his name feeling her peak nearing. He moved inside her twice again before they experienced their climax together. She let slip her arms under the warm water and leaned her upper body on his chest. They breathed heavily and faster for a while, enjoying the moment. When finally they regained their usual breath she lifted her chin and looked at him lovingly.

"I forgive you." She said staring intently at his deep blue eyes.

He felt tears burning in his eyes. He knew she forgave him the night before, but now it was different. The fear and melancholy that filled his heart yesterday were faded out the moment he hugged her in the church. Now she was safe. Safe and beautiful, he thought looking at her in the faint light of the candles.

"Thank you." He responded cupping her cheeks before giving her a soft kiss.

Emily thought that making love with her husband in the tub of a hotel that day was a thing she never expected to do in a similar situation, but her doubts immediately vanished looking at Richard. They needed their closeness, they deserved it. They finally found their passion again. She smiled satisfied against his chest, giving it a light kiss.

They took their time, washing each other, and then came back in the bedroom. Emily wore her robe and lay on the bed, while Richard smiled at her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"A bit." She confirmed.

"What if I bring you in a little restaurant on the coast?" He said.

"Why not?" She simply responded smiling shyly.

Half an hour later they sat in that little restaurant eating some fish.

"So what did your friend say about the liberation?" She finally asked.

"He was there. When that fool guy confessed where he had brought Fiore he went to the burrow with the special team of policemen. There were six policemen plus him. Two stayed out of the burrow and four entered inside. They found the two kidnappers in the corner of the room grabbing a gun, while Fiore was sat on the edge of the bed, her wrists and legs tied with a rope. Her mouth was covered by a handkerchief, preventing her to yell. The policemen immobilized the criminals while George freed Fiore. He said that she was completely shocked and she also tried to fight with him. He explained her that he was there to help her and that he was a friend of mine so he instinctively grabbed an edge of the hat that covered his face and lifted it. She looked straight in his eyes and then started crying. He reassured her and then she accompanied her to Mr. Lojacono, who was waiting for her out of the door. He also told me that tomorrow morning he'll meet the inspector to clarify some details of the kidnapping." Richard explained slowly.

Emily listened to him attentively, trying to imagine the scene in her mind. She shivered slightly thinking to her daughter. She had been tied, sat on a bed, looking at a police blitz. She surely had been terrorized by the scene.

At the other side of the world Lorelai was parking her car in the driveway of her parents' house. Rory was still at Yale so she had to share that lovely afternoon alone with her grandmother. She slowly went out of her Jeep, putting the key into her purse. It was weird ringing the bell knowing that her mother was not here to say something about her delay. She smiled shyly at the idea of her mother. Things had changed a lot between the two of them and now that her little sister was free they would have come back soon. The maid opened the door a minute later, took her coat and allowed her in the living room.

Lorelai widened her eyes and gasped at the sight. She could only imagine her mother's reaction when she would come home and see it.

TO BE CONTINUED

**In the next chapter the final mystery of the kidnapping will be discover. How Emily, Richard and Fiore will react? And what Lorelai had seen in her parents' house? Obviously I cannot forget Trix in this story... **

**Thanks to all for reading!! Thanks for the reviews... send me more!! I love them!!**

**Emily&Richard4ever how are you?? I hope to receive your reviews soon... **


	16. The family portrait

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Lorelai gasped at the sight of the portrait over the fireplace. The original family portrait with her and her parents had been substituted by one of her, Rory, her father and her grandmother. She couldn't believe her eyes. She knew that Trix was not Emily biggest fan, but this? Her grandmother simply had eliminated her mother from it, and obviously had not considered Fiore. Moving her eyes from the fireplace she looked around and breathed in relief noticing that the rest of the room seemed the same. Not completely, she added a second later seeing two big dog statues next to the French window. She silently sat on the couch and waited for her grandmother.

In the meantime Emily was staring out of the restaurant's's window, the rain still beating heavily. She had lost herself in her thoughts. Richard looked at her intently, exploring every inch of her face with his eyes. She was simply beautiful. Despite of the tiredness and the stress she looked beautiful. He never noticed before how the thin lines around her eyes gave her a softer expression. Usually she never went out without perfect make up, but that night she put on only mascara and a light red lipstick. She was simply Emily, his Emily. The impeccable woman of society was far from her now. All that he saw was the woman that had risked her life for their daughter's sake. He had to force his mind not thinking about how it would have been if something had happened to her that afternoon. He looked one more time at her soft expression before breaking the silence.

"Emily?" He asked in a low voice.

"What?" She said turning slowly her head to face him.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I'm just tired." She responded, a light red appearing on her cheeks.

By the way he smiled at her she understood that he didn't completely believe her answer, so she put her arm on the table, reaching for his hand and covering it gently with hers. He looked down at her fingers weaving through his and smiled again.

"You know me too well, don't you?" She said lifting her eyes to meet his look.

"I can say that you were thinking about something pleasant." He responded looking straight in her eyes.

"You're right. Sometimes it seems incredible to me that we have created our own family. I remember the day you came to my dormitory and asked me out for dinner. It was only four p.m., not the usual time for dinner I had thought. You brought me to Hartford and showed me the house. I walked in all those rooms marvelling. I felt at home that afternoon. Safe and protected. I realized how deeply and happily in love I was. When you kissed me in front of the fireplace I understood that I wanted to be your wife with all my being. And now every time I look at that fireplace I can't help thinking about that night. Snuggling in you arms, on that old couch, I felt complete for the first time in my life. I was so glad that you respected me and that you didn't ask for more than kisses. It was raining heavily, like it is now, and the streets had been completely flooded. It was impossible to go out of the house, so we stayed there until the day after. You made a fire with some wood you found in the basement and we ate hamburgers and fries." She told with a dreaming expression.

"I remember perfectly. I gave a lot of money to that poor delivery guy. When I opened the front door I found him completely soaked, he was more a sponge than a man. Fortunately he had put the food into a plastic bag, preventing it to get wet as well." He added laughing.

"It was an extraordinary night. I could never have imagined how good it could be to sleep in your arms." She said squeezing his hand lightly.

"It was the same for me. The smell of your hair mixed with your perfume was something that I still keep in my mind." He said in a low and sensual voice.

"Perhaps the fact that I still use the same shampoo and same perfume helps your mind to remember." She added with a playful smile.

"Perhaps." He half admitted.

"Richard?" She called after a minute.

"Yes my love?" He said not letting go of her hand.

"I think it's time to change the family portrait over the fireplace." She said softly.

If she only had known that somebody had had the same idea on the other side of the Ocean….

Trix finally joined Lorelai in the living room. She smiled satisfied at the portrait and sat on her chair next to the drinking cart.

"I'm happy to see you Lorelai. I waited for you for a long time and I got so tired that I decided on taking a nap. Your mother didn't teach you punctuality?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Grandma, but I was busy at the Inn. Usually I'm not late." Lorelai responded lying.

The fact that it took her more than half an hour to choose her dress was not exactly being busy at the Inn, but she didn't mind telling a little lie to Lorelai the First. In effect she was Lorelai the Second, so she was not supposed to be the first to arrive in the living room that afternoon. Her weird thought made her smiling lightly.

"Lorelai, why are you smiling?" Trix asked looking straight in her eyes.

"Nothing Grandma. Why did you ask me to come over this afternoon?" Lorelai responded changing the topic.

"I want your help." Trix said smoothing the black material of her long skirt.

"For what?" Lorelai asked growing curious.

"I want to make some little changes in the house." Trix responded firmly.

"The house? That means that the works at your house are completed?" Lorelai asked smiling.

She knew her mother didn't like having Trix around and Emily would be immensely happy knowing that Trix was finally ready to leave her own house.

"Obviously not. It'll take two more weeks. I was talking about this house." Trix said annoyed, looking around.

"This house?" Lorelai asked in a low voice, not believing her ears.

An hour later she sat on the edge of her parents' bed staring at the closet. Trix said that Emily had an old dress that she wanted to find under any circumstances. It seemed as if Trix gave that expensive dress to Emily, and Emily didn't wear it enough, so she decided it was time that her heiress, Lorelai the Second, had it. She was speechless. In part because of her grandmother's request and in part because of the enormous quantity of dresses her mother had. Her gaze stopped on some different boxes on the floor, just under some long evening gowns. She stood up and walked into the closet. She took the boxes in her arms and came back to the bed. She gasped in surprise for the second time that afternoon. In the first box there was a beautiful clasp for hair. It was quite simple, but the golden rose drew atop of it made it shine under the light of the lamp. She looked at the base of the box and found a little paper, made yellow by the years.

"_I wore __it tonight. You kissed me for the first time. I was so excited that my hands shook lightly during the kiss. I felt shivers across my back and my heart beating wildly. I'm sure that you felt it against your chest. I dreamed of this moment for weeks. I know that you're engaged to another woman, but I hope you'll choose me. I had never imagined to be in such a weird situation. Praying silently every night to open the door of my apartment and finding you asking for a serious date. By the time we saw each other I felt something deep and strong building on my heart for you. I think that I'm falling in love with you. _

_Emily."_

Lorelai turned the paper and continued reading. The calligraphy was different this time.

"_I'm happy you had sent to me your beautiful clasp. __I want you know that I made my choice._

_Please come to my apartment tonight at seven p.m.._

_Richard."_

Lorelai was speechless. Her mother made the first step with her father. It was not ladylike, she thought. She knew the story of Pennilynn, but her parents never mentioned this letter before. She was surprised and proud at the same time. Her mother fought for her father's love. She simply went against the rules of society.

Lorelai smiled weakly. Her mother was not so different from her.

She opened the other boxes slowly, finding a silky blue bow tie, a half used crayon, a handkerchief, a Yale coffee mug and Smith one. She grew curious, in the other boxes there were no papers so she didn't know why her mother kept those objects.

At the other side of the world Emily sat on the passenger seat,sleeping. Her head was slightly slipped on the side, while her hands grabbed the purse over her stomach. Richard drove back to the hotel smiling at the sigh of his peaceful wife. When he stopped the engine on the parking lot he didn't wake Emily, but carried her in his arms and reached the suite. She snuggled in his arms and leaned her head on his shoulder. He silently opened the door of their bedroom and then put her on the edge of the bed. He undressed himself quickly, putting on his pajama before taking hers from the closet. She lay on her back, her legs lightly folded on her stomach. He sat on the little free place of her side of the bed and couldn't help caressing her legs. His hands slipped underneath the skirt and he enjoyed the warmth of her skin through the smooth material of her pantyhose. She mumbled something and turned on her side, presenting him her back. He stared at her for a while, tempted by the idea of waking her and making love to her again that night, but then he looked at her face, half hidden by her hair and saw the peaceful expression there was on it. She was relaxed and her guard was down. She was too beautiful in that position. She deserved a good sleep, so he helped her slipping under the sheets and lay next to her, hugging her gently. He was sure that in the morning she would complain realizing that she had slept completely dressed, but now he didn't mind.

In the meantime Lorelai put the boxes back on the floor of the closet and looked for the dress. Finding it was not so difficult. Her mother had organized all her dresses in a perfect order. They were separated according to their length and colour. She was looking for a grey long dress, so she moved towards the right side of the closet. She found it half hidden between two other evening dresses. Taking it out she looked at it intently. She secretly admired her mother for having kept it in her closet for so long. She surely wouldn't be able. It was a grey long dress, with a thin black belt and long sleeves. The top was closed with little buttons and the cuffs were white. It was absolutely modest and surely only a few inches of her mother's skin had been exposed. It was the most horrible dress she had ever seen. If her grandmother thought that she had worn it she was completely wrong. It was hard enough to look at it, but wearing it was unthinkable. She could imagine the face of her mother when she saw it the first time. She instinctively took her cell phone out from her purse and dialled her mother's number.

Richard was woken up by the ring of Emily's cell phone. He looked down at her and noticed that she was still sleeping. He stood up and ran towards the closet, took her purse and looked for the cell phone. He was stunned by the quantity of things that she had been able to put in her little purse. When finally he found the cell phone he pressed the green button without looking at the display. He had to stop the ringing before it woke up Emily.

"Hello." He said in a low voice.

"Hello Dad, how are you?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm fine, and you?" He responded with a hoarse voice.

"I'm fine too. But where is Mom?" She asked concerned. Usually her mother responded directly to her phone.

"She's sleeping." He said glancing at his wife.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot that is night in Italy. I call you tomorrow." Lorelai said guiltily for having woken her father.

Emily turned towards the middle of the bed and moved her hand on Richard side. Finding it empty, but still warm, she suddenly opened her eyes and looked around to find her husband.

"Who is it?" She asked seeing him sat on the chair next to the closet.

"It's Lorelai." He responded motioning her to go back to sleep.

"Give me the phone." She asked yawning.

He obeyed and lay back next to her, encircling her back with her arms. She snuggled closer to him and leaned the cell phone on her ear.

"Lorelai, dear, how are you?" She asked closing her eyes slightly.

"I'm fine Mom. I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep now, I call you tomorrow." Lorelai said in a soft voice.

"I love you my little baby." Emily said half asleep.

Lorelai was surprised by the tenderness of her mother's voice. It was not the first time she heard her mother calling her little baby and telling her that she loved her, but never before had she sounded so soft.

"I love you too Mom." She added a moment later.

Emily gave the phone to Richard and fell asleep again.

"Lorelai, are you still here?" He whispered.

"Yes Dad, I'm sorry for having woken her up. And you." She whispered too.

"I'm sure she's happy to have heard you tonight. She was very tired and she had already fallen asleep, don't worry." Richard reassured her.

"Well, I call you tomorrow." Lorelai said laying on the edge of the bed.

"Lorelai are you sure you're ok? I mean, it's weird that you called your mother at this hour." He asked growing concerned.

"I'm fine, I wanted to listen to her, that's all." She responded caressing her belly lightly.

"Lorelai, tell me the truth." Richard continued whispering.

"I was in your bedroom. Grandma asked for a dress she gave Mom and sent me looking for it. So I went into the closet and I found….nothing." She cut off herself. What if he didn't know about the boxes?

"The boxes." He responded understanding his daughter hesitation.

"Yes, and I wanted to talk about them with Mom." She said honestly.

"I'm not sure she will be happy knowing that you found them. You know she's very reserved sometimes, and the fact that you found them could embarrass her." He said bending down to inhale the scent of his wife's hair.

"I understand, maybe you can ask to her." Lorelai suggested.

She really wanted to know more about their parents' relationship. The three of them grew apart for so many years and now that she was pregnant again she needed a deeper connection with them. She knew that the hormones got her more sentimental, but she didn't mind at the moment. Probably her and her mother would continue to argue often and maybe other fights would come, but the awareness of the other's love was a thing they never experienced before and she was sure that what they were building would be good and strong.

By the time she thought about their relationship her father fell asleep, so she hung up the phone. The rest of the evening with Trix was boring enough. Before dinning they put some horrible things that Trix gave to her parents around the house and then her grandmother chatted on and on about the DAR, London and her numerous trips around the world.

Emily woke up first, still in Richard's arms. She inhaled his scent and kissed his chest softly. She rolled on her side and noticed that there was something wrong with her pajama. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the events of the night before. She remembered the dinner and the phone call call with Lorelai, but she had not idea of what had happened in the betwen. She opened her eyes slowly, letting them got used to the faint light coming from the window, and then looked down at her, lifting carefully the sheets. She opened her mouth in disbelief seeing that she was still dressed from the night before.

"You were so peaceful last night when we came back from the restaurant that I preferred not waking you. I'm sorry." Richard said in a low, hoarse but also sensual voice.

"Oh, well. I think I could forgive you for this if you promise me to undress me the next time." She said before he cut her off.

"I'll willingly undress you the next time, and if you want I can do it right now too." He said with a mischievous look.

"And put on my pajama, I was saying." She responded slapping his arm playfully.

They got their breakfast and then went out from the hotel with Hope. She seemed more relaxed that morning, maybe she slept well fully dressed, Emily thought forgetting for a moment that she had done exactly the same. Richard accompanied Emily and Hope to the hospital and then went to the police station. When he entered the door he was not surprised finding George sitting in front of the inspector's desk. He walked towards him and shook forcefully but friendly his hand.

"So Mr. Lojacono, what news do you have about the kidnapping?" He asked sitting on the vacant chair after having been greeted by the man.

"First thing we have kept your money here, you'll be able to bring it back to the bank this afternoon." Lojacono started.

He didn't want to upset Richard too soon. What he had discovered with George's help was unbelievable. The three talked about the attack and the encounter with Raffaello for a long time before George glanced at the inspector, asking him to be the one to inform Richard.

"Richard there is something you need to know." George said looking straight in his eyes.

"What?" Richard asked curious and worried at the same time.

"We have analyzed all the calls that Raffaello made in the last two months and we discovered that he called a number in New York every week." George continued calmly.

"What? That means that he had an accomplice that lived in United States and perhaps knew my family?" Richard asked growing impatient.

"In part that's right. Raffaello knew that person in New York for more or less a year. Both were in need of money, also if for different reasons. So they decided to find a common way to get it. Their common way was Fiore. She earned a good amount in the last years as critical of art and Raffaello was her brother. He asked her for money more than once. At the beginning she agreed to lending him small amounts, but when he didn't stop the requests she refused giving him more money. A couple of weeks ago the other one discovered that she is your daughter and that you're very rich, so he and Raffaello organized the kidnapping." George continued.

"Who is that man?" Richard asked feeling the blood boiling in his veins.

"Richard I know it will be hard for you to believe to this, but you have to know that the man who helped that fool guy is John." George said looking straight in his eyes.

"John, the fiancé of my daughter?" Richard asked hesitantly.

"Yes, John Smith." George confirmed.

"And why?" Richard asked stunned, his voice growing louder.

"He had lost a lot of money in wrong investments in the last six months. He was in deep need of money to settle his debts. When Mr. Lojacono informed me that there was this American phone number in the list of calls that Raffaello made, I immediately contacted some friends of mine. You know I still have some contacts in the right places, and I made some research about that young man. He had invested all his money in a couple of disastrous affairs and had lost the entire amount, plus a part of his father's money. Raffaello finally confessed also their plan to steal more money from your family after the liberation if Fiore had accepted to become their accomplice." George said glancing every now and there to the inspector.

"Did Fiore know about John?" Richard asked concerned.

"No, Raffaello confessed their complicit only this morning. Mr. Lojacono made an excellent job threatening him. We were pretty sure of his involvement, and with the confession all the pieces got to their place in that puzzle." George responded.

He had to admit that the collaboration with the Italian inspector was easier than he had thought. He gave him the right information and thanks to his friendships in Washington the solution came soon.

Richard looked down at his lap hopelessly. His judgement on that young man had completely failed. He seemed good for his daughter. A Yale insurance man, like him. But now all had changed. He was a criminal. A criminal that kidnapped his daughter. He felt the fire burning inside him. The desire to strangle him grew bigger every seconds.

"Richard if you want I can inform your daughter. I can only imagine your feelings at the moment." George offered.

Richard thought for a moment. He was too upset to be rational. He wouldn't hurt his daughter more than was necessary and surely now he was not in the right mood to tell her the truth calmly. He had to elaborate the information that George gave him only some minutes before. He accepted his friend's offer and went to the hospital with him.

Emily and Hope were in the hall in front of Fiore's room. The doctors were checking on her back and they were waiting to see her.

"Hope, did you meet John this morning?" Emily asked.

"No, I've always been with you Emily." Hope responded.

"Right. I'm sorry but I'm still a bit tired and sometimes I don't think clearly. Don't you think that it's weird he's not here?" Emily said staring at the wall in front of her.

"Maybe he had something to do before coming here, or he's simply still asleep. It was a long day for him yesterday also." Hope responded caressing her sister's hands gently.

Richard joined his wife and his sister-in-law silently.He had to inform them, and he was sure that their reaction would be similar to his.

"Richard, dear." Emily said seeing him approaching.

"Emily." He simply said grabbing her upper arm.

She stood up and Hope did the same.

"This is George. He helped us during the kidnapping and the liberation." He said turning his head in George's direction.

The women greeted him politely, before Emily shook his hand and started speaking.

"Thank you George. My husband told me what you did for our daughter. I'm really grateful you accepted to help us through all of this." Emily said honestly.

"Richard is a loyal friend and the least I could do for him was being here. And let me say that it is a pleasure meeting you. Your husband talked many times about you. It's good that finally I meet you." George said looking down at Emily.

He knew very well how to speak to a woman without seeming exaggerated.

"Emily, there's's something you need to know. Sit down please." Richard said in a low voice.

Emily obeyed confused. The look in his eyes was not reassuring and she felt a little shiver crossing her back hearing a wave of anger in his voice.

"That fool guy of Fiore's brother was not alone in that story." He started.

"I know, he had two accomplices." Emily cut him off hesitantly.

"Yes, but he had a third accomplice. John." Richard said directly. He didn't want to talk around to the truth.

"What?" Both the sisters said unisono.

"He was in big financial troubles because of some wrong affaires and then accepted Raffaello's offer to steal from us and Fiore a lot of money." He said cupping Emily cheeks as soon as he saw tears forming in her eyes.

In Hartford, there was still night. Lorelai turned the key slowly in the lock, opening the door gently, preventing it to make any kind of noise. Luke followed her shaking his head. He thought that she was completely crazy. Why on hell were they in the Gilmore mansion in the middle of the night?

TO BE CONTINUED

**In the next chapter finally Emily and Richard will come home with Fiore. How will Emily react to Trix little changes in her house? And how Richard will thank Emily for having forgave him? What if another encounter with Pennilynn come?**

**Thanks for reading!! Thanks for the reviews!! I hope you enjoyed the story!! Please let me know your opinions!! I love reading your reviews!!**

**To Mary: In a few chapters I'll respond to your questions about Anna and Fiore's adoptive family. Don't worry I don't forget thrm. And let me say that your negative sensation about John was right...**


	17. The talk in the study

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Emily looked up at Richard speechlessly. The fiancé of her little daughter was her kidnapper. She had a hard moment to keep her anger under control. Her first instinct was to get up and run towards that guy, whenever he was now, and put her hands around his neck and strangle him. Richard stroked her back gently in order to calm her down. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her breathing was heavier than usual and her hands were shaking. Richard could see the anger in her eyes and could comprehend her, he felt exactly the same. Hope looked at the couple silently, she had wanted to help them, but she knew that they needed time to overcome the shock of that horrible discovery.

Immediately Emily stood up seeing a couple of doctors coming out from her daughter's room.

"How is she?" She asked clenching her hands together tightly.

"She would be ok and she can go home today. We took care of her back with some medications, but she needs more. I suggest you to bring her to a doctor when you'll arrive home. The wounds are recovering quickly, but the scar in the small of her back will be permanent. I propose to your daughter to reduce it with a plastic surgery, but she didn't consider that option at the moment." The man explained calmly to the family.

"And why?" Emily asked whispering.

"You have to ask it to your daughter, but I suggest waiting some days before bringing the topic on. She's still shocked for what had happened and she needs time to overcome it." The doctor said before shaking Richard's hand and leaving.

Emily shared a concerned gaze with Richard. She was stunned by the fact that Fiore didn't want to reduce the scar, otherwise she decided to follow the doctor's suggestion and to wait a couple of days before asking her why. Richard tightened his embrace for a moment, breathing in the scent of her hair. He was speechless. Maybe his daughter was stronger than he had thought. Maybe she wanted to keep the scar to always remember what had happened. But why? He closed his eyes and inhaled in Emily's scent one more time before pulling away slightly and looking in her eyes.

"I think it's time to go to see her and inform her about John." He said cupping her cheeks softly.

She nodded and walked slowly towards the door of her daughter's room.

Fiore was reading a book, her back carefully leaned on two big pillows. Her hair covered part of her face, her right hand was on the book while her left was behind her neck. She seemed more relaxed than the day before. Emily looked up at Richard and he nodded, closing the door behind them. Fiore turned her head hearing the noise and smiled at the sight of her parents.

"Ciao ragazzi." She said in her perfect Italian, being sure that her parents would comprehend the simple phrase.

"Ciao Fiore." Richard and Emily said together.

"How are you?" Emily asked bending down to kiss her forehead gently.

"Not too bad. My back is recovering and I can go home today." She said smiling.

Richard was surprised by the change in her mood. Only the evening before she had cried hopelessly in his arms, and now she seemed so strong. Her eyes were still darkened by fear, but her smile was sincere.

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" Emily asked sitting next to her on the small bed.

"I'm fine thank you. I have had a good breakfast this morning. One of the policemen brought me two slices of chocolate cake and I also had three cups of wonderful coffee." Fiore responded moving her gaze to the nightstand.

Atop of it there was a dish and three empty cups. Richard and Emily glanced at it as well and smiled openly.

"Three cups of coffee, and it's only ten in the morning. You're definitively your mother's daughter." Richard said laughing.

"Mom?" Fiore called caressing Emily's hand.

"Yes, princess?" Emily responded covering Fiore's hand with hers.

"Do you know where John is? I tried to call him this morning but his cell phone is off, and I was wondering why he's not here." Fiore asked, a thin wave of concern in her voice.

Emily immediately lifted her eyes and looked at Richard, tightening her grasp on her daughter's hand.

Richard swallowed hard and took two deep breaths before starting to speak.

"Fiore there is something you need to know." He said in a low and trembling voice.

Fiore immediately moved her hand to her mother's hand, letting the book fall on the floor. The thud resounded in the room and broke the momentary silence.

Emily put her right arm around her shoulder and hugged her, moving a lock of hair that was slipped over her cheekbone.

"Did something happen to him?" Fiore asked worriedly.

"I'll go and get George." Richard simply said walking towards the door.

Fiore looked at Emily and began to shake lightly. Something had happened to her fiancé, and she was sure that it was not good.

A minute later Richard came back into the room with George. The man walked towards Fiore and stopped next to her bed, on the side opposite of where Emily sat. He took the chair and sat down while Richard sat on the edge of the bed. Fiore was frightened by the situation. She had a bad feeling seeing them around her with their darkened faces. She glanced at her parents and they tried to smile a reassuring smile, but they failed miserably. Their expressions could tell that something bad had to tell her. She turned her head slowly to face the man, George. She looked intently at him and tried to remember where she met him. She was sure she knew him, but the events of the past days had confused her mind. She stared at his face, exploring his eyes. The moment he smiled slightly at her she remembered. George, the man that freed her the day before. It was hard recognizing him. The first time she saw him he was dressed in completely black military clothes. But the soft expression in his eyes was the same. She had been hit by them the day before. She had felt safe in his arms, despite the fear and the shock of being in the middle of an attack. She breathed deeply before speaking.

"Thank you." She whispered looking straight in his eyes.

George simply nodded and stared at her.

"What happened to John? Why are you here?" She asked remembering the situation immediately.

"Fiore, I want you to listen to me attentively. It will be hard for you to believe what I have to say, but I want you comprehend that you deserve to know it." He started.

Fiore leaned her back carefully on her mother's chest and looked at him.

"You know that your brother Raffaello was the agent of the kidnapping, and that he was helped by two friends of his. But what you don't know is that the agents were two. Raffaello and John." He said never breaking the eye-contact with her. The moment he said that name he saw her eyes filling with tears, her hands shaking lightly.

"What? It's not possible! He loves me! He wants to marry me! You are wrong! You don't know him!" She cried out.

"Fiore I know that it's unbelievable for you, but it's the truth. Raffaello confessed it." George continued.

"He's a fool. He asked for money from me and John and we refused, so he's taking revenge on him now." Fiore said in a lower voice.

"Fiore, please calm down. I'm not here to hurt you." George said looking at her trembling small frame.

"You're doing it. You saved my life yesterday. You took me in your arms and brought me out from that damn burrow. I trusted you. I felt safe in that moment and now you're telling me that my fiancé kidnapped me. Why?" Fiore whispered.

He was touched by her words. And afraid. Never before he felt that way. In so many years he had done his job nobody had ever talked to him in such way. He had expected her yelling and crying, but not whispering.

"Fiore please believe me, I don't want to upset you more than is necessary, but I don't want to lie to you. You need the truth, even if it's painful." George said in a low but firm voice.

Fiore simply closed her eyes and lay in her mother's arms. Emily caressed her hair softly, whispering in her ear. Richard looked at them silently, fighting the urge to run out of that room and go to the jail and strangle that miserable man with his hands. That slothful idiot had hurt his little princess and he wanted to give him a piece of his mind, perhaps together with a piece of his fist, he thought.

"Mom, why? Why did he do this?" Fiore mumbled against Emily's shoulders.

"He was in deep financial troubles and when he discovered that you're our daughter he wanted to steal from us the money he needed to cover his debts." Emily explained slowly, giving her time to understand.

Fiore was stunned and hurt, deeply hurt. She had believed that he really loved her, that he cared of her, but it was all not true. He didn't love her, he used her. That awareness hurt her more than the entire kidnapping story, more than the lily on her back. She turned her head slowly and looked for a moment at Richard, then her eyes moved to George.

Emily spent the morning and part of the afternoon with her, while Richard organized the flight to Hartford. Hope packed their things at the hotel, and then came back to the hospital.

"Emily can I talk to you for a moment?" Hope asked entering the room.

"Sure." Emily responded.

"I'm coming back soon." She whispered in her daughter's ear, and then left the room closing the door behind her.

"Emily are you sure you want to go back to Hartford so soon?" Hope asked sitting down on the little bench.

"Yes. I think that it would be better for her being far from this place. You know, after what John did to her she needs to be calm and knowing that he's still here in prison it's too painful for her." Emily responded putting her hands in her lap.

"How did she react to the discovery of it?" Hope asked concerned.

"She was stunned and she didn't want to believe that he could have done such a thing to her, but then she managed to calm down. She's strong, more than I could imagine. I'm really worried about her, but I think that being at home with us will help her to go through all of this. And I need to go back too, Hope. I need to be close to both my daughters now. Lorelai is pregnant and I want to be there for her this time. I missed out on too many things when Rory was a child, and I don't want to relive all of that this time." Emily said honestly.

She knew that Hope could comprehend her and she was extremely grateful to her for having been there with her during those terrible days.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come to Hartford with us?" She asked looking in her sister's eyes.

"I'm sure. My family is waiting for me, but I promise you that we'll come over for Christmas, if you want." Hope responded smiling.

"Obviously I want that. Oh Hope I'm so happy that we can spend Christmas together after so many years. Thank you, for everything." Emily said hugging Hope tightly.

She was the older sister, but in the past few days she had needed Hope a lot, so for a moment she played the part of the little one, letting Hope console her and support her.

A couple of hours later Emily, Richard and Fiore were on a flight to Hartford, while Hope was on her own flight to Paris.

Emily stared at her daughter who was reading her book, while her husband was reading his newspaper. She sat between them and relaxed her head on Richard's shoulder. He lifted his eyes and looked at her silently, then closed them and let his mind wander. The past two weeks he had had to cope with a marriage crisis and a daughter's kidnapping. The night of the Harvard-Yale match he had listened to Emily, to her hurt words and had stared at her hopelessly. Then she had forgiven him. All had seemed better between the two of them. Their passion had seemed returned. But suddenly he had come home and had found Pennilynn sitting in his living room. Pennilynn. He had wanted to marry her. She had seemed perfect for being his wife and he was sure that Trix loved her. And then Emily appeared in his life. It was as if he had never really lived before. He felt his heart beat wildly in his chest and something beautifully strong building in his stomach every time he was with her. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Richard, you know that I don't like when you stare at me." She said blushing lightly.

"I'm sorry, but I love looking at your beautiful face." He said smiling.

"And at your gorgeous naked body, when we are alone." He added whispering in her right ear.

She slapped his arm playfully and kissed him quickly.

In the meantime Lorelai was hiding something in her garage.

"Luke, are you sure that you don't want to put those two dogs next to your diner door?" She asked seriously.

"Lorelai, please stop. I agreed to drive you to your parents' house in the middle of the night and then I helped you to steal some horrible objects. But now don't ask me to bring the dogs. I have not yet lost my mind completely." Luke responded amused.

Lorelai looked one more time at her garage and then closed the door satisfied.

"Lorelai, can I ask you something?" Luke said walking towards the house.

"Surely." She responded.

"Why did we steal in your parents' house?" He asked.

"You saw the portrait. My grandmother simply erased my mother and my sister from it. You know that I never been close to my mother before, but now I feel different. I need that closeness and I want to help her with my sister. I feel this is the right moment to finally close with the past. She's changed too. She's more tender and soft with me. She was so comprehensive that night when I went to the pool house and told her that I'm pregnant. So I thought to do her small favor, freeing her from those horrible things." She explained sitting down on her couch.

"And what about your grandmother?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Oh, I simply will let her think that some thief entered and stole the most precious objects they found." She responded smiling.

Lorelai's plan was simply perfect. A couple of hours later Trix called her and informed her that someone entered the house and stole her precious gifts. When Lorelai arrived to the Gilmore mansion she found her grandmother talking to an insurance man, probably a colleague of his father, and chatting on and on about the elegance and high prices of the stolen objects. Lorelai had to hide her little smile of satisfaction looking at her grandmother and above all at the old family portrait that had returned to his original place.

An hour before dinner Emily, Richard and Fiore finally arrived home. The flight had been long and they were absolutely tired. Richard put the key in the lock and turned it slowly before opening the door. Emily walked in the hall followed by Fiore. Richard went to the kitchen and ordered the maid to check on the luggage next to the front door.

Before Emily could climb the first stair a voice called her name. She immediately recognized it and she rolled her eyes annoyed. Honestly she was not surprised to find her there.

"Emily, are you here?" The voice repeated.

Emily looked at Fiore and smiled weakly.

"Go upstairs, your room his just next to ours. Please try to relax yourself, I'm coming soon." She whispered in her daughter's ear.

Then she took two deep breaths and walked towards the living room.

"Emily, have you finally come back?" Trix said looking at her.

"Mother, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Emily replied with sarcasm.

She was hungry, stressed and needed a hot shower as soon as possible. The idea of having a usually irritable conversation with Trix let her feel worse. Trix stared at her from her chair. The more she looked at her the less she liked her. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought about her plan. Despite of what had happened to Fiore she had still her plan. She nodded barely perceptible and then looked again at Emily.

She wore a blue suit with a white silky shirt. Too simple and banal, Trix thought. Her face showed signs of exhaustion her eyes were lightly reddened by the tiredness. The wife of her son couldn't go around the city in that miserable condition, she added a moment later in her mind.

"Emily, are you sure that it's appropriate to go around Hartford with no make up and wearing such a banal outfit?" Trix asked with her usual acid tone.

"Mother, I'm not going around Hartford and I put my make up on." Emily responded shortly, trying to breath regularly.

"It seems the opposite to me." Trix continued.

"Mother I'm not in the mood to argue with you now. I'm just coming home after a long flight. My daughter was kidnapped and now she is upstairs waiting for me. If you don't mind I'll go to check on her." Emily responded walking towards the stairs.

"Tell your daughter that not greeting her grandmother is just impolite." Trix added louder.

In that moment Richard entered the room, just in time to listen to his mother's last words.

"Trix, what are you doing here? I thought I had been clear last week when I asked you to stay far from my house." He said angrily. He loved his mother deeply, but he couldn't allow her to insult his wife and his little princess in that way. No more. Not after what had happened.

"Richard, you know that the works in my house are not completed and you also know that I cannot stay in a hotel. What people would say?" Trix responded firmly.

Emily looked at the scene silently. She had dreamed about that moment for years and now finally she could see her husband defending her in front of his mother. She simply felt good.

Richard reached for Emily and bent down to kiss her cheek softly.

"Please go to Fiore. I prefer to talk with my mother alone." He whispered before kissing her lips tenderly.

Emily nodded and climbed the stairs quickly.

"Trix, come with me." Richard said helping his mother out of the chair.

"What?" Trix asked growing angry.

He didn't reply but simply went to his study forcing her to follow him. He opened the door forcefully and helped his mother to sit down on the chair in front of his desk before turning around and closing the door. He sat in his armchair and lit a cigar.

"I want to be clear with you. And I want you to listen to me attentively this time. I have no intention to tolerate your behaviour towards Emily. No more. She's my wife. I married her almost forty years ago. She's the mother of my two daughters and the grandmother of my granddaughter. She's the woman I chose over Pennilynn. She's all my life. I love her and she loves me. I allowed you to disrespect her for too long. It's time that you accept her. She's a member of this family. She's the most important person in my life. If you don't like her it's only your problem. I like her and I love her. That's all." He said slowly but firmly. His voice stressing the words of love he used for his wife.

Trix stared at him. Her face was unreadable.

"She ruined you. You yelled at me and threatened me. You're not the polite young man that I raised anymore. She ruined you." She finally said, her voice hard and loud.

Richard stared at her silently. He could feel the anger building quickly in his stomach, his hands shaking a little. He breathed deeply and stood up.

"I'll find you a hotel first thing in the morning." He said, turning and putting the cigar, before walking out of his study.

Emily sat on the little couch next to the closet, Fiore's head on her lap, her legs half crossed over her stomach.

"Mom, I want to thank you for letting me stay here." Fiore said not moving her head from her mother's lap.

"It's a pleasure having you here. I have to admit that I'm excited because of it. It's the first night that you sleep in this house and I feel good." Emily said caressing her hair.

"Do you think I have to go down to grandma?" Fiore asked.

"It's not necessary. Your grandmother understands that you're tired." Richard said entering the room.

Emily looked up at him and smiled weakly, knowing that he was lying.

"What would you think if I went downstairs and checked on dinner?" Emily said helping her daughter sit up on the couch.

"I'm not in the mood to have dinner this evening." Fiore responded.

"But you need to eat something." Emily said growing concerned.

"If you don't mind I need to take a shower and rest for a while." Fiore said standing up.

Emily felt her heart ache for her little daughter. She wanted to help her so badly, to see her smile, but she knew that she needed time and forcing her was not the right thing to do now.

"We'll be in our room. Call me if you need something." Emily said hugging Fiore lovingly.

Half an hour later Emily was in the bathtub, trying to get rid of her tiredness. She closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles in the warm water. Richard had showered just before her and the smell of his cologne was still in the air. She inhaled deeply and smiled at the idea of lying on their bed together, finally out of that horrible nightmare.

She took her time, washing her body and her hair slowly. Then she put on her robe and went out of the bathroom.

She was surprised by the scene in front of her.

Richard sat on his side of the bed, a very faint light in the room. Both the lamps on their nightstands had been covered with a handkerchief and her husband smiled lovingly at her.

"Richard, what is it?" She asked approaching the bed.

"I thought that you prefer have dinner here this evening." He said in a very sensual voice.

She was stunned. They just came home from Italy, their daughter was next to their room and he was already seducing her.

"Richard, we cannot have dinner here." She said looking at him.

"And why not?" He asked mischievously.

"Fiore." She responded briefly, standing next to him but not sitting down.

"She's fine. And she's eating right now. I brought a pizza to her. I bought it at that little pizzeria down the street and she seemed to appreciate it. She asked me to leave her alone for a while. She needs time to think about what happened. Maybe you can go and check on her later." He said leaning his head on her belly.

"And what are you supposed to eat for dinner?" She asked while her fingers caressed his hair.

"Pizza." He responded against her stomach.

"I don't see any pizza here." She said kneeling down slowly.

"It's in the kitchen. I thought that maybe you're not so hungry now…." He said looking at her.

She knelt between his legs and leaned her head on his right one. She brushed her hands against his left leg, caressing her way up and down slowly, letting him enjoy her touches. He moaned softly when she kissed his inner thigh through the material of his pants. He lifted her in order and sat her down on his lap. She let him carry her and buried her face in the crock of his neck. He lifted her chin gently and stared at her for a while before speaking.

"I don't want to force you. I know that maybe you're tired. I only want to be close to you this evening. And if you don't want I won't make love to you." He said in a low voice.

She looked at him intently, her eyes barely perceptible wet by a few tears. He wanted to make love to her but above all wanted to respect her. She felt incredibly loved and protected. She relaxed in his arms and kissed his lips softly. The kiss was gentle and she smiled against his mouth. He caressed every inch of her back. Feeling her deepening the kiss he thought that letting his hands slip under her robe wouldn't be too much. She enjoyed his touches, feeling a shiver across her back. She let him explore her body, knowing that he wouldn't do more if she didn't ask him to. The way he smelled, the scent of his cologne on his neck, the soft skin of his chest were a big temptation for her. She let her hands slip down to his belt, never letting go of his mouth.

"Mom, are you here?" Both heard a moment later.

They immediately pulled away and she tightened her robe around her body.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here?" Richard asked seeing his daughter opening the door.

"I'm visiting my parents. Is that so bad?" She asked puzzled by her father's question.

Looking at them she understood. Her mother's cheeks were reddened and her hair was a mess, while her father's belt was unfastened.

"Oh my God! Don't tell me that you were…." She said embarrassed.

"No Lorelai, don't worry. I wasn't making love to your mother." Richard responded half out of breath.

"Richard!" Emily said slapping his upper arm.

"Emily, what was that for? I simply told the truth. I was not making love to you. Not yet." He said fastening his belt.

"Lorelai, dear, come here." Emily said ignoring him and motioned to Lorelai to sit down next to her.

In the living room Trix was talking on the phone.

"Ok, perfect. See you tomorrow evening. And wear something black. You know that he loved when you wore long black dresses. And let your hair fall on your shoulders. I'm sure he can't resist you." Trix said with an evil smile.

TO BE CONTINUED

**In the next chapter more and more Emily and Richard... alone...**

**Thanks to all for reading!! I hope you're still enjoying the story. Many other things will happen... Keep reading!! Please, please, please let reviews!! They means a lot to me!! I appreciate a lot that you spend a little part of your time reading my story and I love it. Please let me know your opinions, I like all the reviews, the shortest and the longest. I know that sometimes keep in reviewing means devoted to me one more minute, but I promise you to keep on writing and maybe follow some good suggestions...**

**To Mary: I don't know if you can read this chapter before to leave. I hope you'll have a good time. I'll missed a lot your reviews... **

**To Emily&Richard4ever: Two new chapters for you. I hope you like them as well. I know you liked a lot Emily and Richard time alone, so the next chapter will be full of it!!**

**To Curley-Q: Thanks for always reading and reviewing!! **


	18. The memory boxes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Lorelai sat down next to her mother, still embarrassed. The whole situation was new and weird for her. Suddenly she remembered the night in the pool house and the way her father's shirt was half pulled from his pants. It seemed as if her parents had an intense physical relationship. She shook her head slightly. She had completely ignored this side of them.

"Lorelai, are you ok? You seem absorbed in your thoughts." Emily asked looking at her.

"I'm fine. I was thinking about…. Nothing." Lorelai responded coming out from her thoughts.

"About what?" Emily asked puzzled.

"You. And Dad." Lorelai responded hesitantly.

She really wanted to know them better, but she was not sure if that was the right moment to bring up the topic.

"Lorelai are you sure that you feel okay? Did something happen?" Emily asked growing concerned.

"I'm sure. I'm fine." Lorelai said looking down at her lap.

"Hey little baby, if there is something that bothers you please let us know." Emily said covering Lorelai's hands with hers.

"I don't know if it's the right time to talk about this. You're surely tired and stressed. I came over only to see you and make sure you're fine. I mean the two of you and Fiore obviously." Lorelai responded trying a smile.

This was not the real motivation that had pushed her driving to Hartford. She wanted to know. She had to know. And she had not been able to wait. She felt this weird and new feeling growing inside of her and she simply was frightened by it. She never felt like this before. She had had her mother exclusively for her entire life, and she simply had avoided her. And now she felt helpless. She hated herself for being so vulnerable and she also felt ridiculous. How was this possible? Her daughter was an excellent Yale's student and another little life was growing inside of her, nevertheless she needed her mommy.

"Lorelai, you're frightening me. Please tell me why you are here." Emily pleaded putting her arm around Lorelai's shoulders gently and bending down to see her face.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." Lorelai finally admitted, more to herself than to her mother.

Richard had listened to the talk from his side of the bed silently. He remembered perfectly the night at the pool house and how sad he had felt when she had asked him to leave. He didn't want to feel that way anymore, so he stood up and put on his shoes.

"I'll go downstairs. If you need something you'll find me in my study." He said.

His voice was low and deep. Emily looked at him and saw the resignation in his eyes. She knew that he had loved holding Fiore in his arms the day before and she was sure that he had wanted to be there for Lorelai too. She was his little baby, and he loved her deeply.

Lorelai lifted her head and looked at him. Seeing his back approaching the door she simply stood up and stopped him, grabbing his upper arm.

"Please stay." She whispered when he faced her.

He nodded and instinctively hugged her. Emily stared at them. It was unusual seeing them like this and it seemed surreal. Perhaps her tiredness and the faint light of the room twisted her look, but she thought she saw a tear rolling down Richard's cheek.

In the room next to them Fiore was checking her cell phone. She had eaten half her pizza and then had texted to her best friend. She met Anna almost fourteen years before, at school. They got close immediately and she knew that she could always count on her.

"How are you?" Anna asked.

"Not too well. My back still hurts and my heart is broken." Fiore responded quickly.

"Did you meet him before leaving for Hartford?" Anna texted.

"No, he was already in jail." Fiore explained.

"Oh God. I'm so afraid for you…." Anna responded.

"I miss you…." Fiore texted.

"Not for too long!" Anna replied.

"What?" Fiore wrote quickly.

"I'm coming." Anna responded.

"When?" Fiore asked.

"I'm going to the airport right now." Anna responded.

"Oh, thanks, thanks, thanks you're the best!" Fiore texted frantically.

"It's the least I could do for you." Anna responded.

They texted for some other minutes before Fiore flipped her cell phone shut and put it on her nightstand.

She felt better. She trusted her parents and she felt safe in that house, but there was no intimacy between them. It was simply too soon. She needed her best friend more than any other person in that moment. She knew all about her past, her adoptive family and her relationship with John. She lay carefully on the pillow and closed her eyes for a moment. The back still hurt, above all the lily on the small of it. She breathed deeply and tried not to think about John. Out of the blue a face showed up on her mind. She had felt safe and protected in his arms. She had never seen him before, but something inside of her trusted him. He was careful and helped her out of that damn bed. He bent down and whispered reassuring words in her ear before lifting her in his arms. His warm breath on her neck and his smell. She could still feel those sensations after so many hours. She shook her head forcefully. He was a policeman that did his job. Nothing more.

Lorelai sat down on the bed. Richard took a chair and sat next to her.

"Mom I really don't know why I'm here now. Perhaps I lost my mind." Lorelai started.

Emily bit her tongue. It was so weird being with her parents and not fighting?

"I felt as something had changed. You're changed Mom." Lorelai continued.

Emily glanced at Richard and then looked back to her daughter silently. She let her taking her time, not forcing her. It was hard, but she tried to control her impatience.

"When you were in Italy I came here. I was looking for something Grandma had asked for and I found them." She said looking towards the closet.

Emily followed her gaze and understood immediately. The boxes. Her boxes. Richard looked at his wife apprehensively. He knew how much she cared about their privacy and he was afraid she could get mad realizing that Lorelai had looked in them.

Emily took in a deep breath and then moved her gaze from the closet to Lorelai's eyes. Those blue eyes that had looked at her with disgust and hate so many times in the past now seemed different. Maybe softer. She swallowed hard and hoped that her voice trusted her.

"Did you look inside of them?" Emily asked.

Lorelai nodded guilty. She was sure that in a couple of seconds her mother would yell at her, so she turned her back facing his father, avoiding her mother's look.

"Lorelai, look at me." Emily said in a low and calm voice.

Lorelai did what her mother had asked, not lifting her eyes.

"Look at me Lori." Emily pleaded.

Lorelai immediately lifted her head and met her mother's face. She was deeply touched by the way her mother had called her. Lori. It was their little secret. Emily usually called her little baby Lori when they were alone and nobody could hear. She loved the tenderness of that nickname and above all Lori reminded her of her little perfect daughter, while Lorelai sometimes reminded her of that horrible mother-in-law of her.

"Mom, I'm sorry for having opened the boxes. I didn't think that I could have found something so personal inside of them." Lorelai whispered.

"Never mind. It was time that you found out that your father and me had been a normal romantic engaged couple before becoming your parents." Emily said smiling.

Lorelai smiled shyly and glanced at her father. He had a sparkle in his eyes that she had never seen before. Emily motioned to Lorelai to lie down next to her and Richard simply stood up and made the same.

"It's weird." Lorelai mumbled leaning her head on her mother's shoulder.

"What? That your mother is still able to cuddle you?" Emily asked laughing softly.

"Yes, and that I'm between my mother and my father in their bed almost thirty seven years old." Lorelai responded shaking her head playfully.

"So what do you want to know?" Richard asked.

"Oh, well. When I opened the first box I found a clasp for hair and then I saw a letter on the base." Lorelai said hesitantly.

Emily and Richard looked to each other for a moment before Emily started speaking.

"We had dated for several weeks and I was pretty sure he was someone special for me. An evening I went to a fraternity party with Sweetie, my dearest friend. I wanted to surprise him so I didn't inform him. I put on one of my most beautiful dress and I spent several hours in front of the mirror to be sure he would have liked me that night. But when I entered that room I found him hugging another woman." Emily had to stop for a moment. The memory of that night still hurt. Richard stared at her and felt guilty one more time for what he had done to her.

"And then I ran away. I was shocked. I had believed he felt the same for me that I felt for him. But I was wrong. It took me more or less a month to overcome that shock. He had come to my dormitory every night, had stared at my window for hours and I simply ignored him. Or at least I tried to do so. My mind was always with him and I couldn't help feeling something for him. When finally Sweetie convinced me to go out again I went to another fraternity party. I wanted to see him and let him know how I felt. I bought a beautiful blue dress for that night. When I entered the room I found him in a corner with some of his friends. I simply walked towards him. When he saw me he gasped and then I walked away. He followed me into a little half hidden balcony. I turned around and I saw him staring at me. He was so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face. He bent down and kissed me. In that moment I understood that he was the only man that I wanted to be with." Emily explained, her voice almost a whisper.

Richard stared at her and smiled at the sight of her blushing slightly at the memory of their first kiss.

"It was a magic moment. But I didn't fall in love with your mother that night. I had thought that way during our kiss, but then I realized that I had fallen in love with her before, at the Art Gallery." Richard said looking deeply in his wife eyes.

Lorelai looked at her parents silently. She knew about Pennilynn, but she completely ignored the rest of the story. She was surprised by the fact that her mother had been so deeply hurt.

"Dad, why did you not tell Mom about your fiancée?" Lorelai asked a moment later.

Richard froze. He felt his heart skip a beat and his hands suddenly sweating. He looked down and swallowed hard. He had never told Emily the truth, and honestly she never asked for it.

Emily stared at him. She had wanted to know, she had wanted to ask, but she had been frightened by the possibility he could hurt her more.

"I was not sure. I mean, I was seriously engaged to Pennilynn. My mother loved her and she seemed perfect to be my wife. I had thought that maybe your mother could be the last adventure before my marriage." Richard said avoiding Emily's look.

She felt the blood freezing in her veins. An adventure? He had considered her an adventure. And he would have married Pennilynn if she hadn't written that letter.

"But I found myself thinking about her often, too often. I thought about her during my lessons at Yale, and swimming in the evening, and playing golf at the club. I understood she was more than a simple adventure when I found myself dreaming of her every night." Richard continued, seeing a softer expression on Emily's face.

Lorelai smiled tenderly at the sight of her parents. They usually argued or put a solid wall between them and the rest of the world, but now they seemed simply two people in love. And by the way her father looked at her mother, deeply in love.

"Can I hear more about the content of the boxes?" She asked breaking the happy silence that filled the room.

"Surely." Emily nodded.

"What about the mugs?" Lorelai asked caressing gently her belly.

"I gave my Smith mug to your father the first Christmas Eve we spent together." Emily explained.

"And I gave you my Yale one the same night." Richard cut her off glancing at her.

No way they would tell to Lorelai what had happened that night.

The three continued talking about the boxes and the past, enjoying their closeness.

At the other side of the world the night was dark and cold. The rain was still beating heavily on the street. He was in his car, a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. The lightly smoke coming from it mixed with the rain gave him a hard time to see clearly out of the window. He felt weird, too weird. He had never felt like this before. Her face was constantly on his mind, and from more than two days. The first time he saw her picture he thought that she was simply beautiful. But it was normal. He was quite a handsome man and he had never had problems with women. The second time he saw her he was in Venice. He could exactly remember the way she looked down at her book walking through the thin calli. He was surprised by the fact that she never lifted her gaze from the pages and nevertheless she walked straight in her direction, never stumbling. There was something special in that young woman, something more than her beauty. And then he followed her to New York. She was simply radiant. He never experienced nothing like this before. He never felt attracted so completely to any other woman. He stopped the car in a parking lot near the beach. He took the umbrella and walked down the beach, despite of the beating raining. When he came to a little closed bar he sat on the porch and looked at the sea. He shook his head, trying to forget his thoughts. It was wrong, totally wrong. She was so young, too young for him. But she was so beautiful. She was fragile and shocked now. But she said she felt safe in his arms. She was engaged. But her fiancée was in jail now. She was his friend's daughter. But she was so intriguing. She was too young. But he was still a handsome man. Her father was only ten years older than him. But he couldn't help thinking about her.

"Mom, it's getting late. I think it's better I'll go to Stars Hollow now." Lorelai said standing up.

"It's raining, I'll drive you back." Richard said looking out of the window.

Emily wondered for a second if her idea could be accepted by her daughter, and finally found the courage to speak.

"Lorelai, if you want you can stay here for tonight." Emily said in a low and hesitant voice.

Both Lorelai and Richard looked at her speechless. Lorelai thought for a moment. The idea of driving back to home in the rain was not so appealing. She turned towards her father and stared at him. He was as surprised as she was.

"Thank you Mom. I accept your offer. But I think I need pajamas." She said smiling at the sight of mother chuckling.

"And Mom, do you think I can see Fiore?" Lorelai asked entering the closet.

Emily was brought back to the reality by her question. She had constantly thought about her little princess during the last hour, avoiding speaking too aloud or laughing too openly, but the idea of Lorelai meeting Fiore never entered her mind. She was not sure that Fiore wanted to see people that night. Not even if she wanted to share her emotions with Lorelai. They met only twice and she was afraid that Lorelai could say something wrong. She adored her little baby, but she knew her too well.

"I don't know if she's still awake." Emily said avoiding to express her inner feelings.

"Go to her and check." Richard suggested with an encouraging smile.

Emily nodded and went out of the bedroom slowly. She knocked softly on her daughter's door and opened it slightly when she didn't hear any response. Fiore was half sat on the edge of the bed, her head buried between her knees. Emily could tell that she was crying. She called her name softly. She didn't want to frightener her. Fiore turned her head towards the window and quickly dried her eyes. She had showed her weakness too often in the last days.

"Are you ok, princess?" Emily asked not moving from the doorstep.

"I'm just tired." Fiore responded, trying to hide her recent weeping.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Emily asked looking lovingly at her. A little sincere smile forming on her mouth.

Fiore shook her head barely perceptible and moved to the right side of the bed, allowing her mother to lie down next to her. Emily kicked off her slippers and sat down on the bed. They stared for a while at each other. Emily looking at her own past in her daughter's face and Fiore imaging her future in her mother's.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asked letting her maternal side take over.

"I've yet eaten my pizza. But thanks for asking." Fiore responded yawning.

"If you want to sleep I can leave." Emily offered unwillingly. She felt good so close to her.

"No, please stay." Fiore said.

Emily smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead gently. Fiore snuggled close to her mother without really thinking, but simply following the desire to be as close as possible to her. Emily hugged her tightly and stroked her back gently, avoiding hurting her. They stayed in silence, no need of words.

Half an hour later Richard carefully knocked on the door, followed by Lorelai, and gasped at the sight. Emily and Fiore were sleeping in a hugging position, their arms around their waists. Forehead on forehead. It was a scene he would keep in his mind forever. He took some steps forward so Lorelai could see the scene as well. She felt a wave of jealousy crossing her heart. She couldn't tell why, but she felt that way. Her mommy was holding her sister in such a careful way. She had wanted to be in her arms as well. But suddenly she remembered why her sister was there and the jealousy faded in a matter of seconds. Richard bent down gently and whispered something in Emily's ear. She mumbled in return and then she opened slowly her eyes. Looking down she saw Fiore sleeping peacefully and smiled. She went out of the bed carefully, preventing her from waking up. Fiore mumbled something before looking up at her mother.

"Go back to sleep, princess." Emily said caressing her shoulder.

A couple of hours later Lorelai was snoring in her old bed, while Emily and Richard were talking in their own.

"Are you tired Mr. Gilmore?" Emily asked him mischievously. Her brief nap had regenerated her.

"And you, my beautiful wife? Are you tired?" Richard responded draping his leg atop of hers sensually.

The fact that she had worn her robe for all evening long had turned him on slowly. Every time he had glanced at her he had imagined her body under the white material. She had talked, laughed, slept and then eaten in her robe. She had never done such a thing before, but he knew something had changed in the past weeks, and he liked it. He shortened the distance between them and caressed her cheek slowly. She closed her eyes and leaned her head deeply on the pillow, moaning softly when his hand slipped under her robe and cupped her left breast. He massaged it slowly and tenderly, enjoying the feeling of her hardened nipple against his fingers. She locked her left leg around his and arched her back experiencing the touches of his hands on her chest. He bent down and kissed the spot between her breasts, his tongue warm and soft on her skin. She took his head in her hands and kissed his mouth gently. Quick and light kisses on his lips and cheeks. His hands still on her full breast. She moaned when she felt his tongue on her mouth, a shiver across her back. He kissed the tip of her tongue before licking it and finally sucking on it. She grabbed his butt and squeezed it, making him to moan her name in pleasure. Her fingers unbuttoned his shirt while his slipped her robe off her shoulders. He let go of her mouth and kissed his way down her jaw and more down her chest. He licked her nipples one more time, teasing them with his teeth and then his tongue slipped over her panties. She gasped feeling him kissing her sensitive spot. His lips rested on her panties, warming her with his hot breath. He could feel his arousal growing the more she moved under his mouth. He teased her one more time with his tongue before stopping. She moaned his name in frustration, opening her eyes to see him standing up. She looked at him puzzled. He walked towards the door and turned the key in the lock quickly.

"I have no intention to be interrupted this time." He said unfastening his belt.

She stared at him putting off his suit. She explored his body hungrily. She wanted him, she needed to feel him close to her that night. He never moved his eyes from her, admiring her body. Her breast was softer than years before and he liked it more that way. The sparkle in her eyes made him shiver for a moment. After near forty years of making love to her he was still excited by the idea of touching her skin. When he was finally free from his suit he walked towards her, sat down and leaned his head on her chest. He cupped again her breast and kissed his way down her belly, sucking right next her navel. She let her head fall on the side, moaning softly. Sometimes she was surprised by the fact that her body could still turn him on with such passion. She had thought to have lost all of this. She had thought that he didn't desire her anymore. She had felt so hopeless during those long nights when she couldn't sleep but simply stared at him and caressed his body gently, silently praying that he still cared of her. She was sure that sooner or later he would find a young lover to enjoy his time. But now she understood how deeply wrong she was. He was there, lavishing attention on her body, exploring every inch of her skin with his mouth. She opened her eyes and looked at him. His hands still on her breasts and his tongue making small circles around her navel. She closed her eyes again and relaxed back on the mattress. He couldn't get enough of her. Her body moving slowly and sensually under his was simply intoxicating. He wanted more and knew that she needed more. He grabbed her panties and put them down her legs, teasing her with his fingers tracing little circles up and down her thighs. She was completely lost in their passion. He looked at her and smiled. She was gorgeous, his gorgeous Emily. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers, letting his tongue slip in her mouth a moment later. He slowly lay atop of her, covering her body with his. She could feel his desire pressing against her and moaned. He moved lightly against her, caressing the spot between her legs with his hand. She felt the fire burning inside of her. His hands on her skin, his warm breath on her face. It was simply perfect. He was simply perfect. Honestly he had always been a good lover, but in the last weeks they had this extraordinary agreement in bed. He knew perfectly how to touch her and she couldn't help nearing to her peak. The moment he teased her nipple with his fingers she shut her eyes tightly and arched her back. He lifted his chin and gasped at the sigh of his wife. She was experiencing her first orgasm that night. She avoided to cry out openly, and tried to stifle her voice. He immediately covered her mouth with his and she let go a long moan in it. He was stunned by the intensity of her pleasure, every fibre of his being shivered when she looked up at him. She was out of breath, her chest moving quickly against his. He couldn't help to smile. She was radiant and satisfied. Not at all, he thought a moment later feeling her lower body brushing against his desire sensually. He bent down and cupped her cheeks with his hands. His tongue explored every inch around her mouth before parting her lips and meeting her tongue. The kiss was hungry and he wasn't able to withstand much longer. She moaned his name in his mouth feeling him entering her slowly. He filled her completely and then lay atop of her for a moment, feeling the extraordinary sensation of being inside of her. He began moving in and out, still tenderly. She relaxed accepting him. She never felt so loved before. She had her daughters back, both of them sleeping in her house, and her husband was making love to her passionately. She almost cried out the moment he started pushing into her with more force. She rolled her head back, her hands firmly leaned on his shoulders. He kissed her jaw and down to her chest. He took her right breast in his hand ad kissed all around her nipple. She couldn't think clearly anymore now. All that she knew was the feeling of his tongue on her breast. He covered her nipple with his mouth and sucked gently on it. His other hand held her back, while her legs caressed his slowly. He couldn't get enough of her. The way she moved under his body, the soft moans that escaped her, the smell of her skin and the warmth of her fingers against his chest. He pushed quicker, looking down at her. She was near to her peak again. Her eyes still closed while she moaned softly. The moment he bit her nipple with his teeth she let go for the second time. She breathed heavily, her moans suffocated in her throat. He stopped for a moment. She was so gorgeous shaken from their passion.

"Please, don't stop." She pleaded with a whisper.

He moved again in her, caressing her side and kissing her breast. He had always loved her breast. He still remembered clearly that wonderful night a week before their wedding. They were alone in his apartment and he was kissing her collarbone. They had kissed for quite a while, they simply couldn't stop. She took his hand in hers and leaned it on her breast. He massaged it gently, feeling her hardened nipple through the material of her blouse. Then suddenly she pulled away and started to unbutton her blouse. He looked stunned at her, his eyes locked on her fingers. By the time she reached the last button he was completely turned on. She grabbed the edges of the blouse and slowly pulled it apart. She was perfect. Simply perfect. And she didn't wear her bra. He didn't dare to touch her. He was afraid he couldn't be able to stop. But then she took his hands and put them on her breast. He smiled looking at her now. That night they didn't make love, but he kissed her breast and her chest for hours. He had never figure out how he had been able to withstand the temptation to take her that night. She made little circular moves under him and he gasped. She was so good at this. He lifted his chin and kissed her. Their lips touched and he moaned her name tenderly. Then he pushed quicker and shorter into her and felt his peak near. He pushed twice, never letting go of her mouth and felt him releasing. The moment he moaned her name she peaked for the third time. He immediately rolled on his side of the bed, holding her tightly. He didn't want to pull away from her. Not now. She caressed his upper arms and gave him a little kiss on the crock of his neck. He drew the line of her spine with his index fingers, making her shiver lightly at his touch. He took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. She was beautiful. She tasted so good. For a moment he wondered what he had done to deserve her. After one more kiss he finally pulled away from her. She leaned her head on his chest and felt tears burning in her eyes. The intensity of the moment overwhelmed her. He saw her slender body shaking lightly and felt his chest getting wet. He understood that she was crying.

"Emily?" He whispered stroking gently her back.

She didn't respond, but caressed his chest.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned. He had been so passionate that maybe he had hurt her without noticing it.

"You loved me." She whispered lifting her head and turning towards him.

He saw her eyes wet by her tears, but her tender smile could tell that those were tears of love.

"Emily…." He whispered caressing her hair.

"I love you." She said looking straight in his eyes.

He felt overwhelmed as well. His heart beat wildly in his chest. He was speechless. They had never been so close before. They had always been in love, also during their fights, but never before he felt that way. He was no more only her husband, he felt as he was a part of her heart. Of her soul. And the way she experienced her orgasms had made him feeling her completely.

"I love you too." He whispered. Then he kissed her again, and again.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Thanks to all for reading!! And thank to all for reviewing!! I simply love reviews...**

**In the next chapter Trix plan... and Emily and Richard reaction... **

**To Mary: I know you're not reading right now, but I leave this message for you so you could read it when you'll come back. I responded to your second answer about Anna. Do you like it?**

**To all my loyal reviewers: THANKS!!**


	19. The husband's idea

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Richard woke up first, still hugging his wife tightly. He smiled at the sight of her snuggling lightly closer to him in her sleep. He was glad to see her finally relaxed after all the painful days she lived in the past few weeks. He bent down and kissed her lips softly, being careful not to wake her, not yet. He wanted to stare at her a bit longer. She was simply beautiful, his beautiful Emily. The past few years they were grown apart, less passion and less intimacy than before. He had had troubles at job and simply preferred to avoid facing her. Now he understood how wrong he had been. He had needed her so much during those long months, but had been scared by the possibility to delude letting her know that he was no more the powerful man he was at time. So he hurt her, ignoring her feelings. Looking at her now he felt a complete ass for having acted the way he did. He had to make something special for her, something that could surprise her. He rested his forehead on her hair and closed his eyes, breathing in her unique marvellous scent.

Emily stretched her legs and arms before opening her eyes. Looking at Richard she smiled weakly, before allowing a yawn to escape from her mouth. She leaned her head on his chest and caressed his upper arm.

"Good morning my dear wife." He said in a low and deep voice.

This made her shivering lightly. She couldn't resist him when he spoke in such a sensual way.

"Good morning Mr. Gilmore." She responded lifting her chin in order to face him.

He shorted the distance between their mouths and kissed her lips tenderly. She caressed his jaw and then rolled on her side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked a bit disappointed.

"Shower." She said looking mischievously at him.

He couldn't ask for more. Waking up with her in his arms and then getting a shower together. He simply loved that morning.

She put off her pajamas and brushed her teeth before combing her hair in a tiny chignon. She turned around towards the door and spied from the lock. She hoped to find him at the other side. They usually did it when they were first married. She sighed in disappointment noticing that he was not there.

In the meantime Richard had jumped out of the bed and had run to the guest room bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face as well.

Entering his bedroom he gasped at the sight of Emily wearing only a red towel, lay on his side of the bed hugging his pillow.

"I felt so lonely that I lay here and hugged your pillow to breathe in your scent." She whispered looking at him.

He closed the door and locked it, then ran towards her and lay atop of her. They kissed for a long time, hands on backs and legs on legs. When finally they pulled apart his pajama top was somewhere on the floor and her towel was completely open at the front.

"I think it's time we get a shower." She said still caressing his collarbone.

"I prefer to stay here." He added a moment later kissing his way down her chest.

"We have two daughters waiting for us." She whispered trying to focus on something else but his lips on her skin.

"Okay, but don't think that I've done with you for today." He conceded finally.

When they entered the living room they found Fiore sitting on the pink couch trying to read something on her laptop and Lorelai sat on the opposite couch chatting at the cell phone with someone at the Inn.

"Good morning princess." Emily said bending down to kiss Fiore's cheek.

"Good morning Mom." She said surprised by the sudden contact.

"Good morning Lorelai." Emily immediately added glancing at her older daughter.

"Morning Mom." She responded still speaking on the phone.

"What do you think about a good breakfast?" Richard suggested joining his women.

He chuckled at the idea. His women, a wife and two daughters plus a granddaughter and another one coming soon. His family. He stared at Emily gratefully. She had sent him that letter, giving him the courage to show his real feelings for her. And she had given him that wonderful family. They had gone through a lot of fights during the years, but now they were finally close. Closer than they had never been before.

They had breakfast together, like a normal family and then Lorelai went back to the Inn, while Fiore went to her appointment with Anna.

"You need to talk to them about the truth." Anna said looking straight in her eyes.

"I don't know. I'm still shocked for what happened, I don't think I'll be able to tell them the entire story." Fiore responded playing with her napkin.

"Fiore you need to put your pain out of your heart and by the way you described them I'm sure they could help you through all of this." Anna said giving her a reassuring look.

"I'll think about, maybe you're right." Fiore finally conceded.

"Maybe? What do you mean? I'm always right." Anna responded smiling playfully.

"Ah yes, like that famous night at Ponte di Rialto….." Fiore whispered to Anna, as if she was a spy.

"I can definitively say that my idea was perfect. Almost perfect." Anna whispered back.

"Yah, almost. Did you really think that lowering down the bridge with a rope was a perfect idea?" Fiore asked accomplice.

"If that damn boat had passed more slowly my plan would have been perfect." Anna tried to justify herself.

"But that damn boat didn't slow down and both of us fell in the water. I still remember the expressions of the tourists when the firemen brought us on the dry land." Fiore continued telling the memory of that day.

"Yes and they acclaimed us as we had been some kind of stars." Anna stated proudly.

"That it's true, but you really thought that lowered on the top of the boat using a rope had been the best way to meet George Clooney?" Fiore asked curiously.

"You were the one who loved him more than anything, so don't complain." Anna responded annoyed.

Richard was in his office but he was not able to focus on his job. He was still wondering how he could surprise Emily. He wanted to make her the happiest woman in the world, at least for a while. He had thought about a trip to Venice, or a new car or a pool in the basement, but all seemed so inadequate for her. Finally an idea hit him.

"Genial." He whispered to himself.

Trix was reading her book when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up slowly and approached the door of her hotel room.

"Who is?"

"Pennilynn." The blonde woman responded.

Trix allowed her in the suite and then took a seat on the elegant armchair, while Pennilynn sat down on the opposite couch.

"Are you ready for tonight?" The older woman asked.

"Yes. I bought a new dress and I'll go to the hairdresser in a couple of hour." Pennilynn responded smiling.

She knew that the entire story was weird. She was still married to Stephen, also if she had never loved him as she loved Richard. She would have wanted to talk to him privately, letting him know what she felt for him, but then she agreed with Trix's plan. She was quite excited at the idea to kiss Richard again, after more than forty years.

"So I want you to wear this tonight." Trix said handling a black velvet box to Pennilynn.

Emily spent the day at home. She was tired and she needed a bit of peace after all those emotions. She thought a lot about Fiore and her past. She knew barely anything about it. She let her mind wonder why her fiancée agreed with that fool of her brother on kidnapping her, and how Fiore could really felt about the whole situation. She had to know but she didn't want to force Fiore to speak with her. She would have to wait.

A couple of hours before dinner Fiore came back to the Gilmore house. She had spent the day with Anna around Hartford and she felt definitively better. She would have followed her friend's suggestion and talked to her mother about her past.

"Mom, do I disturb you if I sit down?" She asked walking towards the couch.

"Absolutely not. Come here princess." Emily said smiling openly to her daughter.

"How was your day?" Fiore asked.

"Quite calm. I took a nap and then I read some pages of this book for the club." Emily responded showing the book to Fiore.

"The Promessi Sposi. I love this book, honestly it's one of my favourite. I like the way Manzoni described the characters and also the places. You made a very good choice." Fiore said enthusiastically.

"It seems as you have a thing for this romance." Emily said glancing at her daughter.

"I simply adore this book." Fiore added taking the book from her mother's hands carefully.

Emily stared for a while at her daughter. She was looking at the book with a half hidden smile, her eyes fixed on the pages while her hand played with a tendril of hair. She seemed more relaxed than that morning, maybe the talk with her friend had been a good thing.

"I can say that basically everybody knows the beginning of this book in Italy. "Su quel ramo del lago di Como che volge a mezzogiorno…."." Fiore said looking down at the closed book on her lap.

"You're right, it's a quite well written story." Emily added a moment later.

"Maybe I could give you an Italian version, and helping you reading it if you want." Fiore suggested.

"It sounds lovely to me." Emily responded smiling at her daughter.

Emily felt as something had changed in her from that morning. She smiled and spoke willingly, not avoiding her gaze. She would have to thank her Italian friend for having made her feeling better. Staring at her, Emily could still see the wave of shock in her eyes that she had noticed immediately after her liberation, and she was sure it was a normal thing. It had passed only few days from the kidnapping. Her daughter needed some more time to get over the entire story.

"I'll go upstairs checking my e-mail, maybe someone has written to me." Fiore said standing up and putting the book back in her mother's hands.

Emily simply nodded and caressed her hands softly.

Fiore sat on the bed, her laptop next to her side and checked the mail. Some old ones from Anna and a couple from the magazine she worked for. Nothing interesting she thought. And then, before she closed the laptop, her gaze fell on a mail coming from an address that she didn't recognize. She opened it and started to read:

"_Hello Fiore, _

_I hope you're fine and that your back hurts less than the last time I've seen you. I'll take only a minute, don't worry. I simply wanted to know how you are and if I can be of some help. If you want to know something more about the kidnapping please contact me._

_I __wish you all the best,_

_George."_

She was surprised by this e-mail and above all was stunned by the reaction that it created in her. It was weird and good at the same time. She couldn't understand completely what she felt. It was a mix of emotions. The anger of the kidnapping mixed with the relief for her liberation and then that sensation of safety she had felt in his arms. How was this possible? Maybe it was a consequence of her shock or maybe not. Without really thinking she responded to the e-mail.

"_Hello George, _

_I'm a bit surprised by your e-mail, but I'm glad to have the opportunity to__ thank you again for what you've done in Palermo. Are you still in Italy?" _

Fiore wrote and before reading it again sent it to George.

"_No need to__ thank me. I had been happy to be there for your father. He's a loyal friend and the least I could do for him was helping you. I'm still in Italy for today, I'll come back to Hartford tomorrow. If you want we can meet somewhere so we can talk." _

George wrote back. He knew it was not his usual behaviour, but he wanted to see her and he hoped she would accept his invitation.

Fiore was surprised by his response. Was he asking for an encounter with her? Or simply was he offering his help to her? She thought about the possibility to accept his invitation, but something stopped her from responding immediately. She needed some time to reflect, to clarify her emotions. She felt good thinking about him, and this scared her. How was this possible? She was still suffering from her fiancée, she had wanted to marry him and now she found herself wondering what George was doing, and if he could be interested in some way in her. She closed her laptop slowly and stood up, then she walked towards the closet and put out her valise. She hadn't many dresses, only those she had took to Italy. She opened the zipper and looked for something. Ten minutes later she was in the bathroom, combing her hair in a pony tail. She wore her blue track suit and her white sneakers. She smiled at her image in the mirror. She had a thing for that blue suit and for the script on the jacket. Italia. Suddenly her smile faded at the thought of Italy. Her past and the kidnapping appeared on her mind abruptly. And then him. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She slapped her cheek lightly.

"What are you thinking about? He's a policeman! He's older than you! And you're still shocked!" She said at her image reflected in the mirror.

Then she went out of her room and walked down the stairs.

Emily was still on the couch. The enthusiasm of her daughter for that book had made her read it with new interest. She turned her head towards the stair hearing some steps.

"Fiore, where are you doing?" She asked looking puzzled at her daughter.

Fiore walked towards her mother, her mp3 in her hands and a scarf around her neck.

"I'm going out. Running. I need to clear my mind." Fiore responded shortly.

"But it's late afternoon, you'll catch a cold." Emily commented.

"Don't worry Mom. I'll warm myself running." Fiore responded bending down to kiss her mother softly on the cheek.

Emily was surprised by the kiss. She was not used to that kind of attention. She had thought that coming back home Fiore wouldn't need the closeness as in the hospital. But she was wrong. Pleasantly wrong. Maybe Fiore still needed that closeness. And Emily knew that she needed it as well. She stood up and walked towards the foyer, opened the closet and took a pair of white wool gloves from a drawer.

"Wear them." She simply said and handled the gloves to her daughter.

"Thank you Mom." Fiore responded smilingly.

Then she walked towards the front door, but before opening it she turned around and went towards her mother. She stopped just in front of her and then she slowly hugged her tightly.

Emily was deeply touched by her daughter's action and she didn't know how to react. A second later she put her arms around her daughter's back and hugged her as well.

"Be careful." She whispered in her right ear and then told her good bye, looking at her going out of the house.

Emily was still a bit confused about her relationship with Fiore. It was all new and weird. Fiore was so different from Lorelai. And honestly Emily was conscious that she wasn't the same woman she was before. She shook her head lightly and climbed the stairs. She had a dinner to attend that evening, also if she had preferred to avoid it.

Richard was driving home. A big smile on his face. He was satisfied, simply satisfied. He had had the best idea he could have to surprise his Emily. He was a bit proud of himself. He had spent all the afternoon organizing his surprise and now that he was near home he felt excited and impatient at the same time.

Emily was staring at the closet. She had to be elegant and refined for that evening. Trix had organized the event and surely would criticize her if she didn't choose the right look. She though about a black dress, but it seemed too obvious, surely most of the women would have worn one. She sat on the carpet and stared one more time at her evening gowns. Finally she stood up and smiled walking towards the right dress.

Richard entered their bedroom and couldn't help to run towards his wife. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. His hands quickly slipped under her robe and in a couple of second he lifted her in his arms. She complained about her dress and the fact that it was late, but he simply ignored her, carrying her towards the bed. He put her on the edge and sat next to her, never letting go of her back. He bent down and kissed her hungrily. When they finally pulled away they were both out of breath.

"Richard?" Emily said trying to regain her normal breath.

"Yes, dear?" He responded still breathing heavier than usual.

"What happened?" She asked looking at him.

"Nothing." He responded puzzled.

"And why did you literally run towards me and ravished me with your kisses?" She asked blushingly.

"Because I love you. That's all." He said before kissing her one more time.

Like usual he was waiting for her in the foyer. He always tried to get ready before her to have the possibility of admiring her walking down the stairs in her elegant gowns. This time he was more excited than usual, because of the idea of his surprise.

Emily stopped at the middle of the stairs, giving him the time to look at her. She loved the feeling his eyes on her could create. She felt still beautiful when he looked at her in that way, even if she was not so young anymore.

He felt tears of joy burning in his eyes. She had chosen the perfect dress for the night. A white-cream long gown, white long silky sleeves, a lot of tiny paillettes on her breast and chest and simple diamond earrings to complete her look. He literally gasped the moment she turned around, showing him the other side of the gown. Her back was visible by a low V-cut and the line of her spine was immaculate. She was simply perfect. The soft material covered her body harmoniously and he smiled at the sight of the line of her legs barely visible under the long gown. Her hair fell tenderly on her shoulders, covering partially the exposed skin. She had avoided wearing a necklace, letting her skin shining lightly under the lights of the stairs. She turned around again and walked slowly towards him.

"You're beautiful Emily." Richard said reaching her hand with his and then kissed her gently on the cheek.

"You're very elegant tonight, and I like your black silky bow tie." She said caressing his upper arm.

By the time they drove to the club Richard was more and more excited. The magic moment he had planned was coming and he wondered how Emily would react.

The ball room was elegantly prepared and tons of white roses filled the table and every corner of it. Emily smiled weakly, it was all to exaggerated. The quantity of the flowers, waiters and candles was enormous. As the members of the orchestra. It was absolutely Trix' style, she though glancing one more time at the room. Richard put his arm around her waist and smiled shyly at her. She returned the smile and squeezed his hand gently before walking towards a crowd of people. Trix was surely talking about one of her famous trips by the way she moved her hands.

"Richard, dear. Finally you're arrived." Trix said noticing the couple approaching.

"And you Emily, why are wearing a white dress? You're no more a pure virgin." Trix added looking icily at Emily.

"Mother, it's a pleasure to be here tonight. You're organized the event perfectly." Emily said with a fake smile on her mouth, completely ignoring her comment.

"Trix, I'm happy to see you again." Richard said a moment later, same fake smile of Emily on the face.

"Richard, I'm glad you're here. I want you to open the evening with a dance." Trix said taking her son's arm.

Richard walked towards the centre of the room with Trix, followed patiently by Emily. She knew that she had had to join him a second later the music had began. So she looked at her husband and Trix standing in the middle of the room, encircled by the guests.

"I'm glad that you're here tonight. It's a pleasure to meet all of you in such a particular occasion. I want to thank everybody for the generous offers you made for the Hartford Butterfly House and then let me say that I'm proud to be here with my son, Richard. He'll open the dancing. Thank you." Trix said and then joined a couple of her friends.

Richard, like usual, faced the orchestra and waited for the right moment to turn around. A second later, when the musicians started to play, he turned and looked at Emily, smiled at her and then nodded. They had had a lot of dances like this before and they knew exactly what to do. Suddenly a woman walked towards Richard and simply took him in her arms, moving at the rhythm of the music. Richard immediately pulled away and looked at Emily.

"Richard, what are you doing?" The woman said hugging him more forcefully this time.

He simply pushed her away, making her stumbling for a moment.

"Richard, people are staring." The woman said following him.

"Let them stare." He responded angrily.

"Richard, you're embarrassing me." The woman continued.

"Pennilynn, you're embarrassing yourself. I had no intention to dance with you letting my beautiful wife stand there all alone." Richard said putting his arms around Emily's waist.

She smiled at him and put her arms around his neck. He guided them at the middle of the room and started to dance slowly. He never let go of her waist, as she never moved her hands from his neck.

"I'm sorry for Pennilynn. And I'm completely angry with Trix for having organized that stupid scene." He said in her right ear.

"It's not your fault. But I have to admit that seeing her hugging you hurt." She said in a low voice.

"I'm really sorry. I wanted this evening to be nice for you, but don't worry I know how to make you feel better." He whispered breathing in her scent.

"What are you talking about?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see." He responded and then took her hand in his and walked away from the room.

"Richard where are you going?" Trix half yelled following them.

"Trix I think it's better that you stay as far as possible from us for a while." Richard said looking angrily at his mother.

"You're impolite. Leaving a dance like this." Trix responded.

"I have something better to do with my wife than stay here and letting you humiliate her." His voice cold.

"What are you referring to?" Trix asked angrily.

"Pennilynn. You really thought that I would have accepted to dance with her instead of Emily? And don't look at me like this. I'm not stupid and I understood your plan. You're trying to destroy my marriage, but let me say that all your efforts are useless. I'm completely in love with my wife." He said looking straight in his mother's eyes.

"Richard." Pennilynn said in a low voice.

"Can I talk to you?" She added.

"I have nothing to talk about with you." Richard snapped.

"It's not all your mother's fault. I'm…. I agreed with her. I'm…. I'm still in love with you." She finally admitted.

Emily looked immediately at Richard's reaction. He seemed afraid.

"I'm sorry Pennilynn. You knew we had a nice relationship and I liked you, but it was before Emily. I love her and nothing or nobody could never change my feelings for her." He said in a low voice, squeezing Emily's hand gently.

"And please give my grandmother's necklace back to my mother before leaving." He added a moment later.

Then he went out of the room and walked towards the parking lot with Emily.

"I'm sorry for all of this." He said approaching his car.

"It was not your fault, and I want you know that I really appreciated that you said those words in front of her and your mother." Emily said looking up at him.

He helped her into the car and then turned on the engine.

"Richard, where are you going?" She asked a moment later.

"You'll see my dear Emily." He responded and caressed her leg sensually.

Then he smiled secretly. She would see. And then he thought one more time about his surprise.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks to all for reading!! In the next chapter Richard's surprise and Emily's reaction... and some more things would happen...**

**Thanks to my loyal reviewers: I love reading your reviews!!**

**For Emily&Richard4ever: don't miss the next chapter, I'm sure you'll love it!!**


	20. The magic night

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Richard turned off the engine in the parking lot.

"Richard, why are we there? Do we have an appointment with Rory?" Emily asked curiously.

She really had no idea about Richard's plans. The last time they came to Yale was that painful night after her encounter with Pennilynn. This time was not raining at least, she thought looking out of the window. She was growing impatient and the fact that Richard simply stared at her didn't help.

"Richard do you want to tell me why you brought me here?" She asked looking straight in his eyes.

He returned her gaze and smiled. No ways to tell her about the surprise. She would know soon. Very soon. He looked at her one more time. She was so elegant in her white-cream gown and her hair seemed almost more brilliant than usual. She couldn't know about his plan, nevertheless she had made the perfect choice with her look that night. He caressed her right cheek and bent down for a quick kiss on the lips. Then he got out of the car and walked around to help Emily. She took his hand and stood up smiling at his dreamy face. She had noticed that sparkle in his eyes early in the evening, yet before they went to the party. He had looked at her with that tenderness in his eyes all evening long and she couldn't help to be proud of it. They were still able to create that extraordinary feeling between them after so many years. Richard put his arm on her shoulders and caressed her hair for a while, lost in his thoughts.

That was the night, he told to himself. One of the most important of his life. He prayed silently that she would enjoy the moment as well. And that she didn't refuse his surprise.

At his last thought his face fell for a moment. What if she didn't appreciate, or if she didn't say….? No it was not possible. He had organized all so perfectly, trying to remember the details. She would be surprised and he would make her happy that night. More than happy, he added a moment later in his mind.

He walked through the yard holding her tenderly, her head leaned on his shoulder, while her hands encircled his waist. She fit perfectly to him. And he loved this. He stopped as soon as they reached the porch and bent down to kiss her gently on the cheek.

"Tonight I want you to be happy." He whispered in her right ear.

She chuckled and cupped his cheeks, giving him an intense gaze. He felt his emotions growing strongly inside of him. He fought with the temptation to say those two words in that moment. The way she looked at him, her light smile and the tenderness of her eyes were all that he had dreamed about that night. Despite the words were already on his lips he swallowed hard and invited her to follow him towards a special place.

"Richard, where are we going?" She asked not really realizing where they were.

He smiled openly and bent down to kiss her left hand.

"Ladies first." He said opening a big wooden door slowly.

Emily gasped at the sight. At first she hadn't recognize the place. There was something familiar, but she simply couldn't remember that door. It was only when he opened it that all the memories came back quickly.

"Richard, you took me at the Art Gallery?" She asked in a low voice.

"It seems like it." He responded smiling at her.

She walked inside and he followed her. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. Without a word he took his wallet out of his pocket. She stared at him silently, not really knowing how to react. He opened the wallet and carefully put out the dark green silky ribbon. Emily almost gasped. She knew about him keeping her silky ribbon in his wallet for more than forty years, but looking at it now, at the Art Gallery made her shiver lightly.

Richard put the silky ribbon around her hair and tied it gently, then took her hand in his and walked towards the corner of the room.

There was a beautiful picture on the wall. Emily couldn't help notice that it was the only one illuminated, while the rest of the room was winded in a faint light. The atmosphere was romantic. Perfectly romantic, she added a moment later in her mind recognizing the picture.

A man wearing a brown hat with a black feather and a long brown mantle bent down towards a woman wearing a long elegant blue dress. He was kissing her, his left hand holding the back of her head while his right one leaned gently on her chin. The woman was completely lost in his arms, her hand lightly leaned on his shoulder.

"Richard, how could you remember?" Emily asked moving her gaze from the picture to her husband.

"How couldn't I? You were so beautiful that afternoon. You followed me through the Gallery patiently, listening to my little speeches about the pictures, but when we stopped in front of this one you simply looked at me. No needs of words. I felt my heart warming the more your eyes stared at mine. I felt a sensation building in my stomach and honestly I was a bit worried by that. It was our first date and you weren't supposed to create such feelings on me. Nevertheless you did it and I'm grateful you have done it. I can't imagine my life without you. I can't imagine waking up every morning with somebody else next to me. I can't imagine loving someone else but you." He said in a low and sensual voice.

She felt shivers crossing her back and her heart pulsing wildly in her chest. She lifted her eyes from his hands to his face and looked deeply in his eyes. This was the most beautiful surprise he had ever done to her. Bringing her there and declaring his love. It was magic. He was the only one for her and she felt tears burning in her eyes at her silent statement.

"Richard, thank you for this." She whispered caressing his hair.

"I'm the one who has to thank you." He responded.

He bent down and cupped her cheeks gently, she let him holding her and closed her eyes. He slowly shortened the distance between them and kissed her. It was a light, tender kiss. His lips caressed hers, his hands still on her face, while their bodies brushed against each other. She enjoyed the feeling of him so close to her, his warm breath on her mouth. He felt her heart beating quicker in her chest, despite the few inches between their bodies. He was tempted by the desire of kissing her more deeply, but slowly pulled away. Her expression could tell how excited she was.

He took a step back, knelt in front of her and took a black velvet box out of his pocket.

"Marry me." He said a second later, opening the little box.

She was stunned. Speechless. Excited. Her hands covered slowly her mouth, her eyes wet by her tears.

"Richard, I don't know what to say." She said, her voice a whisper.

"Simply yes or no." He responded.

She was puzzled, they were already married. For almost forty years. And now he was proposing to her again. She wanted to marry him. She wanted to marry him again with all her heart.

"Yes." She said looking straight in his eyes.

He smiled and breathed in relief. For a moment he had been worried by the possibility that she could say no. He stood up from the floor and put the ring out of the velvet box. Then he took her left hand in his and put the ring on her finger, just next to the wedding one.

She looked at the ring between her tears. It was beautiful. A golden ring with a single big diamond. Not a classic one, she noticed a moment later. The diamond had been cut like a heart. And it fixed on her finger perfectly.

"You're my heart." He said bending down to kiss her hand softly.

"I love you Richard, more than you can ever imagine." She whispered.

It seemed as if her voice was lost in her throat. Again, she thought. In the last weeks she had had problems with her voice more than once, but this time she didn't care. He had proposed to her and she was simply too excited to be able to speak normally.

"I love you too." He responded never letting go of her hand.

Then he bent down and kissed her. This time the kiss deepened quickly and he let all his emotions surfacing on it. She responded willingly at his passion and let him caress her back and her neck for a long time before the need of breath made her pulling away slightly.

"You said yes." He whispered smiling.

She simply nodded. She felt so happy. He wanted to marry her again. That it meant that he didn't regret his choice, but he was absolutely satisfied by it. She looked at ring one more time. It was simply perfect. The diamond was the symbol of the pure love he felt for her and the heart, well he had said that she was his heart. She had a hard time to contain her emotions. She grabbed Richard's upper arms and looked at him intently.

"Thank you." She whispered before her lips brushed against his and kissed him hungrily.

When they pulled away they were both out of breath and looking at each other they laughed lightly.

Richard lifted her in his arms and walked out of the Art Gallery. She didn't oppose to his gesture but leaned her head on his shoulder lovingly, her arms firmly around his neck. They remained silent during the entire walk back to the car. When he turned on the engine she looked at him and found her voice again.

"I think I have to inform the maid we'll have dinner at home." She said grabbing her purse.

He covered her hand with his preventing her to look for the cell phone.

"We won't have dinner at home, my dear." He said caressing her hand.

"What? Don't tell me that you have thought to something else for tonight." She said looking at him a bit confused.

"Surely there is something else. And you'll see soon." He responded, giving her a little kiss on the forehead.

She nodded and simply leaned her left hand on his right leg, never moving it for all the time he drove.

He chuckled. She had said yes and got very emotional after his proposal, but it was only a part of the surprise.

They arrived at the Hartford Hilton Resort half an hour later.

"Richard, we're having dinner at the hotel?" Emily asked puzzled.

"We're not having dinner, not yet." He simply responded.

Then he helped her out of the car and walked her into the hotel. Richard went straight down the hall and stopped in front of a couple of doors.

"Richard?" She said more puzzled than before.

They went to a hotel and not for dinner. What was he thinking about?

"Don't worry. Try to relax. I'll wait for you inside." He said and then disappeared behind one of the doors.

Emily slowly pushed her own door and walked inside. It was a little room with light pink walls. On the left side there was a little wooden bench and on the opposite side a big rectangular mirror. The only font of light came from a little lamp on the drawer under the mirror. She looked one more time at the room before her gaze fell on the bench again. She took some steps forward and noticed a little paper atop of it.

"_Please open the first drawer…._

_I'm waiting for you…._

_Richard."_

She immediately turned around and opened the first drawer and almost gasped at the sight. There was a beautiful black bikini. The straps were made by a thin golden strip, while the slip was totally black. She smiled lightly. She usually didn't wear a bikini, but she knew how much he liked it when she did. She took the swim suit in her hand and found another little paper in the base of the drawer.

"_Open the next…._

_Richard."_

She immediately reached the handle of the second drawer and opened it. There was a very elegant and refined pareo. It was black as well, made by transparent tulle.

She walked towards the bench with the garments in her arms and put them down on it carefully. Then she unzipped her dress and slipped out of it. She put it on the bench and took off her underwear as well. She wore the bikini and the pareo and then turned around and walked towards the mirror. She felt excited and a bit silly at the same time. She was nearing sixty and her husband still liked her wearing a bikini. She shook her head slightly and then walked towards the little door next to the mirror. She opened it and then smiled at the sight.

The pool was illuminated by tens of little candles, rose petals on the floor. Richard sat on a white chair staring at her. She blushed lightly, his gaze on her made her shiver. She breathed deeply and then walked towards him.

He swallowed hard the moment she stopped at the other side of the pool and grabbed the edges of her pareo. She slowly put them apart and left the garment slipping to the floor. She was gorgeous. He loved her wearing a bikini. He smiled at the sight of her left hand carefully leaned on her collarbone, the ring shining on her finger.

Emily sat on the edge and slowly slipped in the warm water. He mirrored her and let his legs immersing in the water a moment later. The pool was not too deep, so they could move inside without problems.

Emily walked towards Richard. Richard walked towards Emily. When they finally met at the middle of the pool their hands found their ways on their backs. Emily lifted her chin and kissed his gently, Richard kissed her earlobe a second later.

The atmosphere was romantic, the only noise coming from their moves in the water.

Richard let go of her and swam towards the edge, then went out and walked towards the chair. He grabbed a remote control and suddenly the voice of Mina singing "Just the way you are" filled the room. He turned around and looked at her intently. This was the song that had played in the radio the night he had come back from a three weeks trip in Europe. They had had a big fight over their daughter and he had left without saying hello. She had waited more than a week before he finally called her from Europe for the first time after that afternoon. The night he had come home they had loved each other for hours.

Emily smiled recognizing the song and looked at him lovingly. He slipped in the water again and joined her.

They danced slowly, little waves all around their bodies. His warm breath on her neck, her slender fingers on his shoulders.

"You're beautiful." He said in her right ear.

"And you're wonderful. I'm really touched by this evening. You thought of everything so lovingly." She whispered against his chest.

"I love you, my dear wife." He said pulling away lightly in order to see her face.

"I love you too Mr. Gilmore." She responded brushing her fingers against his collarbone.

An hour later they sat at the best table of the most refined restaurant of Hartford.

"Richard, how is this possible that there is nobody else but us here tonight." She asked looking around.

The restaurant was basically empty, only the two of them, a waiter and a violinist.

"Because it's our night." He responded kissing her hand gently.

She smiled and nodded. She felt so happy. It was all perfect. She had never expected something similar for the evening. She had expected a boring party organized by her mother-in-law, but then he had surprised her deeply. The declaration, the proposal, the ring, the pool and now this. She wondered what she had done to deserve all of this. She looked at him and immediately her thoughts faded. There were only her and him in the world at the moment.

They ate a fabulous dinner and danced over the notes of the violinist. They talked about their love and their family.

When they finally came back home it was past midnight.

Emily went to check on Fiore and smiled at the sight of her daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed. Then she walked towards her bedroom and found Richard waiting for her on the doorstep.

"And now the last surprise." He said in a low voice.

She stared at him puzzled.

"Another surprise?" She asked hesitantly.

He simply nodded and carried her in his arms, then he went inside the room and closed the door behind them with his foot.

"What is it?" She asked looking at the tray on the bed.

"My special good night for you." He responded grabbing the zipper on her back and helping her out of the dress.

They undressed each other and then wore their pajamas before slipping under the sheets.

"I love you." She said sipping her hot chocolate.

"I love you too." He responded bending down to lick a drop of chocolate on her lip.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks to all for reading!! In the next chapter... A lot of Emily and Richard with their family... and alone!!**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted a only Emily and Richard one to celebrate my 20th chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**Thanks to all my loyal reviewers!! I love reading your comments and suggestions!!**

**For Emily&Richard4ever: Did you like it?**


	21. The mother's feelings

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

The next two months had been emotionally intense for the Gilmore women.

Emily had grown close to Lorelai, but there was still distance between them. She had helped her with the house, giving her suggestions and advices. She had tried to listen to her daughter, hiding her disapproval when it had been necessary. She had wanted to be supportive for her, and above all to be with her. But after few weeks she had noticed how Lorelai wasn't at ease having her around in Stars Hollow, and how Luke behaved coldly towards her. So she had decided to take a step back and let her daughter value when and where she wanted to meet her. She had freed her from the obligation of Friday night dinners and Lorelai had simply preferred skipping them, without serious motivation. Emily had suffered silently, enjoying the few moments she was allowed to share with her. But inside of her she could felt her heart breaking slowly, again. And this time it hurt more than in the past. The first time that Lorelai had run away they were always in conflict, and she was a teenager. Emily had really thought to be close to her this time. To understand her and her life. She had lunched at her house with Sookie, never making acid comments about the way she wore or the way she worked. She had eaten hamburgers and fries, pizza from the box and tons of ice cream. She had accepted to stay in a corner listening to Lorelai and Sookie chatting on and on about people she barely knew, and she had also made a big effort not judging Luke and his life. She had avoided talking about his divorce. She had never mentioned Christopher or her running away from home. But it had seemed all useless. Lorelai had called her once in the past two weeks, and simply asking for Richard.

Emily was really hurt by her daughter's behaviour. There was not anger this time, but that strong feeling inside of her. She felt betrayed. She felt as if Lorelai had used her. As if that night in the pool house had been only a dream. But then the realization of the truth had broken this dream. Lorelai had come to her because she had been scared by the possibility of losing Luke, and when she had understood that Luke was going nowhere she had turned her back to her mother, again. Emily was useful only to pay the works at the house and to order the new curtains. That's all. Nothing more.

Emily lay back on the couch and folded her knees lightly on her stomach, her shoes on the carpets. Her left arm covered her eyes and part of her cheekbone. She was alone in her house. Richard was at job and Fiore was at her little new office down the street. The maid had the day off and surely Lorelai wouldn't show up. She breathed deeply and allowed the tears rolling down her cheeks, her chest moving quicker than usual. The sleeve of her sweater got wet in a couple of minutes, but Emily seemed didn't care about. Nobody could see her like this. So no needs to contain her emotions.

In the last week this was the third time she spent part of her afternoons crying at home. The first time had been in her bedroom, then in Lorelai's bedroom, and now in the living room. She hated herself for breaking down emotionally. And more than this she hated the feeling of emptiness she felt every time she thought about her relationship with Lorelai.

Richard decided to come home early, he had worked frantically in the last two weeks. He drove home listening to one of his favourite cd and then parked his Mercedes in the driveway. He knew how much Emily disliked seeing cars in the driveway, but he wanted to take her out for dinner, so it would be only for a short time.

He put the key in the lock and turned it, pushing the door open a second later. He put the coat on the balustrade and his briefcase on the floor. The house was strangely dark. No lamps lighted and the fireplace was off. Probably Emily was still out for some errands. He walked straight towards the fireplace, avoiding turning on the lamp. The faint light coming from the French door was sufficient to not stumble. He knelt down and took a wood from near the fireplace and looked for a match in his pocket. He stopped his moves for a moment. He heard a suffocate noise coming from behind. He turned slowly, the wood still in his hand, and gasped at the sight of his wife folded on her lay on the pink couch. He let the wood fall on the floor and stood up quickly, walking towards her.

Emily avoided looking at him. She hadn't expected him coming back so soon. She had hoped to have the time to take a shower and wash away her pain. But then he was there, knelt in front of her, his hand on her back, making little circles.

"Emily, did something happen? Why are you crying?" He asked moving her arm from her face gently.

Emily breathed deeply and slowly. Her eyes still closed. She wouldn't have to allow herself showing all her weakness. She shook her head slightly and took in another deep breath before looking up at him.

The moment their eyes met she felt tears coming back in her eyes, a knot in her throat that made difficult articulate anything. She looked down again, unable to sustain his gaze much longer.

"Emily, please talk to me. You're frightening me." He asked again, his voice still low.

She moved out of his arm and sat down slowly, then stood up and walked past him towards the fireplace.

He could see her silhouette partially illuminated by the faint light that filled the room. Her hands leaned on the mantle, her head between her arms. He stood up from the floor and went towards her, little silent steps towards his weeping wife. He wondered what could have happened to make her breaking down so openly. He knew her from more than forty years and rarely had he seen her like this. He knew per sure that she had suffered many times during their marriage, but she had always managed to hide her painful feelings. There was something weird in her. And not only the weep, but above all that expression he had seen in her eyes a moment before. There was no fear or anger, but resignation in them. And maybe it was worse than he could expect.

"Richard, please let me alone." She said in a low and trembling voice the moment he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Emily, I couldn't let you suffer like this alone." He responded leaning also his other hand on her.

"Richard please. I'll talk to you. But not now." She said never facing him.

He thought for a while. Forcing her wouldn't be the best choice to do right now. He knew by the experience that she needed to be alone for a while, and he could only hope that she put her pride on a corner and talked to him later. So he took a step back.

"I'll go taking a shower. If you need something please let me know." He said and then turned around and walked towards the stairs.

Emily nodded and breathed in relief. She needed to regain her control. To dry her face from the tears and take a shower as well. She put her hands on her cheeks and pulled away the few tears that were still there, then climbed the stairs and went to the guest room. She couldn't shower with Richard, not now.

Fiore sat on her leather armchair, looking thoughtfully at her desk. The office was quite small, but she liked it. She felt good winded by her books and stamps. She had spent part of the afternoon writing a review for the magazine she worked for, but suddenly her attention had fallen on something else. Or better someone else. George. She had met him several times in the last weeks. The first time she had met him unexpectedly in New York. She had gone to John's apartment to take some of her things and then had walked up to that little old bookstore at the corner of the street. She was looking for an ancient edition of the Divina Commedia, when she heard someone calling her name. She had turned around and almost gasped at the sight. He had been there, staring at her, a shy smile on his face. She had spent a couple of hours with him that afternoon, talking about the weather and the books, avoiding the kidnapping story. It had taken her two entire weeks before she found the courage to bring up that topic with him. Then he had explained the details of John and Raffaello's plan and the consequences for them. She had asked about the process and the jail and he had responded honestly at her asks. They had met again for lunch and coffee-break more than once. In the last week he had called her every day and she had written him tens of e-mails. They had talked about New York and Venice, Florence and Hartford. Her job and her passions. His pictures and his trips. By the time she had felt at ease with him and she had discovered how much she liked spending time with him.

She came back to the reality when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello Fiore, how are you? Do I disturb you?" George asked carefully.

"Hello George. I'm fine thanks. And no, you don't disturb me." She responded playing with a pen.

"I was wondering if you have time to take a coffee with me." He said hopefully.

"Honestly I wanted to come home early today, but if you can come over to my office I can offer you one." She responded.

"I accept your offer. I'll be there in ten minutes." He responded smiling.

She flipped out her cell phone and stood up quickly. She took her purse and looked for her small mirror. Then she grabbed it and checked in her image on it. She was a bit tired and her eyes had little circles around, but at least she seemed presentable.

George ran out of his office and through the parking lot.

Richard took a long hot shower and then put on his robe before going out of the bathroom. He walked towards the closet and stopped in his tracks at the sight of his wife.

Emily was staring at her dresses, evidently thinking about something else. Her white robe was half pulled down her shoulders and the tips of her hair dripped on them. Her arms firmly around her waist, her right foot caressing lightly her left calf.

Richard stared at her for a while, sat down on the edge of the bed. Emily on the other hand let her mind wondering what she had done for deserve such a treatment from her little baby.

Fiore stood up immediately the moment she heard him knocking on the door. She was not sure that he would be him, but she hoped for it.

George smiled at her from the half open door, her still half hidden behind it, her hand on the handle. She took a step back and allowed him to enter into the office.

"It's really cute this office." He said looking around.

"It's really small, but I like it." She responded walking towards the desk.

She would have preferred sitting next to him, but she had only a chair and so she had took seat on her leather armchair.

He looked at her moving some papers from one side of the desk to the other. Her fingers were slender, no rings and a light pink enamel on her fingernails. He lifted his gaze to her face, exploring every inch of it. From her eyes to her nose, from her cheeks to her mouth. And then his look slipped down to her neck and collarbone. He swallowed hard.

Fiore tried to breathe regularly, hiding the light excitement she felt being with him. She moved her papers for a while, avoiding looking up at him, frightened that her face could tell how she felt. Then she swallowed hard and took in two deep breaths before lifting her eyes.

The moment their gazes met both smiled shyly and then laughed.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"I promised you a coffee, but I realized only now that I've not coffee here." She responded playing with the pen.

"No worries. You can offer me one at the coffee shop." He suggested.

"Okay. Please let me a couple of minutes to finish this review and then we can go." She said.

He looked intently at her tapping quickly on her laptop. Her fingers moved experienced over the keys, her eyes fixed on the monitor. She was so beautiful with her hair pulled back with a pencil and her eyes moving from the keys to the monitor every now and there.

She tried to focus on her job, on the picture she was writing about, but she was still thinking about the man sat in front of her. The moment she closed the laptop and turned her head she felt a shiver crossing her back. He was there, staring at her, his eyes on hers. She wanted to look down but his gaze locked on hers felt so good.

Emily finally came back to the reality and grabbed a dark green wool dress. She put her robe off her shoulders and let it fall on the carpet. Richard gasped at the sight. She was wearing only a white bra and black panties. Her spine was perfectly drawn on her back, her tights so harmonious. He smiled weakly at her underwear. She obviously didn't give it much attention, probably she took the first things she found on the drawer. Usually she didn't wear bra and panties of different colours. She opened the zipper of the dress carefully and then slipped inside. He stood up silently and walked towards her. She turned around puzzled feeling him pressing on her back.

"You're beautiful." He said breathing in her scent.

"I thought you were still under the shower." She said pulling away slightly.

"Emily, please. Let me know what is bothering you." He said caressing her upper arms gently.

"Nothing." She responded shortly.

"This is not nothing. Your weep, your sobs, your tears are not nothing." He said pulling her in his embrace.

"Richard I…. I don't know." She mumbled against his chest.

"You know." He whispered making small circles on her back with his hands.

She pulled away lightly and looked up at him.

"Lorelai." She whispered staring at his deep blue eyes.

"Lorelai. Why?" He asked confused.

"Lorelai avoids me." She whispered.

"What?" He whispered back, widening his eyes.

"She avoids me." She repeated walking towards the bed.

She sat down and he mirrored her a second later. She swallowed hard and then started to speak. She told him about the house, her suggestions and how she had bit her tongue more than once to avoid hurting her daughter. Then she explained how she felt when she was in Stars Hollow and how her daughter ignored her. She told him about the lunches with Sookie and the afternoons with Luke.

Richard listened to her silently, holding her tightly. He had noticed nothing. He had been so focus on his job that he had ignored that his wife was suffering so deeply. He hated himself for having done it again. He put his arms on her shoulders gently.

"So you felt as if she had used you." He whispered looking straight in her eyes.

She nodded and buried her face on the crock of his neck. He felt her warm tears wetting his skin and hugged her tightly again.

"Shh. Don't cry. I'll talk to her." He said against her hair.

"No, please. I don't want she thought that I obliged you talking to her." She pleaded.

"You're not obliging me." He responded pulling away and looking down at her.

"I know that, but she would think this way. You know her." She said in a low voice.

"Okay." He whispered.

He would have talk to Lorelai. He wouldn't accept that she disrespected her mother like this. He couldn't see his Emily so down because of Lorelai. Not again.

Emily lifted her head slowly and looked up at him.

"Love me." She whispered looking deeply in his eyes.

Fiore stood up from her armchair and walked towards the clothes-stand. She grabbed her coat and turned around.

George was a few inches from her. She could feel his warm breath on her face. She felt every fibre of her being shiver. He stared at her silently and unmovable. She made the same. They looked at each other for a long while before he took a step forward. She felt his body brushing against hers. The coat slipping out of her hand and falling on the floor. His hands caressed gently her cheeks, his face on hers. She closed her eyes the moment their lips touched. He was so warm and soft. She tasted so good. His arms encircled her waist while hers found their way on his back. His body was strong and muscular, her small frame fixed perfectly to him. She let him kissing her mouth gently, his lips leaned carefully on hers.

Richard looked at Emily and nodded barely perceptibly before bending down and covering her mouth with his. He kissed her tenderly, her lips lightly parted against his mouth. He knew that she needed him close to her now and on the other hand he wanted to see her happy, at least for a while. His hands grabbed the edges of her dress and pulled it down her chest. Then his lips slipped down to her neck and collarbone. She closed her eyes and let her head falling on the side, while his hands lavished tender attention over her breast.

Fiore parted her lips lightly and allowed him to kiss her more deeply. His tongue slipped slowly into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. She moaned softly and put her hands around his neck. His hands stroked her back gently, while his chest pressed against hers. He could feel the softness of her breasts against his body, her hands playing with his hair. The moment she felt his hand brushing over her breast she pulled away forcefully.

He stared at her puzzled, his breath heavier than usual.

"I can't." She panted.

Emily leaned her head on Richard's chest. His hand on the small of her back.

"You were amazing." She whispered.

"That because you're so beautiful." He responded cupping her cheek.

"You were so tender." She said playing with the hair on his chest.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She responded.

They hugged for a while, silently. Her ear listening to his heart, his hands stroking her back gently.

"Emily?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Mhh." She mumbled against his chest.

"Maybe you could ask her to come over for dinner next week." He suggested hesitantly.

Emily shook her head lightly. She didn't want to think about Lorelai now. She didn't want all the pain coming back. She wanted only to forget for a while. To ignore. To avoid.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Thanks." She whispered back.

And then she lifted her head and looked up at him. She saw him staring at her. His eyes full of love for her.

"What about the renewal of the vows?" She asked caressing his jaw.

"Don't try to corrupt me, my dear." He said giving her a playful gaze.

"I'm not corrupting you. I'm just asking for some details. Maybe the place." She responded innocently.

"Yes, sure. And your hand teasing me is not a corruption?" He asked.

"I'm caressing you." She responded.

Then she let her hand slipping down his chest and more down to his belly and a bit more down.

"This is teasing." She said in a sensual tone, giving him a mischievous look.

"Yes, this is definitively teasing." He whispered, closing his eyes a moment later.

She continued her ministrations on his husband for a while, feeling his arousal growing harder by the time. She bent down and kissed his lips softly, her hands cupped his cheeks.

"It's time to get up." She said.

He widened his eyes in frustration.

"What?" He asked disappointed.

"It's time to get up, Fiore will be home any moment." She responded and slipped out of his embrace.

He grabbed her upper arm and put her back next to him.

"It's not fair that you teased me like this and suddenly changed you mind." He said seriously.

"It's not fair that you proposed to me and suddenly told me nothing about the renewal." She responded looking straight in his eyes.

He stared at her, at her face and down at her naked breast lightly pressed on his chest. The temptation of telling her something just to have the possibility to make love to her again was big.

"Please tell me where." She whispered with pleading eyes.

"Connecticut." He responded.

"What?" She said angrily.

"Hartford." He conceded.

"Richard, please, try to be serious." She said slapping his arm.

"I'm serious. And now please get up. Fiore will be there any moment." He responded rolling her on her side of the bed.

"Richard, why do you do this to me? Why do you want to organize the renewal? I'm the one good at this." She said.

"Emily, please trust me. I want to surprise you. And now don't ask me more. Please trust me." He responded caressing her cheek.

"I'll trust you. But I don't down if I'll be able to wait until March without asking anything." She responded smiling.

He smiled as well. She wouldn't have to wait until March. He would marry her sooner. Very sooner.

"Fiore, I'm sorry." George said looking at her.

She looked down at the floor. Her arms firmly around her waist. Her hands grabbing her shirt. She was confused, deeply confused. She liked him. Honestly she liked him a lot. And she trusted him. But she was frightened. She couldn't go through another failure. Not now. Not so soon. She swallowed hard and then lifted her eyes.

He was there, staring at her. His eyes could tell how much sorry he was.

"It's not your fault." She said in a low and trembling voice.

"It's definitively my fault. I didn't want to frighten you, but I did. And I'm sorry." He said.

"It was good." She said taking a step forward.

"Good?" He asked surprised.

"Very good." She said caressing his arm.

"So why did you pull away?" He asked puzzled.

"I'm scared. It's too soon for this. We knew each other from a couple of months, and I'm still suffering because of John." She responded honestly.

"I don't want to force you. I like you. I like you a lot and I want you to be fine. If you need more time, I'll give it to you. I'll wait for you to be ready." He said never breaking the eye-contact.

"Thanks." She responded.

And then she looked down at him. He was really handsome. She had to swallow hard again. She liked him, and he wanted to respect her. She could trust him. She shortened the distance between them and pressed her lips gently against his. It was a quick kiss, but it meant a lot for both of them.

"Now I think it's better we'll go." She said.

He nodded and caressed her cheek gently.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks to all for reading!! I like check on the status and seeing that you're still numerous!! I'd like as well receiving reviews... But it's the same if you read and not review, it's a big satisfaction knowing that you're still interesting in my story!!**

**To my loyal reviewers: keep reading and reviewing... I can't go ahead so willingly without your support...**

**And for the following chapters let me say that I'm thinking about a couple of coming back... a woman and a man... Are you curious?**

**To Mary: another week and then you'll come back...**


	22. The fatherdaughter's talk

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Emily was frantically immersed in her usual Christmas' party. She had just called the catering service and wondered what kind of menu would have been better for that year. She had ordered the flowers and obviously the three. In the last couple of weeks she had thought a lot about Lorelai, but she had tried to focus on something else, just to prevent her heart to suffer more.

Richard was at the office, talking with some of his colleagues, but he couldn't put out of his mind the sadness he had seen in her eyes recently. He had to do something. He wanted to bring her out of this tunnel of melancholy. He simply closed his eyes for a moment, nodding barely perceptible when an idea hit his mind. He would talk to Lorelai, no matter what Emily could think, no matter how Lorelai could react. He had to make his daughter understand how deeply she was hurting her mother.

Richard drove silently to Stars Hollow, the radio was off, the only sound coming from the rain beating lightly on his car. It was the first time he faced his daughter so directly. He had never talked to her about his feelings or Emily's feelings, and honestly he was a bit frightened. He didn't know exactly how to handle such a conversation, and he knew that Lorelai wouldn't give him an easy time. She surely would find a way to change the topic and move the conversation from his point of view to her own. He swallowed hard and looked straight ahead, breathing deeply at the sight of the Inn. He parked his Mercedes slowly and walked towards the hall. He stared at the reception perplexed. Michel was yelling at someone at the other end of the line, the mobile phone on his right hand, the other moving the air over his head forcefully. Richard waited silently for the French man to end his phone call before asking for Lorelai politely.

He sighed heavily when Michel informed him about Lorelai's being at home. He had spent the last ten minutes listening to an hysterical French man for nothing. He came back to his car and drove to Lorelai's house. He noticed that the porch was bigger than before and it seemed as the house was different. Maybe she had added one or two rooms at the first floor and the main door was new. He shook his head slightly at the realization that also this time she had excluded him and Emily from her life. He went out of the car and walked slowly towards the door. He stopped just in front of the doorbell and breathed deeply before ringing it.

Lorelai ran from the kitchen to the hall and opened the door quickly. She almost gasped in a mix of surprise and annoyance at the sigh of her father standing on the doorstep.

Richard stared at her silently, waiting for her to allow him inside.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked a moment later.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Richard responded sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. It's only that your visit it's unexpected." Lorelai said in a defending tone.

Then she took a step back and motioned to her father to come inside. Richard looked around and nodded noticing the fact that the house was completely different from the last time he saw it.

"I can say that you had done some works in your house." He said sitting on the light yellow couch.

"Some modest renovations." She responded sitting on the opposite armchair.

He smiled weakly at the sight of his daughter caressing gently her belly. Her stomach had grown in the last month and now the pregnancy was more evident. He put his coat next to him on the couch and took in a deep breath.

"Lorelai I'm here to talk to you." He started looking straight in her eyes.

She gave him a perplexed gaze. Why did he want to talk to her? And why in her house, without the presence of her mother? She nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I think you noticed how deeply your mother had changed in the last months. The return of Fiore and then the kidnapping had made her to reconsider her priorities. You remember how she reacted that night at the pool house when you told her about your pregnancy. She'd been very happy for you. And she's still. She helped you with Luke, she encouraged you and then she tried to be helpful also for this." He said moving his hands around, referring to the house.

"I have a hard time to understand you. Why do you avoid her?" Richard asked directly.

Lorelai was taken aback from the question. It was the first time her father behaved like this, asking her something about her and her mother's relationship so openly. She looked down at her lap and then lifted her eyes to meet his father's.

"I'm not avoiding her." She said.

"You're definitively avoiding her. When was the last time you came over to our house? Or the last time you called her only for the pleasure to talk to her, and not to ask her suggestions for the house?" He responded looking deeply in her blue eyes. His same blue eyes.

Lorelai wondered for a moment what could be the right answer. She didn't know if she was ready to admit the truth. Not with him, at least.

"You know that I and Mom had never been close. She had also tried to control my life…." She started, but Richard cut her off immediately.

"I'm tired to listen to you complaining about how demanding your mother was, how less she cared about you, how controlling she was in your life! She's changed! I'm changed too! It's time you grow up Lorelai and look at the present instead of thinking always about the past. We're no more the same we were twenty years ago." He said aloud.

He was growing impatient and the fact that his daughter talked again about the past didn't help him to maintain the control.

"She's not changed. I saw her here, around Stars Hollow. She never said a wrong word but the look she had in her eyes could tell her disgust for my life and my friends. Including Luke." Lorelai responded angrily.

"You're wrong. She liked your little town and your friends." He said more calmly.

"It's not true." Lorelai cried out.

"If you're right, if your mother hates Stars Hollow and your life, then tell me why she had spent hours telling me about Sookie, Luke's diner and the Inn. About how good you are organizing dinners and events. How nice the project for the works in this house was, how she admired you and your independency. How proud she was of your life, and obviously of Rory."

Lorelai listened stunned to his father's speech. She couldn't really imagine Emily Gilmore being proud of her. Surely of Rory, but not of her.

"You know nothing about your mother. She suffered a lot when you left. And now she's feeling the same." He said slowly.

"I know I hurt her, but I had no choice. I had to leave." She said annoyed.

"Your mother spent an entire month in bed when you left." He almost cried out.

"I know it. And I've already said you that I'm sorry." She yelled back.

"Do you know what really happened? No, you never asked for it. You never cared about it. You simply felt so controlled and suffocated by your mother that you never, never cared about her feelings. She would have done her life for you. She was so happy when she discovered that she was pregnant. I honestly wanted a male, an heir for the Gilmore family, but she always thought that you were a female. And she was right. I remember the first time I saw her with you in her arms. I never saw a woman happier than her. I never saw her so happy. She felt in heaven. She had her perfect, healthy, beautiful baby in her arms, and she couldn't ask more. She spent almost all her time with you, talking to you, cuddling you, playing with you. She bought the most beautiful dresses for you. She chose the best schools for you. She gave you all that you needed. And she loved you. More than anything. You were her life. But a day you grew up and you started to avoid her, to refuse her, to yell at her. You were more or less nine or ten years old. She slowly changed too. She busied herself with the DAR, the events, the club. She couldn't look at you disregarding her, so she preferred to avoid you. And then you fought so often, too often, over everything and nothing. She yelled at you and you yelled at her. She was mad at you and you were mad at her. You hated her, but she never hated you. Never. The night you left she tried to find you. I drove for hours around Hartford, until the morning. When I came back to home I found her in your bedroom, grabbing your pillow to her heart. She was shocked. She didn't cry that night. I walked her to our bedroom and helped her to undress. I lay her back on the bed and cuddled her to the sleep. She spent the following days in that bed. She barely ate, she barely spoke and she barely listened to me. The only words she was able to say were "_Please bring her home."_ It was her litany. I went to work the week after you left. Every evening I came home an hour before dinner. I climbed the stairs and I went to her, in our bedroom. I walked to the bathroom, opened the water in the bath tub and then helped your mother in it. I undressed her and kept company to her during her bath. I sat on the edge of the tub and looked at her trying to wash all her pain away. Those were the only moments she seemed relaxing a bit. By the time she had lost weight and also taking a bath became difficult and painful. She went out of that bed a month later. I took her to the hospital." Richard said in a low voice.

The memories of that period still hurt a lot. He could see every single scene in his mind clearly.

Lorelai looked at him stunned.

"To the hospital?" She asked.

"Yes. She was too weak and I was frightened to lose her. I couldn't let her so down. No more. I talked to Joshua and then I decided to bring her to the hospital. The doctors helped her to eat again and to walk again. Her muscles were atrophied and she was really pale. I don't know what made her to find the force to fight, but she did it. She ate again, I took her out for brief walks every day for weeks and then she came back. I think she did it for me, but above all for you. She wanted to see you again. And Rory. She loved that little girl so deeply. And she suffered immensely when you prevented her to cuddle her or to spend some time alone with her." Richard said finally, standing up slowly.

Lorelai looked at him silently.

Rory listened to the conversation silently from behind the corner of the living room, stunned. Tears filled her eyes and she felt her lower lip shivering lightly. She hadn't imagined such a story. She had never imagined Emily Gilmore like this. Her mother had always painted her as a kind of evil, a cruel and demanding cold woman. But she had been wrong.

"I'm sorry she suffered like this, but I couldn't stay there, you know. She made me running away." Lorelai said a moment later.

"She was still recovering from the lost of your sister. You ran away, without a word, taking that little angel with you." Richard yelled back.

Rory gasped at the sound of her grandfather calling her little angel. She had missed her grandparents deeply during the years. She had never complained about it with her mother, but she couldn't help to feel bad when she saw her friends with their grandparents. She had missed them. Above all her grandmother.

"It's not my fault." Lorelai responded aloud.

"No, it's not your fault, but if now your mother passes the afternoons crying alone because of your avoiding her it's definitively your fault." Richard said.

"I have no intention to oblige you to spend time with her. I thought that maybe telling you the entire story could have help you to comprehend her better, but I was wrong. You didn't care twenty years ago and you don't care now. At least I hope you could reflect on what I told you. And maybe a day, in the future, you could stop hating her." He said hopelessly.

Lorelai stared at him silently. She didn't hate her. She never hated her. She loved her, and she missed her a lot.

"I don't hate her." She whispered.

"It seems like this." Richard said and then grabbed his coat and walked towards the front door.

Rory looked at him intently. She had never listened to him speaking in such a way. She honestly didn't think he could do such a speech. Richard opened the door and disappeared out. It was snowing now, and the air was colder than before.

Rory entered the living room and sat down on the coffee table. She looked at her mother and suddenly she realized something. Maybe her mother was not that perfect independent woman she had thought. Maybe she was not much different than Emily Gilmore.

"Rory." Lorelai said in a low voice.

"Mom, I think we have to talk." Rory said looking at her mother.

"I'm not in the mood." Lorelai responded and stood up.

Rory followed her in the kitchen.

"I need to know." She said stopping just behind her mother.

"What?" Lorelai said turning around puzzled.

"I need to know if what grandpa said was true. If you hate her." Rory said trying to sound calm.

"I don't hate her. I never hated her. She's the one that never cared about me and my feelings" Lorelai responded opening the fridge.

She knew that is wasn't true, not at all. Her mother cared and she missed her, but she couldn't say it aloud, not after years of fights. Not after Fiore's return. Now her mother had the daughter she had always dreamed for and probably didn't need her anymore.

"She was dying because of you. Is it not caring enough for you?" Rory asked aloud.

"I did what was the best for you. You couldn't live what I lived there." Lorelai responded sitting down the yellow iron chair.

"What? Didn't you want me to have a normal family? Didn't you want me to have my bedroom? Didn't you want me to have a quiet place where playing with my friends? Didn't you want me to have a father?" Rory asked growing impatient.

"What are you talking about young girl? I gave you everything you needed." Lorelai defended herself.

"I wanted a home and a family." Rory responded in a low voice.

"I gave you this house and a family. Everybody loves you here. You're the most loved person that I know. You have me, Chris, Luke, Lane, Paris, your friends and all Stars Hollow citizens. Is not enough for you?" Lorelai asked angrily.

"Living in a hotel was not the best you could do for me. I needed a real family, not some maids that checked in on me every now and there." Rory responded as angrily as her mother.

"You were not alone with the maids. You had Mia. She was a grandmother for you, and a mother for me." Lorelai said.

"She was not your mother and she was not my grandmother. You have no idea what it meant for me going to grandma and grandpa no more than twice at year. I liked their enormous house. I liked grandpa giving me a part of his paper and smiling at me when he noticed that I was reading as well. I liked grandma taking my hand and walking me to the patio and letting me take some of her flowers. I liked her scent, her smile. And I liked grandpa lifting me in his arms when you were not looking. I felt safe in his arms. And you prevented me to have all of this only because of your stupid pride. I understand that you didn't like them, but you have not the right to prevent me from knowing them. You have not the right to choose for me." Rory said.

She had finally said what she had thought for a while. She loved her mother deeply and she was grateful to her for having done her best to raise her well, but she still missed something. Or better someone.

"So you're become Emily Gilmore's fan now? Now that you study at Yale you love money and luxury…." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"I love my grandparents and I feel if I never had the possibility to know them. We have had a lot of dinners with them, but I never talked to them openly. I simply need to know also their point of view, not only yours. And grandpa was right. You're avoiding grandma. You call her only for suggestions. It's not fair. She helped you with Luke, she encouraged you telling him about the pregnancy. She told you about her past, her feelings for grandpa. She tried to be supportive, and then you avoid her." Rory said and then stood up.

Lorelai looked at her entering her room silently. She was completely right. She was avoiding her mother. But she couldn't admit that. She couldn't say aloud that maybe she made a mistake running away, that she had cried so many times during the years missing her mother. She couldn't admit she missed her and her father terribly. Not now. Not now that they have Fiore.

Rory came out of her bedroom half an hour later, her big Yale purse on her shoulder.

"Are you coming back to Yale?" Lorelai asked seeing her.

Rory nodded barely perceptible and walked towards the main door.

"I'll call you later. Take care." She said and then went out, closing the door behind her.

Richard drove back home silently. He had hoped that the conversation with Lorelai would be easier. That at least she had tried to understand her mother feelings. He hadn't talk about him, about the pain he had felt. About the fear of losing his wife for ever. He had had lost two daughters and a granddaughter, he couldn't lose Emily. She had been his entire life. She still was. They were trying to have another child when Lorelai left, but obviously the shock prevented Emily to get pregnant again and they stopped trying. Richard turned on the radio and thought to something else. He had to come home to Emily, and he didn't want her to see him so down. He focused on his wife and decided to take her out for dinner, maybe Japanese or an Italian restaurant.

When he entered the foyer he called out for Emily, but she didn't respond. He walked towards the living room, but it was empty. He looked for her in the kitchen and in his study, but he didn't find her, so he climbed the stairs and walked towards their bedroom. He opened the door slowly and looked around, still staying on the doorstep. He was closing the door when he heard the sound of the water coming from the bathroom. He entered the bedroom and walked directly to the bathroom. He pushed the door lightly and a good smell of orange and honey filled his lungs a second later. He slipped inside and looked around. He smiled at the sight of Emily's naked back. She was folding her dresses calmly, waiting for the water to fill the tub. Her hair was pulled back in a tiny pony tail, her curves illuminated by the faint light of the room. She loved taking the bath turning on only the little lamp near the tub, leaving the rest of the room in the darkness. He stared at her silently, exploring every inch of her body with his eyes. She turned towards the tub and almost gasped at the sigh of him staring at her.

"Richard, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"I'm living here." He responded undoing his bow tie.

"I know it, I mean why you are home so early?" She asked.

For a moment she had forgotten about her wearing nothing and blushed immediately when she realized it, grabbing her robe and slipping inside of it quickly. Richard shortened the distance between them and put her in his arms, nuzzling his chin on her hair. She tried to pull away, but then she relaxed feeling his lips on her neck. He kissed her gently, caressing her shoulders slowly, before taking a step back.

He swallowed hard and looked mischievously at Emily. Maybe she could take her bath later. He put his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled the restaurant number. They needed some more time before dinner, so he postponed the reservation an hour later.

"Are you taking me out for dinner?" She asked sensually.

"Yes, but I need you to relax before dinner." He said hugging her.

"I'll take my bathroom to relax a bit." She said slipping out of his arms and walking towards the bath tub.

She undressed quickly and slipped in the warm water. He looked at her for a while, her breasts half hidden by the foam, her head partially leaned on her shoulder. He gasped the moment she stretched her right leg and caressed it. He swallowed slowly and started to undress. In a couple of minutes he sat on the edge of the tub, staring at her. She smiled shyly and grabbed his hand, moving on the side to allow him joining her inside. The water was warm and the sensation of her body pressed against his was exciting. She lay atop of him and caressed his legs with hers, her hands on his shoulders. He kissed her neck and her earlobe before covering her mouth with his. Her lips were soft and her skin perfumed. Her breast caressed gently his chest and her lower body moved slowly in circle against his. He kissed her one more time before guiding himself into her. She let go a long low moan the moment she felt him entering her, then she closed her eyes and enjoyed his moves. Making love in the tub was something they had discovered recently, in Italy. It was the first time they loved each other in their bath tub, at home, and it felt even better than in Italy. Richard moved slowly in and out and Emily adjusted immediately to his rhythm. She arched her back and let him holding her, his hands on her waist. She bent down and kissed him tenderly. The atmosphere was so romantic. The smell of orange and honey coming from her gel shower, the warmth of the water, the faint light of the lamp and him under her. He was so good at this. He was so gentle and exciting at the same time. She breathed quickly and looked down at him, then she pressed her lips against his and mumbled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He responded half out of breath.

He moved quickly but gently inside of her, her moans getting louder. He felt that she was nearing her peak. He lifted lightly and licked her nipples before sucking on them gently. She moved hungrily atop of him and he kept moving quicker. She moaned his name in ecstasy experiencing her pleasure and he made the same a second later, experiencing his release. They clung to each other for a while, before they pulled away slowly. He kissed her softly and whispered lovely words in her ear. She kissed his mouth and neck and caressed his hair.

They took a romantic shower, enjoying their closeness and then cuddled on the bed. He loved seeing her so relaxed and serene. She liked him so romantic and tender.

When they finally decided to get ready for dinner it was near seven p.m. Emily walked towards the closet and chose a dark green suit, while Richard chose a grey one. They went down the stairs holding hands, exchanging some quick kisses every now and there.

Richard was looking for their coats when they heard the doorbell ringing.

Emily walked towards the main door and opened it before the maid could do it.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks to all for reading!! Leave a review if you want... **

**In the next chapter more Emily and Richard with Lorelai and maybe a little anticipation about the vows renewal...**

To Mary: Welcome back home!! I' m happy you're back!!

To Curley Q.: Welcome back...

To Emily&Richard4ever: How are you? I hope you're well... I miss your reviews...

To Coffeeonthepatio: Thanks!!


	23. The Richard's women

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Richard stopped in his trucks at the realization that Lorelai was there. A mixture of emotions crossed his body. He hadn't expected her to show up, not so soon. And not after the half fight they had in the afternoon. On the other hand he hoped that his words had had an effect on her deeply, but he wasn't so sure.

Emily looked stunned at her daughter. She hadn't expected her to come over, not without a phone call before. And not without a good motivation. But she was there, in her house, and that made her smiling.

"Lorelai, dear, come inside. It's cold out." Emily said a bit apprehensively.

Lorelai nodded and took a couple of steps forward. Then looked up and stared at her father silently.

"I need your help." She said in a low whisper, so only Richard could understand.

He nodded and guided her into the living room. Emily stared at the scene perplexed, maybe she ignored something that Richard knew.

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you, both of you. I know that I didn't act well lately and I'm sorry for this. I didn't want to disappoint you, again. So I preferred to avoid you. It was simpler this way." Lorelai started.

Emily and Richard looked at her silently. Richard took his wife's hand in his and squeezed it gently. They sat opposite to Lorelai, on the white couch. Lorelai on the pink one.

"I discovered a thing some weeks ago and I'm still trying to realize it. I went to my doctor for a normal control and then he told me the truth." She continued in a low and trembling voice.

Emily and Richard exchanged a worried gaze before looking back to their daughter.

"Lorelai, what did you discover?" Emily asked a moment later, realizing that her daughter didn't go ahead with her speech.

Lorelai swallowed hard and then smoothed the thin material of her dress. It was the moment, she thought in her mind. The truth had to be told. Another failure for her parents to live with.

"I thought I was pregnant from more or less three months, but I was wrong, completely wrong. I was five months pregnant. I didn't notice it because I still had my cycle during the first two months." She finally managed to say.

"And then?" Emily asked growing impatient.

Lorelai looked at her and felt tears burning in her eyes. Not now, she repeated in her mind. Not now that her mother was so different with her. Supportive and tender. Not now that there was Fiore in their lives. This time they wouldn't fight for having her in their life. This time they would have hated her.

"Lorelai, you're frightening us. Please tell us what the problem is. You're six months pregnant now, and then? Something is wrong with the baby? Are you in danger?" Richard asked pleading his daughter to explain the situation.

"Six months ago I and Luke weren't together." She finally admitted.

Emily felt held her breath for a moment, Richard widened his eyes in surprise.

"So, if you and Luke weren't together, who is the father?" Emily asked at the realization.

Lorelai took in two deep breaths before trying the force to respond at her mother's question.

"Charles Dikins." She breathed.

"What? Charles Dickens got you pregnant? Lorelai are you thinking we're completely stupid?" Richard said getting angry.

"Charles Dikins, not Dickens. Doctor Charles Dikins." Lorelai responded annoyed.

Emily looked at Richard for a moment, and then they both laughed openly.

Lorelai stared at the scene speechless. Why on hell they were laughing?

"Mom, Dad? It's so funny that I'm not pregnant with the man which I love?" Lorelai asked disappointed.

Emily looked at her tenderly and then stood up and walked towards her. She sat next to her and then took Lorelai's hands in hers.

"I'm sorry. There is nothing to laugh for, you're right. But I feel relieved, and you father too. For a moment we had thought that something was wrong with you or the baby. I'm glad you decided to come to us. You know you could count on your parents for everything." Emily said getting a bit emotional.

She was disappointed by Lorelai. How was it possible that she let this happen again? Getting pregnant and not loving the father of her baby? But she managed to hide her disappointment. Lorelai was there, in her house, telling her the truth and asking for her help.

"Lorelai, dear. You know that you have to tell this to Luke, don't you?" She said looking straight in Lorelai's eyes.

Lorelai nodded barely perceptible, a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.

Emily put her arms around her daughter and hugged her gently, being careful not to hurt her belly. It was weird for both of the women. They were grown closer in the past few months, but they weren't used to have such a physical contact. Emily felt her daughter stiffening in her arms, nevertheless she didn't pull away. Instead she stroked her back gently, her slender fingers making little circles.

Lorelai closed her eyes and relaxed in her mother's embrace. It felt weird, but good. Very good. And right. She realized that she had missed it a lot in the past years. During the years of their fights and separation she had managed to face the life alone, with Rory. She would have wanted her mother hugging her in that way more than once, but she had been too proud to come back to her. And honestly her mother had been so different before Fiore and the kidnapping. She breathed deeply in her mother's scent and felt tears burning in her eyes again. Not for the pregnancy or Luke, but for Emily. She needed her more than anyone else in that moment. She could still hear the words of her father in her mind. She had put her mother so down running away with Rory. She had destroyed her, nevertheless her mother was still there, consoling her, whispering reassuring words in her ear. For a moment she forgot of everything. There was only her and her mommy cuddling her. And it felt good.

"Lorelai, dear." Richard said in a gentle voice.

Lorelai was taken a back from the light touch of her father on her shoulders. She turned quickly and looked at him.

He was sat next to her, his big strong hand leaned on her shoulder carefully. No hate in his eyes. He was changed too. He seemed worried, maybe a bit disappointed, but not furious.

"Dad, I'm sorry. Really, really sorry." Lorelai said in a low voice.

"No need to be sorry." He reassured her.

Lorelai pulled away unwillingly from her mother's arms and looked down at her lap, sighing in desolation.

Richard instinctively took her in arms and hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. Lorelai was stunned by her father unusual move. But she felt good in his strong arms. More than good, she felt protected by that big man. For a second it seemed to her to be a little girl again, letting her daddy cuddling her after a fight with a boy at school. She felt the same sensations she had felt those times. Protection and warmth. Slowly she pulled away and looked straight in his deep blue eyes.

"You were right. I made the two of you suffering a lot in the past, but I didn't realize how deeply until today. Thanks for having come to my house and yelling at me." She said never breaking the eye contact with her father.

Emily looked speechless at her daughter and husband. Richard had gone to visit Lorelai that day. And he had yelled at her. Why did he keep the story secret?

"Richard, did you go to Lorelai today?" Emily asked suspiciously.

He simply nodded, a thin wave of guiltiness crossed his back. He would have imagined that Emily, Mrs. I-know-all-that-I-want-to-know, would have discovered about his visit to Lorelai. Sooner or later. She discovered it sooner, too sooner he added in his mind.

"Emily, please calm down." He tried to say, but she cut him off immediately.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emily asked aloud.

"Emily, I needed to talk to my daughter alone." Richard responded defensively.

"So you keep your visit to your daughter, not our, but your daughter, on secret?" Emily said getting more and more angry.

She hated it when she discovered things casually. Most of all when Richard lied to her, or, like in this case, didn't tell her things.

"Emily, please. Try to understand." Richard continued, but Emily interrupted him again.

"What did it happen today? Did you know about her and you didn't tell me? Isn't it?" Emily yelled.

She felt betrayed by them, and she was sure that if she would have stayed in that room a second longer she would have lost her temper, so she stood up and walked towards the stairs.

Richard mirrored her and stood up a second later.

"Emily, where are you going?" He asked grabbing her upper arm.

"Let me go." She simply responded trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Emily, please listen to me. I'm sorry for not having informed you about my visit to Lorelai. I wanted to make her understand what she was doing to you." Richard said with a guilty expression on his face.

Emily simply nodded and closed her eyes inhaling deeply.

"So you went to her to inform her about how miserable her mother was. I've asked you not to tell her about my feelings. But you didn't listen to me. Again." Emily said and then turned her back to Richard.

He let go of his grasp on her arm and looked at her sadly. He had hurt her again.

"Mom, please don't be angry at Dad." Lorelai said walking towards her parents.

"Lorelai please stay out of this. It's between me and your father." Emily said firmly.

"No Mom, if you cried for me it's not between you and Dad only. It's between us, and most of all between you and me. I'm sorry for what I've done to you. And for the past." Lorelai said looking deeply in her mother's eyes.

Emily was getting angry, she didn't want her daughter's piety. She wanted her daughter trusting her and respecting her, but suddenly the last words of Lorelai's phrase entered her mind. For the past. Why did she say that?

"Why are you sorry for the past?" Emily asked a moment later.

"I didn't think that running away I would have put you so down." Lorelai explained.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked confused.

She had never told her about her month in bed or the weeks that it took her to recover from all that pain. She had never told anybody that story. Not even Hope. The only one that knew was Richard.

"Dad told me about your being in bed for a month, and then…." Lorelai started, but the angered voice of her mother prevented her to go ahead.

"Richard, how could you do? You knew that I didn't want her to know. You promised me to never tell her about that period. Never. How could you do?" Emily yelled at Richard.

Richard looked at his wife speechless. She was completely right. He had broken a vow. And he felt horrible. He knew he had done it for her best, to make Lorelai coming back again, nevertheless he felt horrible.

"Emily, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"So now you're sorry. You weren't sorry when you broke the promise you made to me. You weren't sorry when you came in the bathroom and kissed me after that. You weren't sorry when you made love to me in the bath tube after having betrayed me. But now you're sorry." Emily yelled out of control.

She felt her blood boiling in her veins and she had difficulties thinking clearly.

"So did he tell you about the fact that I wasn't able to walk for days? Or about the fact that I cried for weeks? Did he tell you about the baby?" Emily cried out looking at Lorelai before turning around and running through the stairs.

Lorelai looked at her mother puzzled. Which baby? Rory?

Richard stared at the stairs silently. How was it possible? He had hurt her so deeply again.

"Dad, which baby?" Lorelai asked.

Richard moved his gaze from the stairs to his daughter and sighed heavily.

"Lorelai, please. Your mother had said that thing out of control. Don't mind." Richard responded.

He couldn't do that to his Emily.

"Now let me go and check in on your mother." He said and then disappeared upstairs.

Lorelai stayed for a long time in the foyer thinking about what had happened. She wasn't able to take the image of her mother asking her about the baby out of her mind. There was something she ignored. And she had to know. Now. She climbed the stairs slowly and walked towards her parents' bedroom.

The door was half open and she could hear her mother sobbing.

"Richard. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't want her to know. Not now that she's pregnant." Emily said between her sobs.

Richard tightened his arms around her back and held her tenderly.

"I'm sorry I broke the promise. I only wanted seeing you happy." He said caressing her hair.

"Did you tell her about the baby?" Emily asked pulling away slightly to look in his eyes.

"No. I couldn't have." He said and then kissed her forehead gently.

She snuggled closer to him and let her weep taking advantage on her body.

"Shh. It's all right." Richard whispered stroking her back slowly.

"I'm sorry I never gave you a male heir." Emily said after a long time.

"What?" Richard responded pulling away and making her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"If I didn't have spent that month in bed maybe I would have getting pregnant again." She whispered.

Richard felt his heart melting for his lovely wife. She felt guilty for not have given birth to a male heir for him. But she had no need to feel that way. He hadn't wanted a boy. He had always been crazy for his girls.

"Emily you haven't to feel bad for this. I didn't want a male heir. I wanted a child from you. A little human being created by our love. We have two beautiful daughters. And you risked your life for one of them. I have all that I dreamed for. My Emily, Fiore and two Lorelais, maybe three if Lorelai's baby is a girl. You're my life." He said caressing her cheeks gently. Then he bent down and kissed her with all the love he felt for her.

Lorelai spied the scene from the half open door. She had never seen her parents so close. She had seen them kissing every now and there, but never in that way. It was obvious that they were deeply in love.

She gasped the moment his father's hand slipped under her mother sweater. She couldn't see. She wouldn't. She turned around and walked down the stairs. She sat on the pink couch and waited for her parents to come downstairs.

Half an hour later Emily and Richard entered the living room and both smiled at the sight of their daughter sleeping on the couch. Emily let go of Richard's hand and came back to their bedroom. Some minutes later she went downstairs with a white wool blanket. She walked towards Lorelai and leaned the soft material over her daughter carefully. She was tempted by the idea to caress her belly, but then she took a step back.

Lorelai snuggled under the blanket and mumbled something that nobody could understand. Emily joined Richard on the opposite couch, kicked off her shoes and leaned her back against his chest. Immediately Richard opened his arms and encircled his wife, weaving her fingers with his a moment later.

"She's beautiful." Emily said in a low voice.

"Yes, she is." Richard confirmed.

"I think it's too late for the restaurant." Emily said not moving from her husband's embrace.

"Yes, it is." Richard responded.

"Richard did you lose your vocal skills?" Emily asked playfully.

"No, it's only that I'm enjoying this moment. If Fiore and Rory were there it would be perfect." Richard said in a low voice, being careful not to wake Lorelai.

"Your dream is getting reality." Emily whispered.

"What?" Richard asked puzzled.

"Look." Emily simply responded.

In that moment Fiore and Rory entered the living room chatting friendly. Fiore immediately motioned to Rory to speak in a low voice at the sight of her sister sleeping on the couch.

"Hello Mom, Dad." She said sitting on the chair.

"Hello Fiore." Both Emily and Richard responded.

"Hello Grandma, Grandpa." Rory said sitting next to her aunt.

"Hello Rory." Emily and Richard said at unison.

"Is she sleeping from a long time?" Fiore asked looking at her sister.

"I think half an hour, more or less. We came downstairs and we found her sleeping." Emily responded.

"Rory we weren't waiting for you this evening." Richard said to his granddaughter.

"I came back to Yale in the late afternoon and then I realized that it was a long time that we didn't spend an evening together so I came over. I met aunt Fiore on the way to your house. Are you sure you want her to drive a car? She drives as she's Michael Schumacher." Rory responded smiling.

"It's not true. I drive very well. I simply drive in a sportive way. What's wrong with this?" Fiore responded defensively.

"Oh, nothing." Rory responded laughing.

"Have you already had dinner girls?" Richard asked.

"No." Both responded.

"So I think we can have a family night." He said smiling.

"Richard Gilmore I know that evilly expression. What are you thinking about?" Emily asked.

"You'll see." Richard responded and then looked dreamingly at his four women.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks to all for reading!! Please let a review... It means a lot for me!!**

**Sorry for the delay in the updating... real life calls and I have to respond!!**

**To Coffeeonthepatio,Mary, Emily&Richard4ever and Curley-Q... Please let me know if you like this chapter or if you think that I lost my skills...**


	24. The family night

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Emily looked amused at Richard all evening long. He seemed so happy having all his women around and didn't try to hide his joy. He chatted with Rory about Yale, the Art Gallery and the teachers that both knew. Then spent time with Fiore talking about pictures and sculptures and finally sat next to Lorelai and whispered something in her ear that made her smiling tenderly. She had never seen him so free and relaxed with them. They had had dinner together, an unusual dinner to be honest. Richard convinced Fiore to show them her cooking abilities and she accepted the challenge willingly. She literally ran into the kitchen and took different kinds of food and pots. She obliged the others to wait out of the room and immersed herself in the dinner preparation. More or less an hour later they sat around the long table and ate a delicious pizza with prawns, zucchini, mozzarella and tomato. She had also found the time to make a dessert. A nice lemon mousse with fraises. Richard complimented her a lot for her cooking skills and gave her a lovingly hug to thank her. The other women agreed with Richard and asked her to cook more often for them.

The rest of the evening passed quite calmly. All sat in the living room chatting on and on about family matters as memories and weird relatives.

Richard felt his heart warming the more he stared at his women. His family. The family he had created with his beautiful Emily. There had been a time when he had thought to have lost all of this, but now he was so glad for his family. His biggest success. He was so proud of all of them.

Emily was the woman of his life. He had fallen in love with her slowly but forcefully. Her face had shown up so many times during their first frequentation. He was still engaged with Pennilynn, nevertheless he couldn't help thinking about Emily. Her smile, her unique scent. Those big brown eyes glued on him. She entered her mind day by day. His heart skipped a beat every time they met. And then he kissed her and it felt as kissing a woman for the first time in his life. He asked her to marry him and she responded "fine". But then she said yes on the altar. It was the most beautiful day of his life. He married her, she married him. They became one that night. It was romantic and tender. He had been careful to not hurt her, she had allowed him to love her completely. They had had good and bad times. He had suffered because of her, she had cried because of him. Often he realized, too often. But now she was there, sat next to him, her hands on his. He loved her with all his heart, body and soul.

Lorelai. She was his baby. His firstborn. The child they desired so deeply. He had thought to have become crazy the moment he saw her for the first time. She had been so tiny and small. With his same deep blue eyes. Dark curls and a smart smile. She had grown apart from him soon, too soon. She had fought with Emily. She had disrespected her and him. She had run away from his house taking his little angel with her. But now she was there, caressing her belly gently. That sad look on her eyes. Fear and melancholy. She had to make the more difficult choice of her life. She was looking at him and praying him to help her through all of this. And he would have helped her willingly.

Rory. His granddaughter. The Gilmore future. The Yale student. His little angel. She was his pride, his hope and his heart. He hadn't thought to be able to love her in that way, but he couldn't help to feel something special for her.

And then Fiore. His Italian princess. He knew her less than the others, but he loved her the same. She was so similar to his Emily. The same big brown eyes, the same smile and the same thoughtful expression. She was their little miracle. He loved the way she tried to be strong also when she was everything but strong. Exactly like his Emily.

All the family went upstairs around midnight. Richard had convinced Lorelai and Rory to spend the night to his house, so Rory stayed in her room and Lorelai in her old one.

Emily was taking a shower so Richard walked through the hall and went to wish goodnight to his girls. He knocked on Lorelai bedroom's door softly.

"It's open." She responded from inside the room.

Richard opened the door and stepped inside. She looked sad and thoughtful. Maybe a bit pale. He walked towards her and sat on the edge of the bed. Lorelai stared at him silently.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked gently.

She nodded and then looked away from her father.

"I'm sorry for this afternoon. I know you were right, but I couldn't say it aloud. Not at you. I couldn't tell you that I was pregnant and I wouldn't marry the father of my baby, again." She said in a low voice.

"So you have already taken your decision." He stated.

"No, I don't know. I really don't know what to do. I want to make the right decision this time. For the baby." She responded looking straight in her father's eyes.

"I know that. Take your time. Talk to Luke. And then don't let anyone to influence you. You're a good woman Lorelai. And a good mother. You've done an excellent job with Rory." He said softly.

He meant every word he had said. He knew that she had made mistakes over the years, and he found still hard to forgive her for what she had done to her mother, but it was in the past. The present was different. She was different and he wanted to help her. He wanted her to be happy. Nothing more.

"I didn't do an excellent job with Rory. She's so special because of her, not because of me." She whispered.

Richard stared at her for a moment, and then did the only thing he could do to make his daughter feeling a bit better. He hugged her. He cuddled her for a while, and then he kissed her forehead and wished her goodnight.

He was on the doorstep when he met Emily. They shared a thoughtful gaze and then she slipped inside, closing the door behind her back.

"Do you need something, dear?" Emily asked approaching the bed.

"I need my mother." Lorelai responded with a smile full of sadness.

Emily smiled too and walked towards Lorelai's left side of the bed. She sat next to her daughter and looked at her intently. It ached to her heart to see her like this. So down and so lost. She remembered the night at the pool house clearly, when they discovered about the pregnancy together. Lorelai had been so happy that night. And now she was there, in her old bed, frightened by the possibility to do the wrong thing.

"Mom, I don't know what to do. I talked to Luke before coming here. He yelled at me. He said I cheated on him, that I betrayed him. Then he walked out of the house and went to the diner. I hurt him so deeply Mom. He looked shocked. And furious and maybe disappointed." Lorelai started.

Emily took her daughter's hands in hers and encouraged her to go ahead.

Lorelai stared at her mother for a moment. She seemed caring so much at the moment. She could trust her.

"I love Luke Mom, I really do. But he's not the father of this baby. Charles is the father and he said he wants to play his role. He wants to help me. He said he loves me, Mom. He loves me. The father of my baby loves me and then I don't know if I love him. If I could love someone else but Luke. You know, I waited for Luke for years. He had always been there for me and for Rory. He had helped me, supported me. He had made me feeling better. But now I ruined all." Lorelai said with a thread of voice.

Emily listened to her silently. She had her ideas about the situation, but she didn't want to impose them to her daughter. Not this time. She had done it so often in the past, but not now. Now all that she did was listening to her and supporting her. Nothing more.

"Mom I want this baby being happy. I want him having his family around. His mother and his father. Not a copy of a father. I want him having his grandparents around. I don't want him to suffer like Rory." Lorelai said looking deeply in her mother's brown eyes.

In the meantime Richard went towards Rory's bedroom. He knocked and without waiting for a response opened the door.

"May I come in?" He asked slipping inside.

"Sure." Rory responded casting aside her book.

"I wanted to be sure you're comfortable here. Do you need something? One more pillow, a blanket, a hot tea?" He asked still standing next to the doorstep.

"I'm fine, thanks. This room is absolutely comfortable." She responded smiling shyly.

"Then I think it's better I leave you alone. It's late and you would be tired." He said playing with the belt of his robe.

"Grandpa, please wait." Rory called when she saw her father turning around from her.

"Yes?" He asked turning his head towards the gentle voice that called him.

"There is something I need." Rory whispered unsurely.

"What, dear?" Richard asked taking a step forward.

"Hug me." She pleaded.

Richard was hit by her request. He had imagined that she wanted something like a book or an alarm clock, but he could never have imagined her wanting a hug from him before sleeping. He walked straight towards the bed, never breaking the eye-contact with his granddaughter and sat next to her. She looked expectantly at him and he opened his arms. He hugged her tenderly, caressing her back gently. It felt good. Very good. Every time he had her in his arms he felt this way.

Rory let her grandfather holding her willingly. She could feel his strong arms around her and she couldn't help to smile. It felt good. She felt protected.

"Thanks." She whispered against his chest.

"My pleasure." He responded still stroking her back.

"Grandpa?" She asked pulling away lightly.

"Mhh." He mumbled.

"What about a talk?" She asked hesitantly.

It was late in the night and maybe he was tired. But she wanted to talk to him about her feelings towards him and her grandma.

"It sounds lovely." He responded leaning his back on the pillow.

Rory put her head on his shoulder and he encircled her with his arms instinctively.

Emily leaned her back on the pillow and allowed Lorelai to put her head on her shoulders. Daughter's hands in mother's hands.

Lorelai relaxed in her mother arms and breathed deeply before going ahead with her speech.

"I had a talk with Rory, or better she yelled at me. Everybody yelled at me today." She said with a fake smile.

"Not everybody." Emily whispered.

"No, my mother didn't yell at me. And I'm a bit surprised by this honestly." Lorelai admitted.

"And why?" Emily asked moving slightly on the side to look at her daughter's face better.

"Come on, Mom. I told you about the pregnancy and Charles and you said nothing. You didn't ask for anything. It's weird, don't you think?" Lorelai responded.

"Maybe a bit. But I'm not stupid Lorelai, I learned from the mistakes. I judged you and your choices a lot in the past, but now all that I want it's to be there for you. To listen to you." Emily responded honestly.

Lorelai was touched by her mother's words. She wasn't used to this new behaviour and she was simply surprised by her mother's tenderness sometimes.

"Where I was? Rory. Yes Rory. She said that she missed you a lot during her childhood." Lorelai said leaning back against her mother's chest.

In the near room Rory and Richard were talking about the same topic.

"When I was a child I missed you a lot. Both of you. My little friends' grandparents came around often, they spent time together, and they went to the park together. But for me it was different. I went to the park with Mia. She was really great, she played with me, she read books to me, but…." Rory started.

"But she wasn't your grandmother." Richard said looking at her.

"No she wasn't. I remember that I was used to spend two afternoons at week at Elizabeth's house. Every time I went there we played together and then we had a snack. Her grandmother cooked for us every kind of cakes or biscuits. I knew that my grandma didn't cook, but I couldn't help to not think about her in those moments. I knew she was different. She was the most beautiful grandmother I ever met." Rory said smiling lightly.

"And she still is." Richard interrupted her.

"Yes, she still is. She was so polite, elegant and refined. But when we were alone, in the patio, she was so tender. She caressed my hair and kissed my forehead. She allowed me to take some of her precious flowers and then, before we came back inside to Mom, she whispered in my ear that she loved me. I missed her a lot Grandpa. I would have wanted to spend more time with her, but Mom didn't like her the same way I did. She never allowed her to buy one of those beautiful tulle gowns for my birthday, she never asked her to come over. She never invited her to one of my ballet shows. I was a mess, but I was a little girl, and I'm sure that Grandma didn't have complained about my nonexistent dancer skills." She continued.

"No, she wouldn't have." Richard added in a low voice.

"I missed her scent. That good typical scent of her. And I missed you." She said turning her head to face him.

He smiled and gave her a light kiss on the top of the head.

"I missed your arms. Your hugs. Did you remember? When Mom wasn't around you lifted me in your arms and walked back and forth along the living room. I felt so good. I felt protected. Most of all protected. When something bad happened in my life I thought about you and then I imagined you protecting me from the boys which threw my hair or from the girls that derided my jeans." Rory said leaning deeper in her grandfather's embrace.

"I'm here Rory. Your grandmother is here. We'll be always here for you." He said hugging her tightly.

"Thanks." She responded smiling gladly.

Emily and Lorelai talked for a while about Rory childhood. Lorelai told to her mother about some funny episodes concerning Rory and her inability to dance. Emily asked for some more details and both relaxed.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Lorelai asked after a long silence.

"Yes." Emily nodded.

"Before dinner, when you were angry at Dad you said something that hit my mind. You talked about a baby…." Lorelai asked hesitantly.

Emily looked down at her lap and inhaled deeply. She had to open up with her daughter. She could trust her.

"When Rory was born I was still recovering from the loss of your sister. I was fragile and I wasn't ready to become a grandmother. I looked at you with your little baby and I couldn't help to feel bad for my baby. I never held her, I never cuddled her, and I missed her deeply. I had wanted to hold your baby, to cuddle her, to show to my self that I was still able to love a little life, but you…." She had to stop for a moment.

The memories of that time still hurt a lot.

"You prevented me from touching her. You never allowed me to be alone with her. I think your father saw that I was suffering so he asked me to have another child. I was confused, I was a grandmother. It wouldn't have been proper to have another child after having had a grandchild, but then I accepted. I said to myself that Richard deserved it. He deserved a male heir for his family, so we started to try." She continued slowly.

"The week before you left I discovered that I was pregnant. I was on heaven. Another baby, maybe a male. It was beautiful. I wanted to surprise your father, so I organized a short trip to New York for the following week-end. But we never went to New York. The evening before that trip I found out your letter, and then the following week…." She had to stop again. It was too painful. It was the first time she talked about her third pregnancy. She had hidden all her pain inside of her for almost twenty years.

Richard gasped at the sound of his wife words. He was leaned against the door, he had wanted to check in on Lorelai when he heard Emily talking. He couldn't help to listen to her. Involuntary he opened the door with the weight of his body and both Lorelai and Emily stared at him silently.

"Emily." He said in a low voice.

Then he walked towards her and hugger her tightly. He had never imagined that she could tell that to Lorelai. Maybe she had done the right thing. But it still hurt seeing her suffering for that after so many years.

"I'm sorry. It was my entire fault." Lorelai whispered standing up from the bed.

Emily reached for her daughter's arm and made her sitting down again.

"It wasn't your fault. It happened. That's all." She said reassuring Lorelai.

"Your mother is right. It wasn't your fault." Richard said caressing his daughter's cheek tenderly.

"The most important thing is that you're here now. With us. And we have also Fiore and Rory, and that little baby growing inside of you." Emily said smiling.

Lorelai smiled back and took her mother's hand in hers and leaned it on the top of her belly.

Emily felt the joy filling her heart. It was a wonderful sensation. She was caressing her grandchild for the first time, and it felt extraordinary.

Richard looked at the scene silently. He had wanted to caress her belly too, but he didn't dare to ask for.

Lorelai caught his father's look and took his hand in hers as she had done a moment before with her mother and then leaned it on her belly.

Richard smiled gladly at her and caressed carefully the belly, his hand next to Emily's.

"So this boy has two grandparents that love him…." Lorelai said looking at her parents.

"Boy?" Both Emily and Richard asked at unison.

"Yes. He's a boy." Lorelai confirmed smiling.

Richard was overwhelmed by the revelation. A boy. A Gilmore boy. It was wonderful.

"So no risk you call him Lorelai." Emily said playfully.

"No risks, don't worry." Lorelai said.

The three spent some more time together before Emily and Richard went to bed as well.

"So you will be the grandpa of a boy." Emily said leaning her back on his chest.

"And you will be the grandma of a boy." Richard responded letting his hand slipping down her side.

She moaned softly and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to relive all that pain tonight." He said a moment later getting serious.

"I needed to share that with her." She responded grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently.

"You seemed to be close." He stated.

"So you. She needs us and I'm glad she knows she can count of us. She trusts us. She told me about Charles and Luke and she thanked me for not having said a word about the entire story to Rory and Fiore. Also if I suspect that Rory knows something." She said still holding his hand.

He smiled weakly against her hair. It was hard also for him to rethink about that painful period of their life. He could feel she was sad too. So he decided to make her feeling better. He let his hand slipping inside of her night gown and rested it just over her left breast.

She gasped at the feeling of his warm hand over her skin and moaned softly. He massaged her breast for a while, enjoying the sensation of her silky skin against his fingers.

"I never made love to the grandmother to be of a boy…." He whispered bending down towards her.

She tried to respond but he covered her mouth with his. He kissed her gently, pulling her with him on his side of the bed. He moved his lips from hers and slipped down her neck. He caressed her jaw with his mouth before letting his tongue exploring it. She rolled her head on the side, giving him better access. He continued the exploration of her neck and collarbone for a while before coming up to her mouth. She parted her lips lightly, allowing him to slip his tongue inside. She moaned softly at the feeling of his tongue battling lovingly with hers. They kissed for a long time, his hands stroking her back gently, while hers grabbed his pajamas top and started to unbutton it. He liked the way she lay atop of him, caressing his legs with hers. He could feel her body brushing against his and the soft moans that escaped from her lips every time he touched her sensitive spots drove him crazy. He couldn't explain rationally how it was still possible that her body turned him on so deeply after more than forty years, but he couldn't help to be excited looking at her moving atop of him. She let her hands exploring every inch of his chest, enjoying the feeling of his strong body under her fingers. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply in her unique and marvellous scent. They kissed and caressed each other for a long time, their bodies enwrapped together lovingly. They undressed slowly, lips on skin and moans on lips.

It felt so good to love her, and it felt so good to have him loving her. They had a hard time to suffocate their vocals, their passion taking over their senses. There was something special between them. Something they discovered recently, some months before. They had love, a deep feeling of pleasure filled their bodies and minds.

Richard caressed her back gently, kissing the top of her head.

"You were so amazing. Sometimes I wonder how, after more than forty years, you could find me still attractive." Emily said against his chest.

"That's because you're so beautiful. The most beautiful creature I've ever met in my entire life." He responded leaning his hand on her naked shoulder.

Emily looked up at him and blushed lightly. He was still able to court her so well.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"What about your gown?" He asked a moment later.

"What?" She asked puzzled.

"Your wedding gown. Is it already finished?" He responded.

"No, obviously. I have a lot of time to think about the gown. March is still far…." She explained.

He bent down and kissed her nose playfully.

"I never said that I would marry you for the second time in March." He said still caressing her naked body.

She looked at him confused.

"What? But you said you wanted to renew the vows." She said looking straight in his eyes.

"Yes, you're right. But I changed my mind. Call Miss Celine and asked for your gown being ready soon." He said looking at her mischievously.

She stared at him a bit confused, and then nodded. She leaned back on his chest and caressed his collarbone thoughtfully.

"So when my gown needs to be ready?" She asked after a while.

"Next week." He responded smiling.

He had organized all in the smallest details. He had booked the Rose's room at the Windsor Club, called the florist and the catering. He had looked for a little orchestra and sent the invitation. He had thought to everything to making her enjoy that day. And he had to be grateful to his girls, Lorelai, Fiore and Rory for the help.

"What? You pretend me to organize the ceremony in a week?" She said getting angry.

"You have only to choose your gown. You know. I've already told you about my intention to organize the renew by my own." He responded.

"But Richard…." She tried to say but he cut her off immediately.

"No buts." He said leaning his index finger over her mouth.

Then he bent down and kissed her passionately.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks to all for reading!! Please let a review, I enjoy them!!**

**Thanks to Mary, Curley-Q, Emily&Richard4ever and Coffeeonthepatio!! I love, love, love your reviews!!**


	25. The old letter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

The first one to come downstairs was Fiore. She had fallen asleep relatively early the night before, so her need of sleep was less than that of the others. She walked towards the kitchen and took a cup of coffee in her hands before coming back in the living room. The faint light coming from the French door winded the room in a grey atmosphere, but she preferred to not turn on the lamp. It was raining outside and from what she could see it would be like this for a while. It was still dark and rivulets of water rolled down the windows forcefully. She leaned her back on the soft little pillow of the pink couch and folded her legs lightly. Closing her eyes she tried to relax but suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said half sleepily.

"Hello." The other voice responded.

She hadn't check in on the display before answering, nevertheless she had no need to ask for the identity of her interlocutor.

"How are you?" She asked playing with the zipper of her sweater.

"I'm feeling better now that I hear your voice." He responded.

"Oh, you." She said blushing lightly.

"I miss you." He said seriously a moment later.

"I miss you too." She confirmed.

"I want to see you, please." He pleaded.

"My entire family is sleeping upstairs and I think we'll spend the day all together." She responded a bit afraid.

"They're still sleeping?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, why?" She asked puzzled.

"Take your coat, I'll be there in five minutes." He explained.

"What?" She said confused.

"Take also an umbrella, it's raining." He responded.

She shook her head lightly and looked down at her cell phone for a moment. Then stood up, climbed the stairs and entered her bedroom. Taking a pair of sneakers from the closet she couldn't help to smile shyly. She had missed him a lot in the past days. She had been busy with her job and he had gone to New York for his own, so they had shared only a phone line. She needed to see him, to feel him closer. She sat on the edge of the bed and wore her shoes quickly. She ran downstairs and directly towards the closet. She opened it slowly, been careful to not make too noise and took her coat, grabbing the umbrella with her free hand. She smiled looking down at the object. It was a very elegant golden umbrella, with a lot of big flowers printed over. Very refined, and absolutely in Emily' style.

Opening the main door she slipped outside silently, walking down the driveway with her mother's umbrella over her shoulder. She stopped next to the gate and looked around for a moment before feeling a hand leaning on her back. She turned immediately and felt her heart skipping a beat at the sight of him smiling tenderly at her.

"Good morning." He said politely.

"Good morning to you." She responded playfully.

"Can I have the honour to offer you the breakfast?" He asked still playing the polite man's role.

"If you promise to bring me to an elegant coffee shop, then I'll accept." She said smiling openly.

He shorted the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers gently. She responded willingly at the kiss and let him holding her.

"I think it's better if you keep the umbrella over your head." He said kneeling down to take the umbrella out from the street. She had let it fallen during their kiss.

They had a delicious breakfast in a little coffee shop down the street and then they talked a bit about their days apart. They didn't spend too much time together, nevertheless they enjoyed their closeness. She promised to him to call in the evening and then they shared a light kiss before she came back at home.

Emily snuggled closer to Richard. Richard felt her body brushing against his and instinctively put his arms around her waist.

"Good morning dear." She mumbled against his chest.

"Good morning love." He said still a bit sleepily.

"What do you think about breakfast?" She asked a moment later, still remaining in his arms.

"I think it's one of the most important moments of the day. Above all if I can share it with my darling Emily." He responded caressing her upper arm gently.

She leaned even closer to him and enjoyed the feeling he could create with his touch on her. She let him cuddle her for a while before she pulled away slightly.

"It's getting late." She whispered looking at him.

"It's early. We have all the time." He responded taking her in his arms again.

"Richard, please. Let us get ready for breakfast." She pleaded.

He stared at her for a moment and then kissed her on the top of the head before pulling away and sitting on the edge of the bed. He knew that she was particularly excited that morning. It was the first time that her entire family had breakfast all together. To be honest he was excited too. He liked, or better loved, the idea of seeing all his girls together in the same room first thing in the morning. He had had breakfast with Lorelai for years when she was a little girl and then a teenager. He had had breakfast with Fiore almost every morning from when she came back from Italy and then it had occurred that he had seen Rory there in the morning too. But never all together. With Emily. Thinking about her he smiled at the sight of his wife staring at the closet thoughtfully. He could see her back covered by the white material of her robe and then he couldn't help to think about the first time he had seen her like this.

It was the first morning they spent in their house after the honeymoon. They had come back in the late afternoon the day before and she had spent hours around the big house check in on everything. She had talked with the maid and the cook, ordering them something. He hadn't really listened to her. He had been too immersed in the admiration of his new wife to hear her words. He had sat on the couch with his newspaper and had spied her all the time. The way she had walked in her heels and the way she had looked around satisfied and happy at the same time had made him feeling good. He had been so proud of his wife. They had enjoyed their honeymoon a lot, but at home it had been even better. He had had the chance to see her in her daily life. To observe her and her habits. To love her deeply.

The first night they had slept in their bed had been something special. They had loved in a way he hadn't thought to be possible. There had been complicity and passion, romanticism and freedom. She had been her really relaxed herself for the first time, and he had loved her with all his heart that night. They had slept hugged and naked, the feeling of her silky skin on his still clear in his mind. She had waked up first and slipped out of the bed being aware not to wake him. But he had been awake from a while, simply he hadn't wanted to disturb her. She had taken a quick shower and then she had stood in front of the closet, her new closet, for a long time. He had stared at her silently, exploring every inch of her body with his eyes. Exactly like now.

She was less thin than before, but he liked her more this way. Her hair was shorter and less red, but still soft and silky. Her legs were barely the same, still toned and sensual. But the thing he preferred more of his actual Emily was her breast. Softer and bigger than forty years ago.

Looking at her now he felt glad for having met her so many years before at that Yale party, and he felt so grateful to her for having said "fine" that afternoon on the bench.

"Richard, what are you doing?" She asked turning her head towards his dreaming husband.

"I was staring at you." He responded honestly.

"And do you think that staring at me you'll get ready before me?" She asked a bit annoyed.

He stood up and walked towards her, took her in his arms and kissed her lips gently.

"I was simply admiring my beautiful wife…." He mumbled against her lips.

She smiled shyly and kissed him back before sending him to the bathroom. She looked at him obeying and smiled again, more openly this time. She was absolutely in love with him and she couldn't help thinking about their past together. They had had a lot of good moments, happy moments, but she simply couldn't forget about the bad ones. She shook her head lightly and swallowed hard. Maybe it was the right moment to let him know about what she had discovered. Or maybe not. She thought about it a minute longer before taking her garments and walking towards the bed. She leaned them on the edge of the bed and looked for something in the drawer of her nightstand. Grabbing the old white envelope in her hands she felt a wave of pain crossing her spine. Feeling a tear rolling down her cheek she put the envelope back in the drawer and closed it forcefully. She couldn't relive all of that pain again. Not that morning. She took in a couple of deep breaths and got dressed quickly.

Richard stared at his image on the big mirror and smiled lightly. He was no more the handsome young man which courted every nice girl at the college. He was a man, maybe an old man now, which loved only a woman. His woman. His wife. The mother of his daughters. The idea made him feeling better. Usually he was not the kind of man that got emotional easily, but in the last months his life had changed so deeply that he couldn't help to feel that way. Most of all the thought that he would have been able to lose his Emily that day in Italy made him feeling deeply connected with her. He had realized how his life was dependent from her. And he liked it. He liked having discovered again that passion for her inside of his heart. He breathed slowly and shaved before coming back in the bedroom.

Emily was combing her hair when he appeared behind her vanity and bent down to kiss the back of her neck gently. She closed her eyes and relaxed against his body for a moment. He lavished his attention over her shoulders and back to her neck. She had to fight the desire to give in and pulled away unwillingly.

He accepted her request to keep his hands away from her body for a while and walked towards the closet.

They went downstairs hand in hand, talking in a low voice about the weather and the beating rain.

The moment they reached the foyer Fiore opened the main door and slipped inside, half wet because of the rain. She went directly towards the closet, put down her coat and her mother's umbrella before realizing that her parents were staring at her silently.

"Good morning dears." She said blushing slightly.

She hadn't expected them waking up so early, and most of all not there looking at her curiously.

"Good morning Fiore." Emily said letting go of Richard's hand.

"Good morning Fiore." Richard said grabbing Emily's hand again.

Emily turned towards him and all that she saw was his tender smile, so she let him holding her hand without objections.

"It's raining heavily outside, isn't it?" Richard asked looking back at his daughter.

"Yes." Fiore nodded.

"And why were you outside?" Emily asked.

"I needed to make a little walk." Fiore responded a moment later.

"In the middle of a storm?" Emily asked puzzled.

"You know that I don't mind the rain. I spent so many years in Venice, and there the rain is usual, and in a certain way magic." Fiore said trying to sound convincing.

Apparently Emily and Richard accepted her explanation and invited her to join them in the living room for breakfast.

Lorelai and Rory came down half an hour later and the entire family had breakfast together. They chatted on and on about the neighbours and their insane habits about Christmas' decorations.

Richard excused himself for a couple of hours and let the women free to make every thing they wanted to do.

Rory spent some time in her grandfather's study reading books and staring at his immense collection of stamps, while the other three sat in the living room with some tea and biscuits.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Lorelai asked hesitantly.

"Sure." Emily responded looking at her encouragingly.

"How did you understand that Dad was the right one? I mean the man that you wanted to marry and spend the rest of your life with?" Lorelai asked looking straight in her mother's eyes.

Emily thought for a moment about her daughter's request. She knew perfectly why Lorelai had asked her that thing, she had to take one of the more important decision of her life and she needed some advises, but she was still too proud to ask for them directly.

"When I met you father for the first time I felt something weird building in my stomach. A kind of sensation that I had never experimented before. I saw him in that room at the fraternity party and he saw me. We stared for a while and I simply wasn't able to look away. And I think he felt the same. But I didn't think to a future with him in that moment. I realized that he was someone different, or better special, some months later. And then he proposed to me and I accepted." Emily said seeing all the images of her past in her mind clearly.

"And did you never think to have made the wrong choice?" Lorelai asked a moment later.

"Never. We have had a lot of bad moments, periods of non communication and less respect, but I never felt as I have made the wrong choice with you father. We went through painful moments, devastating moments, but I knew, and I still know, that he's the right one for me. The only one." Emily responded sure of her words.

Lorelai and Fiore stared at their mother for a while, in silence. There was something unique in the conviction she had put in her speech that enchanted them. But they noticed a thin wave of melancholy in her eyes too.

"Mom, are you feeling good? I mean you seem a bit sad." Fiore asked looking at her mother and then at her sister.

"Oh, it's only that I'm getting old." Emily responded with a fake smile.

She knew that she couldn't carry that weight in her heart still for long. She needed to talk about that with Richard sooner or later and she decided that she would have faced him that evening.

The family spent the afternoon together and then they went to a famous restaurant in Hartford for dinner.

Emily sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Richard to come in. She looked down at her hands and sighed at the sight of the old letter. She had tried to forget about it for so many years, but she simply couldn't. It had been so hard to accept the truth that she couldn't help to think about it every now and there.

Richard entered the bedroom some minutes later, a satisfied smile on his face.

"It's great that they decided to spend the night here also tonight, isn't it?" He asked approaching to his wife.

She lifted her gaze from her lap and nodded weakly.

"Emily, dear. Are you feeling good?" He asked looking down at her.

"Richard, please, sit down. I need to talk to you." She said in a low voice.

"Emily, you're frightening me. Only half an hour ago you seemed so happy, and now you look so sad. Something happened?" He asked sitting next to her.

He was on her side of the bed and vice versa. She stared at him for a while before finding the courage to give him the letter. Richard looked down at the white paper puzzled.

"What is it?" He said still confused.

"Read it." She responded shortly.

He obeyed and opened the letter to read it.

"_Dear Pennilynn, _

_I hope you're happy. I want you know that I'm not. I know that I was the one to break our engagement, and at that time I thought it was the right thing to do. Maybe it was for you, not for me. I preferred to marry Emily instead of staying with you and I think that I made the wrong decision. You know that I always cared a lot about you, and I'm still concerned about you and your happiness. I realized that Emily is not the right woman for me some times ago. She's cute, elegant and polite, but she's not the woman I thought she was. She argued over everything, stupidities. She's unable to keep the same maid for more than a week. She obsessed me with her phone calls when I'm out for job. And she's not a good mother. You know that Lorelai is a rebel, she doesn't respect our rules and our suggestion. I don't know what to do dear Pennilynn. If only I could coming back I…. She's not you. And you know what I mean…._

_I wish you all the best…._

_With love, _

_Richard."_

He folded the paper and looked at Emily shocked. He didn't understand. He had never written that letter.

"Emily?" He asked.

She looked down and turned her back to him. A tear rolled down her cheek and she suffocated a sob that was forming in her throat.

Richard stood up forcefully and made two steps towards her. She didn't move.

"Emily, what is it?" He asked again.

"Don't yell at me, Richard. I'm not the one that thought his wife wasn't good enough." She said lifting her head to look straight in his eyes.

He didn't know how to react, neither what to say. He was completely confused. She thought that he had been the one to write that horrible letter, why on hell she thought such a thing?

"Emily, dear. I never wrote this letter." He said with a softer tone.

"Don't lie to me, not again. I knew that you would have regretted your choice, it was only a time question. And I was right, you regretted having married me. You regretted having left her." She said with a trembling voice.

Richard stared at her for a moment. She seemed so sure of her words, her eyes full of tears. He couldn't let her thinking that way.

"Emily, I never regretted my choice, never. You know that. You know how much I love you." He said sitting next to her again.

She shook her head and let a little sob escape from her mouth.

"Emily, dear. I don't know who wrote this letter, or why. But I know I didn't do it." He said leaning closer to her.

She looked in his eyes for a moment, before the tears prevented her to see clearly.

He didn't know how to make her believing to his words, so he grabbed her upper arms and made her standing up.

She looked confused at him.

"Richard, let me go." She opposed.

"No, I want to discover the truth, now. I can't let you thinking that this letter is mine. I never thought something like that. You're my life, you know. I want to know who wrote it and I want to strangle that person with my bare hands. Nobody Emily, nobody could make you suffer like this." He said and then put her with him down the stairs.

She looked stunned at her husband. He was completely out of him. The anger filled his eyes and his hands shook a bit under his nervousness.

They went out of the house and walked quickly towards the garage. He helped her inside of his silver Mercedes and then sat on his side. Turning on the engine he looked at her and caressed her cheek tenderly.

"Richard, where are we going?" She asked still stunned.

She had expected him apologizing for the letter, trying to reassure her, but she hadn't expected him to react in such a furious way.

He drove around Hartford for a while before stopping in front of a little white house. She looked at him one more time, but all that he did was going out of the car and making her to follow him.

He rang the doorbell forcefully and waiting impatiently for the maid to open the door. He was a bit surprised to see Stephen at the other side of the door.

"Richard? Emily?" The man asked a bit surprised.

Emily looked at him speechless. It was the first time she went to Pennilynn's house and she didn't understand why Richard brought her there.

"I need to talk to Pennilynn." Richard said walking inside followed by Emily.

"Richard, something wrong? It's late. We were getting ready for bed. Why did you come here at this hour of the evening?" Stephen asked suspiciously.

He had heard something about a function and Pennilynn trying to dance with Richard, but hadn't really mind about it.

"I want to speak with her now." Richard almost cried out.

In that moment Pennilynn appeared on the top of the stairs and looked at scene stunned.

"Richard, what are you doing here?" She asked with a soft voice.

"I need some explanation from you." He responded looking at the blonde woman with disgust.

She went down the stairs and joined the others in the foyer. Looking at Richard she didn't need to ask anything. She saw the white paper and she understood.

"Come on in the living room." She said walking towards the next room.

They all sat down, Pennilynn on her chair, Stephen next to her and the Gilmores on the opposite couch.

"Let me know why on hell Emily had received that letter." Richard said giving the paper to Pennilynn.

She looked down at it for a moment, the memories of those days coming back in her mind.

"People said that you and Emily had a crisis so I thought that maybe I could have tried to have you back." The blonde woman admitted directly.

"What?" Both Richard and Stephen said.

"I thought that sending this letter to Emily she would have made a scene and maybe she would have left you, but I was wrong." She continued.

"So did you write it?" Richard asked.

Stephen took the letter from his wife's hands and started to read. He couldn't believe to his eyes.

"I didn't write it technically. I asked to a counterfeiter to write it for me. I wanted it to be as real as possible." She said looking down at her lap.

Emily turned her head towards Richard and smiled weakly at him. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"When did you receive that letter?" He asked pulling away slightly to look in her eyes.

"Some weeks after we came back from Italy." Emily whispered.

"What?" Richard said widening his eyes in disbelief.

Emily simply nodded and buried her face on the crock of his neck, sobbing lightly against his skin. He held her tightly and stroked her back gently. He couldn't believe that she had kept that story secret for so long. He couldn't have solved the problem immediately, preventing her to suffer so much. She had lost her little baby some weeks before and she had been still shocked when she received that horrible letter.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked looking down at her.

"I didn't want to lose you. I tried to change and several months later I thought that it worked. I couldn't lose you Richard. Also if you didn't love me." She said feeling a new wave of tears burning in her eyes.

"I had always loved you." He reassured her.

He hugged her tenderly and kissed the top of her head. Some minutes later he stood up and helped Emily out of the couch before turning towards Pennilynn and Stephen.

"I'm sorry Stephen." He said and then walked towards the main door with Emily.

"Richard, wait." Pennilynn said from the living room, but Richard simply ignored her. He opened the door and went towards his car hand in hand with his wife.

He drove for a while before stopping the car.

"Why did you stop?" Emily started to ask confused.

He cut her off immediately brushing his lips against hers passionately. She tried to react but she couldn't help to smile. She needed it. The sureness that he loved her and that he had always loved her.

"What do you think about a pizza?" He said half out breath.

"Richard, it's near midnight." She complained leaning closer to him and kissing him again.

"So what do you think about making love?" He asked mischievously.

"Where?" She asked smiling shyly.

He brushed his hand over her breast and teased her hardened nipple before kissing her mouth lovingly.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Thanks to all for reading!!

A special thank to my reviewers: Mary, Emily&Richard4ever, Curley-Q and Coffeeonthepatio!!

So let me know if you want to know where and how they'll make love, or if you prefer that I'll skip this part....


	26. The sensual wife

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Richard leaned closer to Emily and nuzzled his nose in her hair, his hands still on her breast. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the feeling that her husband was creating lavishing attention over her body, but she couldn't help to think about the fact they were in his car, in a public place. She pulled away forcefully and made him leaning back on his seat.

"Richard, please. I can't do it." She panted trying to regain her usual breath.

He stared at her for a while and smiled at the sight of her reddened cheeks. He knew that she had blushed in part because of their closeness and in part because of her embarrass.

"All that you want my love." He responded.

Adjusting his seatbelt he tried to forget about the desire he still felt growing inside of him and turned on the engine. The trip back to home was short, nevertheless he had a hard time to keep his hands far from her legs and hands. She had allowed them to slip under her skirt by the time they reached their driveway.

Richard drove slowly towards the garage, opened it with the remote control and parked a minute later. He turned off the engine and suddenly the darkness widened the place.

Emily unfastened her seatbelt and took the purse in her hands. Richard covered her hands with his and took the purse from them only to let it fall back to the floor. Emily tried to look at him, but the dark around prevented her to see his moves. She heard the noise of him unfastening his seatbelt and then she felt his warm breath against her face. In a matter of seconds he moved the passenger seat to a horizontal position and leaned atop of his wife. She inhaled deeply in his scent and let him lavishing attention over her body. His hands caressed her sides gently, despite the place where they were she couldn't help to notice how romantic he was towards her. He whispered compliments in her ear while his hands cupped her full breast gently. She rolled her head on the side and gave him better access to explore her neck and collarbone. He opened the buttons of her silky shirt slowly, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin against his fingers. She moaned lightly when he pressed his body against her, making her feeling his desire. He let go of her breast and put his arms around her back, lifting her slightly from the seat only to lean her back a moment later. She searched for his lips in the darkness of the car and smiled when she finally found them. His breath against her mouth was warm and maybe a bit quicker than usual, his hands down her sides. She captured his lips with hers and kissed him tenderly, light kisses all over his mouth. When he let his hands slip a bit more down, towards her thighs, she parted her lips slightly, allowing him to explore every inch of her mouth with his tongue. She moaned softly and he kissed her lovingly for a while before moving his mouth towards her neck.

"I love you Emily." He whispered in her left ear.

She felt a rollercoaster of emotions building inside of her. There was relief, joy, gratefulness, love and maybe a thin wave of fear. They hadn't really talked about the letter and her reaction to it, so she didn't know exactly how he felt about it. She tried to hide her emotions, but she didn't succeed in it.

Richard pulled away slightly when he heard a noise that remembered a lot of a sob. He looked down at her but it was completely dark, so he instinctively brushed his thumb over her cheeks. He felt her skin wet by the tears and he looked for the little car light, turning it on a moment later.

Emily avoided his gaze, turning her head towards the car window. Richard bent down slowly and made her to look at him gently. Her eyes were red and full of tears while her cheeks were completely wet. She was weeping silently.

"Emily?" He asked puzzled.

"I'm sorry." She whispered burying her face in her hands.

Richard moved to the side, sitting back on his seat and helped her to sit too, moving up the passenger seat with his right hand.

Emily stared at her lap, unable to say a word. Her hands still on her face. Richard looked at her for a moment. It wasn't usual that she cried like this in front of him, also if he had seen that scene too often in the past few months. He waited for her to calm down, but noticing she still sobbed he grabbed her wrists gently and took her hands in his. She swallowed hard and took in two deep breaths before turning her head towards him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She whispered hoping that her voice trusted her.

"Emily, dear." He said and then put her in his embrace, tightening her.

She cried more openly against his strong shoulder and let all the emotions she had hidden for so long to surface in her weeping.

He stroked her back gently and caressed her hair, hoping that it would have helped her to relax a bit. And it worked. She cried for a while and then simply relaxed in his arms.

"Emily, dear. I think we need to talk about that story." He said in a low voice.

She pulled away unwillingly and lifted her chin to look straight in his eyes.

"I think you're right." She responded.

They went out of the car silently and then walked towards the main door. Richard protected her from the rain lifting over their heads his coat and then guided her in the house.

He thought for a moment about what place would have been the better one to discuss, and then he chose the living room.

Emily sat on the pink couch and kicked her shoes off, folding her legs over the couch.

Richard sat next to her and mirrored her position.

They stared for a while, wondering how to start the discussion without hurting the other more than the necessary.

"Emily, why did you never tell me about that letter?" He asked breaking the silence that was filling the room.

Emily inhaled deeply and then smoothed the material of her skirt, trying to find the right words to make him understand.

"I was worried Richard. When I met you I felt the luckiest girl in the world. You were so handsome and so polite. You knew barely everything, you could discuss about economy, or history, or art or whatever you want for hours without problems. You took me to shows, cinemas, restaurants and I never felt bored by being with you. And the way you looked at me drove me crazy sometimes. But then the dream broke and I saw you with another girl. No any girl, but the girl you had proposed to. She wore your Yale pin and you hold her tightly in the middle of that room. You looked at her in the same way you looked at me. But I didn't wear your pin, and you hadn't proposed to me. I felt the world crumpling around me. I had allowed you to enter into my heart, and you simply had played with me. That was the way I felt during the days after that discovery. I felt as you had wanted to play with me, to prove to yourself that you could have had me, my heart, also if you really didn't want me. You wanted her, and you proposed to her. It took me several weeks before letting my guard off again. And then you broke your previous engagement and proposed to me, gave me a beautiful engagement ring and we married. I had been so proud that day. I was no more any girl, but I became Emily Gilmore. I remember that I felt so happy every time I signed a letter with my new name, Gilmore. You gave me your name and I was so proud to be your wife. Then your mother came to visit us and told me that I wasn't good enough for you. That Pennilynn would have been a better wife for you. That I made you leaving her. She insulted me every time you went out of the room. When Lorelai was born I hoped she could have finally accepted me in the family, but she said that I hadn't been able to give you a male heir. And then Pennilynn had a son. A male. And your mother told me hundreds of times that Pennilynn was better than me for being the mother of a male. And then I got pregnant again, and…. you know. Fiore. So when I received that letter I thought it was true. I was sure you would have come back to her sooner or later. I disappointed you too much to pretend that you could still love me. I thought about the possibility to talk to you about the letter, but then I was scared you would have left me. I couldn't accept that possibility, you were all my life, my entire world. So I decided to live with that awareness and try to satisfy you." She said feeling tears burning again in her eyes.

Richard had listened to her in silence, trying to understand her, but he still had difficulties to comprehend why she had kept that letter secret.

"So you doubted of my love for all these years?" He asked looking straight in her eyes.

Emily swallowed hard before finding the force to respond.

"I'm sorry for having doubted of your feelings for me. I was too scared of losing you that I couldn't think rationally." She said in a low and trembling voice.

Richard stared at her for a while, thinking about her words.

"So you preferred to think that I was tired of you, that I loved another woman, instead of talking to me? Why did you think I never left you? Tell me Emily." He said in a growing tone.

Emily looked down and played with one of the buttons of her shirt. A new wave of tears down her cheeks.

"Don't try to avoid the answer by crying Emily. It doesn't work." He said after a long silence.

"I'm not doing it. I…. I loved you Richard. I have yet lost a daughter and I was still recovering from that. I couldn't have survived if I have lost you. That's the way I preferred to keep this story out of our relationship." She responded.

"You didn't keep this story out of our relationship. That letter worked on you. You suffered because of it and I deserved to know. To protect my wife. Do you understand this? I'm disappointed you didn't trust me enough to inform me about that letter, but most of all I'm angry that you prevented me from protecting you. You're my wife, the woman I chose to marry, to spend my life with. It wasn't fair that you judged me so horrible to write such a letter." He said and then stood up.

"I'm sorry. I'll arrange things to cancel the renewal first thing Monday morning." She whispered with a trembling voice.

He turned towards her speechless. He had wanted her to understand his feelings about the whole situation, but he hadn't expected her to change her mind about the renewal of the vows.

"What?" He said puzzled.

"I'll arrange the cancellation…." She tried to respond but he cut her off immediately.

"Are you saying that you don't want to marry me?" He asked worriedly.

"No, Richard. I want to marry you with all my heart, but you…." She responded.

"I? I what?" He insisted.

"You won't marry me anymore, so…." She said looking at her lap afraid to face him.

"I won't marry you? Are you joking, aren't you? Marry you is the thing I want more, Emily." He said walking towards her.

He knelt in front of her and put his hand under her chin, making her to face him. He looked deeply in her big brown eyes, and she lost herself in his deep blue ones. There wasn't any need of words. All the emotions they felt at the moment surfaced in their locked gazes. His hands moved towards her shoulders and then he hugged her tightly.

Emily breathed in relief against the crock of his neck and smiled when she heard him whispering in her ear.

"I love you my dear Emily, I always did. Please promise me you'll never doubt again of my love for you." He said pulling away lightly and staring at her intensely.

She was extremely touched by his words and all that she was able to do was nodding.

He shortened the distance between them and brushed his lips against hers, kissing gently her bottom lip before asking entrance into her mouth. She parted her lips willingly and invited him to enter licking his bottom lip lovingly. He pushed her down on the couch and half leaned atop of her, his chest over her breast. She let her tongue slipped inside of his mouth and battle with his. She licked it and sucked on it before moving her lips down his neck, tracing an imaginary line on his jaw with her tongue. He moaned her name in pleasure and started to undress her. She felt her desire for him growing the more he touched her body. His hands were trying to free her from her pantyhose while hers unfastened his bow tie. The moment he brushed his hands near her inner thigh she moaned aloud. That made her realized that they were in their living room and that their daughters and granddaughter were upstairs. What if one of them would have come in the room and found them making love on the couch? She moved under his body, trying to sit up, but he grabbed her upper arms and put her deeper against the little pillow. She lifted a bit but he covered her again kissing her passionately. She had a hard time to think clearly while his hands teased her through the smooth material of her pantyhose, but she managed to finally pull him away biting his neck.

"Ouch. This for what?" He asked covering the spot she had bit with his right hand.

"I tried to pull you away, but you didn't understand." She explained looking at him playfully.

"And why did you want to pull me away?" He asked confused.

He had been sure that she was enjoying his attention, but after what had happened in his car he wasn't so sure anymore.

"We can't make love here. One of the girls could come in and find us." She said standing up.

He looked at her walking around the couch and breathed in relief. She was enjoying his attention, but she simply didn't want to risk the girls saw them. He reached her next the stairs but she stopped him before he could touch her.

"Give me ten minutes before coming upstairs." She said mischievously.

He looked at her amused and nodded.

She climbed the stairs quickly while he sat back on the couch, wondering what she was thinking about.

She opened the door of their bedroom and walked straight towards the closet. Opening one drawer she took some garments on her arms and went to the bathroom. She undressed quickly and put on the new garments. Staring at her image on the mirror she smiled satisfied.

Richard climbed the stairs impatiently and then pushed the door of their bedroom open slowly.

He gasped at the sight of his wife. She was half leaned on his side of the bed, her back against his pillow. She was staring at him sensually, her lips lightly parted. Her right leg was folded, while the other one was stretched. She was wearing a black transparent night gown, her hardened nipples visible through the thin material. Over her shoulders she had put a matching black robe, the belt unfastened down her sides. Under the nightgown she wore black silky panties and black transparent stockings. He swallowed hard and locked the door behind his back. Walking towards her he couldn't help to feel his arousal growing the more she licked her bottom lip. He kicked off his shoes and socks and then leaned next to her.

Emily stared at him silently, moving her legs sensually. He kissed her hand gently before shortening the distance between them and kissing her cheek. She turned her head lightly and rested her lips on his for a tender kiss. He put her arms around her waist and kissed her more passionately, brushing his body against hers. She pushed him back on the mattress and sat atop of his belly. He smiled at the sight. The faint light of the room gave her a special aura and her smile seemed ever tender. He could see her panties half hidden by the nightgown, her legs moved barely perceptibly over his body. She bent down and started to undress him slowly. She freed him from his shirt, undershirt, pants and boxer. He moaned his name softly every time her breast grazed over his chest or more down. She kissed her way down his jaw before coming back to his neck. He grabbed her bottom and squeezed it lightly before slipping her robe down her shoulders. She grabbed the robe and put it on again, standing up from the bed. He looked at her puzzled, but she responded smiling sensually.

She walked towards the closet and then back towards the bed, wearing a pair of black high heels. She took a chair from next the closet and put his foot over it. He looked at her body moving around the chair sensually, the transparent material of her gown moving lightly up and down.

Emily finally sat on the chair, while Richard covered his naked body with the sheets. She kicked off the heels and took off the stockings slowly, stretching her legs in front of him. Then she stood up, walked around the chair again and put the robe down her shoulders, letting it fall on the soft carpet. She sat back and spread her legs apart slowly, allowing him to admire her body willingly. She freed herself from the nightgown before standing up again. Turning around the showed her back to him, the line of her spine illuminated by the light coming from the little lamp on his nightstand. He adored her back and couldn't help to smile openly at his wife. She slipped her panties off, but didn't turn immediately, giving him the time to stare at her behind.

"You're so sexy." He said, his eyes fixed on the small of her back and more down.

She finally turned around and walked towards him, reaching him under the sheets a moment later. He immediately covered her with his body, his legs between hers. She moaned softly his name feeling his lips over her chest. He kissed all around her right nipple, teasing it with his tongue, before finally covering it with his mouth. He licked her hardened nipple for a while before sucking on it gently. She caressed his shoulders slowly, unable to concentrate on something else but his mouth on her breast. He sucked on her nipple one more time before kissing the spot between her breasts. She breathed deeply and then took his face on her hands, cupping his cheeks a moment later.

"I love you." She whispered looking deeply in his blue eyes.

He couldn't help to feel excited by her statement. He knew that she loved him for sure, but hearing those words from her voice was something different.

He bent down and kissed her passionately. She responded willingly, her tongue battling with his for a long time. He caressed her sides, his right hand still on her breast. The breast he loved so much, maybe it was the part he loved more of her body, or at least of those parts that only he knew. He liked a lot all her body, but he had always had a thing for her full breast. She shifted her lower body and caressed his invitingly, knowing that she couldn't hold more. She needed him inside of her, but she couldn't ask for it. He understood her silent request and guided himself into her gently, being careful to not hurt her.

"It's not our first time, you couldn't hurt me. You never did." She whispered half out of breath looking up at him.

He smiled shyly. She knew him so well, and he loved it. He loved that she understood him without need of too words, and she felt the same. He was so romantic with her, also after near forty years of making love to her he was still careful and gentle. She liked it a lot.

He trusted deeper into her making her to moan his name in ecstasy. He moved quicker atop of her, in and out. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest, her face next to his neck. He kissed her mouth gently, then cupped her breast with his hand, the other held her back firmly. She made little circles under his body, driving him crazy every time she inverted the sense. He moaned her name in pleasure, feeling her body on fire because of their passion.

"Forgive me." She whispered against his neck.

"I've already forgiven you, my love." He reassured her before kissing her lovingly.

She felt something strong building in her stomach for the second time and couldn't help to moan aloud. He covered her mouth with his and trusted harder against her, his peak nearing. He sucked on her tongue, she pinned her fingernails on the skin of his strong back. She let go crying out his name in pleasure, his release as strong as hers while her name was in his lips.

They hugged tightly for a while, neither of them wanting to pull away. They kissed lightly, only pure love now in their mouths.

"I love you, Richard." She panted.

"I love you too, Emily." He responded.

"What about a shower?" She asked tiredly.

"What about a sneak?" He responded hungry.

"So a shower and then a sneak." She stated.

"Thank you." He said looking deeply in her eyes.

"For what?" She asked a bit confused.

"For the life you gave me, for you love, for our family. Simply for being you, my dear and tender Emily." He said excited.

She didn't know what to say. She was speechless. Bending down she kissed him with all her love.

"Thanks to you." She whispered against his mouth.

Then they took a long shower together and went downstairs for a sneak.

"So what about the organization of the renewal?" She asked sitting on his lap on the couch.

"You'll see, my dear. Don't try to corrupt me…." He responded cutting her off kissing her passionately.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks to all for reading!! Let me know if you liked it....**

**Thanks to all my reviewers.... MARY, EMILY&RICHARD4EVER, CURLEY-Q and COFFEEONTHEPATIO....**

**Let me know if you liked this chapter.... And you if liked the where and the how they made love....**


	27. The first time

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

_This chapter is dedicated to Coffeeonthepatio...._

"Are you sure we're alone?" George asked moving his lips from her neck to her earlobe gently.

"I've told you this before. My parents….Oh…." Fiore tried to respond while his hands slipped just over her hips.

"Your parents what?" He breathed against her neck.

"My parents are at my sister's and the maid has the day off." She responded leaning even closer to him.

"So we're alone." He said squeezing her behind.

"Yes." She moaned teasing him by caressing his left leg with her right up and down slowly.

"So do you think we can have some quality time together?" He asked mischievously.

She looked deeply in his brown eyes, darkened by the desire, and simply nodded. He bent down and covered her mouth with his hungrily, his tongue licking her bottom lip sensually. She parted her lips eagerly, the need of him growing bigger the more his hands roamed along her sides. His tongue met hers a moment later, her head leaned on his left shoulder. He licked her tongue, her moans low and vibrant, before sucking on it forcefully. She put her arms around his neck firmly, her legs between his. He kissed her passionately for a while, whispering compliments in her ear every now and there. She teased him with her right knee, rubbing it against his groin. He gasped at the unexpected touch and groaned deeply.

"What do you think if we move to someplace more comfortable?" She asked looking at him invitingly.

He stared at her for a moment. He had promised her to not force her in anything, to respect her and her times. But by the way she looked at him, her big brown eyes filled by excitement, he could tell she wanted more as deeply as he did. He decided it wouldn't be too much for her and nodded willingly.

He took her left hand in his right and walked her through the stairs. They went towards her bedroom slowly, her head on his chest, his eyes constantly on her.

She let go of his hand and grabbed the handle, turned it and opened the door.

"This is my room." She said turning around to look at him.

"Please, come in." She added a moment later noticing that he was staring at her from the doorstep.

He took a couple of steps forward and closed the door behind his back. She looked at him smiling while she walked back towards the door and locked it.

"I prefer to be sure nobody disturbs us." She explained.

He put her in his embrace and kissed her gently, his lips on hers, her hands on his chest. She responded at his light kisses for a while before pulling away and taking his hands in hers.

"Please sit down." She whispered motioning him to sit on the bed.

He simply walked towards the bed and sat on the edge, waiting for her to sit next to him. She stared at him silently, biting her bottom lip in delight at the sight of his eyes glued on her fitted tightly white shirt.

She turned around slowly and then moved towards him again, giving him the time to admire both of her sides. Giving him a meaningful gaze she started to unbutton the silky shirt slowly, her slender fingers moving expertly over the garment. He swallowed hard when she opened the buttons over her breast and discovered the black lace bra. She smiled shyly at him and continued her sexy strip tease. Reaching the last button of the shirt she grabbed the edges of it and slipped it off of her shoulders sensually, her lips parted lightly, her tongue barely visible between her teeth.

He felt his heart beating wildly in his chest, his pants getting too tight against his lower body. She lowered just a bit to caress her legs sensually with her fingertips before turning around and opening the zipper of her black soft skirt. He gasped at the sight of her behind covered by a pair of small black lace panties, her flesh toned and silky. Her legs were covered by black stockings with a matching garter, the muscles of her calves tensed because of the high varnish heels.

She was extremely excited, her pulse raced quickly, her hands in a light tremor. Turning around to face him again she felt a new wave of desire crossing her body. The way he looked at her and the way he stood up to hug her tightly drove her crazy. He was so tall and handsome, his body so exciting and strong that she had a hard time to control her feelings.

It was the real first time she felt that way. She had had a lot of sex with John in the past years, but she had never felt so attracted to anyone else before. And she knew the why.

He let his hands caress her sides gently, her hands on his chest, before slipping down to her behind and cupping it, enjoying the feeling of the rough material of her panties in contrast with the softness of her skin. He bent down and kissed her passionately, seeking out his tongue eagerly the moment she opened her lips against his mouth. She put her arms around his neck firmly and moaned in frustration when he pulled away.

He turned her around and moved his hand from her shoulders to her back, his index finger slide down her spine slowly, to finally rest on the small of back, just atop of her scar. He knelt on the carpet and leaned his lips over the lily gently, kissing the burned skin carefully.

She felt tears burning in her eyes and couldn't help to let escape a sob from her mouth at the memory of those days.

"I won't hurt you." He whispered standing up and putting her in a tender hug.

"I know." She said in a low voice, her head securely on his shoulder.

He helped her on the bed, her back carefully leaned against the pillow, before undressing quickly.

She smiled at the sight of his muscular body. His shoulders were so large, his chest so strong and his legs so long. She could tell by the bulge on his boxers that he was as excited as she was.

He walked around the bed and sat next to her, moving partially atop of her. She breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling quicker than usual. He bent down and rested his warm lips on her collarbone, placing sweet kisses down her chest. His hands cupped her breasts a moment later, massaging them tenderly.

"Oh, Fiore." He whispered with desire.

She rolled her head to the side and let if fall deeper on the pillow while he lavished attention over her breast. He removed her bra slowly, staring at the new exposed skin in delight before freeing her from her panties and stockings. He smiled at the perfection of her body, covered only by the small material of the garter. Her hardened nipples completed her soft breasts perfectly, while her flat stomach seemed even flatter when she arched her back under his touches. He managed to remove the garter and then freed himself from his blue silky boxers. Leaning completely over her he smiled feeling her spreading her legs apart a moment later, her lower body against his. The way she breathed under his body, her eyes glued on his and the smile on her face were enough to send him over the edge. Waiting for her to let him know when she was ready he cupped her cheeks and kissed her lovingly. She responded willingly, brushing her body against his. He understood what she wanted and guided him into her slowly, giving her the time to adjust to him. He moved gently against her, trying so hardly to control his passion for her. She welcomed him with a long low moan, her entire body crossed by shivers of pleasure.

They found their pace quickly, their bodies moving in sync as if they had made it many times before.

"I love you." She moaned when he thrust harder and deeper into her.

He couldn't help to feel his heart full of joy at the sound of her words.

"I love you too, my beautiful creature." He said looking deeply in her eyes.

They stayed immovable for a second, both lost in the other's gaze. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, her breath caught in her throat while waves of pleasure invaded her body. He licked her hardened nipple gently, cupping her breast in his hand to finally suck on it. Her legs were locked over his back, her belly touching his every time he slipped inside of her.

They moved for a long time, her moans getting louder the more he lavished attention over her body, his right hand on her back to hold her tightly.

She felt tears burning in her eyes when her body experienced her climax. He peaked a moment later, her name on his lips while her arms encircled his back, her face buried on the crock of his neck.

They stayed in bed for a while, enjoying the weakness that had pervaded their bodies after their first time together. Fiore put her head on George's chest, their fingers played lightly over the edge of the sheets.

"I think it's better we'll take a shower now." He suggested leaning his chin on her hair.

"I'd prefer to stay in bed with you." She complained.

"I know, my dear, but we need to get dressed before your parents came back." He said caressing her naked forms.

"You're too wise." She responded smiling.

"And you're so beautiful my dear." He said looking down at her big brown eyes.

Half an hour later George went downstairs with a dreaming expression on his face. He walked directly towards the fireplace and revived the fire putting a couple of big woods on it. She followed him silently, staring at him lovingly. He turned around and looked at her intently.

"You're perfect, you know?" He said preventing her to respond by kissing her neck sensually.

She moaned his name softly, her right leg wrapped around his left.

"I don't think so." She managed to say a moment later, half out of breath.

"Then let me show to you how much perfect you are…." He responded caressing his way down her jaw.

"You're too good for me." She panted.

"I'm not too good, nothing is enough good for you." He whispered in her left ear, his hands on the small of her back.

She couldn't help to allow a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks at his statement.

"Oh dear, please don't cry." He said cupping her face in his hands.

"It's only that I never felt like this before. No one had ever loved me in the way you did, so respectful and passionate at the same time. I think I had never loved anyone in this way. When we were upstairs I realized that I have never had love with my boyfriend, maybe something similar, but nothing like this. I love you George." She said between her light sobs.

"I love you too my dear. I waited for you for so long that now I can't stay far from you for more than a day. You're the woman I've always dreamed for, and now you're here." He responded looking straight in her eyes.

She smiled gladly at him and leaned closer to him for a light kiss. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her back willingly, their tongues together a moment later. She rolled her head to the side giving him better access to her neck and then lost her fingers on his hair. He kissed her jaw softly, his hands on her shoulders. Every time his tongue touched her silky skin she moaned his name sensually. He let his hands slip a bit more down, caressing the soft material of her white bathrobe.

Emily walked towards the main door quickly, the cold of the first snow making her hands shivering lightly. Richard joined her a second later and bent down to kiss her quickly on the mouth, then put the key on the lock and opened the door.

"Have you noticed the car on the driveway? Isn't it the car of your friend, George?" Emily asked closing the door behind their backs.

"Maybe he came over to talk to Fiore about the process." Richard responded taking her coat on his arms and leaning it on the chair of her little desktop next to the stairs.

"Richard, please the chair is not the closet." She complained but he cut her off.

He hugged her tightly and shortened the distance between them in a matter of seconds. His mouth brushed against hers while his hands slipped down to her behind. She tried to pull away but the feeling of his kisses was too good to interrupt him. He parted her lips lightly, his tongue asking for entrance by licking her bottom lip invitingly. She opened her mouth and welcomed him with a barely perceptible moan, her hands drawing imaginary patterns on his back. They kissed for a while, both enjoying their closeness after a long day in Stars Hollow.

"Do you think Babette would have enjoyed something like this?" Richard asked pulling away lightly.

"Oh you." She slapped at his upper arm. "And by the way her name is Miss Patty, Babette is the small blonde one."

"If you have could you would have killed Miss Patty today." He joked still holding her in his arms.

"She courted you openly, Richard. I'm not stupid, she had undressed you with her eyes more than once today." She responded annoyed.

"A drink and then a hot bath together?" He smirked.

"It sounds good to me." She said before standing up on her toes and kissing him again.

They walked silently towards the living room, his arm around her waist gently.

"Oh my God." Emily whispered looking at the fireplace.

George was kissing Fiore passionately, his right hand cupping her left breast under her bathrobe, her hands leaned carefully over his shoulders.

"What's going on here?" Richard asked angrily letting go of Emily's waist.

George and Fiore immediately pulled away, her hands grabbing the lapels of her robe closing them tightly over her breast.

Richard looked furiously at the man, the blood boiling in his veins. Then he moved his attention to her daughter and walked towards her immediately noticing her reddened eyes, the signs of her tears still visible on her face.

"What did he do to you?" He said leaning his hands on her shoulders.

"Had he forced you?" He asked worriedly.

"No Dad, he hadn't force me. Please don't react like this. We decided together…." She tried to reassure her father.

"What? What it means you decided together, don't tell me that you and him…." He said half shocked.

"Richard please, let me explain." George said looking straight in his friend's eyes.

"What do you want to explain George? There is nothing to explain, now leave my house and don't you dare to touch my daughter again." Richard yelled.

"Dad, please don't treat him so hard. He respects me, he waited for me to be ready…." Fiore started to say but Richard cut her off immediately.

"He took advantage on you. You're still recovering and he told you in something you weren't ready." Richard continued.

"I love him." Fiore whispered, her eyes fixed on her father's face.

"You think you love him, this is different." He said still altered by his anger.

"Richard please, calm down." Emily spoke for the first time.

"I can't calm down, he hurts her." He responded turning towards his wife.

"I'm not hurting her, and I could never hurt her. I think we need to talk from man to man Richard." George said growing angry.

"Follow me." Richard responded walking towards his study.

Fiore and Emily stared at the two men going out of the living room silently and then Emily put her arm around her daughter's shoulder carefully.

"Let's go upstairs." Emily whispered.

"I'm sorry you knew about us in this way." Fiore said looking guilty at her mother.

"So tell me about him now." Emily said smiling weakly.

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks to all for reading!! Let a review if you want....

Please note that this is an exceptional chapter, I know I dedicated almost the entire time to George and Fiore, but I need them to get closer to go ahead with the story. In the next most and most Emily and Richard....

Thanks to all my reviewers, you're simply great!! Emily&Richard4ever.... are you still here?

PLEASE CHECK IN ALSO IN **FALLING IN LOVE**, MY NEW STORY ABOUT EMILY AND RICHARD AND THEIR LOVE, NO OTHER'S INTERFERENCES....


	28. The double talk

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Richard stormed in his study, walking straight towards his leather armchair. George followed him silently, closing the door behind his back. Richard lighted a cigar and waited for George to sit down opposite to him before speaking.

"What did you do to her?" Richard asked angrily.

He had a hard time to take his hands off from George's neck.

"I did nothing to her Richard." George responded defensively.

"You definitely did something to her." Richard continued, his voice louder.

"Richard I repeat I did nothing to her." George responded growing annoyed.

"Did you hurt her?" Richard asked looking straight in the other's eyes.

"No." George said firmly.

"Did you force her?" Richard said never breaking the eye-contact.

"No." George said shaking his head.

"So, why on hell your hands were on her body?" Richard asked impatiently.

George took in two deep breaths, his eyes at the red-grey tip of Richard's cigar, before lifting his gaze and facing the man he still considered one of his best friends. It was harder that he had thought. He had imagined talking to Richard about his feelings for Fiore calmly, maybe before a good glass of scotch, but then he had discovered them ad his plan had vanished. He could say he had never seen Richard so angry before and the fire on his eyes was everything but reassuring.

"Richard I want you know that I have serious intentions with Fiore." He started but Richard cut him off immediately.

"What? You could not have serious intentions, you're too old and experienced for her. She's fragile, she had suffered a lot in her life. She's still recovering from the kidnapping. You're taking advantage on her." Richard almost cried out.

He felt he was near to lose control. His hands shook lightly and his breath had grown heavier than usual. He simply couldn't stand to let that man, no more his friend, but any man, hurting his little princess. He had to protect her and he would have done everything to prevent her from suffering again.

George stared silently for a moment at his friend. He was angry too because of his yelling at him, but he could understand him perfectly. He had to find the right way to make him comprehend that both wanted the same, making Fiore feel safe and protected.

"Richard, please listen to me. I know you're angry because you think I'm playing with her, but you're wrong. Terribly wrong. I care a lot about Fiore. I want her to be happy and safe, I want to see her smiling and laughing. I want her to not cry, to not suffer, exactly like you. I could never hurt her intentionally. I waited for her for so long that I'm still trying to realize how much lucky I am for having met her. I love her, Richard. I love her." George said honestly.

Richard looked at him silently, studying his expression. His speech had seemed heartfelt, but could he trust him?

Emily and Fiore entered the younger woman bedroom' silently. The mother walked directly towards the bed and sat on the edge, while the daughter stopped on the doorstep, the door closed behind her back.

Fiore looked down guilty. She hadn't wanted her mother knowing about her relationship with George like this. She had wanted to tell about her feelings, the way he courted her, the way he made her feeling important and beautiful.

Emily stared at her daughter silently. She wasn't angry at her, surely she would have preferred learning about her private life in a different way, but she couldn't blame her for having kept her relationship with that man secret. She knew they had grown close lately, but she understood it would have taken a long time before they could be as close as she dreamed for. In effect she could only imagine how a close relationship with a daughter could be, she had never had that with Lorelai.

Fiore inhaled deeply and then walked towards her mother, fighting with the urge to cry. She sat next to her and looked down at her feet, her white robe covering her knees while her bare feet leaned on the soft carpet.

Emily moved closer and put her left arm on her daughter's shoulder, gently.

Fiore closed her eyes at the delicate touch of her mother, her so unique, reassuring scent in the air.

"So, do you love him." Emily said quietly.

She didn't want to force Fiore to talk about her inner feelings, but at least she hoped she would have opened up a bit.

"Yes." Fiore whispered.

She felt her mother's hand stroking her back gently, being careful to not touch the sensitive spot over the lily.

"Do you want to talk about him?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"I…. I didn't want to disappoint you. And Dad." Fiore responded still not moving her gaze from her feet.

"You didn't disappoint us, dear. If you think you love him, then let me know what he had done to gain your love." Emily said with a soft and reassuring voice.

Fiore turned her head to the side and met her mother's eyes. There was no anger in them, only tenderness.

"The first time I met him, during my liberation, I felt something that I wasn't able to explain to myself. I was in the middle of a blitz, my hands and feet tied with a rope, nevertheless the moment that man walked towards me and bent down to free my wrists I felt safe. All around the policemen cried out, the kidnappers imprecated and all of them had guns in their hands, but I didn't feel in danger with that man close to me. It's hard to understand, I know. It took me a long time before realizing that he was not any policeman, but he was something different. He started to write me some e-mails, asking for my health and my recovering. I responded briefly and politely, but at a certain point I found myself waiting impatiently for his e-mails and by the time we started to talk on the phone. He came over a couple of times to inform me about the process and everything concerned to my kidnapping and I couldn't help to be excited being in the same room with him. So he asked me out for coffee and I accepted. He was so gentle with me, he tried so hard to take my pain away, making me laugh and telling me it would be all ok. We went out for lunches and dinners more than once before that day." Fiore spoke slowly, giving her mother the time to comprehend her.

"What day?" Emily asked in a mix of curiousness and worry.

"The day he came to my office and he kissed me for the first time." Fiore responded.

Emily looked at her daughter and smiled shyly. She could see that sparkle in her eyes she had never seen before. She moved her hand from her daughter's back and rested it on Fiore's cheek tenderly.

Fiore closed her eyes for a moment and smiled too.

"Does he love you?" Emily asked after a while, a thread of concern in her voice.

"I think so. He told me he loves me more than once and I trust him." Fiore responded looking deeply in her mother's eyes.

"I'm glad to hear this." Emily said moving a lock of hair from her forehead.

"Let me know why I would believe to your words." Richard said a bit calmer.

"Because you know me, Richard. You know I could never hurt her." George responded calmly.

"But she's too fragile. She needs time to recover completely from the shock. She thinks she loves you. She doesn't want to disappoint you. She's still so fragile." Richard said concerned.

"Stop saying she's fragile. She's not. She's everything but fragile. She's dealing with the shock of the kidnapping with force and determination. Maybe she's unsure sometimes, but not fragile. And she doesn't say me she loves me because she's afraid to disappoint me. When she told me a piece of her mind the first time I brought her to that Japanese restaurant I can assure you she had no intention to accomplish me." George said looking at his friends meaningfully.

"What did she tell you?" Richard asked curiously.

"We were sat at our table when a blonde woman walked past us. I didn't notice her in the first place, but then she came back and said hello to me. I recognized her a moment later, she was Sally, Floyd's new secretary. Your daughter looked at me with a fire in her eyes that I felt a cold shiver crossing my back. She stood up, grabbed her purse and went out of the restaurant. I followed her and when I finally reached her in the parking lot she said I was a miserable man, asking her out for dinner and then playing with other women. She yelled for a while, before I was able to explain the situation." George said smiling at the memory of that evening.

Richard laughed lightly, a sincere smile on his face.

George looked at him puzzled, but didn't dare to ask anything.

"Oh, my Fiore is definitely her mother's daughter." Richard finally said.

"When we were engaged Emily saw me talking to the fiancée of one of my room mates and then she told me I was flirting with her. It took me all the evening and a big bunch of red roses to make her see I was doing nothing with that girl." He explained.

"They're alike." George said.

"Yes, they are." Richard confirmed.

After a long silence Richard finally put the cigar on the ashtray and stood up, walking around the old wooden desk.

"I need you promise me you'll care." He said looking down at his friend.

"I promise." George reassured him standing up from the chair.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you." Richard said.

"I won't hurt her." George responded firmly.

Then they shook hands and walked out of the study.

In that moment Emily and Fiore walked down the stairs, both more relaxed than before.

The men stared at them speechless. Fiore wore a light blue dress, similar to her mother's. Both had pulled their hair back in a ponytail and had high heels.

Richard glanced at George and then back to his women.

"They're absolutely alike." George whispered walking towards the bottom of the stairs.

"It seems as you are still in a one piece." Fiore said in a low voice taking his hand willingly.

"It seems like this." He responded kissing her cheek gently.

Emily walked in Richard's arms and hugged him lightly before pulling away and looking expectantly in his eyes.

"I'll kill him if he'll hurt her, but for the moment I let him court her." Richard whispered in her right ear.

He moved his mouth lightly on her cheek and pressed on it a quick kiss before caressing her back gently.

"What do you think about dinner all together?" Fiore suggested hesitantly.

She wasn't sure her father would have accepted George and less if he would have permitted to George to be around again.

"I think it's a good idea. Restaurant?" Richard responded letting go of Emily and taking a step forward towards Fiore.

"Do you mind if I take her away for a minute?" He said turning towards George.

"Do you mind if I prepare a drink for your wife?" George responded joking.

"Don't give her too much alcoholics, I need her sober to drive to the restaurant." Richard responded smirking mischievously at Emily.

She smiled shyly and felt as if she was blushing lightly. She knew that Richard loved it when she drove and he sat on the passenger seat. He usually lifted her skirt a bit and caressed her legs for all the time of the trip. She had to admit that it had always been hard to keep the concentration on the street, but she enjoyed his touches a lot.

Richard stopped next to his study and took her daughter's hands in his.

"I whish you to be happy with him. It would be hard, you know. His job is dangerous sometimes and it could happen he would be away for weeks, but we'll be here for you." He said softly, playing with a curl next to her ear.

"I know. And I want to thank you. I promise you we'll not run." Fiore said relieved.

They walked back to the living room and stopped just behind the chairs, sharing an amused gaze at the sight of Emily and George immersed in an animated conversation.

"I don't know why he's still keeping that stupid girl." Emily said.

"I think he wants to give her another chance." George responded.

"She didn't allow me to enter in my husband's office until he came out and confirmed her I'm his wife." She continued.

"Maybe she's a bit too scrupulous." He said.

"She's incompetent, that's the truth." She said annoyed.

"Yes, she is." He confirmed.

And then both laughed lightly.

"Don't tell me you were talking about Sally, Floyd's secretary? You two are cruel. Poor girl." Richard joked.

"That little blonde mouse?" Fiore asked looking at George.

He nodded and then smiled at her.

"They're realistic Dad, not cruel." Fiore said walking past her father.

They had drinks and then went out of the house, the couples took their cars and drove towards the restaurant.

Emily fastened her seatbelt and then turned on the engine. Richard waited patiently for her to drive off their driveway and turn to the main street before speaking.

"I made him promise he won't hurt her." He said calmly, looking out of the car window.

"She told me he respects her and by the way she loves him." She responded, her hands firmly on the steering wheel.

He moved his eyes from the window to his wife and smiled mischievously looking at her legs, her knees exposed under the skirt. He let his hand leaned on her right knee, whispering her name in delight when he felt her shivering under his touch.

His hand moved a bit up, his eyes glued on his wife. She was trying so hard to drive as usual, her gaze fixed on the street, but she couldn't help to breathe heavier than usual when his hand reached her the hem of her silky stockings. He moaned her name again, feeling the smooth skin of her thigh against his fingertips.

"You didn't tell me you're wearing stockings…." He whispered against her neck.

His warm breath against her skin made her shivering lightly, her desire for him growing bigger the more he teased her with his hands and whispers.

"You didn't ask…." She managed to respond.

She took in two deep breaths and then moved his hand away from her inner thigh.

He mumbled something in frustration and tried to put his hand on her thigh again, but she simply prevented him from touching her again.

"We're arrived." She stated.

And then she turned off the engine and glanced at the small mirror, checking in on her aspect.

"You're beautiful." He said leaning closer and kissing her cheek gently.

They went out of the car and walked towards Fiore and George holding hands.

The evening was pleasant, they talked about everything and nothing and then they went back home.

George took Fiore out for a little walk in the moonlight, while Richard preferred to spend some quality time with his beautiful wife alone in the house.

He walked her towards the main door and pressed her back on the cold wood. She squirmed lightly, but not complained.

He bent down and covered her mouth with his in a matter of seconds, his hands on her thighs. She opened her lips lightly, allowing him to play with her tongue willingly. He lifted one hand to her breast and massaged it tenderly through the material of her coat, while her hands stroked his back. He sucked on her tongue one more time before pulling away and opening the door. She covered his mouth with her the moment they entered the foyer and he pulled her coat down her shoulders quickly, his hand on her dress' buttons. She freed him from his scarf and coat and moaned his name in pleasure the moment his thumb touched her hardened nipple under the lace material of her bra.

"I want to make love to you Emily." He whispered against her mouth.

"Take me, Richard." She responded panting.

He lifted her skirt, revealing her silky stockings and her matching panties, his hands on her bottom.

"Oh my God!" A voice interrupted them.

They pulled apart immediately, trying to regain their composure.

"What are you doing?" A female voice asked with disgust.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks to all for reading!! Let a review if you want, it means a lot for me!!**


	29. The kiss on the chair

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Emily looked embarrassed at her daughter.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here?" She asked in a mix of concern and disappointment.

She had waited all day long to finally be alone with her husband and then Lorelai showed up and found them in the middle of a very private situation.

Richard looked at his daughter and then back at his wife, smiling shyly at the sight of her still half open dress.

"I need to talk to you, but I think I chose the wrong moment. Oh my God you two were having sex here, in the foyer." Lorelai responded with incredulity. She knew her parents were closer than she had thought, but the image of them together, half undressed, had never entered her mind.

"Lorelai, please tell us why you came here." Emily said a bit annoyed.

"It's a long story, I think it would be better if we sit down." The younger one responded calmly.

Emily had already made some steps forward, following Lorelai into the living room, when Richard grabbed her upper arm and made her to face him.

"I've not finished with you." He whispered mischievously before pressing a quick kiss on her lips.

"No?" She asked in a low and sensual voice.

He took her right hand in his and then walked towards the living room. Emily was still closing her front blue dress when she heard someone greeting Richard.

"Oh, Richard, it's a pleasure to meet you again, so soon." The woman said walking towards Richard to kiss his cheek a moment later.

He looked stunned at the woman and then moved his gaze to his wife.

"Mrs. Patricia, what a surprise to find you here." Emily said trying to sound polite.

"Oh Emily, please call me Patty." The Stars Hollow inhabitant responded smiling a big smile.

"She drove me here after the fight." Lorelai explained.

"The fight? What fight?" Emily and Richard asked at unison.

"Sit down, please, and then I'll tell you everything." Lorelai responded with a sad expression.

Emily and Richard sat close on the pink couch, while Lorelai and Mrs. Patty sat opposite on the white one.

Lorelai took in two deep breaths and then looked up at her parents. What had happened in Stars Hollow was definitely one of those things that could never have been happened to her parents, she thought, but she needed their help and a place where to stay for the night.

"Come one Lorelai, tell them what had happened." Mrs. Patty encouraged her, caressing her upper arm gently.

Emily and Richard looked expectantly at their daughter, the sadness in her eyes nothing of reassuring.

"When you left this afternoon I decided to take a little walk and then I met Babette on the garden. She was about to go to Doose's and I thought it would have been a good idea accompanying her. We walked calmly towards the centre of Stars Hollow talking about yesterday's city reunion. We met Jackson and Kirk during the walk and we exchanged some words with them too. We were about to enter the supermarket when Charles walked towards us. Babette asked him some of her usual questions, as how much is car costs, how many years it took him to pay it and when he would have proposed to me. He looked at her stunned and then he joined us in the supermarket. He had been so patient. Every single person there was inside of Doose's had scrutinized him and he had been simply wonderful trying to reassure me about the fact he wasn't embarrassed. Then he helped Babette choosing the better milk and accompanied us at home with his car. Obviously Babette had a hard time to let us alone, but when she finally opened her house's door we breathed in relief. Don't get me wrong, Babette is a sweet woman, one of the sweetest I know, but sometimes she's a bit intrusive. I and Charles were about to enter the door of my house when he bent down and kissed me softly." Lorelai said caressing all the time her belly.

"So Lorelai, your mother and I are really happy you had a good time with Babette and Charles. And also if imaging him kissing you it's not one of my favourite thoughts, I can assure you that I'm happy if you're happy with him." Richard said before Emily interrupted him.

"At least you didn't see them." Emily said smiling shyly.

"Yes, after Fiore with George I don't know if I would have been able to see another scene like that." He whispered in his wife's ear.

Lorelai and Mrs. Patty looked at them confused, but they didn't dare to ask anything.

"As I was saying, I'm happy you met Charles and you got along with him, but I really don't understand why you needed to come over to inform us. You could have used the phone." Richard finished his phrase.

"So Dad, this is only the beginning of the story. When I was turning the key in the lock I heard Luke yelling at Charles. He said that Charles had kept me from him, that he had manipulated me, and that he had got me pregnant on purpose. He had yelled so aloud that I can swear half Stars Hollow heard him. I silently prayed for Charles to ignore him, but the moment I was about to take his hand to guide him inside the house he walked towards Luke and explained him that he hadn't got me pregnant on purpose and that he hadn't obliged me to leave him. At that point Luke hit him on the face, I tried to pull them apart, but they ordered me to stay out of that story. When they noticed I didn't move from behind their backs Charles lifted me in his arms and brought me inside, closing the door. He asked me to wait for him and then I saw him going back in the yard. They yelled something I didn't understand well…." She was explaining, but Mrs. Patty cut her off at that point.

"Luke said you had chosen him because of his money, and Charles responded it wasn't true. So Luke accused him to have blackmailed you and Charles responded he could never have done such a thing because he loved you." Mrs. Patty said calmly, her eyes on Richard every now and there.

"How do you…. Yeah, Babette." Lorelai mumbled looking at her friend.

"So where I was? Oh yes, Luke hit Charles again and Charles hit him. They continued fighting for a while, until Jackson showed up and divided them. Luke went back to the diner and Charles left some time later. So now I'm not in the mood to spend the night in Stars Hollow, everybody is talking about what had happened and I don't want to listen to their comments for now. I'm sure they're already taking parts." Lorelai said slowly, shaking her head lightly.

"Oh, dear. You can stay here for all the time you want to." Emily said standing up and walking towards her daughter.

She sat next to her and took her daughter's hands in hers.

"Do you need something?" She asked carefully.

"I'm tired and a bit hungry." Lorelai responded looking gratefully at her mother.

"I'll go to prepare something then. I'm sorry, but the maid is already gone, so there is no much choice." Emily said smiling.

"A sandwich will be great." Lorelai responded.

Emily stood up and disappeared into the kitchen. Richard was tempted to follow her, but then he preferred to keep company to his daughter and her extravagant friend.

"I'm sorry Dad you had to listen to such a story. I know that something similar could have never been happened to you." Lorelai said tiredly.

"What? Are you joking? What those two guys had done is nothing compared to what I and Henry Fertington did for your mother. We went in a fight because he was courting her while she was dating me. I spent the following month with a plastering on my right arm." He responded laughing lightly at the memory.

"And did you win?" Lorelai asked smiling openly.

"I won and by the way it was an extraordinary month. Your mother came over every day to be sure I was well, and helped me with my studies, writing my notes and responding to my mail. She had been really wonderful and I have to admit that I'd been sorry when I took off the plastering." He said with a dreaming expression on his face.

Emily had listened to her husband's confession from the kitchen open door and then had waited a moment before coming back to them. She had lost herself in the memory of that month, the hours they had spent on his couch kissing and talking. More kissing than talking to be honest. She had got used to his closeness and when he hadn't wore the plastering anymore she had missed those long afternoons a lot. At least for a while, until he had proposed to her some months later.

"Emily dear." Richard said noticing her entering the room.

She smiled at her husband and put the tray on the little coffee table. He couldn't help to stare at her bottom when she almost knelt in front of the little table, her behind just in front of him. He swallowed hard and tried to focus on something else, to prevent his hands to squeeze her beautiful bottom.

"Mom, do you mind if I eat upstairs, my back hurt a bit and I need to stretch my legs." Lorelai asked with big eyes, as if she was still a three years old little girl.

"Sure dear. Come one, I'll keep you company." Emily responded.

Then she helped her out of the couch and took the tray in her hands.

"Thanks Patty for having accompanied me here." Lorelai said hugging Mrs. Patty lightly.

"It had been a pleasure, dear. Call me if you need something else." Mrs. Patty responded smiling.

Emily thanked Mrs. Patty for her gentleness and then went upstairs with Lorelai.

Richard looked at the Stars Hollow's woman for a moment, breathing in relief when he saw her walking towards the main door.

"So Richard, you're really a tall man." She said when he gave her the coat.

"Yes." He almost nodded.

"I've always loved tall men, they're so reassuring." She continued looking at him mischievously.

Richard simply said nothing.

"I'm sure you're an excellent dancer, maybe you could stop to my school next time you'll come to Stars Hollow. I would be happy to dance with you." She said leaning her hand on his chest lightly.

He took a step back and tried to hide is embarrassment, but she took a step forward and leaned even closer.

"Call me if you and Emily won't….you know…. I would be happy to be able to spend some time with you." She whispered close his ear.

"I think it's better you'll go now, it's getting late and you don't want to drive in the middle of the night, don't you?" He said pulling away.

"Good night Richard." She said sensually.

"Good night Mrs. Patricia." He responded and opened the door for her, closing it quickly a moment later.

He shook his head and walked towards the living room, stopping before sitting down. An idea hit his mind.

He walked towards the kitchen and looked for something quietly.

"Do you feel better?" Emily asked to her daughter.

"Yes, thanks." Lorelai responded with the last bite of her sandwich still in her mouth.

"I'll bring you pajamas." Emily said walking towards the closet.

Lorelai looked at her mother and sipped her water slowly, her back carefully leaned on the soft pillows.

Emily looked around for a while and then came back to her daughter desolated.

"I'm sorry, but I think I have nothing for you. If you want I could drive to Stars Hollow and take some of your things." Emily offered gently.

"Don't worry, I can sleep dressed for a night." Lorelai reassured her mother.

"Wait I have an idea." Emily said and ran out of the bedroom, only to come back some minutes later.

"You can wear these." She said leaning on the edge of the bed a big grey plush and matching grey pants.

Lorelai looked at her mother confused.

"Your father's." Emily simply said.

"Thanks." Lorelai responded smiling weakly.

"Do you want I help you?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"No, thanks." Lorelai said looking down at her belly.

"I leave you alone so you can rest. Good night, dear." Emily said caressing her daughter's hand.

"Good night Mom." Lorelai responded looking up at her.

She stared at her mother's big brown eyes for a moment, wondering if she could let her know her inner feelings.

"I loved Luke, I really did. But this baby deserves a family, and Charles is so sweet with me. I think I could fall in love with him." She said in a low voice.

"I know." Emily smiled reassuring at her. "I know."

Richard was waiting for his wife sat on the edge of their bed, a cup of hot tea on her nightstand.

Emily opened the door slowly, closing it behind her back a moment later. She looked up at the bed and smiled at the sight of her husband leaned on her side, the smell of orange tea in the air.

"I thought you needed it." He said looking at her nightstand.

"I think I need you." She responded mischievously.

He stared at her silently, exploring every curve of her sinuous body before standing up and walking towards her. She looked at him intently, her heart beating fast in her chest. He shortened the distance between them and bent down to kiss her gently on the mouth. She responded willingly and put her arms around his neck. He parted her lips slowly, licking them invitingly with his tongue. She moaned softly in his mouth and let him caress her sides. She pulled away lightly and then looked straight in his deep blue eyes.

"I need to undress me." She whispered.

"I'll do it for you." He responded moving his hands on her back.

"Not here. Closet." She managed to say before he covered her mouth with his again.

They moved to the closet slowly, risking to stumble more than once by the time they reached the closet. He never let go of her lips, while she grabbed the lapels of his pajama top firmly.

He helped her to sit down on the chair and finally pulled away.

"You're beautiful." He said.

She stared at him silently, the warmness of her reddened cheeks invading her face.

He knelt in front of her and took her right leg in his hands, taking off the shoe slowly, then made the same with the other one. Leaning her right foot against his knee her caressed her leg up and down gently, making her feeling shivers across her back. Finally looking up at her he unhooked the little clasps of her garter and rolled the silky stocking down her leg sensually, kissing the now naked skin tenderly before doing the same with the other leg.

She stared at him with delight. He had always been great at undressing her, making her feeling beautiful every time he touched her. He let go of her left foot and moved his hands to her front dress, opening the little buttons expertly. Reaching the last one he kissed the spot between her breasts through the lace material of her bra, gaining a moan from her for this. He helped her to stand up and pulled the blue dress down her shoulders, looking at it falling on the floor a moment later. She was so sexy in her blue underwear that he couldn't help to touch her naked skin. He stared at her sitting back on the chair and knelt between her legs again. She bit her bottom lip looking at his hands caressing her inner thighs, teasing her just next to her sensitive spot. He pulled her garter and panties down her legs, smiling when she spread them even more a part invitingly. He caressed her gently, his fingertips against her skin felt hot. She moaned his name softly, her head rolled on the side. He rubbed his hand against her inner thighs for a while, enjoying her reaction. Then he let a finger slipped inside of her, the warmness of her around his index finger turning him on even more. She shut her eyes closed and breathed heavly, her senses taking over her mind. He moved his finger for a while, making her to pant and whisper, her body moving sensually over the chair. When he finally stopped his hand she opened her eyes in frustration.

"Don't tell me you wanted something more…." He said mischievously.

"Don't stop." She pleaded looking for his hand.

Before she could grabbed it he buried his face on the spot between her legs and kissed her hungrily for a while, his tongue entering her with passion. She moaned in ecstasy and grabbed the armrests of the chair firmly, her body shaken by the waves of pleasure that pervaded her while she experienced her climax.

He sucked on her while she let go and kissed her one more time before pulling away lightly.

"Oh Richard." She whispered half out of breath, feeling him cupping her breasts.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked with a low and hoarse voice.

"Let me undress you." She managed to say between her heavy breaths.

He nodded and then helped her to stand up. Her legs were still a bit weak, but she succeeded in her intention to take off his rich dark blue suit in a short time. He pulled her close for a passionate kiss, their tongue battling lovingly, before lifting her in his arms. He walked back towards the bed and leaned her on the edge. She didn't let go of his neck and pulled him down with her. It took him only another couple of kisses before becoming one with her. They moved at unison, their bodies completely in harmony. He rolled on his back and let her rode him, the sight of her body moving atop of him almost intoxicating. She bent down to kiss him passionately more than once before they reached their peak together.

"Do you want I heat your tea?" He asked looking down at his relaxed wife in his arms.

"I'd like it." She responded playing with one of the buttons of his pajama top.

"So I think it's better that I go downstairs." He said covering her hand with his.

"I'll come with you." She whispered.

"It's not necessary." He offered.

"I want to." She reassured.

They went out of the bed, wore their night robes and went down the stairs hand in hand.

"Do you think he really loves her?" He asked stopping in the dining room.

"Who? George or Charles?" She said looking playfully at him.

He smiled at his beautiful wife and bent down to put her in a passionate kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks to all for reading.... Let a review if you want, I really appreciate them....**

**A special thanks to Mary, coffeonthepatio, Valerie, Curley-Q....**

**Emily&Richard4ever and Poppinswannabe.... I hope you're still reading....**


	30. The carbon copy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Emily had barely slept during the night. She had rolled from her side of the bed to his and then back to hers. She had stood up and walked towards the closet more than once. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off her bridal dress. She had sat on the little chair in the middle of the room and had stared at the white long and precious gown silently. That night she had lived again the rollercoaster of emotions she had lived almost forty years ago, when she had first married Richard. Richard, the man of her life, the man she had been afraid to lose more than once, the father of her daughters. Looking back at the past she had realized how much they had built together. How many experiences they had shared, how many joys and pains they had lived together. She had closed her eyes at the memories of their life together and she had finally fallen asleep.

The faint light coming from the half parted curtains hit her eyes violently, obliging her to close them a moment later. Shaking her head lightly she felt the muscles of her neck numbed, her legs hurting too. Forcing her eyes open she sighed at the realization that she had fallen asleep on the closet chair. She stretched her legs slowly, a little complaint escaping her mouth, and then she stood up, walking towards the bed. The moment her back touched the soft mattress she breathed in relief. It had been a horrible idea sleeping on the chair, most of all before her wedding day.

She was about to turn on the light of her nightstand's lamp when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"It's open." She said with a hoarse voice, switching on the lamp.

"Good morning Mrs. Richard Gilmore to be." Fiore said from the doorstep, smiling at her mother.

"Come on Fiore." Emily responded fighting a yawn.

Fiore entered her parents' bedroom and closed the door behind her back. Looking at her mother she couldn't help to notice the little signs around her eyes, her face tired.

"Didn't you sleep last night?" Fiore asked sitting next to her mother on the edge of the bed.

"To be honest not too much. I wasn't able to fall asleep so I lost my self in the admiration of my bridal dress and the next thing I remember is that I woke up some minutes ago on the closet's chair." Emily said weakly.

"Mom you need to rest, it will be a long day and you need to be in force. It's only 6.00 a.m., I'll wake you in an hour, ok?" Fiore said caressing her mother's upper arm gently.

"I need to get ready, there are so many things to do, and I can't simply lay here and sleep." Emily complained.

"I think it's better you sleep now….or do you prefer to let your husband staring at your sleeping form tonight, during your second wedding night?" Fiore asked mischievously.

Emily shook her head, her cheeks blushing at the intimacy of her daughter's ask.

"I'll come back in an hour, promised." Fiore said bending down to kiss her mother's forehead tenderly.

"Thanks, you're a good girl." Emily whispered and then looked at her daughter going out of the room.

She slipped under the sheets and snuggled closer to Richard's pillow, closing her eyes a moment later. Thinking about the previous night she couldn't help to smile. The girls had organized a little party for her, with tons of food and drinks. They had spent the night talking about their loves and passions, laughing and relaxing. Only the four of them. They had chatted about their dates and their men, and then they had ended the night sipping hot tea sat on the pink couch, one next to the other, enjoying their closeness.

Richard rolled on his back and groaned feeling something hurting his back. Moving his hand on the velvet material of the couch he sighed when he found a lighter. Throwing it on the floor he turned around, trying to sleep a bit more. The night had been funny, with some of his friends playing poker and drinking scotch, but sleeping on the couch hadn't been his best idea. Realizing that it would have been impossible continuing to sleep there he stood up heavily, his head in a light spin, and then walked slowly towards the pool house's bedroom. He looked for the handle for a while, smiling proudly when he finally felt it under his fingers. Without turning on the light he took some steps forward to reach the bed, but before he could lay down he felt a strong knock on the door. Mumbling something incomprehensible he went back to the living room and rubbed his eyes before opening the French door. It took him some time to realize who was standing in front of him, the effects of the many drinks he had had still perceptible. He shook his head lightly and opened the door.

"George what are you doing here?" He asked the handle still in his left hand.

"I need to talk to you." The other man responded from the doorstep.

"It's too early. Please come back later." Richard said with a hoarse and low voice.

"It's important Richard." George insisted.

"Come on. You can wait for me inside. Wake me up in an hour." Richard said and then walked straight to the bedroom, ignoring the complaints coming from the other man.

George looked at his friend disappearing behind the bedroom's door and then sat on the couch. The air was filled by a strong smell of smoke mixed to alcohol. He could imagine what Richard and his friends had done in that room the night before. He knew that Richard had met some of his oldest friends, perhaps some Yale roommates and he had understood perfectly why he had not been invited at the little party. Truth to be told he was happy for this, considering why he had come over. He only hoped that Richard would have comprehended his reasons and gave him his support.

Emily opened her eyes slowly, a strong smell of coffee waking her up. She rolled to the other side of the bed and smiled at the sight of her girls staring at her.

"Good morning Mom." Lorelai and Fiore said at unison.

"Good morning Grandma." Rory echoed them.

Emily smiled weakly at them and then sat down, her back carefully leaned against her soft big pillow.

"Come here." She said motioning to the young women to sit next to her in the bed.

"Are you ready for the big day?" Lorelai asked a moment later, while Fiore poured a generous cup of coffee to her mother.

"I think I am." Emily responded rubbing her eyes lightly.

"Drink this, I made it for you, not too strong with a drop of warm milk, as you like it." Fiore said handling the elegant white and blue cup to her mother.

Emily thanked her daughter with a big smile and then sipped the hot dark liquid slowly.

"This is the advantage to have an Italian daughter, having the best coffee of the entire State." Emily said satisfied, the dark beverage warming her body pleasantly.

"Mom, we found this in front of your door. Maybe Dad wanted to be sure you'll marry him." Lorelai said pulling a white medium envelope out from her robe's pocket.

"I hope he hasn't changed his mind." Emily responded playfully, grabbing the envelope with her free hand.

Looking down at the white paper she shook her head lightly, not really recognizing the calligraphy.

_For Emily _

She opened the envelope and put out the paper carefully, wondering what Richard could have written to her. She smoothed the letter with her hand and started to read.

"_Dear Richard, _

_I want you know how I feel about your imminent wedding. You know I would have preferred seeing you married to dear Pennilynn…."_

At that point Emily had to swallow hard. She hadn't expected something similar and the idea of the content of that letter made her shivering. She moved lightly to the left and leaned over her nightstand, putting the cup of coffee back on the tray.

The girls stared at her silently, the expression on Emily's face nothing of reassuring.

Emily looked back at the letter and noticed how the paper wasn't white as the envelope, instead it seemed to be a carbon copy, an old carbon copy. She took in a deep breath and read down, her hands in a light tremor.

"_Pennilynn had always been a suitable match for you. She has a nice presence, a good taste when it comes of dresses and an elegant composure. She knows society's rules perfectly and she had been taught to be a good wife. She respects me and your father and I'm sure she had always respected you. Now I don't know what that Emily had done to make you breaking up with dear Pennilynn, but I'm sure you're making a mistake marring her. She's not as good for you as dear Pennilynn is, she has not the same beauty, the same blonde hair and blue eyes. She's not polite and she barely knows how to act in a high society' situation. She's not able to hold her tongue and I'm sure she's not as respectful as dear Pennilynn is. I'm pretty sure the only thing that attracts you to her is the sex. She has deviated you, she had enchanted you with that small body of her. She had used her naked shapes to corrupt you. But I want you know that a marriage could not be based on sex. Sex is only a small part of it, the smallest to be honest. By the way I'm sure dear Pennilynn would be glad to satisfy you in every sense. Her body is as attractive as Emily's and her breast is softer than Emily's. Please reconsider your imminent wedding with that girl. She has not the sparkle of Gilmores, she has not the stamina of Gilmores. She's not meant to be a Gilmore. Please cancel the wedding and make up with dear Pennilynn, I'm sure she'll forgive you for your mistake and will marry you willingly. Emily will find another man to persuade and corrupt. Do you really want she'll be the mother of your children? With that dark eyes and red hair of her? Are you sure she will be a faithful wife? Do you really want to marry a woman who had given you her body before the marriage? A woman that maybe had offered her body to someone else before you? I know that the timing of this letter could sound funny, considering that your wedding is tomorrow, but I love you and I can't watching at you making the biggest mistake of your life without trying to persuade you._

_With Love._

_Your Mother._

Emily was about to close the letter when she saw some other lines, written with the same calligraphy but more recently.

_For Emily_

_As you know Richard didn't listen to me the first time…. I hope he listens to me this time…._

_What do you think he had done last night alone in the pool house…._

_With who had he spent the night…._

_I'm sure dear Pennilynn had worked superbly on him…._

_With Love._

_Mother."_

By the time she had reached the end of the letter her eyes were filled by anger's tears. At least until she had read the last few lines about Richard's night in the pool house. She wanted so badly to hit her mother in law with all her forces, to yell at her, to give her a piece of her mind. But the suspect of Richard with Pennilynn was too painful to let the anger win the battle with her insecurities. She breathed heavily and then stood up quickly, grabbing her robe from a near chair.

"Mom, where are you going?" Lorelai asked standing up as well and running down the stairs, following her mother. Emily didn't turn around and walked quickly through the living room, almost stumbling on the chairs before the fireplace.

"Mom, please. What's going on?" Fiore said running past her sister and reaching her mother just in front of the French door.

"Your grandmother pleaded your father to leave me before our wedding, on the altar. He received this letter almost forty years ago and he never told me." Emily responded panting.

The girls exchanged a puzzled gaze and then looked back at Emily, but she was already gone out of the door.

"It's better we'll wait here. It's a thing between the two of them." Rory said wisely.

Lorelai tried to say something but Fiore cut her off immediately.

"If that letter hurt her so much she needs to clarify the situation with Dad before the renewal of the vows." Fiore said sitting down on the pink couch, just next to her sister.

Emily stormed in the pool house, pushing the door open in a matter of seconds. George stood up immediately, looking perplexed at the woman, but the woman seemed not to notice him. Before he could say something she was already walked past him, moving directly towards the bedroom.

Stopping in front of the brown wooden door Emily closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, praying silently to find her husband alone in the bed. She counted down, three….two….one…. and then grabbed the golden handle with her right hand and pushed it down slowly, opening the door a moment later.

The room was wrapped in the darkness, the only light came from the door she was opening. She closed it behind her back slowly, being careful to not make too noise and then moved her hand up to switch on the light. She breathed in relief at the sight of his husband snoring noisily, his body covered by a little wool blanket, his head leaned on a pillow, while his hand was underneath the other one. He was completely dressed, his black socks still on his feet. She turned off the light and walked around the bed, sitting down next to him, his back to her. She bent down slowly, her left hand caressing her way up and down his arm, her chest brushing against his back. Feeling the warmth of his body she calmed down, the anger fading out slowly the more he breathed regularly in her arms. She lied next to him and rested her head on the back of his neck, smiling at the light smell of scotch which came from his hot breath. Closing her eyes she thought for a moment. How could have she doubted of him? He had made clear how deep in love with her he was in the last months, how much he cared and how much he wanted to see her happy. She felt a fool for having left her insecurities taking over her reason.

Richard rolled on his back, groaning lightly. Instinctively he put his arms around his wife's waist, not really realizing where he was and why she was there with him. She smiled proudly at his move and snuggled closer to him, burying her face on the crock of his neck.

"Emily?" He mumbled.

"Yes my love." She responded against his chest.

"Why are you here?" He said a moment later, realizing what day was that day.

"I wanted to say good morning to my husband-to-be." She responded pulling away lightly.

He smiled and hugged her tightly against his body, her chest raising and falling regularly in his arms.

"I thought the husband couldn't see the wife before the weeding." He whispered bending down to kiss her hair gently.

"You thought right. Technically you are not seeing me. The room is completely dark. You are only touching me." She responded caressing his chest with her left hand, her cheek pressed on the soft material of his white shirt.

"I love you my wonderful Emily." He said caressing her back slowly.

"I love you too Mr. Gilmore." She responded smiling.

He cuddled her for a while, warming her body with his, before pulling away and bending down to kiss her mouth lovingly.

"I would want to kiss you properly, but I think my breath still smells of the many scotches I had last night." He whispered in her ear.

"It means I'll have to wait to be Mrs. Richard Gilmore again to be kissed by you properly." She responded stroking his back gently, her legs slipping between his invitingly.

"Emily, please don't tease me. You know I'm not able to resist to you when you move like this." He pleaded.

She pulled away and stood up, then bent down for a quick kiss on the mouth.

"I'll see you later, my dear." She whispered against his lips.

"I'll wait for you. I'll will be the one with the tie and the rings." He said pulling her down for another kiss.

She cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed his mouth gently before going out of the room.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice having left the letter in the bedroom. Walking directly towards the little French door of the pool house she ignored George's presence again.

"Mom, so what did it happen? Did you talk to him?" Lorelai asked the moment she saw her mother entering the living room.

"It's getting late. I need to get ready for my second wedding day." Emily responded avoiding the topic and went directly towards the dining room.

"Gwendolyn, please bring us some coffee and the breakfast." She called disappearing in the kitchen.

Richard stoop up smiling, the scent of his wife still in the room. He had loved waking up with her in his arms, and to be honest he couldn't have thought to a better way to start they second wedding day. He walked towards the door carefully to not stumble, the light still off, and then went towards the living room. He needed a coffee, and maybe something to eat with it.

"George, what are you doing here?" He said at the sigh of his friend sat on the couch.

"I was waiting for you, don't you remember?" George responded standing up.

"I'm sorry, I'm still half asleep. Do you want a coffee?" He asked yawning.

"Yes, thanks." George responded joining the other man next to the kitchen's isle.

"So about what do you want to talk?" Richard said looking for the coffee's dust.

"I want to marry your daughter." George responded directly.

"What?" Richard said widening his eyes in surprise.

He had expected every thing but that. And most of all not that day, not the day of his own wedding.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks to all for reading.... Leave a review, them mean a lot to me....**

**A special thanks to Mary, coffeonthepatio, Valerie, Curley-Q, Emily&Richard4ever and Poppinswannabe for reviewing....**


	31. The best revelation

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

"_Are__ you making fun of me, George?" Richard said still trying to realize what the other man had just said._

"_I'm surely not joking Richard. I love your daughter and I want to be with her for the rest of my life." George responded seriously._

"_You met her only few months ago, you don't know her. You can't ask her to marry you now, it's too soon. You will hurt her, she's still recovering from what had happened, or have you already forgotten about how you met her? She had been kidnapped by her own fiancé, she had been branded by her own brother. She's not ready." Richard argued growing the most impatient the more he spoke._

"_Richar__d you're right when you say she had suffered a lot recently and that she's still recovering from the kidnapping, but I'm here to help her through all of this. I'll be there for her and I'll support her." He said looking straight in Richard's eyes._

"_And __do you really think that by putting a golden ring on her finger she'll forget about her pain?" Richard asked sarcastically._

"_I'm not assuming that Richard. I love her and I want her to be my wife, to be my family." George insisted._

"_You love her, you want her to be your wife and your family. What about her feelings? Are you sure that a marriage would be the thing she wants the most at the moment? She has just found her family, how could you pretend she'll be ready to leave it for marry you?" Richard almost cried out._

"_Richard you're unfair. You know I want only her best." George replayed._

"_No George I don't know it. If you come here, on my second wedding day, asking me the permission to marry my daughter without thinking about the consequences of your plan I can't assume you want only the best for her!" Richard said angrily._

"_I want to marry her because I love her, Richard. I want to protect her, to make her feeling safe with me, to make her smiling and laughing, to make her happy. I want to make your daughter happy, Richard. And you yell at me for this?" George said calmly this time._

"_You can't understand. She's just come back in our life. She needs time to adjust to her new life. She left her adoptive family, her fiancé, her city and her whole world to be with us again. She needs to be with her family. We need to be with her. Have you any idea what my wife had gone through during the last twenty eight years? She had cried for weeks when Fiore was born and they told us she was, you know…. And then she tried to put herself together and go ahead with her life, to live with her pain. Then few years later Lorelai left us, she simply ran away with Rory and my wife spent an entire month in bed, barely speaking, barely eating. I had been scared by the possibility of losing her too. But then she recovered from the loss of her daughters and came back to her life, to me. The moment she had met Fiore for the first time I saw again the beautiful, graceful, smiling girl I fell in love with. Fiore had brought my Emily back, she had put her out from the tunnel of melancholy she had fallen in it many years ago. And now you would bring Fiore away from her again? You pretend I go out of that door and tell Emily that Fiore will be out of our house soon because the person I considered one of my best friend want to marry her and bring her I-don't-know-where? On her second wedding day?" Richard responded calming down._

Richard wasn't able to get that conversation out of his mind. He had tried to not think about it all day long, he had tried to focus on his second wedding day and on his wonderful Emily. The way she had smiled at him from the top of the stairs, her beautiful white long bridal dress, her sweet scent in which he had breathed when she had joined him at the altar, it had all been simply perfect.

Looking down at the sleeping naked form of his wife he smiled tenderly. She had been exhausted, too tired even for take her usual shower before going to bed. He had started seducing her from the moment he had put the golden ring on her finger, blowing mischievously in her ear after having kissed her lightly on the mouth. He had whispered lovely words in her ears all day long, letting his hands caress her arms, her back, and her sides more than once. He had even proposed her to make love on the painting room before dinner, when all the ladies had gone away and it had been completely empty, but obviously she had refused. Then he had carried her to their hotel bedroom and he had helped her out of her dress, gasping at the sight of her white lace transparent negligee, her nipples hardened under his touches. She had let him undress her slowly, all the time moaning his name in pleasure and then she had freed him from his tuxedo and had moved him towards the bed. He had kissed every inch of her gorgeous body and she had thanked him by kissing him passionately for what had seemed an eternity. The moment he had entered her, she had moaned in ecstasy, her body shivering in delight under his. She had let him make love to her for a while before moving atop of him and seducing him, kissing him, riding him and finally sending him over the edge. He had felt complete feeling her experiencing her climax, the warmth radiating from her body something he would have kept in his mind for ever.

And then she had laid her head on the crock of his neck and she had fallen asleep a few minutes later.

He was tired too, happily tired to be honest, but not tired enough to forget about George and his proposal. He had convinced him to wait, to let Fiore get used to her new life, to her new routine, before asking her to marry him. But now he wasn't so sure anymore. George really cared a lot about his daughter, he had made clear he would have done anything to make her happy. He had bought a house, a big beautiful house, for her. Down the street. Five minutes of walk from them. He had renounced a part of his job for her, he had made a new agreement with Floyd so he wouldn't have been away for job anymore. He had also contact the most important architect of Hartford to build a new pool in the basement for her.

Glancing one more time at Emily he sighed. She had asked him so many times a pool in the basement, but he had always refused, maybe it was the right time to make her that gift.

Then he realized that maybe George's initial plan wasn't completely wrong. Maybe Fiore really wanted to marry him. He would have talked to Emily about the whole situation and then he would have faced George again.

Three months later Emily was wiping her tears away from her face, trying to maintain her composure as strongly as she could. She was in a church and also if the mother of the bride was allowed to cry a little, crying for all the length of the ceremony wouldn't be proper. She glanced at Richard and caught a tear in his eyes too. He had been so proud only few minutes ago when he had walked his little Italian princess to the altar, and now all the emotions he had hidden were surfacing in his wet eyes. Noticing Emily's look on him he smiled tenderly and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"I love you my dear Emily." He whispered in her right ear.

"I love you too, my dear Richard." She responded with a low voice.

If they hadn't been in a church, attending their daughter's wedding, he would have thought to have caught a wave of sensuality in her voice.

"It had been a wonderful day." She said playing with the buttons of his pajama top some hours later, her head on his shoulder.

"Yes it had been. Fiore was simply beautiful, as her beautiful mother." He responded nuzzling his chin on her hair.

The following morning Emily was snuggling close to Richard, enjoying the feeling he created on her by stroking her back gently, when the ring of the phone put her out of her thoughts.

Half an hour later both sat on the little bench of the hospital waiting room, wondering why nobody was informing them about the situation.

"Mrs. Gilmore, Mr. Gilmore." Charles said entering the room.

Both Emily and Richard stood up and walked towards their future son-in-law.

"How is Lorelai?" Emily asked concerned.

"She's fine. And the baby is fine too." Charles responded with an open big smile.

"Do you want to see them?" He offered.

"Sure." Richard responded walking his wife out of the waiting room.

They moved towards Lorelai's room quickly, both excited by the idea of meeting their new grandson. The moment Charles opened the door for them they immediately shared a meaningful gaze. This time they would be part of their grandchild's life.

"Mom, Dad, I'm happy to introduce you to your grandson, Charles." Lorelai said smiling at her parents.

"We decided to name him after his father…." Lorelai continued.

Richard swallowed hard, he had really hoped that Lorelai would have named the baby after him, but then he smiled at her, hiding his delusion.

"As I was saying Charles and I decided to name our son after his father, Charles, and after his grandfather, Richard. So I'm proud to introduce you to Charles Richard Gilmore." Lorelai said stressing the last words.

"Gilmore?" Both Emily and Richard gasped.

"I think the Gilmore family deserves a male heir, and considering the fact Charles is hopelessly in love with me, he agreed on our son to be a Gilmore." Lorelai explained.

Emily looked at Richard and smiled at the sight of his husband smiling in ecstasy at the new Gilmore baby.

That was one of the most beautiful revelations Emily and Richard had ever heard from a member of their family.

THE END

**Thanks to all of you who had read this story!! Thanks to all of you who had reviewed this story!!**

**A special thanks to MARY, who had signed the real first review and had kept reviewing wonderfully all the chapters....COFFEEONTHEPATIO for having always been great with me....VALERIE....for having signed wonderful reviews.... EMILY&RICHARD4EVER for having been a loyal and kind reviewer....**


End file.
